Trouble On The Horizon
by Failte
Summary: The start of the next generation of Voltron pilots. What happens when they're rushed into training to fight a new villian while dealing with blossoming romances and raging hormones? Part of my series.
1. Seeing Them In A Whole New Light

Hi all!

Well, I just can't keep the muses quiet. I was working on another story, but that one was proving to be difficult to write, then the idea for this story planted itself firmly in my imagination and would not let go. It came from a couple of suggestions I got during "A Long Awaited Love Story" from T.F. Kit (so this story is all your fault! ;-P ) and I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. So here is my story about the next generation of Voltron pilots, their kids. I know, I know, I am reverting back to my romance with a side of adventure type story, but, well, I enjoy writing these stories.

The other half of my imagination is busy formulating my first Harry Potter fic, so we'll have to see how quickly I get this one posted.

I hope you enjoy this latest addition to my series! It centers around a couple I hinted at in "A Long Awaited Love Story" and it takes place about ten years after that story, while the main characters are no long children, they are just starting to enter adulthood, and face the problems that come with that.

Enjoy!

Failte

##################################################################################

Schuyler studied herself in the mirror. She wished her nose was straighter, but that was her own fault. She had broken it playing football with the guys when she was fourteen. Having stuffed tissues in her nose to stem the flow of blood, she had walked home and almost given her mother a heart attack when she had entered the house. Her father had been quite proud though, congratulating her on her first 'battle scar' as he took her up to the castle so her aunt could set her nose.

Turning to the side, she checked out her profile. The dress was beautiful, a strapless, full length gown of shiny, brown taffeta. However, she felt the fitted bodice only accentuated her small chest and what she thought was the body of a twelve year old boy. The cinched waist and the full skirt did make her waist look small and give her more of a shape than she normally had in her every day clothes. What she wouldn't give for a figure like Cady had.

Her best friend, Her Royal Highness Princess Cadence Arianna Isabelle Whitaker, or Cady as she was known by everyone close to her, was drop-dead gorgeous. With thick, blonde curls, large blue eyes, and a petite figure to die for. They were celebrating her official 'coming out' tonight. A huge ball was being held in honor of her being officially introduced into proper society. It also meant she was allowed to start courting and looking for a possible husband. Sky knew that Uncle Keith was not happy with the thought of his nineteen year old daughter even thinking about marriage, but history showed that most Arusian princesses were already married by the age of nineteen. Cady should have been introduced a year earlier, however Keith had put his foot down and said she was too young. But he had to cave to the pressure of his wife and daughter and their elderly nanny and allow her to be introduced at nineteen. Just because she started dating didn't mean she was going to get married right away.

At eighteen, Sky was terrified at the thought of marriage. Why Cady was even thinking about it confused her. She was so young and had so much going for her, why would she tie herself down? But then Sky and Cady didn't have a lot in common, they were a true study in opposites attracting. No two people had ever been closer, nor had they been so different.

Glancing at the watch on her left wrist, Sky sighed and grabbed her shoes, it was almost time to go. She had promised Cady she would get there early and help her get ready. She grabbed her duffle bag, having also promised her friend she would spend the night so they could talk about what had happened and who was worth going out with.

Jogging down the stairs, her shoes in one hand and her bag in the other, Sky turned and entered the kitchen, groaning and rolling her eyes at the sight that greeted her. "Don't you two _ever_ give it a rest?"

Not that she would ever admit it, but Sky was happy about the fact that her parents, as old as they were, were still so much in love. They were always stealing kisses or holding hands. They would even take off on weekends just to have some time alone. She knew the stories of everything they had been through and when she was younger Sky thought her parents had lived a fairy tale life and it all just served to tighten their bond and make them appreciate each other all that much more.

Lance lifted his head and detached himself from his wife. His heart stopped at the sight of the beautiful young woman, it suddenly struck him at how his daughter had grown. She was no longer his little girl. "When you love someone as much as I love your mother, it's really hard to give it a rest. Besides, I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Lance," Darcy pushed him away. "Sky you look so beautiful!"

"I feel like an idiot," she sighed. "I hate wearing dresses."

"But you look great," Lance kissed her forehead.

"But I still feel stupid."

"It's just for a few hours," Darcy reminded her. "Then you can go back to your jeans and sneakers."

"Yeah, so stop whining," Lance teased, ruffling her carefully arranged hair.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, exasperatedly. Running to the mirror in the hallway, Sky tried to fix her hair the best she could.

"I thought she didn't care," Lance whispered to his wife.  
  
"Oh, she cares," Darcy whispered back. "She just can't admit it. And she secretly likes wearing the dress."

"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know everything. And I used to be the same way."

Lance ran his eyes up and down his wife, taking in the straight black skirt and white blouse with laser cut designs in the collar. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back at the sides with barrettes. He couldn't help but notice the slight graying of her hair, he had even more than she did, or the laugh lines at the corners of her eyes, his were more prominent. She might complain about her aging, but Lance still thought she was the most beautiful, most amazing woman he had ever known. After nineteen years together and eighteen years of marriage, he couldn't imagine life without her.

"Well, I'm glad you got over that," he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "I like it when you show a little leg."

Smiling and shaking her head, Darcy patted his cheek, "Behave yourself, sweetie."

Lance glanced toward the doorway where he could see Schuyler fussing with her hair, "I thought she hated these parties."

"No, she just says that to complain. It is a party for her best friend and, well," Darcy smiled mischievously. "Her crush will be there."

Lance's eyes widened, "Her _crush_!"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, "Lance keep your voice down. Sky is eighteen, she is starting her military education next month, she is no longer a child, as hard as that might be for you to comprehend. And think about it, honey, you can be thick sometimes, but you're not stupid."

He furrowed his brow and thought a moment.

"Remember how disappointed she was when he forgot her birthday," Darcy coaxed him. "In eighteen years he had never forgotten to give her something. When he's visiting Arus, the two of them are inseparable." 

"But…but…no, he's, they're just friends."

"_We_ started out as friends."

Lance narrowed his eyes, "I swear, Darcy, I am going to watch him like a hawk tonight and if he so much as touches her I will rip him limb from limb."

She laughed quietly, "Honey, it's time you let go a little and let Sky have some fun. Besides, he's over twenty years younger than you and, well, he could kick your ass."

"I'd like to see him try."

"Who try what?" Sky asked, reentering the kitchen.

"Uh, your Uncle Keith try and keep the boys off Cady," Lance muttered.

Darcy wrapped her arm around her daughter's bare shoulders, "But I have the feeling it's going to be you we have to beat the boys back with."

Sky scowled, "I don't have time for all those immature annoyances disguised as the male sex of our species."

"That's my girl," Lance puffed out his chest. "If any of them get fresh, you just lay 'em flat and make 'em cry, just like I showed you."

Darcy laughed and squeezed her daughter's shoulders, "Honey, some day the right guy with just the right amount of immaturity is going to walk into your life and turn it upside down, it happened to me, it'll happen to you."

"Not until after I graduate and get some flying in."

"That's what _I _thought."

"Enough of this," Lance grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. "We have to head up to the castle. And Schuyler, if you want to fly Red, you have to concentrate completely on your studies and your flying. No boys."

She rolled her eyes and slipped her shoes on, "Oh stop it, Dad."

"Yeah Lance," his wife teased. "You're starting to sound like my father."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sky!" Cady cried when her door opened. "I am so glad you're here! You look great! I need your help! Where is my mother!"

Sky stepped into her friend's bedroom, "Hi Cady. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything is wrong! How am I going to get through tonight?" Cady stood in the middle of her room dressed in her robe, her hands on her hips. Her hair was swept up in an elaborate pile of curls on top of her head with a few tendrils falling around her beautifully made up face.

"You look great," Sky said weakly, hoping to calm her down.

"I can't go to this ball in my robe!"

"Where's your dress?"

"That's my question!"

"You don't know where your dress is?"

"Nanny was pressing it and Mom went to go get it and she hasn't come back yet and I only have an hour and oh!" She threw her hands up in the air. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to calm down and stop yelling," Sky told her. "You're being silly."

"_I'm_ being silly? You aren't the one who is about to be introduced to hundreds of people and try to find a husband."

"You don't have to find a husband tonight, calm down and have fun."

Cady sat on her vanity chair, "I am so nervous, Sky. What if I can't find someone? What if no man will ever want me? What if I make a total fool out of myself?"

"That won't happen, Cady, you are beautiful and smart and kind and sweet. You will have your pick of men."

"Easy for you to say."

Sky started with surprise, "What?"

"You already have a guy, a _great_ guy, you don't have to worry about this."

Heat rushed to Sky's face, "What, uh, what are you talking about?"

Cady smiled, knowing she had hit a nerve, "I'm talking about Erik."

"Stop that, Cady! There is nothing between Erik and me, we're just friends."

"Okay, sure, whatever."

"Cady…" Sky was cut off when the door opened and Queen Allura swept in holding a gown on a hanger.

"All right, honey, I have your gown, everything will be just fine. Oh, hi Sky."

"Hi Aunt Allura."

"You look lovely, dear."

"Thank you, so do you."

Allura carefully laid the pink and gold gown across the bed. "Thank you. Now, it's time to get you ready, Cady. Where is your tiara?"

Cady whirled around and looked at her vanity and then her dresser. "I don't know! It was just here!"

"Okay, calm down," Allura ruffled through the bottles and knick knacks on top of the vanity. "It's here somewhere."

Sky was on her hands and knees looking under the bed when her mother walked in. 

"Schuyler Grace! What are you doing? Get up! You could at least pretend to be a lady when you're wearing a dress."

Sky stood and turned to face her mother and her aunt, "Cady lost her tiara, we're trying to find it. Hi Aunt Becca, Tori."

"Sky, you look great," Becca crossed and hugged her niece, holding her daughter's hand.

Sky crouched down in front of her five year old cousin, "You look beautiful, Victoria."

"Thank you, Sky, you too. This is my first ball and Daddy said that there are gonna be boys who are gonna wanna dance with me."

"There will be lots of boys who want to dance with you."

She shook her head, red curls bouncing, "No, I don't wanna and Luke said he would protect me."

Sky smiled and nodded, "That's what big brothers are for."

Over the past twenty years the Castle of Lions had been overrun with children. Keith and Allura alone had six of their own. Cady was the oldest, followed by the seventeen year old twins, Declan and Gideon, then came Tess, who was now thirteen, nine year old Charlotte, and little Nicholas who had just turned six. Pidge and Becca were still living in the wing once occupied by the Voltron Force since Becca had officially taken over as royal physician when Dr. Gorma had retired five years earlier. And they had two children of their own, nine year old Luke and five year old Victoria. Then there was Hunk and Paton's children, nine year old Casey, seven year old Mykel, and four year old Natalia who were always visiting.

The stream of people continued to enter Cady's room, adding to the noise and confusion. Paton with Natalia walked in with Nanny followed by Keith and Lance, Luke, Tess, Nick, Delora and Romelle. When Charlotte danced in wearing Cady's tiara, Allura looked to her husband for support.

"All right!" Keith's voice boomed above the hubbub and caught everyone's attention. "If you are not Cady, Allura, or me, then get out!"

Cady grabbed Sky's arm. "You stay too," she whispered as everyone else filed out.

Sky nodded.

"All right, sweetheart," Allura lifted the gown. "Let's get you dressed. We can't have you arriving late to your party."

Cady looked at her mother and nodded toward her father.

"Keith, dear, would you please go make sure the twins are setting fire to anything."

He looked at his wife, "They're fine."

"Go, Keith."

"But…"

"Daddy, please," Cady pleaded.

He looked crestfallen, but he nodded and left the room.

Allura smiled softly, "He's having a hard time accepting the fact that you're no longer his little girl."

"He has two more little girls," Cady pointed out.

"But you were his first."

Cady nodded, blinking rapidly as she stepped into her gown and turned so her mother could do up the tiny pearl buttons. Allura stepped back and watched as her eldest daughter twirled in front of her mirror. "You look so beautiful, Cady."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Here, let's get your tiara on and we'll head down."

Cady flashed her friend a weak smile as her mother used hairpins to secure her tiara.

"You okay?" Sky whispered.

"Oh, I'm a little nervous." 

"You'll do great."

"Yes you will," Allura kissed Cady's cheek. "I never got to partake in this tradition, I am so glad we can have this celebration for you."

"So am I, Mom."

"Well, shall we go find your father?"

"Come on, Sky," Cady held her hand out to her closest friend. "Let's get this show on the road."

Sky slipped into the crowded ballroom and looked around for her parents. There were royalty, dignitaries, and press from all over the universe. Princes of various ages were scattered around the room, eyeing each and checking out the competition. Sky was stopped several times by people who recognized her and she was even able to grab Nick as he ran past her. She saw Sven and Romelle and their daughter Delora, but she had yet to see Erik. Not that she was necessarily looking for him, but if she happened to see him it wouldn't hurt to say hi.

"Sky!"

She turned around and came face to face with the twins, Declan and Gideon Whitaker. "Hi guys, what's up?"

The Whitaker boys were notoriously handsome and mischievous troublemakers. Declan was born to be a pilot and everyone was sure he was destined to fly Black. He stood before her with his hair disheveled, his tie loosened and one of his shoes untied. He didn't really look like it, but he had his father's quick mind and ease with military tactics. Gideon was freshly press with every hair in place, his arms folded behind him. He enjoyed the military, but he wasn't much of a flyer, preferring artillery.

"Not much, just checking out some of the men who could be our future brother-in-law," Declan informed her.

Sky rolled her eyes, "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

Gideon shook his head, "We've never done anything _stupid_."

She raised an eyebrow and didn't respond.

"Come on, Sky, we wouldn't do anything to ruin Cady's night," Declan flashed her the infamous 'Whitaker smile'.

"Now, Dec, you know I'm immune to your charms."

"Are you immune to mine?" Gideon asked.

"Ever since I saw you guys naked in the lake, your charms have had no effect on me."

"Come on, that was over ten years ago."

"Give it up guys," she slung an arm around both their shoulders. "If you guys do _anything_ to upset Cady or embarrass her, you will have to answer to me, understand?"

"Yes, Sky," they answered in unison.

"Now run along and behave like the proper young gentlemen you are."

……………………………….

Erik watched as Sky talked to the twins, ignoring what he knew were silly, unnecessary feelings of jealousy. She smiled and threw her arms around them. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair swept back in a twist that highlighted the cheek bones she had inherited from her mother, her dark dress made her fair skin seem even milkier and her dark eyes more haunting.

He felt bad about missing her birthday a couple of months earlier. Every year since she was four, he had given her some silly elephant gift. She had developed a fondness for them and so she was now the proud owner of twelve different elephants in different shapes and sizes, stuffed, ceramic, plastic, and even one in silver. But this year he had been so busy and time had passed so quickly. He had asked Cady, nonchalantly of course, if Sky had been upset he couldn't come. And, of course, Cady had read too much into his question and teased him mercilessly until she admitted that Sky was disappointed.

Erik slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the small box he had hidden there. He was impatient to give it to her, but he found he was having trouble making his legs move forward.

……………………………….

Sky laughed as the twins made their way across the room. Declan had lifted a glass of champagne off a passing tray, but was quickly intercepted by Uncle Hunk. Shaking her head, still smiling, she turned and met a pair of dusky cobalt eyes from across the room.

The smile instantly disappeared as the heat rose to her face. Feeling foolish that she would blush at the sight of him, she lowered her head and rushed to the other side of the room where she had seen her parents standing with Aunt Becca and Uncle Pidge.

Erik saw her quick retreat and felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt that he didn't totally understand. What did he have to feel guilty for? He was going to apologize for missing her birthday, she would understand once he explained.

Pulling his hand from his pocket, he started to make his way toward her when a loud bell sounded. All conversation stopped and the crowd turned to the main doors for Cady's entrance. He sighed deeply. They were going to be there long into the night, he would have plenty of time to talk to Sky. But it was Cady's night and he owed it to her to be attentive.


	2. A Surprising Calling

Hi all!

Wow, thanks for the great reviews, I really hope this story lives up to your expectations.  You guys are awesome!

By the way, I don't own Voltron or any of the characters you recognize from the TV show or comic book, I'm just having fun at their expense!

Enjoy

Failte

###################################################################################

Allura stood on the top step of the ballroom entrance and surveyed the crowd before her.   With a shaky smile she announced, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and thank you for joining us on this exciting evening.  It is with great pleasure, pride, and love that my husband, Commander Keith Whitaker, and myself, introduce to you all our daughter, Her Royal Highness, Princess Cadence Arianna Isabelle Whitaker!"

Applause broke out as Allura stepped aside and was joined by Cady, her hand tucked in her father's elbow.  She smiled shyly and nodded to the people gathered before her.

Sky clapped loudly while the twins slipped their fingers between their lips and let out ear splitting whistles.  Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all catcalled while the younger children cheered and jumped up and down.

Cady's shy smile grew as she noticed her friends and family there, supporting her and putting her at ease.

Keith and Allura led her down the steps and into the throng of people where they were swallowed whole.  The string quartet set up at the far end of the room began to play light music, maids and butlers moved through the crowd with trays of drinks and appetizers.  The sounds of chatter and music melded together into a buzzing sound.

Sky made her way through the crowd stopping now and then to talk to people.  She caught sight of Cady speaking to a couple of young men looking relaxed and confident, but the she never did a shy away from the male attentions that were often sent her way. 

"Excuse me."

 Sky turned and found herself face to face with a handsome young man who was vaguely familiar.  "Yes?"

"You're Sky Collier, aren't you?"

"Yes.  I'm sorry, my memory isn't as good as yours."

He smiled, "Well, it has been a while.  I'm John Russ, we used to go to school together."

"Oh, that's right!  I'm sorry John, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"About five years since our last class together.  How are you?"

"Good, I'm doing great, thank you.  And you?"

"Can't complain.  I start my military training next month."

"So do I!  Maybe we'll have some classes together."

His smile grew a little more, showing a crooked canine tooth, "Maybe you'll be able to help me with some of my classes."

"I'd be glad to."

"If you're free, maybe we can go get a cup of coffee sometime, compare schedules."

Sky nodded, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"I'll give you a call some time."

Before Sky could respond she felt a hand rest on the back of her neck.  She didn't have to turn around to see who it was, just having him near heightened every sense.  Her skin burned where his hand touched and she could smell his cologne.  Very slowly his hand slid down her neck and across her bare shoulder leaving a trail of fire in its wake as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the material of his jacket brushing against her bare skin and sending shivers down her spine.

"Schuyler."

"Erik."

Erik looked at the man standing opposite them, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Uh, I'm John Russ, an old friend of Sky's."

"Erik Johansson, an even older friend of Sky's."  He offered John his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, John."

"Erik," he shook his hand quickly and nodded to Schuyler.  "I'll see you around, Sky."

"Talk to you later, John."

She felt him lean close to her ear just before he whispered, "So, who's John?"

"An old friend," she shook his arm from her shoulders and stepped out of his reach.

 Feeling a little uneasy, Erik slipped his hands into his pockets, "So, how're you doing?"

"Fine.  You?"

"Pretty good.  I've been trying to catch up with you for the past hour."

"Why?"

Her question surprised him.  "Uh, because I was hoping to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Come on, Sky, what's with the attitude?  We're friends here."

She sighed, "I don't have an attitude."

"Come on," he touched her elbow.  "Let's go find a place to talk."

"We can talk here."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"No.  Where do you want to go?"

Holding her by the elbow, Erik made his way through the crowd toward a set of doors that led out to one of six balconies that over looked the meadow and lake.  The balcony was empty, but Sky could make out people standing on the other balconies and hear the low murmur of their voices or laughter as it was carried on the breeze.  It was a beautiful evening.  The sun was just starting to set and the was a slight breeze, hinting at the spring that was quickly coming.  The chatter and music inside the ballroom were muted as Erik shut the tall double doors. 

"Let's make this fast," Sky said, leaning against the railing and looking out over the lake.  "This is Cady's night and I don't want to miss anything."

"We won't," he stood beside her, his hands clutching the railing.  "You worry too much, Sunny."

She rolled her eyes at the use of his old nickname for her.  When they were younger, he started calling her Sunny Sky and when she was angry or sad, he called her Rainy Sky.  "I don't worry, we're just being rude."

"Sky," he sighed heavily.  "I consider you one of my closest friends, you have been for a long, long time.  I hate to think that my being unable to attend one of your birthday parties is enough to end that."

A flush quickly rose to her face.  She suddenly felt foolish.  It wasn't his fault that she couldn't be within ten feet of him without turning three shades of red.  It wasn't his fault that she had developed a silly, childish crush.  _I do not have a crush on Erik!_  Sky screamed in her head.  _We tried it before and we found we were meant to just be friends!_

"Sky?"  He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Erik, I just have a lot on my mind.  I understand how busy you've been with your training and everything."  She turned and faced him, which she knew right away was a bad idea.  In the waning light of the night his eyes appeared black.  His thick dark honey blonde hair fell over his forehead and skimmed the collar of his suit jacket, framing his strong jaw.

"I haven't been that busy," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small white box tied with a thin red ribbon.  "I just haven't been able to get to Arus."

"Erik," her heart softened.  "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did."

Taking the box from him, Sky felt her fingers brush his and a jolt shook her.  "This…uh, this is a very small elephant," she teased.

"Maybe it's time we stopped that silly tradition."

"It's _not_ a silly tradition, Erik," she replied, tugging at the ribbon. 

"I thought you were running out of room for elephants."

"I always have room for an elephant from you," Sky told him, not realizing the effect her words had on him.  "As a matter of fact I…oh, Erik, it's beautiful!"  She had just pulled the lid off the box.  Nestled on a bed of cotton was a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a triangle, a complicated knot in the center.

"It's a trinity knot," he explained quietly.  "I found it from a traveling vendor.  I immediately thought of you and when I asked about it, he told me it represented inner strength.  I guess that's why I thought of you."

She raised her eyes to his, embarrassed that moisture had gathered there.  "Thank you, Erik, I love it."

Rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically, he dipped his hand back into his pocket and pulled it out again.  "All right, all right, I got you your damn elephant."  He held, between his thumb and forefinger, an inch tall, bright orange, plastic elephant.

Sky threw her head back and laughed, forgetting the tears in her eyes.

Erik's heart stopped at the sound of her laugh, it had been so long since he had heard it and when she threw her head back like that, she exposed a long column of slim, white throat.  His fingers itched to touch her.  He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if it seems as though I've been ignoring you, Sky…"

"I didn't think that," she assured him.  "I guess I was a little hurt, but I know how busy you've been.  I'm afraid we're growing apart."

"I won't let that happen."

Sky blushed and looked down at the tiny elephant in her hand.

"Well, you're going to see a lot more of me."

Her heart raced, "What, uh, what do you mean?"

Erik turned and looked back out over the lake, "I got a calling, Sky."

"What?"

"I got my calling, Sky, I have to start my training on Arus."

"Wait, what?  I'm confused, I thought you were training on Pollux."

He shook his head, "Do you remember when you got your calling to Red?"

Sky smiled.  For as long as she could remember, Red Lion had been a huge part of her life.  When she was little she would ride with her father, when she had turned sixteen he let her fly Red, and just last year she had flown alone for the first time.  It had been known since the day she was born that she was destined to fly Red Lion. 

"I was six when I first started dreaming.  Aunt Allura was the only one who took the dreams seriously, but I am the only one, besides my father, who Red has really taken to."

"Well, I got my first calling about six months ago."

"Blue Lion?"

He shook his head.

She furrowed her brow, "Green?  Yellow?"

"It was Black, Sky."  Nearly a full minute of silence had passed before he turned to see her mouth hanging open in surprise.  "I know.  I didn't think much of the dream at first.  But the dreams came more often and I started having visions during the day.  A couple of months ago I sat down and spoke to my father.  We contacted Aunt Allura and Uncle Keith.  She's convinced I am next in line to fly Black.  I start my official training next month."

"But…but I thought you were going to run the Polluxian military with your father or at least fly Blue."

"We were all surprised and, well, my father wasn't too happy, but he can't argue with my destiny."

"What about Declan?"

"Uncle Keith even admitted that Dec is a good pilot with the potential to be a great pilot.  But he doesn't have it in him to be a leader, nor does he want to be a leader, he just wants to fly."

"Is this what you want?"  Sky asked carefully.

"I never even thought about it before I got the calling, but, yeah, it is."

"You'll do a great job, Erik."

He turned and looked at her, touched by the obvious confidence in him he heard in her voice.  "Thank you, Schuyler."

"Does, uh, does this mean the news we've been hearing is true?"

Erik nodded.

"But I thought we were safe here."

"We are safe here, Sky, as long as we have Voltron.  But they are coming and it will be up to us to protect Arus."

"What about the rest of the Lions?"

"According to Uncle Keith, they are going to work on filling those roles.  Dec is most likely going to take over in Blue Lion, but Keith will have to break his own age rule to allow him to train. They know Tess is definitely interested, but it'll be another five years before she can officially start training, Cady has no interest whatsoever.  They think Uncle Pidge is still young enough and in good enough shape to fly and fight again.  Any way we look at it, Schuyler, it's going to be mainly up to you and me."

She shook her head, "You'll be an amazing leader, Erik, and I'll follow you into any battle."

Emotion welled up in Erik and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it.  He reached out and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"No," she shook her head and stepped back.

"Sky…"

"Erik, we can't."

"Why not?"

Her throat felt raw as she blinked back tears, "We tried it and it didn't work.  We're friends, let's not ruin that."

He stepped closer, forcing her back against the railing, "That was four years ago, Sky, we were children."

"We still are."

"I see a beautiful _woman_ in front of me."

"It would be a mistake," her voice shook.

"Schuyler," he leaned closer.  "My Sky."

Her mother used to call her that, but it held an entirely different meaning when he said it.

Noise closed in on them as the doors to the ballroom swept open and a crowd of people forced their way onto the balcony.  Startled, Sky looked around and noticed people crowding out onto all the balconies, the chatter was suddenly deafening.  Erik caged her in with an arm on either side of her, clutching the rail and blocking her from the crush of people. 

"What's going on?"  He asked.

"Fireworks!"  A plump woman declared excitedly.  "Lieutenants Landers and Audric set up a fireworks display in honor of the Princess."

Sky closed her eyes, too aware of how close Erik was.  Her heart raced as she laid a hand on his hard chest and pushed gently.  "Let me go, Erik," she whispered hoarsely.

"Schuyler…"

"Let me go," she insisted louder.

With a heavy sigh he lifted his arm and shifted to the side so she could push her way back into the ballroom.  He crossed his arms over the rail and lowered his head.  That did not go at all as he had hoped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky noticed the clock beside Cady's bed read 2:38.  The party had ended just after midnight.  Cady, Delora, and Sky had all turned in at one and chatted for over an hour.  Now she was the only one still awake, curled up in a tight ball on the spare bed in Cady's room.  Delora was passed out on a roll away bed while Cady slept in her big canopy bed.  The two of them had had a wonderful time.  Cady was flying high after all the male attention that had been paid to her all evening.  Even Delora had been asked out by a few young men.  But at the age of sixteen she was just starting to date and her father didn't like the idea of her seeing a boy who lived on Arus or even further away.

After her run-in with Erik, Sky had disappeared for a while.  She had found her way to Red where she had sat in her cockpit trying to sort out her feelings.  It was here that her mother had found her and called to her from Castle Control. 

Sky just wanted to be alone.  She dreaded returning to the ball and she wanted to go home.  But Cady was her best friend and she needed to be with her.  She had spent the rest of her night sticking close to her mother's side and avoiding Erik at all costs.  Which had been easier than she had thought it would be since he appeared to be avoiding her as well.

Pursing her lips, Sky turned her back to the clock and tried to clear her mind enough to find some sleep.


	3. Moving Fast

Hi all!  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews! I really, really appreciate them!

Anony – Yes, well, there are a few more surprises I have in store. And the kids aren't fighting because that's not how the pilots are chosen and it wouldn't be a good way to start a team.

RedLion2 – I totally agree with you, I think the Lions have minds of their own and are more magic than mechanical. Thanks again for your review!

C-Town Chica – I never really liked second generation stories either, but then I created these kids and I couldn't let them go. This was just the next step!

Starlette Rose – I'm glad you like the chemistry, so do I ;-)

Thank you!

Enjoy,

Failte

#########################################################################

"Schuyler!"

Sky lifted her head from her book as her mother called her, "I'm in my room, Mom!"

A moment later, Darcy appeared in her doorway. "What are you doing holed up inside on a beautiful day like today?"

"I found this book on hand-to-hand combat, I thought I would study up a bit before I start training."

Darcy smiled and crossed to sit on her daughter's neatly made bed. "Want to talk about it, Sky?"

"About what?"

"Well, you're normally up at the castle around about now, hanging out with Cady. These are the last few weeks of freedom you have before you start your training. And you already know plenty about hand-to-hand, Hunk has been training you since you were twelve. So why are you avoiding the castle?"

"I'm not."

"Is it Erik?"

Sky slammed the book shut and glared at her mother, "I just don't feel like going up to the castle, all right?"

"All right," Darcy held her hands up in defense. "I'm just going to say that the two of you are going to be working closely together. If there are any personal problems that will get in the way of that, you're going to want to address them now."

"This is really happening, isn't it?"

Darcy nodded, "You're up at the castle all the time, you know something is coming. We're still gathering information, but, yeah, Sky, it's coming closer. Arus is directly in their path."

Sky nodded, looking down at the cover of the book she held on her lap.

"Schuyler, if you are having any doubts at all, you need to bring them up now. If you don't think you want to do this or if you think you can't do this, we need to know."

She lifted her head and met her mother's gaze, her chin sticking out defiantly. "I _can_ do this and I _will_ do this."

Darcy smiled inwardly, she knew that would get a reaction from her daughter. "I know you will, honey, just remember that this is bigger than you, it's bigger than all of us. The planet and people of Arus are depending on us."

"I know."

"So, if you don't plan on going up to the castle today, what have you planned?"

Sky shrugged, "I'll probably head up later and find Cady. She's having etiquette classes right now."

Darcy laughed, "Maybe we should have signed you up for those."

"Not funny, Mom."

"Well, if you don't have any plans, I was going to go into town if you would like to go with me."

"All right, let me get my shoes," Sky stood and bent over to get her sneakers out from under her bed.

"What's that?" Darcy asked, reaching over and touching the silver pendant that had swung out from under Sky's shirt.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, it was a gift," Sky stammered, shoving it back under her collar.

With a smile, Darcy stood and said casually, "You know, I remember when Pidge gave your Aunt Becca a necklace. It had been a graduation gift, you know the caduceus she's always wearing? That was before they were even dating and I knew…"

"Mother, don't," Sky interrupted.

"I'm just saying…"

"Nothing, Mother, you're saying nothing. Now if you want to go into town, then let's go."

"All right, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes," Darcy said, dropping the subject.

After pulling her sneakers on and tugging a brush through her shoulder length hair, Sky jogged down the stairs and stopped when she heard voices in her parents' office. The door was open a crack and she could see her mother standing at the videophone speaking to her father.

"…Lance, Sky and I will be there in a few minutes. Should we bring anything?"

"No, babe, just get here as soon as you can, we have to get started. It's happening a lot faster than we thought it would."

"Will she be able to do this?"

Lance smiled reassuringly, "She is the daughter of two of the greatest pilots the Garrison has ever known, of course she can."

Darcy nodded, "We're heading up to the castle now."

Sky hurried to the front closet and took out her jacket, trying to act casual.

"Plans have changed, dear," Darcy announced as she closed the office door behind her. "We have to go up to the castle."

"What's up?"

"Well, your father and Uncle Keith will be able to explain when we get there, but it looks like your break is over, they want your training to start now."

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything will be fine, let's get going," her mother said, ushering her out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sky was led to the conference room next to Castle Control as soon as she arrived. Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura were standing by one end of the table talking quietly with their heads together. Erik was sitting in one of the chairs, his back straight and his hands folded on the table in front of him. He looked up when Sky walked in and greeted her with a nod. Declan and Gideon were sitting side by side, whispering to each other, slight smiles on their faces.

"Good you're here," Allura smiled at Sky. "Please have a seat."

She nodded to her father and his friends, taking the empty seat beside Declan.

"All right, we're going to get right to the point," Keith said, setting a small pile of folders on the table. "We now that all four of you have received your callings and you are destined to become four Voltron pilots. We had hoped that we could take our time in training you, but we have received information that indicates a need to speed things up."

He slid a folder to each of them, "About four years ago a series of disturbances that started in the Medea Galaxy were brought to our attention. Over the years that disturbance has risen to a legitimate threat. They are calling themselves the Bittor Coalition and they have taken it upon themselves to bring their own type of justice onto various planets. We have reason to believe they are planning on targeting Arus, most likely hoping to get their hands on Voltron, which would help them in their plan to attack more, larger planets. We also have reason to believe their ultimate goal is to overthrow the Garrison and Galaxy Alliance."

Erik flipped through the folder, "What makes them think they can get to Voltron?"

"They have put together an amazing artillery," Hunk answered. "They are well trained pilots and fighters, we think they've been planning this for several years but have just entered our view over the past four."

"We've been a peaceful planet for eighteen years," Allura added. "As far as they know we are easy to defeat."

"Can they really be that advanced?" Declan asked.

Keith turned to his son, "The biggest mistake you can make is to underestimate your enemy, Declan. We have to be prepared for anything. We also have to be prepared to help defend local planets, including Pollux." 

Sky looked over and saw Erik tense, his lips pursed.

"You think they'll attack Pollux?" He asked quietly.

"We hope not," Allura told him. "But our connection is well known and it is a possibility that they would try to use a neighboring planet to get to us."

"Maybe I should be there."

Keith nodded, "I understand your concern, Erik, and you are free to return to Pollux whenever you wish. But this is your destiny, I, as well as the rest of the Force, Allura, and your parents, think this is where you are meant to be. But, ultimately, the decision is up to you."

Erik nodded stiffly.

"We want you all to read through these files," Lance instructed. "Tomorrow we're meeting back here at 0600, if you're late you're off the team, no exceptions. As you four are training, we will also be performing our search for the final pilot. Any questions, you know how to reach any of us."

"How near is this threat?" Sky asked.

"We're not completely sure," Pidge replied. "We do know they are moving closer, but they are carefully covering their tracks and trying to stay under our radar. We want to be prepared."

"You will receive more information tomorrow when we meet, but first we want you all to read what information has already been gathered," Keith explained.

The three of them nodded.

"All right, you're dismissed. Read the files and get some rest. Your lives change tomorrow." Keith told them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sky was curled up in one of the comfortable, overstuffed chairs on the Observation Deck, her folder open on her lap. What she was reading worried her, but it only made her want to fight more. How dare these men think they could come to her planet and bully them around! They had somehow put together an amazing fleet of ships and planes as well as a huge cache of weapons. Their Intel was still sketchy, but it was enough to start preparing for the worst.

"Hey."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Erik walk in. "Hey there, how're you doing?"

He fell into the chair beside her, "A bit overwhelmed."

"Yeah, me too," Sky pushed the papers back together and closed her folder.

"This happened rather quickly. I knew something was coming, but I don't think any of us were ready for it to hit this fast."

"How close are they?"

He shrugged, "I don't know any more than you do, Sunny."

"This is exciting and exhilarating and…"

"And?"

Sky toyed with the tab on the folder, feeling silly, "I'm a little scared."

Erik had to lean over to hear what she mumbled. "So am I, we all are. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Are you going to go back to Pollux?"

He shook his head, "No. Part of me wants to, but Father has put together an incredible military machine. When I'm there, I just assist him, he can do it with out me."

"But we can't do this without you," she whispered.

Erik turned to look at her. She had her head down, her hair fell in a curtain, blocking her face from view. "It'll be all right, Sky. We are meant to do this and, well, you and I make a good team."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Sky stood and crossed to the large window in front of them. Clouds had moved in, blocking out the sun. Her eyes scanned the sky, half expecting to see an enemy ship flying in. "I wonder who the other pilot will be."

"There are rumors about a couple of pilots. They will have to fly with Green, see if the Lion accepts one of them."

"I can't wait to get back into Red, I haven't flown her in about two months."

Erik stood and approached the window, standing close to her, "I'm a little nervous about flying Black. No, I'm not nervous, I'm intimidated."

"She's a powerful machine."

"It's a huge responsibility."

They stood, watching as a breeze tossed the treetops. The silence was heavy and Sky felt her heart race at his closeness.

"You're wearing the necklace," he murmured.

"It's a beautiful necklace."

"Schuyler, we need to talk."

"We are talking."

"I'm serious."

Taking a deep breath, Sky turned and looked up at him, shocked at the obvious play of emotions on his handsome face. "Erik…"

"Just let me get this out," he interrupted. "Sky, you are my best friend, you have been for as long as I can remember. I can't ever remember a time when I couldn't talk to you about something. Everything is going to change, Sky. When we start training tomorrow, everything will change. I don't doubt my destiny, but I do…I do doubt my ability to work with you."

Sky suddenly found it hard to breathe. There is no way he was asking her to give up flying Red! It was what she was meant to do, from the time she was six, she knew it was what she was meant to do. But, like her mother said, this battle was bigger than both of them. If the safety of Arus and its people were at stake, then she couldn't be selfish. But then it was selfish of him to ask her to do this! And she couldn't let Erik go off to war without her! They were in this together!

"Schuyler," his voice snapped her out of her internal argument. "You have to know how I feel about you. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but your friendship isn't enough for me any more."

"We tried this Erik," her voice cracked. "It didn't work."

"We were children, Sky. I was fifteen, all I knew was that I liked kissing you and I liked holding your hand. A lot has changed over the past few years, I've changed, and I have come to realize how much you mean to me."

"If it didn't work out, I…I don't want to be without your friendship. You're important to me."

"But if it does work out, it could be the greatest thing to happen to us."

"We can't work and date at the same time."

"Tell that to Keith and Allura or your parents."

Sky felt her head swimming. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. This was just too much to handle in one day. Why did he have to do this? Why now? But then she couldn't deny what she felt. For so long, she had been afraid of what she felt, afraid that it would ruin their friendship, afraid that he would laugh at her. But here he was, putting it all out for her and she didn't feel like laughing at him.

"Sky, I have to know one way or the other how you feel. I, uh, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I have to know. I'll find a way to deal with it."

"I care, very much, for you Erik. More so than for anyone else, for any guy I have ever known. But, I am afraid of so much," she admitted quietly.

He reached up and gently stroked her cheek with his fingertips, "Then let's be afraid together."

Heat coursed through her body at his touch, "But if…"

"No, Schuyler, no what ifs. Yes or no."

"We'd have to keep it quiet. I mean, it is incredibly stupid of us to start a relationship just as we start training to go into war. And you're going to be my commanding officer, I don't want anyone to think you're playing favorites. And…what?" She stopped when she saw the grin on his face.

"So that's a yes?"

Gnawing on her lower lip, Sky looked at him and said, "Yes."

Still smiling, Erik leaned down to kiss her but was stopped when she placed a finger on his lips.

"If this doesn't work out, I'll never speak to you again."

"Deal."

"And keep in mind that my father taught me many different ways to hurt a man."

"I know."

"And…"

"Shut up, Sunny," he whispered, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Sky slid her arms up around his neck, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "You know," she whispered when they broke apart. "You were my first kiss."

He smiled, "I remember. You were nine, I was ten. You were so angry because Cady wanted to have a tea party and you wanted to play soldier. I was trying to make you happy."

"I punched you in the stomach."

"You aren't going to do that now, are you?"

"No," she toyed with the hair that brushed the collar of his shirt. "This is a really stupid time to do this, Erik."

"I know."

"We can't let this get in the way of our training."

"It won't."

"I think we should keep this just between us, for now."

He dipped his head and trailed kisses up her jaw to her ear, "Our little secret."


	4. Getting Started

Hi all!  
  
Thanks for the great reviews! I would try and respond to them all now, but I want to get this posted before I head into work. So I will just say this: You will learn more about Sky and Erik's pasts together. It might seem as though it is happening fast, but this has been building up for some time. I won't give you any hints on the new Green pilot, you'll just have to wait and see for yourselves!

Thanks so much!

Enjoy,  
Failte

####################################################################################

Schuyler made her way back home in time for dinner. Aunt Allura had invited her to stay, of course, but she wanted to go home and speak to her parents. Uncle Keith had told her that they would need her to move up to the castle, it was important for the team to be with the Lions and be able to get to them as quickly as possible.

A small smile crossed her lips as she thought back over the past couple of hours. She and Erik had sat in the Observation deck reading through their folders and comparing thoughts. He had more insight than she did on the whole situation, but then he had been following it all more closely.

Everything had changed when she had agreed to go out with him. Sky felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she felt freer and happier. Erik seemed happier as well and more relaxed. They were able to talk and kid around like they used to, without the tension of hidden feelings weighing them down. When she had noticed how late it was, Erik walked her to the door and gave her a quick kiss. It had been wonderful.

She wanted to tell Cady, to call it from the rooftops, but she couldn't. They had to keep this quiet, at least for now. Everything was so hectic and unsure now, it wouldn't help if they threw this into the mix as well. And she certainly didn't want to start a relationship in the spotlight. Once it was officially announced that they were the new Voltron Force, the four, well five, of them would be thrust into the public eye. Not to mention the fact that she just agreed to start seeing a Prince of Pollux.

"Hey there, Shorty!"

Sky picked up the pace and ran over to where her father was lighting up the grill, "Hey Dad."

"I thought you were going to stay up at the castle."

"Uncle Keith told me I needed to plan on moving up there. I thought I would start putting stuff together."

He closed the lid of the grill and gave her a half-hearted smile, "Our little nestling is about to fly off on her own."

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Dad, I'll just be at the castle, we'll see each other every day and I'll be down here all the time."

"Well, I guess I can go back to walking around in my underwear."

"Ugh, please don't! I'd hate to walk in on that."

"Walk in on what?" Darcy asked, walking out the backdoor with a plate of hamburgers. "You want a burger, Sky?"

"Yeah, put cheese on mine, I'm going to drop this stuff off in my room and I'll be right back down."

"She seems to be handling this well," Darcy said nonchalantly.

"Of course she is. Don't worry, honey, she'll be fine," Lance assured her. "We're putting together a great team."

"You think Erik will be all right as leader?"

"Black wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't. And Keith said he has proven himself as a strong leader. You know he would never appoint anyone he didn't think was capable, this is his home and his family at stake."

"I don't remember being this scared when we were flying."

Lance smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Because you aren't in control this time. We have to stand by and watch her go off and fight and we can't help her. It is scary this time."

……………………………………………………………………………….

After dinner, Schuyler settled down in front of the computer in her parent's study. She was determined to learn as much as she could about the Bittor Coalition. Most of the information was already in the folder, all the contents spread out on the desk next to her.

They were led by a man named Kabandha Vinn, a large man with a pock marked, deep rose complexion and long, pale blue hair. His eyes were large and dominated his face, a dark violet color. He had gathered his followers using anti-Garrison propaganda, promises for riches and fame that he could never deliver on, and the excitement of battle. His following was huge and his pockets deep. She read some of his propaganda and was horrified to see that Voltron was mentioned on a couple of occasions.

Her eyes scanned the screen and she barely noticed the beeping coming from the videophone. Shaking her head, Sky turned and opened the connection.

"Colliers."

"Hey there."

She smiled down at the image of Erik, "Hi, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you."

Sky jumped at the knock on the door, she turned from the screen, "Yeah?"

"Did I hear the phone?" Lance called through the door.

"Uh, yeah, Dad, it's for me, it's Cady," she called back.

"Cady?" Erik whispered.

"All right, but let's not tie up the line all night!"

"I won't Dad!" Sky turned back to the screen and rolled his eyes. "Where are you calling from?"

"Uncle Keith's office. I told him I needed to make a private call, I think he assumes I'm calling Pollux."

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering what you were up to."

"I've been reading up on the Bittors and Vinn."

"Yeah, me too," he sighed. "I found some of their propaganda."

"Did you see where they mention Voltron?"

"Yeah, they mention him several times."

Sky traced the bottom of the screen with her finger, "Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "I don't. They might want to start us with workouts or take us up in the Lions. You and the twins have an advantage over me, Sunny, you've all spent time in your Lions. I mean, I've been up in Blue and up in Yellow once with Uncle Hunk when I was a kid, but I've never actually flown a Lion."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Erik, I'm sure Black will accept you without a problem."

His eyes were caste down and he mumbled, "Yeah, I hope so."

"Erik."

He looked up at her.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess…I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"This is a lot happening, fast."

"Yeah."

"But you're not in this alone."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile, "Thanks, Sunny."

"Go get some rest, Erik."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Schuyler.

"Good night, Erik."

He winked at her and closed the connection.

Sky sat back in her chair and sighed. Her heart racing. It was a wonderful feeling to know that he felt comfortable to come to her with his worries, she wanted to help him. To be there for him, to continue to be friends. She now felt she knew what it meant to have your cake and eat it too.

She picked up all her stuff and shut off the computer. After bidding her parents good night, Sky went upstairs to throw a few things into a bag to take up to the castle with her the next morning. She didn't need to move everything up there at once, there was still plenty of time for that. But she did need to be prepared, to completely immerse herself in her training.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Sky woke early the next morning to see it was still dark out. Grumbling under her breath, she pushed back the covers and flinched as her feet touched the cold floor. She pulled them back quickly and took a larger step to stand on the carpet. The house was silent as she crept into the bathroom for a quick shower, groaning when she saw a clock that read 4:30.

_Who in their right mind gets up this early_, she thought.

The scent of a warm breakfast greeted her twenty minutes later when she jogged down the stairs, bag in hand.

"Good morning, Sky," Darcy said, standing over the stove.

"'Morning, Mom, what are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I couldn't have you going off to start training without a good breakfast. You are not leaving this house with only a granola bar in you."

"That's not necessary, Mom."

"I know," Darcy set a plate covered with scrambled eggs, wheat toast, hash browns, and a couple of pieces of bacon. "But you need your strength and that starts with a hearty breakfast."

Sky felt her stomach clench at the sight of the food in front of her. She was so nervous that the thought of eating such heavy food made her feel sick. "I, uh, I don't know if I can eat all this."

"It's just nerves," Lance said, sitting down beside her and stealing a piece of toast off her plate. "But if you don't eat, you'll regret it later."

"What are we going to be doing today?" She asked, taking a bite of egg.

"You'll find out when you get up there."

"Come on, Dad, you can tell me."

"Then you would have an unfair advantage, you would know what to expect. From now on you're part of a team, Shorty, you have to think of the team."

"I bet Uncle Keith has already told Dec and Gideon."

Lance shot her a look that clearly said he disagreed with her.

"Okay, so maybe he hasn't."

"Don't worry, honey," Darcy set a plate in front of Lance and sat down across from her daughter with her own breakfast. "You are going to do a great job."

Sky nodded, "Are you guys going to have anything to do with our training?"

"Of course," Darcy replied. "Your father and the rest of the Force will have a huge part in your training and I will be helping you all with some tactics."

"But you, Gideon and Declan have been around the Lions your entire lives, the flying will come easy for the three of you. Erik is going to have more to learn right off the bat," Lance added. "But then again, he has been training with his father and the Polluxian military for a few years, so he is a step ahead of you all in that aspect."

"I thought Gideon wasn't going to fly a Lion."

"He got his calling, from Yellow, of all Lions, and we can't ignore that."

"You guys didn't get a calling, did you?" Sky asked her father.

"Not really," he sat back in his chair, setting the fork down on his empty plate. "We were assigned here because they needed to send someone out here and we were their only choice. But there was an almost instant connection between us and this planet as soon as we arrived, it was like coming home. And the first time we flew the Lions, they accepted us. Everything happens for a reason, Sky, and I really do believe we were sent here because the Lions needed us. You know that they are more than _just_ machines. The Lions have souls and minds of their own with a deep connection to Arus and its safety and their pilots."

"Is, uh, is Uncle Keith disappointed that it was Erik and not one of his kids that got the calling for Black?"

"Keith doesn't have a say in it, this is up to the Lions. More than anything he was surprised when Gideon got his call. We all thought he would be in Castle Control, running things from the ground. But the Lions know that something is coming and the messages have been coming more quickly. Gid actually started having dreams about four months ago, but he didn't tell his father until a couple of days ago."

"Why?" Sky asked. "I thought he would be thrilled."

"I don't know, but, just between you and me, I think he might be a little disappointed that he didn't get the calling from Black."

"All right, children," Darcy stood and stacked the plates. "You guys need to head on up to the castle."

Sky stood and grabbed her bag, "Aren't you coming too?"

"I'll be up later, but you cannot be late, honey."

"Come on, Shorty, I'll race you to the castle!" Lance called as he threw open the back door and ran out into the yard.

"That's cheating!" She yelled racing out after him.

…………………………………………………………………………

Sky handed her bag to the maid who greeted them at the door. A room was being set up for her and she would be allowed to settle in later. Lance patted her shoulder and told her he would see her in twenty minutes in the conference room.

She was alone and feeling very nervous. All of a sudden the realization of what was about to happen was closing in on her. What if she wasn't good at flying? Or tactics? Or target practice? What if people died because she was unable to do her job properly? What if she made a mistake and Arus fell to Bittor because of it?

"Hey there, pretty lady."

Looking up, Sky was startled to see Erik walking beside her. So lost in her thoughts, she had no idea where he had come from. "Uh, hi Erik."

"Come here," he took her arm and directed her into the rec room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, he pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be all right, you'll do great."

She tilted her head back to look at him, "What?"

Erik brought his hand up and rubbed at the spot between her eyebrows with his thumb, "Whenever you're worrying you get this line right here. You're worried about what's going to happen."

She closed her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, I could have hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

She opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into his. They were dark with emotion and her heart stopped, "We have to be careful."

"You're worrying again," he dropped a kiss on the spot between her eyebrows. "Stop it. No one saw us."

Sighing, Sky tightened her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder, "I don't want to go too fast, Erik."

"We aren't."

"Yeah, we are. I want to take it slowly. So much is happening right now." 

"Sunny," he cupped her chin and tipped her head back so he could look into her eyes. "I lo-

"No," she clamped a hand over his mouth. "Too much, too soon."

Erik nodded, feeling a little hurt. "Okay, we'll slow down a bit."

"Thank you," Sky brushed her lips over his. "It'll be better this way."

"But you know that my feelings for you aren't new."

"I know," she whispered. "Neither are mine for you."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Keith was standing by the door watching the clock when Sky and Erik walked in. They had beat the deadline by nineteen seconds. He nodded to them, "Have a seat."

Declan and Gideon were already seated at the table, both looking bleary eyed. Erik and Sky took the chairs beside them. Allura sat at the head of the table with Keith on her right hand side and Lance on her other. Hunk and Pidge sat across from the twins.

"All right, now that everyone is here we can get started," Keith began. "I know this is early for some of you, but get used to it. We have made up a schedule for you all." He passed out stapled sheets of papers, "You will begin at 0600 sharp. The mornings will be spent working out and then hand-to-hand on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Fencing and swords Tuesdays and Thursdays. After breakfast will be flight and target practice. You will all also be trained to stand guard in Castle Control. This is not a game. When it comes to Voltron and the Arusian military I am not your father, your uncle, or your father's best friend. I am your commander. I will expect to be treated as such while you are under my command. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," all four replied in unison.

"As you know, we are searching for a pilot for Green," he continued. "Pidge is working with a few possible candidates and we should have the position filled by the end of the week. Now you all have different levels of training, so to keep it fair we are going to start at the beginning. You are a team and once the team is complete you will all start at the bottom and work your way up together. Schuyler, you will be able to move into your room during your free time, the rest of your team will help. Erik, your parents are sending your things and the same goes for you. You all will be working together under intense circumstances. It is good to know that you all get along already, it's important to have some sense of friendship in this situation."

"But that can also be a hindrance," Allura added. "You are a team, Erik will be your leader with Schuyler as second-in-command."

Sky started at that announcement, not at all expecting that.

"Being friends might make you feel you deserve special treatment, that won't happen. Nor will you be getting special treatment from us. You are all equal and will be treated as such. If there are any problems you will need to work them out together, there can be no hidden feelings or resentments, they only end up causing bigger problems in the long run." Allura stopped and looked at the four children, no, they were no longer children. Her boys, they were still so young in her eyes, and she had watched Sky and Erik grow up before her eyes. When she spoke it was in a controlled tone to hide the emotion welling up inside her. "I know we're asking a lot of you, but it is no more than what we dealt with all those years ago when we were not much older than you are now. If there is ever a problem or if you need to talk, you can come to any of us, any time."

Keith stood, "Do you have any questions?"

"When do we start?" Erik asked.


	5. The First Day

Sky fell back on her new bed and groaned.  Keith had told them that since it was their first day, they would take it easy on the new recruits.  Which meant they had gone on a five mile run, started their new weight lifting regimen, received their weapons and started target practice, and then partook in a round of martial arts practice.  And it was not even noon yet.  She _had_ thought she was in good shape.

All four of them were at different levels in their training.  They had all started studying martial arts at a young age and were all pretty much at the same level.  Erik was in the best physical shape, running the five mile the fastest and taking to the weight lifting more quickly.  They all needed more work with their target practice, but that would come with time.

The four of them had been given a half hour break before lunch and Sky had decided to retreat to her new room, to see where it was and how it was set up.  They were all going to be living in a hall by themselves, which she liked, but was also a little nervous about.  How hard, or easy, was it going to be to have Erik so close?  At night.  The twins would be getting rooms of their own, and then whoever the fifth pilot was going to be would get their own room as well.  They were near castle control, able to make it from their rooms to the Lions in less than sixty seconds.

Sitting up, Sky stretched and looked around her new room.  It was nice.  Big and airy.  Two large windows dominated the wall opposite the door and looked out over the woods.  Heavy curtains were pulled back to let the sunlight in, but when closed would drop the room into darkness.  A double bed stuck out from one wall with a door beside it that lead to the closet and a chest of drawers on the other side.  Across from that was a wall unit with a televiewer and several bookshelves and another door that lead to a bathroom. Between the windows sat a desk and chair and a plush looking gray chair sat in the corner in front of one of the windows.  The walls were a plain white, the carpet a pale gray, and the bedding dark gray.  Above the bed was a painting of the Arusian landscape. 

Looking around, Sky made mental changes to make the room more hers.  The walls would have to be painted, there was nothing more boring than plain white.  She would bring up some of the things from her room back home.  Hang some pictures, put up some knick knacks, and fill the bookshelves.  In another week or so, it should be less of a guest room and more of a new home for her.

"Yo!  Sky!  You in there?"  Declan called as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah!"

Without waiting for an invitation, the door opened and the twins bounded in, landing on the bed on either side of her.

"Come on in," she muttered.

"What do you think of your new digs?"  Gideon asked, falling back across the bed.  "You have a bigger bed than I do."

"I like this room, it's…"

"Check this out Gid!"  Declan interrupted, jumping up and going to her window.  "She has a better view than either of us."

"Where are your rooms?"  She asked.

"Across the hall," he responded, opening her closet door.  "And you have a bigger closet."

Sky stood and smacked Declan's hand, "You can't just walk in here and start going through my room."

"Can I?"  Gideon asked as he started pulling open the dresser drawers, finding them empty.

"Both of you," she declared, her hands on her hips.  "Out of my room!"

"Aw, come on, Sky," Declan stuck out his lower lip.  "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Gideon laid his head on her shoulder, "I thought you loved us."

"No, I _tolerate_ you."

Gideon lifted his head and looked at his brother.  Schuyler knew when she was in trouble.  She backed up, hoping to be able to escape, but she wasn't used to this new room and she fell back on her bed.  Both boys pounced.  It was well known that Sky was dangerously ticklish and it was quite often her downfall.  Declan sat on her and pinned her arms down while Gideon attacked.

"Get off me!"  She gasped between fits of laughter.  "Now!  Get off me!"

"Admit you love us," Gideon demanded as he dug his fingers into her ribs.

"Never!"

"You know, if you can't keep your hands off the women in our crew, we're going to have a problem."

Gideon stopped tickling Sky and stood beside the bed, looking as innocent as he could, "She deserved it, Erik."

Their new commander leaned against the open doorframe, his arms folded across his chest, a smile playing on his lips.  "Well, I don't doubt that, Gid, but there are more appropriate ways to get your revenge."

"Tell you what," Declan said, still sitting on Sky knowing that the second he gets up she's going to exact her own revenge.  "We'll keep our hands off Sky if you do."

Sky was so happy that neither of the twins were looking at her as her face turned a brilliant shade of red.

Erik cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, now see," Erik walked slowly into the room.  "To quote an old movie, that's a pie crust promise, easily made easily broken."

"What?"  Schuyler cried.

Before she knew what was happening, Erik was helping the other two torture her.  She wiggled and laughed and pleaded for mercy all while gasping for breath.

"I knew I shouldn't have let my daughter play with the boys," Lance muttered to Keith as they approached the doorway.  "You realize, don't you, that this is most likely the twins doing."

Keith shrugged, "Yeah, I know."  He stuck two fingers in his mouth and let loose with an ear splitting whistle.

Gideon and Erik stood at attention while Declan still sat on Sky, too afraid to let her up.

"Son, get off of her," Keith said, trying not to laugh.

Very slowly, Declan stood and hurried over to stand on the other side of his brother.  Sky jumped to her feet and ran to the bathroom, not even pausing as she smacked both twins upside the head as she passed them.

"Care to explain?"  Lance asked.

"I came in here, sir, to see the twins tormenting Sky," Erik explained.  "And I felt the need to join in."

Keith quickly covered a laugh with a cough.

"And why were you tormenting Sky?"

"Well, Uncle Lance, sir, we couldn't help ourselves," Declan replied.

"Revenge is sweet!"  Sky declared as she returned to the room.  "Remember that you wankers."

"Come on," Keith nodded his head toward the door.  "Its lunch time, then we're going to Castle Control."

Sky stayed behind as the twins ran quickly to their father's side, knowing she wouldn't try anything with Keith there.  Erik loitered behind as well, watching her with a questioning look.

"Did you really have to help them?"  She asked.

He walked slowly over to her, "I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to."

"And why is that?"

"Because," he leaned closer.  "Any time I get to run my hands over you, I am going to."

She ignored the shiver than ran through her, "You will pay for that."

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good," Erik leaned closer to kiss her, but Sky moved and his lips met her ear.

"They're going to wonder where we are," she said haughtily, walking past him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A majority of the afternoon was spent in Castle Control with Whitman.  Koran, Allura's long time advisor and substitute father, had passed away about two years earlier.  Whitman, a man who had started out as a guard several years before, had worked his way up and had taken over Koran's position in Castle Control.  He knew the machines in there as well as Koran had and worked with Pidge to keep them updated.  He was the perfect one to train the new Force.

Deciding they had had enough for their first day, Keith and Lance dismissed the kids at four that afternoon with the promise to take the Lions up the next day.  Sky decided to go home with her mother and start to pack up her belongings.  Keith wanted her entirely moved in by the end of the week.

"We'll pack up the necessities now," Darcy said, walking into Sky's room with an empty box.  "And we'll deal with everything else later."

"Fine."

"You okay, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom, just tired."

Darcy nodded sympathetically, "It'll take some time, but you'll get used to this schedule."

"There is just so much to learn so quickly," Sky said as she started folding clothes.

"It is a bit overwhelming, I remember when I was first training to join the Voltron Force, it can very intense.  But remember, honey, you aren't alone.  The others in the Force are feeling the same way.  If you guys work together and deal with everything as a team, it won't seem so overwhelming."

Sky nodded, "I know, thanks Mom."

"Are…are you unsure about your teammates?"

"Oh no!  Not at all.  I mean, Erik is amazing and he will be a great leader.  And the twins, well, they can be a pain the butt, but I know they will really come through when they need to.  But I am curious about who the fifth pilot will be."

"We all are.  So, let's get back to this whole 'Erik is amazing' comment…"

Sky shook her head and chuckled, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt, "Don't, uh, don't read too much into things, Mom."

Darcy smiled, noticing the slight rise in Sky's voice, "Okay, dear, I won't."

The front door slammed shut and was soon followed by the sound of someone bounding up the stairs.

"Hello my beautiful girls," Lance declared upon entering the room.  "I have given the guys one hour before they show up here."

"What do you mean?"  Sky asked.

"In one hour, the twins and Erik are going to show up with a truck to move all your stuff up to the Castle.  Everything is moving more quickly than we had originally thought, Keith wants you settled in ASAP."

"What's going on?"  Darcy asked.

"We've received Intel that the Bittors are within a ten days flight from here.  And the big news," Lance sat on the edge of the bed.  "It seems that Vinn is short for Vinnachara and his father was a high ranking official in the Doom military under Lotor."

"You are kidding me," Darcy said incredulously.

"No I am not.  This only further backs our belief that they are on their way here.  It seems like no matter what we do, Doom will always be around.  But there is more, oh man, this is good."

"What is it?"  Sky asked, pulling out another suitcase to fill.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, so don't tell anyone, Schuyler."

"I won't."

Lance leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a sly half smile on his face, "We're thinking Pidge might have found the fifth pilot."

"Already?"

"Who is it?"  Darcy asked.

"It's a she.  She is a native Arusian, born and raised here.  Her grandfather was one of the main town elders when Alforia was rebuilt, her family roots go almost as deep as Allura's."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Just get to the point, Dad."

"Her name is Brina Morrigan.  A student about to start her second year in military studies."

Darcy's mouth fell open.

Sky looked from her father to her mother and back again, she knew who Brina was, but didn't know her personally.  Brina was a beautiful girl with thick red hair and big green eyes.  She was renowned not only for her beauty but also for her intelligence and high scores in military tactics.  "What is it?  What's wrong with Brina?"

"Nothing's wrong with Brina," Darcy said, recovering quickly.  "I've had her in class, she is quite good.  I'm, uh, I'm not really surprised."

"No, now come on," Sky said.  "There is more to this than you're telling me or else you wouldn't have made such a big deal."

"It's not really a big deal," Lance said.  "It's just kind of funny.  See, Brina's mother is Euclida Remikade Morrigan, the only woman on Arus Keith dated before he married Allura.  There were some serious jealousy issues between the two women for a while."

"What has Allura said about this?"  Darcy asked.

"Nothing yet. Brina hasn't officially been offered the position, but she appears to be the best candidate.  And Pidge took her up in Green today and he said Green took to Brina with a guarded acceptance.  She'll have to take the Lion up a couple of more times before it is officially decided."

Darcy shook her head, "This could be interesting."

"Well, we'll have to see how she gets along with the rest of the Force."

"I'm sure Brina will get along with them fine, she is quite a flirt and I have yet to meet a boy she didn't charm."

Sky tried to sound casual and disinterested when she asked, "Uh, what do you mean, Mom?"

"Oh, nothing dear.  She's just not a shy girl."

"Not that that is anything you need to worry about," Lance said, standing.  "The twins are too young for her, so she might try and flirt with Erik. But he won't let that get in the way of what is happening.  I think he knows better than to get involved right now, too much is going on and we need him to concentrate on the task at hand."

Sky looked down at the sweater she held in her hand.  _This is like a bad sitcom set up_, she thought.

"I'm going to get some more boxes, Shorty, and I'll help you guys pack," Lance said, jogging from the room.

Darcy watched as her daughter continued to stare at the sweater in her hands.  "All right, Sky?"

"What, oh, uh, yeah, Mom," she mumbled, stuffing the sweater into a suitcase.

"I'm sure Brina will be a complete professional, Sky, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know.  It'll, uh, it'll be nice to have another girl on the team.  I, uh, I won't be so out numbered."

"That's the spirit, honey.  Now let's get your stuff together before the guys arrive."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Seriously, Sky, do you really need all these books?"  Declan wheezed as he carried another box into her room.

"Suck it up, soldier," Erik replied, walking in behind him with another box.  "Don't be such a sissy."

"You're only saying that because we're carrying books and you're carrying a box labeled 'sweaters'," Gideon muttered, dropping a box heavily on the floor.

"Careful with that!"  Darcy yelled.

Darcy, Sky, Allura, and Cady were unpacking clothes and hanging them in the closet or folding them and piling them in drawers while the guys carried boxes and suitcases into the room.  It was more and more starting to look like her room.  Her father had hung a painting of elephants she had gotten from Keith and Allura for Christmas several years ago above her bed.  Her collection from Eric covered the top of her dresser, except for the big stuffed one that sat on the chair in the corner.  A dresser scarf her grandmother had embroidered with red lions sat beneath the elephants on top of the chest of drawers.   Her computer was set up on her desk and the closet was quickly filling.

"All right," Hunk declared, pushing the televiewer back into place.  "You're hooked up to the satellite."

"And you're hooked up to the castle network," Pidge said, signing onto the computer.

"This is the last of it," Lance said as he carried two suitcases into the room.

"This really brings back memories," Allura sighed, folding a shirt and placing it in a drawer.

"Yeah," Keith slid an arm around her shoulders.  "Our time on the Force was unforgettable."

Gideon turned to his brother and rolled his eyes.  Declan responded by crossing his hands over his throat and sticking out his tongue.  Cady shook her head and sighed.

"Oh look, honey," Allura wrapped her arms around his waist.  "We're embarrassing our children, isn't that cute?"

He dropped a kiss on top of her head, "I don't think we're embarrassing them so much as sickening them."

"Oh no!"  Declan cried dramatically.  "We're going to have another brother or sister, aren't we?"

"Boys, stop that," Allura blushed.

"You are, aren't you!"  Gideon demanded.

Keith looked down at his wife, "Are we?"

"Oh come on," Cady groaned.  "No more!"

Allura laughed and crossed her hands over her abdomen, "Oh for Pete's sake, no.  Six is enough.  This womb is closed."

Lance laughed, "It's about time, Allura."

"Can we please drop this subject?"  Keith pleaded.

"Yes," Allura stepped out of his arms.  "Dinner should be ready soon, I hope you plan on staying, Lance and Darcy, we'll celebrate the start of the new Force tonight."

"Of course," Darcy crossed to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  "We have to see our daughter off in style."

Sky rolled her eyes, "I will still see you guys every day."

"But it won't be the same, Shorty," Lance mumbled cuffing her upside the head.


	6. Found Out

Dinner was a loud, boisterous affair. Not only did Lance and Darcy stay, but so did Hunk who was joined by his family. The dining room table was completely filled and the meal itself lasted for well over two hours. But it was when Gideon fell over on his sister, sound asleep, that they were all dismissed from the table. The early morning hours had caught up with the four new Force members and as the clock struck eight thirty, they were having trouble keeping their eyes open.

"Now if you need anything, don't be afraid to call. Any time." Darcy told Sky as she walked them to the door.

"I know, Mom."

"And once you're given your communicator it will be even easier to get a hold of us," Lance added.

"I know, Dad."

"Um, Sky," Darcy looked at her husband and then back at her daughter. "We know this is what you are meant to do and, well, we want you to know how proud of you we are, honey."

Sky felt silly as tears filled her eyes, "Thanks, Mom, Dad."

They shared a quick hug and Lance threw his arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze. "You know where to find us if you need us," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, Dad, thanks."

"See you tomorrow," Darcy said, kissing her cheek. "Be good."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mom."

"Don't give Erik or the twins any trouble," Lance added.

"I'll try not to."

And they were gone. Sky suddenly felt very young and very alone. She knew neither were true, but she bit back the fleeting need to run after them and back to her old room. But no. She was an adult now, with a mission.

Moving one foot at a time, Sky made her way back to her new room. The hall was quiet, the others probably already asleep. As tired as she was, Sky didn't want to be alone. Her first thought was of Erik, but he was probably asleep, he had a lot on his mind and he didn't need to have to deal with her immature feelings. Then she thought of Cady, but her friend had gone to make a phone call after dinner and Sky knew that she would probably be on the phone for another hour.

She just didn't want to go to sleep. So, leaving her door open, Sky went about putting her books in order on the shelves. Tomorrow they were going to fly the Lions together for the first time and she'd have a meeting with her father and Keith to go over her duties as second in command. When it had been announced that she was given that title, it had shocked her to no end. Why did they name her second? Was it because of her father? They had to know that she wasn't as good as him, she doubted she could ever be.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Sky looked over her shoulder to see Erik standing in the doorway. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Can I come in?"

She nodded.

"I just spoke to my parents," he told her, crossing to lean against her desk. "They're coming the end of this week to bring me my stuff and stay for a couple of days."

"That'll be fun."

"Yeah, but if trouble is coming, I don't want them to be away from Pollux for long."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"You okay, Sky?"

She nodded, placing a book of poetry on the poetry shelf, below the military history shelf and above the historical fiction shelf.

Erik walked over and picked up a book, "You should have been a librarian."

"What?" She whirled to face him. "Why? You don't think I can do this? You don't think I can be second?"

He took a step back, surprised at her reaction, "No, Sky, because of your book obsession. Geez, what is with you?"

"Sorry, nothing…everything…nothing…I don't know."

"What is it?" He asked gently, laying a hand on her back.

"Why did they make me second? I mean, I'm honored and all, but I don't really have the training. I mean, I know a lot, I've been around the Lions and the castle my entire life, but, well, shouldn't one of the twins be second?"

"Sky, I don't know what is going to happen, we can only be prepared. You're smart and strong and, whether you realize it or not, you are the best one for the job. Don't doubt yourself, Sunny."

"Thank you, Erik."

"No problem," he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep, we have to get up early."

"Good night, Erik."

"'Night, pretty lady."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I swear Declan James, I will pull you from that Lion if you do that again!" Keith shouted from Castle Control.

"Yes sir," Declan sighed and righted Blue after doing a couple of wide barrel rolls.

Lance chuckled behind his old friend, "He wasn't doing any harm."

"I would rather they didn't try an acrobatics until they had some more practice up there," Keith muttered, watching the screen as Erik directed the Lions into formations they had gone over earlier that morning.

"Uh, Keith?"

"Yeah, Lance?"

"Do you think there will be any problems with Erik and Sky working together?" 

Keith turned and looked at his friend, "What do you mean? Do you think she can't handle this?"

"No, I know she can handle the work. It's just that Darcy is convinced that there might be something more between the two of them."

Running his hand through his hair, Keith nodded, "Yeah, actually, Allura said something about that too. I think they both realize how important this is and that the protection of Arus is what comes first. If not, I'll have to sit down and speak with them. But if you and I could do it, I think they can."

"But I wouldn't wish all that Darcy and I went through on anyone, particularly my own daughter."

"Come on, Lance, you can't tell me you'd be surprised if the two of them ended up together."

"No, but Sven's son or not, if he hurts her, I will tear him limb from limb and then beat him over the head with his own extremities."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's taken your feelings into consideration. I doubt even Erik would cross you," Keith said wryly. "What do you say we wait and see what happens before we jump to any conclusions or you rip his arms off?"

"All right guys, let's try line formation 4," Erik called to the other four Lions. "Gideon, you're falling a bit behind."

"Sorry we can't all be as perfect as you," Gideon mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, _sir_."

"This is our first day," Erik continued. "No one expects all of us to get it on the first day, that's why we need to practice more. Once the fifth pilot is chosen we are going to be practicing several hours a day until we're tight enough as a team. V-Formation guys."

The Lions broke apart and swooped into formation. They were still slow, but after two hours of practice, they were flying a little tighter. Pidge was filling in in Green, keeping his mouth shut and observing how the four new members were working together and how comfortable Erik seemed as leader.

Keith had assigned them to three hours of practice for the day. If all went as planned, the Green pilot would be chosen and in place in another day or two. First he had to run the idea past Allura, not that she would say no, but he wanted to ease her into the idea that Euclida was going to be back in their lives. Well, in a miniscule way.

"Pidge," Keith called over the comm link. "Take them over to the flatlands and start on some target practice."

"Yes, sir." Pidge moved to the front of the line and led them all over the woods and to the barren flatlands of Arus where a target practice field had been set up.

…………………………………………………………………………….

The next couple of days consisted entirely of practice and workouts and meetings. They had Intel on their enemies to study as well as flight formations and military tactics. Erik, Sky, Declan and Gideon rose early each morning and crawled into bed early every night. This left little time for socializing. Sky and Erik were reduced to a passing wink in the hall or a quick stolen kiss on the way to their rooms at night. It was really starting to grate on Erik.

For as long as he could remember they had been friends and he had been madly in love with her. When they were younger, he had convinced her to be his girlfriend and he had screwed up royally. He was young and stupid. They lived on two different planets and a long distance relationship is hard at any age, but when all your friends have girlfriends and when you go to a party where you're alone, it's tough. So he broke up with Sky, telling her he just wanted to be friends, that way he could go out with all the girls who wanted to date a real Prince. But there had been no long term relationships. Some of them had been fun, smart girls, others had been star struck. He was never without a possible date and when his Uncle Bandor had finally married, Erik was touted as the most eligible bachelor on Pollux.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Sky. It seemed as though she was always on his mind. Her quick wit and bright intelligence, combined with a sweet beauty that made her totally irresistible to him. And that was when he realized that he never found another girl because none of them could compare to Schuyler Grace Collier, his closest friend and the woman he loved.

And that was who he was thinking of as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. It was after midnight, but he didn't feel like sleeping. A low rumbling in the distance had wakened him as a thunderstorm rolled in. He sat up when he heard a noise on the other side of the wall opposite him. Sky's room. Erik was convinced that Uncle Keith had assigned her that room just to torment him. She was so close.

Creeping across the room, he pressed his ear to the wall and listened. It was quiet. The walls of the castle were thick, so the fact that he had heard anything at all had worried him. Or rather, it was the excuse he was looking for to go talk to her.

Sky swore under her breath as she picked up the book she had just dropped. It was a large, leather bound collection of poetry her Aunt Becca and Pidge had given her years ago as a gift.

The thunder had woken her as well and Sky was not a big fan of thunderstorms. She wasn't scared of them, that would be silly. She was a grown woman, a member of the Voltron Force, she was not scared of thunderstorms. For the most part, she didn't mind them. But when they were right over the house and shook it to its foundation, Sky was left a little uneasy. So to calm herself, she would pull out an old book and try to get her mind off of it. But being the klutz that she is, she dropped the large book on the floor beside her bed.

"Sky?" Erik's voice was low as he quietly knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

Touched that he would come and check on her, Sky crept to the door and opened it. He stood there looking polished and fresh in a set of pale blue pajamas. _How could he have just gotten out of bed and there not be one wrinkle in his pajamas?_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you."

Erik's eyes moved on their own as they ran down and then back up her body. She wore a silly pair of red plaid lounge pants and a plain white t-shirt, her hair mussed and her eyes heavy lidded. Sky had always been more about comfort than style, but he thought she looked adorable.

"You, uh, you didn't wake me," he whispered, his voice huskier than he meant it to be. "Can't sleep?"

Sky reached up and tried to smooth her hair down, "Uh, no, not really. I guess the storm woke me."

"Yeah, me too."

They stood in the doorway to her bedroom, looking at each other but trying to avoid eye contact. A loud crash of thunder sounded overhead and Sky jumped.

"Sounds like a nasty storm," Erik commented, watching over her shoulder as a bolt of lightening slashed through the sky outside her window.

"Yeah," she wrapped her arms around herself and glanced over her shoulder.

"You never did like thunderstorms, did you?"

"I'm not afraid of them," Sky said defensively.

"I didn't say you were," he reached out and pulled at her arm until he could get to her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

Sky reached back and punched in the code to shut the door, allowing him to pull her down the hall. "What are you doing?"

"My family and I came to visit one time and there was this huge thunderstorm," he whispered, lacing his fingers through hers. "We were all pretty young, I think Charlotte had just been born, no Allura was still pregnant with her. Anyway, Delora was terrified of thunderstorms and she and Cady and the twins and Tess couldn't sleep. So Uncle Keith took us all to the Observation Deck. The power was out and we all sat on the floor in front of the big windows and watched the storm roll in. The clouds actually roll in, big, thick, black clouds. The thunder was right overhead and shook the castle right down to its foundations. The lightening lit the entire room every time it flashed and the rain came down in torrents. It was bigger and louder than any fireworks show I had ever seen. From that night on, whenever there was a thunderstorm, Lora was more excited than scared. If it was a particularly big one, she would come and wake me so I could see it with her."

Sky scowled, "I'm not scared of thunderstorms."

Erik tugged on her hand and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I didn't say that, Sunny. I was just thinking that this would be one of those big storms and I would like to share it with you. Stop being so sensitive."

Sky relaxed a bit and leaned against him, jumping slightly at another loud crash of thunder.

The hallways were deserted, as was the Observation Deck when they arrived. Erik steered her over to the center window where they could see large, charcoal colored clouds roll closer, bolts of lightening slicing through the air. The rain started with large drops and quickly turned into sheets falling at an angle, pushed by heavy winds that caused the trees to thrash around in a violent dance. Without realizing it, Sky cuddled closer to his side sliding her arm around his waist, watching the storm approach.

Erik dropped a kiss on top of her head, "We haven't had a chance to talk all week, how're you holding up, my Sky?"

"All right, you?"

"Can't complain."

"You're doing a great job, Erik."

"That means a lot coming from you," he whispered.

She tilted her head back to look at him, "I mean it."

His hand seemed to move on its own accord as it came up to stroke her cheek, "I couldn't do it without you."

"What is with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're starting to sound like a couple of love struck teenagers."

"We are."

"I was serious, Erik, when I said I want to take things slowly."

"I know. But I want you to know that I am not going to repeat mistakes of the past, I promise."

"How do we know things really will be different this time?"

He took her by the shoulders and turned her so she faced him, "Schuyler, I promise you things will be different. I screwed up last time and I have regretted it every day since. I have experienced life with you as my girlfriend and you as just a friend and I can honestly say that what I feel runs too deep to be just friends. I want this more than I have ever wanted anything before in my life, I need _this_, I need _you_. I won't hurt you, I promise."

A bolt of lightening flashed and the whole room lit up. Sky met his eyes and saw the earnestness in them, the sincerity on his face. Her heart stopped and her knees weakened. "I promise not to hurt you, either," she whispered.

"My Sky," he framed her face with his hands, noticing how delicate and small she felt on his hands.

She closed her eyes, feeling him move closer. Erik's lips gently caressed hers, his hands moving down her neck, one hand sliding into her hair, the other sliding down around her waist. Sky closed the distance between them, her arms finding their way around his neck, pressing herself against him. All the stress of the past week, all the worries of what was coming, and the rumbling of a large storm faded away.

Allura froze in the doorway of the Observation Deck. Lightening flooded the room with a flash of light, giving her a glimpse of a couple, silhouetted against the window. She knew immediately who it was and she stepped away quickly, cradling Nicky's head to her shoulder, hoping he would keep quiet so they didn't interrupt the young couple.

"Mommy?" Her youngest son lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie, we're going to go to the rec room to watch the storm," she told him.

It had been Keith's trick to show their kids the storms so they knew it was nothing to be afraid of. Now whenever a loud storm woke Nicky, he would climb into their bed and ask his father to sit with him and watch the storm. But this night, Keith hadn't been feeling a little run down, so Allura had sneaked the boy from their room before he could wake his father.

They had all seen this coming and she wasn't surprised, but she knew this put a whole new meaning on what was happening within her castle. Erik and Schuyler had always been close and everyone had speculated, but now that it was official, Allura knew she and Keith were going to have to sit down and talk to them. Knowing from experience, this was going to complicate things for the young lovers and she didn't want to see either one of them hurt.


	7. The New Girl

Hi All!

Wow! Thanks for the great reviews. I'm not going to give you too many hints as to what is going to happen, but this story is coming together rather quickly. You'll just have to wait and see, or keep guessing :-) I do have some interesting ideas though…

Starlette Rose, C-Town Chica, RedLion2, Anony, Craze, Mustang Ace, d – Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really do appreciate them and they keep motivated.

Thanks!  
  
Enjoy,

Failte

##################################################################################

Sky woke slowly the next morning, disoriented and feeling stiff. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. A smile slowly crossed her lips as she turned and brushed the hair from Erik's forehead as he slept.

They were cuddled up in one of the big overstuffed chairs on the Observation Deck. The two of them had talked long into the night. She had found out his worries about being leader and the animosity he was feeling from Gideon. Erik was worried that the younger man felt cheated out of Black. Thinking back on the past few days, Sky could remember a few times when Gideon seemed quiet and angry, treating Erik disrespectfully. 

They spoke about Voltron, practice, and the Bittor threat. They talked about what they wanted to do and finding time to do it. But when Sky brought up his upcoming birthday, he shied away from the subject.

"It's coming up next month," she reminded him.

"I know."

"What do you want?"

He had wrapped his arms around her, "I already have what I want."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Don't get cheesy on me now."

"I'm not," he murmured, nuzzling her throat.

"You're leaving your teens behind forever, you're officially going to be an adult."

"Mm hm." Erik continued to kiss her neck.

"You're trying to distract me."

"Mm hm."

The two of them teased and flirted for a while before falling silent. Sky didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she woke before the sun. She lifted her head from his shoulder and watched as he slept. He was so handsome and sweet. She gently caressed his cheek.

"Erik?"

His eyelids fluttered, "Hm?"

"We have to get up before anyone finds us."

"I don't care," he mumbled, tightening his arms around her.

"No," Sky pulled his arms away and stood, stretching her arms above her head.

Erik opened his eyes a bit and watched her. The way her shirt rose when she lifted her arms, exposing a smooth span of her tight stomach. Without even thinking, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, hugging her and resting his cheek against her stomach.

"Erik?" She was startled by his quick, unexpected move. "Come on, we have to go."

"I had fun last night," he whispered.

Sky ran her hand through his hair, "So did I."

"We should do it more often."

"We'll see. But we can't get caught, it's got to be almost six. Come on, Commander."

Groaning, Erik stood and stretched. "That's how I want you to refer to me from now on."

"I can only call you Commander?"

He nodded and stumbled toward the door.

Tucking her tongue firmly in her cheek, Sky moaned, "Ohhhh, Coommmmander!"

He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, see, now that was hot."

Laughing, she pushed him through the door. "See you in the gym, _Commander_."

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sky ran into the gym, hoping to make it by 0600 only to be greeted by Hunk at the door.

"Keith wants you all in the conference room."

"What's going on?"  
  
"You guys are meeting the newest member of your team, so your schedule is going to be changed this morning."

She nodded, "Okay, thanks Hunk."

Sky cringed when she noticed that she was the last one to arrive in the conference room. Declan was sitting back with his feet up on the table, Gideon was tapping his fingers on the polished surface, and Erik sat up straight and looking polished and alert. You would never guess he had spent the night cramped into a chair. Sky scowled, having pulled her still wet hair back into a ponytail and thrown on a set of workout sweats.

"Declan, feet off the table now," Keith barked as he entered the room. "If I catch you sitting like that again, you will be cleaning the entire floor of Castle Control with your toothbrush, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Declan sat up straight.

"All right team," Keith walked to the head of the table, followed by Hunk and Lance. "Green has chosen a pilot. Pidge is going to bring her in in a moment."

Gideon and Declan glanced at each other and Declan mouthed _Her?_

Keith continued, "Now that the five Lions have their pilots, we are going to double up on practice time. She has been given a portfolio with our formations and schedules. The five of you will talk and get to know each other. Keep in mind how difficult this will be for her, the four of you have grown up together, you were friends before you were teammates. She is the outsider. I know you will all do what you can to make her feel welcome. She really is the best one for the job and I am sure you will all get along. So for now, get to know each other, go over formations, and you will have practice in about an hour."

"Yes, sir," Erik responded, quickly echoed by the others.

"And tonight Sven, Romelle, and Delora are coming. There will be a dinner and, of course, you are all invited."

"How long are they staying?" Gideon asked.

"Through the weekend, they're leaving next week. You all ready to meet your new teammate?"

Sky looked down at the gray sweatpants and navy blue sweatshirt with an orange bear on it and sighed. She knew who the new pilot was and she had hoped to make a better first impression.

Erik reached over and gently touched her arm, "Okay, Sunny?"

She smiled weakly at him, "Yeah."

The door slid open and Pidge walked in with a beautiful young woman dressed in a plain, green flightsuit. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell halfway down her back, her large green eyes dominated a warmly pretty face with full lips and a nose just slightly too large for her oval face. Declan and Gideon both sat up a little straighter and all three guys swept their gazes up and down her beautiful figure.

"Brina Morrigan, I would like you to meet Erik Johansson, the Voltron commander and Black Lion pilot, Schuyler Collier, second in command and pilot of Red, Declan and Gideon Whitaker, Blue and Yellow's pilots. Gang, this is Brina Morrigan, Green's pilot."

Everyone stood as Declan nearly pushed his brother down to get to the new pilot first. "It is a pleasure, Brina, I am so glad you have joined our crew here."

Erik laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Brina, how are you?"

She smiled shyly up at him, having to tilt her head back as he towered over her five foot four frame, "I'm fine, sir, thank you."

"Please, call me, Erik," he took her arm and directed her to the table as Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge slipped from the room. "Have a seat, please."

"Thank you, Erik."

"You've met Declan, this is Gideon Whitaker and Sky Collier," he introduced her around.

Brina nodded shyly to each of them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. This is such a great honor, I have to admit I'm nervous, I don't think I got a wink of sleep last night."

Erik returned to his seat on the other side of the table, "We're glad you're here, it is nice to have the team complete."

"And you are quite a way to complete us," Declan said as he sat in the chair beside her.

"Thank you, Gideon, I…"

"I'm Declan."

"Oh," her face turned bright red. "I am so sorry."

"That's all right," Gideon said. "You'll be able to tell us apart before long. Dec tends to be more obnoxious." 

"And Gid is usually more dull," Declan muttered.

"Boys," Erik interrupted. "What do you say we get to the task at hand?" He turned back to Brina. "We have a lot to go over in a short amount of time. The threat is near and imminent. We are all overwhelmed with all that has been thrown at us so quickly, but we are going into this fight together and with the most amazing team ever known to Arus training us, we will do just fine. We're all going to be working rather closely together, Brina, so why don't you tell us about yourself?" 

"Um, okay," she shifted nervously in her seat. "I'm nineteen, I was going to start my second year of training in a couple of months. I was born and raised in Alforia, I've been in the top five percent of my classes for as long as they've been keeping track of grades. I have a younger sister and brother, um, I guess, I really enjoy movies and music. I like dancing, I really enjoy working with my hands and I love flying more than anything else. I am excited and terrified, but when I flew Green for the first time it just seemed so…right."

Erik nodded and smiled reassuringly at her, "I think we can all understand that."

"What, uh, what about you guys? I mean, we've been introduced and, of course, I know _of_ you all, but I don't really know you."

"Okay, I guess I'll go first and we'll go around the table. I'm Erik Johansson and I'm from Pollux, my mother is Princess Romelle of Pollux and my father is Sven Johansson, the original Blue pilot before he was injured and I have a younger sister, Delora. I've been training for several years now with my father, but I was surprised to receive my calling from Black. I, um, let's see, I'm not exactly an exciting person…"

"That's for sure," Gideon teased.

Erik reached out and smacked him upside the head, "I'm not afraid to use corporeal punishment on the twins. I enjoy movies as well and music, we'll have to compare disc collections sometime." He tapped Sky on the arm, "Your turn, Sunny." 

She nodded and gave Brina a small smile, "I'm Schuyler Collier, but everyone calls me Sky. My father is Lance Collier, he was Red's pilot, my mother is Darcy Collier, she was a backup Voltron pilot before she was sidelined with injuries. I was also born and raised here on Arus. I haven't _officially_ started my training yet, but I've been flying in Red since I was a little kid and I've been around the Castle my entire life. Flying Red has been my destiny pretty much since I was born and I am really excited about having this opportunity to fly her and defend Arus. I read, a lot, um, I don't particularly care for dancing, but I do like good music, uh, movies and…"

"Long walks in the moonlight," Declan interrupted in a breathy voice. "And I put out on the first date, so if you pick me I'll make you very happy."

"Keep it up, you punk," Sky warned. "Just remember, payback's a bitch."

Dec snapped his fingers in a sassy way, "Bring it on, girlfriend!"

Erik held up his hand as Brina giggled, "All right, children, break it up. Gideon, why don't you go next?"

He nodded, "All right, I'm Gideon Whitaker, the younger and better looking one of the famous, or infamous, Whitaker twins. You know who my parents are, as well as my siblings. I am flying Yellow Lion, why? I don't know, that's who called me. Most of my pre-training time was spent with my girlfriend, Lynnai, and keeping my idiot brother out of trouble. Now my time is spent working out and flying. Dec?"

Declan flashed Brina his most charming smile, "I am Declan Whitaker, the oldest, by eight minutes, and more successful twin. Aside from the fact that I will be flying Blue and I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, just take everything Gid said and you have me."

"And now that the introductions are over, I think we should get down to work," Erik said. "Keith said you've received your information, so we can discuss flight formations, we'll be putting them to practice later."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

As the new Force talked and got to know each other, Allura made her way into Castle Control, looking for her husband. She had just finished getting her three youngest children up and Nanny was now making them breakfast.

"Good morning, Allura," Hunk greeted her.

"Good morning, Hunk, how're you doing?"

"Good, thanks, and you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. Have you seen my husband around?"

"Yeah, he just went to his study, said he'd be right back."

She nodded, "Thanks, Hunk." 

Keith sat behind his desk, his eyes scanning the computer screen, reading some new Intel that had just been forwarded to him. Having the five pilots chosen was a huge weight off his shoulders and he really did believe that they had made the right choices. But Bittor was on the move again after laying low for about two days. "Come in!" He called at the knock on his door.

"Hey, honey, how're you doing?" Allura asked, slipping into the room.

"Fine. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Uh,oh," he sat back in his chair. "What is it?"

Allura sat in the seat across from his desk and smiled weakly, "Last night, Nicky came to our room, he was wakened by the thunderstorm."

Keith nodded.

"I took him, before he could wake you, I know I tired you were. We went to the Observation Deck, but someone else beat us there." 

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, I don't know how long they've been together, but it looks like our suspicions were correct. Erik and Sky were there…alone."

"Maybe they were just talking."

Allura shook her head, "Trust me, honey, they were not just talking." 

He sighed, "I guess we all knew this was coming, I just hoped it wouldn't happen until after the threat had passed. We'll have to talk to them."

"I think we should wait."

"What? Why?"

"They didn't see me, Keith, I think they're trying to keep this under wraps for now, keep it private. Unless it gets in the way of their work, we should let them handle it in their own way."

"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I am. As long as it doesn't interfere with their work, I don't think it's our business."

"I don't like this," he insisted.

"I know you don't, but I don't think we should make this any more awkward for them."

Keith was quiet, trying to decide how he wanted to handle this. There were so many things they were going to be doing as a team that would throw them into close quarters, would the two of them be able to handle it without letting their…hormones get in the way.

"Keith?"

He looked up at his wife, "This changes everything, Allura."

"I know, but it could be for the better. You and I have no right to judge them when they are doing exactly what we did."

Keith smirked, "Just wait until Lance finds out."

"That could be part of the reason why they are trying to keep it quiet."

"I'm sure that's the entire reason," he sighed and leaned over his desk. "This does make me wonder if we should go through with what we have planned for Monday."

Allura nodded, "Absolutely. We need to know they can do this. I think, maybe, now Sky and Erik have something more they have to prove. Even if they are together, they can do this."

He nodded, "All right. But I reserve the right to take them aside the second I think this is getting in the way."

"That's fine," she stood and smiled at him. "You're a smart, logical man, I know you wouldn't do anything that would upset or embarrass them."

"Nah, I'll leave that up to Lance."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There you are!"

Sky looked up from where she was punching in the code to open her door, "Here I am. What's up, Cady?"

"I need your help," the young Princess followed her into her room. "You're done for the day right?"

"I have to go on duty in Castle Control, but that isn't until later tonight. Why?"

"I have a date tomorrow night, it was supposed to be tonight, but Uncle Sven and Aunt Romelle are arriving at any minute, so I had to change my plans. I have no idea what to wear."

Sky snorted, "You're not really asking me for fashion advice, are you?"

"Yes, I am. I have it narrowed down to three dresses and I would rather you help me choose, you'll be honest with me and you never bitch if the top is too low cut or the skirt is too short." Cady explained, falling back into the chair by the window.

"Cady, you have nothing to worry about," Sky assured her, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. "All your clothes are beautiful and they look great on you."

"And I will need your advice on my hair, I was thinking about this new style I found in a magazine, but I don't think I can do it alone."

"I want to take a quick shower before dinner."

"That's all right," Cady sighed. "Can I borrow your heart necklace?"

"Yeah, go ahead, it's in the top of my jewelry box."

"Oh, where did you get this?"

Sky turned from the closet to see Cady holding up the trinity knot necklace, "Uh, from Erik, for my birthday."

Cady sighed, "You are so lucky."

"Stop it."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Uh, well…"

"That's okay," Cady laid it back in the box. "I understand. So how did practice go today?"

"Good," Sky called through the bathroom door. "Brina is picking it up quickly."

"Well you guys were out there for what? Five hours?"

"Yeah, we have a lot to do."

Cady leaned against the bathroom door and lowered her voice, "What is she really like?"

"She's nice."

"She's beautiful."

Sky wrenched the knobs of the shower a little harder than necessary, "I hadn't noticed."

"The twins did."

"Good for them."

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know!" Sky called back, sticking her head under the water.

Cady pulled open the closet and mumbled, "I'll find something for you. A guy doesn't give a _friend_ a necklace like that."

Ten minutes later, Sky walked into her room, a towel wrapped around her, to see an outfit laid out on the bed and Cady going through her jewelry box. "What are you doing?"

"I swear, Sky, don't you have any makeup?"

"I don't really wear any."

"I know that, but you have some, right?"

"It's in the bathroom. What are you doing?"

"We're going to do you up for dinner."

"I don't need to be done up."

Cady whirled around, her hands on her hips, "Schuyler Collier, really! This is Erik we're talking about here and we have to make sure his head isn't turned by that new girl."  
  
"What, uh, what do you mean?" Sky stammered.

Cady raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're, uh, we're just friends, I mean, we're working together and, uh…"

"You're going to need makeup to cover up how red your face is right now."

Sky buried her face in her hands and groaned, "I suck at lying."

"Trust me, Sky, I am your best friend and I love you. I only want to see you happy. Go ahead and be a soldier, but you're also a girl, don't be afraid to show it sometimes."


	8. From Across A Crowded Room

Sky was feeling a little silly, sitting in her desk chair as Cady curled her hair.  Her friend had chosen a knee length, full black skirt and a red v-neck sweater.  The necklace Erik had given her hung around her neck, resting against her collar bone, and Cady had lent her a pair of silver drop earrings to wear.  Then, much to Sky chagrin, Cady had convinced her to let her do her hair and makeup.  At the moment, Sky was wearing more eye makeup than she had ever had, but, not that she would ever admit it, she liked the way it looked.  Her eyes appeared larger and the gold and green in her brown irises stood out.

"There," Cady stood back and admired her handy work.  Sky's dark brown hair fell in soft waves around her face, brushing her shoulders.  "Now, what I can't understand is how you can reach the age of eighteen and not own a pair of heels."

"I'm five foot nine, Cady, I don't like wearing heels, I look like an amazon woman."

"But heels make your legs look longer, sexier, guys like it."

Sky stood and walked into the bathroom, "If he is only interested in what my legs look like in heels then I'm not interested in him."

Cady rolled her eyes, "Don't be so naive, Sky.  You have to keep him interested with sex appeal, whether you want to admit or not, looks are important."

Sky sprayed a bit of perfume on and walked back into her room, "And he is cute, isn't he?"

"Ugh," the Princess made a face.  "He's my cousin."

"You can't tell anyone about this, Cady."

"I know, I know.  You already explained all that to me, you can trust me."

"Thanks, Cady, for everything."

"Yes, well, that's why I'm here, Sky, to remind you that you are a girl and its okay to act like one sometimes."

"And here I thought you were here to be a pain in my ass."

"Come on, Sven and Romelle should be here by now and I am starving."

"All right, let's get this show on the road," Sky mumbled.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Erik carried the last box off the ship and followed the twins into the castle.  He was surprised at how much stuff his parents had brought, he hadn't even realized he owned this much.  But then knowing his mother, she probably went out and bought extra underwear, extra sheets, and anything else she thought he needed.  It was going to take him forever to unpack.

"You can unpack after dinner," Gideon said.  "I am starving and you know my mother will hold dinner for you."

"No, problem," Erik shrugged.  "I'm pretty hungry myself."

Declan stopped in front of the mirror over Erik's dresser and ran his hand through his hair.

"Trying to impress someone?"  Erik teased.

"What makes you say that?"

"No reason.  Just don't let it get in the way of your work."

"Same goes for you."

Erik stopped in front of the door and turned to face the twins, "Look, guys, you have been making all sorts of innuendos about Sky and me and it has to stop.  We are all here to do a job and I don't want you pissing her off."

"Well, _we_ don't want _you_ pissing her off," Gideon crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're not going to hurt her," Declan added, more of a command than a question.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about."

"We're not stupid…"

"Or blind…"

"Or deaf."

"Knock it off, guys, I mean it," Erik whirled around and stormed from the room.  It hadn't been his idea to keep this a secret, he was only going along with it because she wanted to.  If he had his way, everyone would know and there would be nothing to hide.  Not that it could stay a secret for long around here, they were all living in too close quarters. 

His family was in the rec room with Keith, Allura, Lance, Darcy, Hunk, Paton, Pidge, Becca, and all the children.  They were waiting to be called to the dining room to eat.  He walked into the room, followed closely by the twins, and was immediately swallowed by the noise and people.  Erik's eyes scanned the room and landed on Sky.  She was speaking to her mother, Cady, Aunt Allura, and Aunt Becca.  He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her dressed like that.  The gown she had worn to Cady's ball had covered her legs.

_God, she has beautiful legs_, he thought.  Long, shapely and smooth.  He couldn't help but wonder if they felt as smooth as they looked.

"He just did a double take," Cady whispered into Sky's ear.

Looking over her shoulder, Sky saw Erik openly watching her.  His eyes widened a little.  She did a once over of him, taking in his jeans and dark blue shirt.  _He really knows how to fill out a pair of jeans_, she thought.

"Sky?"

She looked up at her mother, "What?"

"You okay?"  Darcy asked, her tongue in cheek.  "You seem distracted."

"No, I'm fine."

"How's practice going?"

"Fine."

"And Brina did well today?"

"Yeah, practice went real well.  Uncle Keith wants us to double up and have morning and evening practice, but I think Erik is going to have us do even more, at least until we're flying tighter."

"Where is Brina?"  Becca asked.  "I was hoping to meet her."

Sky shrugged, "She said she was planning on joining us tonight."

"Maybe she got lost," Cady muttered.

Sky elbowed her in the side.

"Ahh," Darcy smiled knowingly.  "Is there a little cattiness in the new Voltron team?"

"No," her daughter assured her.  "Cady is just being a pain."

"Hey," Cady threw her head back.  "Show some respect to the next ruler of the planet Arus.  I can have you executed."

"No you can't."

"I'm sure I can, I've been threatening the twins with that for years."

"It's an empty threat, Cady."

"Shoot."

Brina walked into the rec room, surprised by the number of people and the amount of noise.  Children laughing and running around, the adults laughing and talking.  She looked around, hoping to see a familiar face.  Scanning the room she saw Erik talking to his father and Keith, his arm around a young blonde girl who had to be his sister.

"Hi there, Brina, glad to see you made it," Declan appeared at her side.

"Oh hi…Declan?"

"Yup.  How're you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you.  This is wonderful, it was so nice of your parents to invite me."

"You're one of the team, Brina, which means you are officially a part of this crew."

She looked around, stepping back as Tori ran past, being chased by Nicky.  "Um, is there any chance you can get everyone to wear name tags?"

He laughed, "Don't worry about it, you'll catch on eventually.  The little girl who just went by was Victoria, or Tori, Pidge and Becca's daughter and the brat chasing her is my little brother, Nicky.  Then there is Tess and Charlotte, my younger sisters, and I'm sure you know Cady.  The boy in the glasses is Luke, he's Pidge and Becca's son.  Over there is Casey, the big kid, beside him is Mykel, and the little girl clinging to her mother is Natalia, they're Hunk and Paton's kids.  And the pretty girl with Erik is his sister, Lora."  Declan explained, pointing out all the children.

Brina's mouth hung open, "And you haven't even gotten to the adults yet.  There is no way I'll remember them all."

"Don't worry, they all respond to 'Hey You' just as well."

"That's good to know.  Where's Gideon?"

"He had a phone call.  I think Lynnai is starting to feel left out."

"He is going to be busy now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but she's a good girl, she understands."

Brina turned to look at the funny, attractive young man next to her, "What about you?  No girlfriend?"

"Nah, I'm in between lady friends at the moment.  How about you?  Is there an incredibly lucky man in your life?"

She shook her head, "I've been concentrating too much on my career, I haven't had much time to pursue a relationship lately.  What about the others?  Does, uh, does Erik have a girlfriend?"

Declan smirked, "That's a loaded question."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned closer and lowered his voice, "Erik has only ever had eyes for Sky."

"Really?"  Brina glanced over at Sky.  Tonight she looked nice with her hair done and some makeup on, but Schuyler wasn't a beauty queen.  She certainly wasn't ugly, but she was rather plain.

"When they were younger, the two of them were inseparable," Declan continued.  "They tried dating a few years ago, but something happened, I don't know what.  But Gid and I think they're back together, neither of them will admit it though."

"I would never have put the two of them together," Brina muttered.

"Really?  Huh, well, I guess it's because I've grown up with them, but I can't imagine the two of them with anyone else."

"Hi, Brina, how are you doing?"  Erik appeared at her side.

She smiled sweetly up at him, "I'm fine, Erik, how're you?"

"Starving," he laid a hand on his stomach.  "I hope we can eat soon."

"What is he doing?"  Cady whispered to Sky.

"What is who doing?"  Sky whispered back.

"Erik."

Sky looked over her shoulder and saw Erik talking to Brina.  "It looks like he's talking to Green's pilot."

"She's pretty."

"She is the spitting image of her mother," Allura said, trying to hide the bitterness in her tone.

"Allura," Darcy shook her head.

"I didn't say she was her mother, I just said she looks like her."

Sky tried to ignore the jealousy welling up inside her.  He hadn't even come over and said hi to her yet and here he was talking to Brina.  _No, I will not be the jealous girlfriend,_ she thought.  _Girlfriend.__ I am his girlfriend, aren't I?_

"What are you smiling at, Schuyler?"  Becca asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"If my boyfriend was flirting with another girl, I wouldn't be smiling," Cady hissed in her ear.

"Shut up, Cady.  I trust him."

"I don't care, Erik's being a jerk."

"Cadence, it's rude to whisper," Allura chided.

"Yeah, we want to gossip too," Becca leaned closer.  "Do you think there's something between Erik and Brina?"

"No!"  Sky said a little too loudly and quickly.

The four women looked at her.  Allura had an amused smile on her face, Cady rolled her eyes, Darcy raised her eyebrows in question, and Becca looked suspicious.

"I, uh, I mean, they…they just met," Sky stammered weakly.

Silence slowly descended on the room as Nanny stood in the doorway and clapped her hands.  "Dinner is now being served in the dining room," she announced loudly.

Everyone filed out of the rec room in orderly confusion.  Erik stepped aside and grabbed Sky's arm as she walked past.

"What are you doing?"  She asked.

"You look nice," he replied.

"Thank you.  But I'm hungry, will you let me go now, please."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He held her arm as they stood alone in the now empty room, "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Sky."

"I'm hungry, Erik."

"Let's get together after dinner."

"I'm on duty."

"Tomorrow."

"We have practice."

He sighed, "Then tell me what it is, Sky."

"Nothing is wrong, Erik."

"Okay," he pulled her closer.  "I meant it when I said you look nice."

"It was Cady's idea."

"You have the sexiest legs I have ever seen," he whispered.

Sky felt her annoyance at him for talking to Brina fade away as heat rose to her face, "Thank you.  And I have to admit, you've got a cute butt."

"Oh yeah?"  He looked over his shoulder.  "Well, these are my 'good butt' jeans.  I'll have to wear them more often."

"I wish you would."

Erik kissed her gently, "Come on, Sunny, before they notice us missing."

………………………………………

Everyone noticed, but no one said anything when Erik and Sky walked in after everyone else.  They took their seats, separated by Darcy and Lance, but Cady was able to snag the seat next to Sky.

"What did he say?"  She whispered to her friend.

"That's none of your business," Sky whispered back.

"As your best friend, it is totally my business."

"We'll talk later."

"You better believe we will."

"Is everything all right?"  Lance asked Erik as the boy sat down.

"Yes, sir, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why you felt the need to hold Sky back and speak to her."

"It was nothing, Uncle Lance."

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing a great job," Erik assured him, taking a roll and passing the plate.  "But then we all knew she would.  I think her connection with Red is stronger than the connection any of us have with our Lions.  She is an amazing pilot."

Lance reached for the salt, leaning close to Erik and whispered menacingly, "I don't know what's going on, but I swear that if you hurt my little girl in any way, I will not be held responsible for my actions and I can always make it look like an accident.  Understand?"

Too shocked to deny anything, Erik nodded dumbly.

"Glad to know we got that out of the way," Lance sprinkled the salt over his potatoes.  "So how is practice going?"

……………………………………………………………………….

"Hi Sky."

Sky turned to see Brina behind her, "Hi, Brina, what's up?"

"Not much.  What are you doing?"

"I'm on duty in Castle Control, Whitman is going to work with me so I know what is expected of the guard on duty.  But I was going to change into a pair of jeans first."

"I was wondering about that, I didn't know dinner tonight was a dress-up affair."

"It wasn't," Sky told her as she opened her door.  "But Cady thought I needed to dress up."

"Any reason?"

"Uh, no, not really."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"  Brina asked, leaning against the doorway to Sky's room.

"Sure, but I reserve the right to not answer it if I don't want to."

"Fair enough.  Is there something between you and Commander Johansson?"

Sky paused, her hand in her drawer, "Uh, what makes you ask that?"

"I was just curious."

"Erik and I have been friends our entire life, we're close."

"Just friends?"

"You're getting a little too personal, Brina."

Green's pilot smiled kindly, "I'm sorry, Sky, I was just curious.  I'm still trying to get to know everyone."

"It is only your first day.  And Uncle Keith mentioned something about a strong, team building exercise we're going to be doing on Monday.  As time goes on, we'll get to know each other better."

"I'm sure we will.  I really hope you and I can be friends."

"So do I, Brina."

"Good luck with guard duty."

"Thanks," Sky watched as the girl left her room. 


	9. Coming Out and Causing Trouble

Hi all!

Thanks for the great reviews! I love to read what you are all speculating, sometimes I work some of your suggestions in, but only if they go with the flow of the story. Just remember, this story is just getting off the ground, a lot more is planned to happen. It surprised me how quickly this story came to me and how fast it is coming out. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Thank you!

Enjoy, 

Failte

####################################################################################

"How're tings going, son?" Sven asked as he and Erik walked the grounds of the castle.

"Fine, Dad."

"Dis is a lot happening at once."

"Tell me about it."

"And de rest of de team is doing all right?"

Erik kicked a small rock out of his path, "Yeah. I'm a little nervous about being leader, though. We've been friends for so long, I'm worried that they won't always take me seriously."

"Who? Schuyler?"

"No, Sky is the only one I'm not worried about."

Sven nodded wisely, "De twins?"

"Gideon mainly. I think Dec is just so happy to be flying, he doesn't care who's leading. But Gid doesn't seem too happy to be relegated to Yellow."

"As hard as dis may seem, Erik, dis is not about friendships and hurt feelings. Dis is about Arus and de safety of de people here. Gideon can be as angry as he vants, dat isn't going to change anyting. He vill eventually understand dat dis is right."

"I know."

Sven slung an arm around his son's shoulders, "Keit says you're doing a great job."

Erik shrugged, "We're all working hard."

"Your mother and are very proud of you, Erik."

"You aren't disappointed I'm here and not on Pollux?"

"I'd be lying if I said I vasn't a little disappointed, but dis is vhere you are meant to be. De pride outweighs de disappointment, Erik."

"Thanks Dad."

"Now," Sven stuffed his hands in his pocket and smiled softly. "Let's talk about Sky."

"What about her?"

"Are you sure you can work vith her?"

"Of course I can, she's an amazing pilot."

"Erik."

"What?"

Sven looked at his son out of the corner of his eye, "I just hope you're not getting in over your head."

"I'm in love with her, Dad, I think I always have been," he admitted quietly.

"I know, Erik, ve all do. But you've hurt her in de past…"

"That won't happen this time. This time it's forever," Erik insisted.

Sven looked at his son, startled by his admission, "Forever is a long time."

"Not long enough."

Laughing, he threw his arm around his son's shoulders again, "I'm glad you finally saw de light, but be careful, Erik, a lot is going on right now and you can't allow your romantic feelings to get in de vay of your work."

"I know, Dad, and I've already been threatened by three different people if I hurt her."

"I'll assume one of dem vas Lance."

"Yeah, and the twins."

"I tink Sky can take care of herself."

"Yeah, she can."

"So, have you talked to her?"

Erik nodded, "We're, uh, we're kind of seeing each other in secret."  
  
"Why in secret?"

"She's worried about how people will see us. She doesn't want anyone to think I'm playing favorites or that this will get in the way of our training and work."

"I don't tink you guys vill be able to keep it a secret for long, the two of you aren't really subtle."

Erik felt the flush in his face, "What, uh, what do you mean?"

"You guys kept sneaking looks at each other at dinner."

"We were not."

"You didn't even realize you vere doing it! And before dinner, in de rec room, de two of you couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

"She looked amazing tonight."

"Yeah. Just be careful, Erik."

"We will."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"I thought you were helping Cady get ready for her big date," Declan said as Sky entered the rec room the next night.

"She's in the shower," she explained. "I helped her pick out her dress, I have to return to her room in fifteen minutes and help her finish getting ready."

"When is this guy getting here?" Gideon asked.

"Not for another couple of hours, why?"

"'Cause we hafta check him out before he can date Cady," Nicky explained.

The twins, Nicky, and Erik were in the rec room, gathered around the televiewer playing video games. Practice had gone well, but the impending storm was keeping them all inside for the evening. Brina was with Whitman in Castle Control while everyone else had disappeared within the castle.

Sky sat on the floor between Nicky and Erik, ruffling the little boy's hair, "You going to make sure he's good enough for your big sister?"

He nodded, "Dec said I can kick him if I don't like him."

"I don't think you should kick anybody, Nicky."

"But I hafta protect Cady."

Sky tried to ignore the way Erik had shifted so his leg rested against hers. "Cady can take care of herself."

"Nope, it's the brother's job to protect his sister."

She looked over his head at the twins, "You guys won't rest until you've disrupted Cady's life in every possible way, will you?"

Gideon shrugged, "We're just looking out for our sister and we don't like this guy."

"You don't even know him."

Declan cleared his throat, "Geoffry Roerbeck, fourth year business student, top three percent of his class, concentrating on accounting. Born and raised in the small town of Angloria, twenty miles north northeast of Alforia. The second son out of a family of four children, an older brother, Craig, a younger brother, Carrey, and a younger sister, Cassie. His father is a widower, his mother died about ten years ago. He seems quiet, but we've decided he's just a boring jerk. He very business minded and we think he's just after her fortune."

"Sounds like you did your homework," Sky said.

"It's important that we know any possible brother-in-law."

"I think she should stick to Princes, like the one from Planet Bricq," Gideon added.

"You guys really need to back off, if you upset Cady, there will be hel-heck to pay."

"From you or her?" Gideon asked.

"Both."

Erik whistled under his breath.

Sky reached over and took the control pad out of Gideon's hands, "You and me, Declan."

"Bring it on."

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Gideon asked as Sky proceeded to kick his brother's butt.

"We have practice in the morning," Erik explained, leaning back on his hands. "But if all goes well, we'll have most of tomorrow afternoon off."

"Good, I was hoping to spend a little time with Lynnai."

"You'll have to invite her here, we're still under lockdown in the castle."

Gideon scowled.

"Just until the threat passes, Gid."

"I know."

"Dammit, Sky," Declan snapped as she passed him on the screen.

"You said a swear," Nicky whispered.

"You're right, Nicky," Erik reached over and smacked Declan. "Don't swear, Dec." His hand skimmed lightly over Sky's back as he moved back.

She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore what his little touches were doing to her.

"You're doing a lousy job of distracting her, Erik," Declan muttered.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be distracting her."

"Yeah, man, we guys are supposed to look out for each other."

"Yeah!" Nicky agreed loudly. "Guys are supposed ta help each other."

Erik ran his fingers up her spine, feeling her squirm.  
  
"Stop it," Sky hissed, keeping her eyes locked on the screen as Declan's car closed in on her.

His other hand joined in, gently tickling her.

"I mean it, Erik."

"I have to help my brothers-in-arms," he replied as she tried to get away from him.

With a triumphant cry, Sky passed the finish line first and tossed the controller to Gideon. Ten seconds later, Erik was lying on his stomach, his arms twisted behind his back and her knee pressed into the small of his back. "I told you to stop it."

"Sky, don't hurt him," Nicky pleaded.

"I'm not hurting him, Nick," she assured him. "He's actually enjoying this."

"Not really," Erik mumbled into the carpet.

"Where are they!"

Sky looked up as Cady stormed angrily into the rec room. She wore her bathroom and her wet hair hung down her back.

"Where are they?" She yelled again. "Gideon! Declan! I swear, I am going to _kill_ both of you!"

The twins stood quickly and backed away from their fuming sister.

Sky got off Erik and hurried over to her friend, "What happened, Cady?"

"What happened?" She screeched. "Look at my hair! Look what those punks did!"

Upon closer inspection, Sky noticed orange streaks in Cady's long blonde hair. "What is it?"

"It's something they put in my shampoo."

Erik joined Sky, throwing a friendly arm around her shoulders, "How do you know it was them, Cady?"

She whirled on her cousin, anger flashing in her eyes.

He took a step back, "Okay, I guess that was a stupid question. Maybe if you use another shampoo it'll wash out."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Cady asked sarcastically. "It didn't work, Erik! I tried it already. I have a date in less than two hours and I have orange hair!"

Erik looked over his shoulder to see the twins standing behind Nicky, using the boy as a human shield. "What did you put in her shampoo?"

Picking his little brother up and holding him in front of him, Declan moved closer, "It's not permanent."

"What. Is. It." Cady demanded.

Gideon moved behind his brothers, "It should wash out in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks!"

"We don't like _Geoffry_."

"This isn't up to you!"

"Cady," Erik interrupted gently. "If you explain to Geoffry what happened, I'm sure he'll understand, he has a younger brother."

"We'll pull your hair up so it isn't as noticeable," Sky offered. "I bet Delora can help."

"Yeah, she's good with hair and stuff," Erik added.

"You guys are going to pay for this," Cady glared at her brothers.

"I like your hair," Nicky spoke up. "I like orange."

Cady's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she whirled around and stormed from the room.

"Way to go," Sky muttered at the twins before following her friend.

"Seriously," Erik muttered. "What were you thinking?"

"Just looking out for our sister," Declan replied. "Didn't you ever do anything like that to Lora?"

"No."

Gideon rolled his eyes, "Is it difficult being so perfect, Erik?"

Erik narrowed his eyes, "Do you have a problem, Gideon?"

"Knock it off," Declan whispered to his brother.

"No, if there's a problem, let's get it all out in the open," Erik said.

"You're not even Arusian!" Gideon exploded. "You haven't spent your life here, around the Lions and the castles. It isn't your place to lead!"

"You think it's yours?"

"Yes! No! If anyone should be leading, it should be Declan."

"I don't want to lead," Declan interrupted.

"I didn't ask for this," Erik replied, ignoring Declan. "I was chosen by Black. I didn't ask for it. But this is where I am supposed to be and I will do the best I can. Just because I'm not Arusian doesn't mean this battle means any less to me. We are in this together, Gideon, we have to work as a team and I will do my best to lead. But I need your cooperation. And need I remind you, your father was not Arusian when he was commanding the Voltron Force?"

Gideon narrowed his eyes, "Are you comparing yourself to my father?"

"I didn't mean that."

"You are no where near the commander my father was," the younger man glared at him a moment before pushing past and leaving the room.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the room. Erik felt helpless and angry. What had just happened?"

"Don't, uh, don't worry about him," Declan said quietly. "He got a lot going on. He is suddenly a Voltron pilot, his education was interrupted, and his girlfriend is making him feel guilty about not spending more time with her. But he knows how important this is."

"I'm not trying to take anyone's birthright away from them."

"I know, he knows, that."

Erik nodded, "I don't know what to say to him."

"He'll get over it. You can count on him when it matters."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I have some work I have to do. I'll see you guys at dinner."

Declan looked down at his little brother, "Want to play a game, Nick?"

The little boy nodded, still confused by what he had just seen.

Declan took his hand and walked him back over to the video game system. He felt bad for Erik, knowing that Gideon was putting him in a tough spot, but he had to stand with his brother. But if he was going to fight Erik, it was going to affect all of them and the team.

"Come on, Dec, I wanna race you."

"All right, little man, but I get to be the blue car."

………………………………………………………

"Erik?"

He turned around to see Brina coming up the hallway behind him, "Hey Brina, how did your training go?"

"Fine. Whitman is a great teacher, but I have a feeling the monitoring is going to be the most boring part of our job."

"Let's hope it is boring, otherwise we have trouble."

"True," she laughed softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you just look like you lost your best friend or something."

"Nah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you know what they have planned for us on Monday?"

He shook his head, "They won't tell me anything, either. But I have noticed that Uncle Lance seems to laugh every time Uncle Keith mentions it. That worries me."

"Where are the others?"

"Sky is helping Cady get ready for a date, Declan is entertaining his little brother, and I have no idea where Gideon is."

"Well, I was thinking that tonight, after dinner, the five of us could get together and, I don't know, watch a movie or something. I'd like to get to know you all a little better."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like a good idea."

…………………………………………………………….

"So this was Brina's idea?" Sky asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes and I think it's a great idea."

She glared at Erik. The two of them were in her room where he had come to find her after dinner so they could join the others in the rec room.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Erik rubbed his hands over his face, "Do you know that one of the many reasons I like you is because you never played those silly girl mind games."

"She's flirting with you."

He lifted his head and looked at her, "What?"

"Brina is flirting with you."

"No she's not."

Sky threw her hands up in the air, "You cannot be that dense, Erik."

"I hadn't noticed," he took a step closer to her. "And so what if she is? I'm not flirting back and nothing will come of it."

"It's not that simple, Erik."

He took another step and reached out to take her hands, "It wasn't my idea to keep this a secret."

"This is just too much, Erik."

"Don't say that. We haven't really even had a chance."

She looked up at him. He was watching her intensely with his beautiful, dark blue eyes. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

"Sky," Erik whispered, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "It would be easier if we could just be together and not have to hide it. Everyone knows any way."

"What do you mean?" She whispered, closing her eyes as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"We are meant to be together, Sunny, everyone knows it, so what do you say we stop pretending?" His voice was low and husky as he leaned closer.

"I-I don't want them to think…"

Erik interrupted her by gently capturing her lips with his own. "You worry too much about what other people think, my Sky," he whispered.

"I don't like the way she looks at you."

"What?"

Sky raised her eyes to his, "Brina. She looks at you in a way only I should be looking at you."

He rested his forehead against hers, "Would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"Depends on the movie."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close, "With everything that's going on, Sky, I need you even more."

She hugged him tightly and rested her cheek against his shoulder. It felt so good,_ he_ felt so good. "I'm here for you, Erik, as your friend and your, uh, your…girl-girlfriend."

He leaned back and looked down at her, "You kind of stumbled over that."

"It's the first time I ever said it out loud."

"You're my girl, Sunny."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Don't get all mushy on me now."

"Let's go meet up with the others."

Sky entwined her fingers with his, surprising him by continuing to hold his hand as they left her room.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," he told her.

"I don't do anything I'm not comfortable with," she assured him. "We don't have to make an official announcement or anything, but, maybe we don't have to hide."

"Is this because you want to be together or because you want to let Brina know I'm spoken for?"

"Because I want to, but if she continues to flirt with you, I will take her out back and kick her ass."

Erik laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I wouldn't mind seeing that, Sunny."

"Don't get your hopes up. If I have to do it, I won't do it in front of my commander."

"What about in front of your boyfriend?"

A silly smile crossed her lips, "That I'll consider."

"Empire Strikes Back!"

"A New Hope!"

"Is there a problem?" Erik asked as they entered the rec room.

"The boys are trying to pick a movie," Brina explained, her eyes traveling down to their joined hands and then back up to Erik's face.

"Does this mean you guys are finally coming out?" Declan asked, his argument with his brother momentarily forgotten.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sky said haughtily. "I'm not gay."

"It's about time," Gideon mumbled.

"How long have you been together?" Brina asked.

Erik looked at Sky and shrugged, "It feels like our entire lives."

"Or eight days. Officially." Sky corrected.

Letting go of her hand, Erik walked over to the movie disks the twins had uncovered, "This was Brina's idea and I think it was a good one. We should do more stuff like this, hang out, get to know each other better. What movie are we going to watch?"

"Empire," Declan said.

"A New Hope," Gideon corrected. 

"How about something that isn't Star Wars," Brina suggested.

"No chick flicks," Declan declared.

The other two guys agreed. 

"How about a silly comedy?" Sky suggested.

After fifteen minutes of arguing and teasing, they chose a silly comedy with a side of romance. There was a definite air of tension between Erik and Gideon, but they were both trying to ignore it. Giving in to what she wanted to do, Sky sat beside Erik and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. With a smile on his face, Erik wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The team spent the next morning in practice. It amazed Keith, Lance, Sven, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura as they all watched from Castle Control. The five Lions flew in formation and the four pilots took to Erik's leadership. They had come together as a team very quickly, almost as fast as the original Voltron Force.

"Are you sure this thing is going to be a good idea tomorrow?" Allura asked her husband.  
  
"I think it's great," Lance spoke up. "It'll force them to really work together as a team."

"And test Erik's leadership skills and how prepared they really are." Keith added.

"It seems more like a fraternity prank to me," she mumbled.

"Trust me, honey, we are preparing them for every possible scenario."

"I trust you. Just remember, the twins are to clean out the stables, scrub the kitchen floor, and wash the cars when they're done here."

"That'll take up all their free time this afternoon."

"Maybe they'll think of that next time they put dye in their sister's shampoo."

"They were just looking out for her."

"Don't you dare defend their behavior, Keith!"

"I'm not defending them, I'm just saying I understand."

"This all comes from the time they spent with Lance growing up…"

"Hey!" Lance interrupted. "Don't blame me for your shoddy parenting."

"_Shoddy_ parenting!"

He shrugged, "All I know is that my kid turned out just fine."

"That's because Sky had Darcy," Hunk whispered to Pidge who snickered in response.

"I heard that," Lance muttered.


	10. The Great Outdoors

Pidge was able to set up a separate alarm system in the new Voltron wing so they could set it off without waking the rest of the castle. It was tested the first time at 0445 on Monday morning.

"Nearly two minutes," Keith said, looking at the stopwatch in his hand as the gang raced into Castle Control.

The five teammates stood before him, Sven, and Pidge, their hands clasped behind their backs and their heads bowed.

"That's not great, but it will do for your first time. We will continue to hold drills, they could come at any time, so be prepared. Go dress, meet back here in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir," the five saluted and turned to leave.

"Excuse me, sir."

Keith turned to the guard who approached him, "What is it?"

"This just came across the wire," he held a printout.

"Thank you," Keith took it and skimmed it.

"What's it say?" Pidge asked.

"It's another Intel report. Vinn is on the move again, but he has changed direction."

"Away from us?"

"Well, more to the side."

"Should we put off this test?"

Keith shook his head, "No, they should be back by noon tomorrow."

"I'm not happy about being up this early," Lance groaned as he stumbled into Castle Control.

"You're getting soft in your old age," Pidge smirked.

"Bite me, little man," he grumbled in response.

"Somevon is out of shape," Sven teased.

Hunk walked in, a mug of coffee in hand, "Good morning."

Lance followed his nose to the smell of caffeine, "Where did you get that?"

"The kitchen."

"Go grab some coffee," Keith said, holding up the report. "After we drop them off, we have some things to discuss."

……………………………………………………………………..

"Any idea what's going on?" Declan asked Sky when they met in the hall.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Sky shrugged, "Nope. I don't think we're supposed to know."

"Do you know what we should wear?" Brina asked as she joined them.

Sky looked at her jeans and long sleeved t-shirt, "I'm sure that'll be fine. If there was anything special that we needed, Keith would have told us."

"And you look beautiful in anything," Declan added.

"Thank you," she purred.

Sky rolled her eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" Gideon asked as he stepped from his room.

"Probably me, sorry," Erik walked out of his room.

"Primping?" Gideon asked.

"We can't all roll out of bed looking good," he replied, laying a hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Okay, let's just lay down a few rules here," Declan said. "You two are together, that's great and all, but there will be no fooling around on the job."

"This won't have any effect on our work," Sky assured him. "They are completely separate."

"That's right," Erik agreed. "Let's head down to Castle Control, they're waiting for us. Come along, Sweetiepie." He took Sky's hand.

"Anything you say, Honey Bunch," she replied huskily.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Gideon muttered to his brother.

"Awww, Pookie, it looks like we're upsetting the boys," Erik dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"They'll just have to get used to it, Sweet Cheeks," she patted his behind. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off you."

"You won't have to, Babydoll."

"You just make my heart go pit-pat, you sexy beast."

Declan threw his hands in the air, "All right! All right! I'm sorry I said anything, I know you guys won't let this get in the way of your work."

"Damn right, boy," Sky crossed her arms over her chest. "We're professionals."

Gideon snorted.

"You _just_ made it," Keith said as they entered Castle Control.

"Dad?" Sky was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to wake up," Lance said, taking a sip from his mug.

"All right team, follow us," Keith said, leading them across the room. "We are going to go for a ride, we'll explain once we get there."

A long, white van sat in the garage. Hunk pulled open the door and stepped back to allow the others to file in. Three bench seats took up the back behind the driver and passenger seats. Sky climbed in first, followed by Erik, and then Brina, taking up the last bench. Declan and Gideon followed, sharing the middle row with Pidge. Lance and Sven took the front bench while Keith pulled himself up into the driver's seat and Hunk climbed into the passenger seat. Keith reached between the seats and tossed a small bag to Lance.

"Hand them out."

"Here," Lance reached into the bag and pulled out black blindfolds. "Put these on."

"Are you serious?" Declan asked, holding up the blindfold.

"Are you questioning an order?" Lance asked. 

"No, sir."

As soon as all five of them were blinded, they listened as the garage door went up and the engine roared to life. They were all silent as the van pulled out. Sky tried counting turns. She knew the area well enough to figure where they were going. Unfortunately, she was distracted when she felt a hand on her knee. When she didn't stop him, Erik moved his hand up a little higher. Knowing it couldn't go any further, Sky laid her hand on top of his and squeezed gently. He took the hint and turned his hand over, curling his fingers around hers.

The van bounced over uneven road and they continued driving. Left turn, right, left, left again, right. They traveled for what seemed like an hour before Sky had to admit that she had no idea where they were headed. It was still quiet in the van and every so often, Erik would gently squeeze her hand and she would respond in the same way like they were reassuring each other that they were still there.

The van halted rather suddenly and Keith announced. "We're here, keep your blindfolds on, we'll help you out."

Sky listened as the door slid open. Lance and Sven jumped out followed by Pidge who grabbed Gideon's arm, leading him out of the van. Declan was next, then Brina, Erik, and finally Sky. Hunk and Lance lined the five teammates up. They stood in silence, listening to the low murmurs of the five men talking and the sound of the back door of the van being opened. There was some rustling and the door slammed again.

"Hold out a hand, all of you," Keith commanded.

Sky held her hand out in front of her, a moment later she felt the strap of a heavy bag placed in her hand.

"Each of you now holds a bag containing everything that is stored in the Lions for survival," Keith explained. "There is a first aid kit, a canteen, tablets to purify water, food rations, a blanket, light sticks and waterproof matches. You have your communicators and your blasters, but they are only to be used in instances of extreme emergency. You have been dropped in the woods and you are to find your back to the castle. Don't look so smug, Sky, Declan, neither of you have been in this part of the woods. I have set Gideon's watch to go off, you are not to remove your blindfolds until it goes off. Any questions?" He waited a beat, but no one spoke. "All right, good luck." 

Sky slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder and listened as the five original Voltron pilots climbed back into the van and took off.

Birds were chirping and a breeze swirled around them, ruffling tree branches. No one spoke, but the sounds of the guys shuffling their feet and clearing their throats could be heard. Sky was ready to rip the blindfold off when Gideon's watch beeped.

"All right," Erik said, the sound of his voice surprising everyone. "Let's take the blindfolds off."

"Why did we have to wait?" Brina asked.

"So they could get away and cover their tracks," Gideon explained. "So we can't follow them out of here."

Sky looked around, taking in the trees and brush. They had been dropped off in a small clearing in a totally unknown area.

"There are three possible directions they could have gone," Declan said, scanning the area. "There are three paths wide enough for the van."

"Are there any tracks?" Erik asked.

Gideon, Declan, and Sky each took a path and examined it. Two of them were too rocky to show any tracks and the third was just too torn up by use.

"No tracks, here, but we were most likely on one of the rocky paths, judging by the way we were jostled around in the ride here," Declan said. 

Sky turned and walked back to join the others, "Or that could have just been Uncle Keith's driving."

Erik took his watch off and turned around, using the compass, "North is that way."

"How long were we driving?" Sky asked.

Declan glanced at his watch, "We were in Castle Control at 0500 and it's now 0736, so we were out at least a couple of hours."

"We could be any distance away," Gideon pointed out. "There were so many turns, we could be only a mile from the castle or we could be a dozen or so miles away."

Declan, Gideon, and Sky joined at the junction of the three paths. The three of them had spent most of their childhoods roaming the woods.

"What do you think?" Sky asked.

Gideon shrugged, "None of these look familiar, but that one slopes up and I don't remember coming down a hill like that."

"Well, we know the woods stretch out as far as 124 miles from the castle to the north," Sky said.

"So we should head southeast," Erik suggest as he joined them.

She nodded, "That would be our best bet."

He looked down at his watch and pointed to the roughest path, "That's the way we go."

"Of course it is," Declan rolled his eyes. "Dad would pick that one, wouldn't he?"

"Let's get moving," Erik shouldered his pack and started down the path.

"So who do you think came up with this idea?" Declan asked.

Sky snorted, "Are you kidding? This has my father's fingerprints all over it."

"It was probably a group effort," Erik pointed out.

"What happens if we can't find our way back?" Brina asked nervously.

"Our communicators all have homing devices in them," Gideon explained. "They know where we are and, if we have to, we can contact the castle with the communicators. We'll be fine."

"But if we don't find our way back on our own, they'll be pretty disappointed in us," Declan muttered.

"We'll find our way back," Sky announced.

"Are you always this optimistic?" Brina asked.

"I know these woods," she replied stiffly. "I would be disappointed in myself if we didn't."

Noticing Sky's tone and knowing that she was getting her dander up, Erik decided to interject, "Okay, so the five of us are alone in the woods. As we find our way home, this would be the perfect time to chat. So, Brina, you said you have a couple of siblings?"

"Uh, yeah," she skipped ahead and caught up with Erik. "I have a younger sister, Brigid, she's sixteen, and my brother, Daimien, he's fifteen."

"What about your parents?" Declan asked.

"My mother is a professor of mathematics at the University and my father manages a gift store in town, 'Welcome Home'."

"My mother loves that store," Declan told her.

Gideon and Sky followed the other three, listening to the conversation and learning more about their newest teammate. Sky scowled as Brina laughed and tilted her head toward Erik. Almost as though he could sense it, Erik glanced over his shoulder and winked at her.

"So you and Erik, huh?" Gideon whispered.

"Yeah. So you and Lynnai, huh?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"How're things going with her?"

"Good," he answered quickly. "Well, she is trying to deal with all this and she is being understanding and all, but, well, she is a little disappointed that I'm going to be so busy now."

"She's a good girl," Sky assured him. "Once we're fully trained and everything is under control, you'll be able to spend more time with her again."

"Yeah, I know."

Sky threw her arm around his shoulders, "It'll all work out, Gid. We are the Voltron Force. We can do this."

"Hey, Whitaker, keep your hands to yourself," Erik called over his shoulder.

"She's the one touching me," Gideon replied before mumbling under his breath, "jackass."

"Hey," Sky said amusedly. "I'd watch what you call him in front of me."

He rolled his eyes, "Great. I can't believe you guys are going out. Just do me a favor and don't make out in front of us."

"I'll try to contain myself."

"Please do."

…………………………………………………………………………….

"…and then there was the time we had the Cady convinced that the there was a ghost in the west tower, but Sky had to ruin that for us." Declan glared at Sky.

"What happened?" Brina asked.

"She marched right up there, hoping to find the ghost, and then came downstairs all angry because there wasn't one. That's when Dad found out what we were doing and we got in trouble."

"I just wanted to see the ghost," Sky said simply. "But that was nothing compared to the time you guys had Charlotte convinced she was adopted and that she had been left on the doorstep of the castle. Your parents didn't want her, but Cady had told them she wanted a pet, so they let her keep the baby. Or the time you told Tess your parents were having another baby because they didn't like her and they wanted to replace her."

"You did not tell her that!" Brina gasped.

"Yeah we did," Gideon smirked. "She was four, she believed it."

"How did your parents ever handle you?"

Declan laughed, "We have cleaned the stables more times than you could ever imagine, we have been grounded, forbidden from riding in the lions, we've had to help Nanny clean house…"

"And none of it stopped you from misbehaving," Sky interrupted.

"No, but it made us the strong men we are today."

Sky let out a loud, quick laugh, "Oh, sorry, you were serious."

The gang had been hiking over the rough terrain for several hours as the sun rose above them and the temperature went up. Sky checked her watch, noticing that it was near noon. They had been walking and talking for about four hours, getting to know Brina better and reminiscing, well, more like sharing stories about the twin's misadventures over the years.

"I am so glad I only have one brother and that he is younger than me," Brina giggled.

"I'm just glad to be an only child," Sky added.

"Come on, Sky," Declan grinned at her. "You're as much a sister to us as Cady is."

The corners of her mouth tipped up in a small smile, "Yeah, and with you guys, I know what it's like to have obnoxious little brothers."

"Any of this looking familiar yet, Sunny?" Erik asked.

Sky shook her head, "We've gone at least eight miles."

"Maybe we should pick up the pace, we should be able to cover _at least_ four miles an hour."

"Oh, come on, Erik, it's a beautiful day for a leisurely walk through the woods," Declan said.

"But this isn't for leisure, this is a mission."

"So, uh, where'd the nickname Sunny come from?" Brina asked.

"Sunny Sky," Erik told her.

"He came up with that when he was about eight and never let it go," Sky explained.

Gideon rolled his eyes, "You're so original, Erik."

"Now, which one are you, Gid, Dumb or Dumber?" Their commander asked.

"He's Tweedledee," Sky said. "Declan became Tweedledum when he tried to take Black for a flight when he was seven."

"And I would have taken off if Lance hadn't caught me," Dec muttered.

"No you wouldn't have! Black wasn't about to take off with a seven year old in the cockpit."

"At least I'm not afraid of clowns."

"That was low, Declan," Erik warned.

"You're afraid of clowns?" Brina asked.

Sky scowled at Declan, "I don't like them."

"And for a very good reason," Erik added.

"When I was four, a circus came to Arus that ended up being an elaborate front for an illegal adoption ring. They tried to kidnap me and used a clown to do it." She explained. "I haven't been very fond of them since then."

"That's awful," Brina gasped. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say you should never cross my parents."

"I don't know about you guys," Erik said. "But I am starving. What do you say we find a place to stop and have a little lunch."

Declan nodded, "Sounds good to me. We need to keep up our strength."

Fifteen minutes later they came upon a small clearing, large enough for them to all sit comfortably and with a spring rushing over low rocks.

"This is perfect," Erik declared. "We can refill our canteens and grab a quick bite."

"Are we sure we're going in the right direction?" Gideon asked.

Erik shrugged, "Why? What do you think?"

"Well, we've covered probably ten miles and nothing is looking familiar. One of us should notice _something_ by now."

"We were in the van quite a while," Sky pointed out, kneeling beside the stream to fill her canteen.

"I just want to know what Dad meant by food rations," Declan said, digging into his pack.

The five of them sat in a circle, taking out their prepacked MREs. 

"Make sure to ration them," Erik said. "We don't know how long we'll be out here."

"Mmm, makes you really appreciate Nanny's cooking, huh?" Gideon grumbled.

"It's not too bad," Sky said.

Declan grinned, looking down at the little green foil packet, "Remember when we were younger and Dad would give us these to use when we played soldier."

"That was so much fun," Sky added.

"Remember that time we camped out in the meadow behind the castle, we ate MREs, told ghost stories, and toasted marshmallows," Gideon said.

Erik laughed, "But Cady was too afraid of bugs to sleep outside all night, so she dragged Sky back up to her room."

"But I sneaked back out," she reminded them.

"Into my sleeping bag," Eric said nonchalantly.

Brina raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"It wasn't anything like that," Sky muttered, her cheeks reddening. "I was eleven."

"It was totally innocent," Erik agreed.

"He had the biggest sleeping bag and mine was still in Cady's room and I wanted to be out with the boys and…" she trailed off, feeling unnecessarily embarrassed.

Declan doubled over laughing, "But the best part was when Uncle Lance caught her out there. His face was actually purple!"

Gideon snorted, "I remember that! Aunt Darcy actually pushed him into the lake to cool him off, he kept yelling and telling Uncle Sven that he needed to neuter his son."

Erik crossed his legs, "Yeah, that was a scary moment in my life."

"Nothing happened!" Sky reiterated.

Erik glanced at his watch, "If everyone is done, fill up your canteens and let's get a move on."

Brina stood, "Sounds good to me."

"Schuyler."

She looked up at Erik, surprised by his tone. "What?"

"Don't move," he said slowly, reaching for the blaster in his hip holster.

Brina gasped. Declan swore and jumped to his feet. Gideon seemed frozen.

"Nobody move," Erik hissed through his teeth.

Sky felt the hair rise on the back of her neck and her heart raced, not quite sure what had her so scared. A sudden burst of hot breath brushed the back of her neck causing her to tense and her eyes to widen.

Erik raised his blaster and aimed it right at her. "Don't move, Schuyler. Just…just close your eyes and trust me."

"Erik…"

"Just do it!"


	11. Guard Duty

Hi all!

Thanks for the great reviews! Don't you love a good cliffhanger :-)

Queen Merla, Starlette Rose, Craze, C-Town Chica, Anony, RedLion2 - Thank you so much! I am having a lot of fun writing this and I'm glad to know you're enjoying it!

Enjoy!

Failte

##################################################################################

Sky closed her eyes, clenching her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking. She suddenly heard a low hissing sound just before she heard Erik's weapon discharge. She jumped and let out a cry as the heat from the laser shot past her neck, not hitting her, but a little too close for comfort.

"Sky!"

She opened her eyes to see Erik standing right in front of her, the others behind him.

"What just happened?" She whispered, shakily.

Without a word, he took her hands and hauled her to her feet, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Erik," she was surprised at his obvious disregard for her 'no fooling around on the job' rule.

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes worried and intense as he laid his hand on her cheek. "You…you weren't hit, were you?"

She shook her head.

"You're okay?"

She nodded, "What just happened, Erik?"

He pulled her tightly against him again, whispering in her ear, "Just a second, Sky, just give me a second."

She felt his heart racing and his hands shaking as he rubbed her back. "Erik?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he turned her around, his arm still around her shoulders. "It was right behind you, it was going to attack."

Sky gasped and took an unconscious step back, drawing closer to him. Lying on the ground, just behind where she had been sitting, was the body of a huge snake-like creature. Declan walked around and poked at it with a stick.

"It's a deleto serpent," he said quietly.

"They're poisonous," Brina added unnecessarily.

The creature itself was probably five feet long and ten inches around. The fatal blaster wound Erik had administered was still smoking right between its eyes.

"You okay?" Gideon asked Sky.

She nodded, "I, uh, I guess it's a good thing we upped our target practice."

"Damnit, Sunny," Erik breathed, pulling her into another hug. "Not a good time for jokes."

This time she didn't fight him, instead, she wound her arms around his neck and clung to him. What had just happened came crashing down on her. Erik had to make a split second, life or death decision about her. If he didn't fire, the snake would have attacked and killed her, if he shot and missed, he could have hit her or startled the snake and made the attack even worse. As it was, the laser had been guided and they were lucky. If their roles had been reversed, could she have done the same?

"My Sky," he whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she murmured against his shoulder. "You saved my life, Erik."

He lifted his head and looked down at her, cupping her cheek with his hand, "You're okay? Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Her throat felt thick, "Thank you."

"Anytime, my Sky," he rested his forehead against hers. "Anytime."

She cleared her throat, "Later, Erik."

He nodded and slowly lifted his head, quickly switching from boyfriend to commander. They looked around and noticed that the other three had given them a moment alone, moving up the path a bit until Erik and Sky joined them.

"Maybe we should contact the castle and have them pick us up," Brina suggested.

Sky shook her head, "No. We are the Voltron Force now. We can't be scared by a snake, we are going to be facing bigger, scarier creatures."

Erik looked at her, "Schuyler…"

"No. We have something to prove, let's do it."

Gideon cleared his throat, "Deleto serpents are usually only found in or near deep waters, only coming out twice a year to mate, if it was all the way out here, then we would have to be very close to a major water source."

"The castle lake?" Brina asked.

Declan shook his head, "Not deep enough."

"Lake Arlish," Erik said.

"Yeah. Assuming it's over there, judging by the direction the deleto had come from, then the castle should be about fifty miles this way." Gideon pointed to the direction in which they had been heading. "Give or take a few miles, depending on what side of the lake we're on."

"Well, let's get moving," Erik sighed. "We won't make it to the castle tonight, but lets put as much distance between ourselves and the lake in case any more deletos feel the need to look for a mate. We'll find a place to camp for the night and probably make it back to the castle by midday tomorrow."

"I'm starting to think this whole experience was just stupid," Declan said.

Their leader shook his head, "No. I think they wanted to force us to think for ourselves, act as a team, and work together."

"But what just happened…"

"There was no way anyone could have thought a deleto was going to attack."

"And we're getting to know each other better," Brina added.

"And we got plenty of exercise," Sky said quietly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Favorite book?" Declan asked.

"Well, it's a novel called 'Love In The Unknown' by Adrianna Ottery." Brina replied.

Sky caught Erik's eye and rolled hers heavenward before responding, "'Jane Eyre' by Charlotte Bronte."

"Um, I don't think I have a favorite book," Erik murmured. "I guess the last one I read because it's the one I remember best. Uh, I think it was called 'Breaking The Code', it was a mystery."

"I would have to go with the novelization of 'Star Wars'," Gideon answered.

Declan nodded, "Good answer, but I have to go with 'GoGo's Payday'."

"That's a kid's book," his brother pointed out.

"True, but it is one of the best books ever written."

The five of them had been walking for about six hours, covering over twenty miles, passing the time by trying to get to know each other better. Declan had come up with the question game. He would ask a random question and everyone had to answer. So far, they all knew each other's favorite televiewer shows, colors, movies, songs, pizza toppings, first pet, favorite band, and books.

Gideon was leading the way followed by Declan and then Brina, with Erik and Sky bringing up the rear. After the incident with the deleto, Sky had been rather quiet, worrying Erik. He had stepped back, allowing Gideon to lead the way through the woods. The two of them walked side by side, while he fought the urge to take her hand or touch her in some way, to reassure her. She was adamant about them keeping their professional and private lives separate.

"Erik?"

He looked up, startled at the sound of Brina's voice, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your favorite ice cream flavor."

"Oh, uh, chocolate chip."

"Mine too," she grinned at him.

"We all know Sky's favorite is chocolate peanut butter," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sky seemed to be in a world of her own, her eyes scanning the trees.

He reached over and touched her arm, "Sky?"

"Hm?"

"You all right?"

"Uh, yeah. What was the question?"

"Favorite ice cream," Gideon said.

"Chocolate peanut butter."

"You were right," Brina said to Erik.

He shrugged and smiled, "What can I say, I know Sky."

"Oh yeah?" Sky raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Prove it. And you can't use any of the things we discussed today." 

"Okay," Erik pushed his sleeves up and laced his fingers together, stretching his arms out in front of him. "Let's see, where to begin? You like old books and old music. Although you claim to hate it, you can dance and actually took classes for two years when you were younger. You hate your middle name and you're not a big fan of cats, but you love dogs and horses, you are an accomplished rider. You will never admit it, but you like musicals and you cry every time you watch 'West Side Story'. And although you refuse to do it in front of anyone, you have an amazing singing voice. Your favorite time of year is autumn and you love football and playing sports. You broke your nose when Declan tackled you during a game of touch football. You're stupidly fearless and intelligent and stubborn and strong-willed and you have a quick temper."

"You cry when you watch 'West Side Story'?" Declan asked, trying not to laugh.

"So what?" She asked defensively. "Have you ever seen it?" 

"I've never heard of it. I just can't believe you cry."

"I bet you would cry too if you ever saw it."

"Now the question is," Declan smiled. "Can you do the same for Erik?"

Erik grinned at her, "Yeah, Sunny, can you?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Do it," Gideon challenged.

She cleared her throat, "All right, Erik Davin Johansson, named after your uncle. You are the third in line to the throne of Pollux, well, until Uncle Bandor has kids anyway. You only read a book when the televiewer is broken and the weather keeps you from going outside. You have a younger sister that you constantly harass, but would gladly lay your life down for if anyone even thought of threatening her. You wouldn't know good music if it came up and tackled you, but you do have good taste in movies. You are also a big sports fan, you can't carry a tune in a bucket, you're a great cook, and you broke your leg when you were nine falling out of a tree. You're a good man who tries to hide it behind a warped sense of humor. You're easy going to a fault, you get along with everyone, you're always very focused at the task at hand, sometimes missing things that are right in front of you. You have a reputation on Pollux for being a ladies man, but you've only ever had one _real_ girlfriend, and that only lasted two months. You have a talent for finding elephants of every size and color. Oh, and _you_ cried the first time you saw Mufasa die in 'The Lion King'."

"You cried during 'The Lion King'?" Declan laughed.

Erik shrugged, "I'm comfortable enough in my masculinity to admit that. It's one of Delora's favorite movies and I've had to watch it a million times."

"Who was your one girlfriend?" Brina asked.

Wordlessly, Erik nodded to Sky.

"But I thought you guys had just started going out?"

"We tried dating when we were younger, but it didn't work out." Sky explained.

"What happened?"

Sky looked at Erik and raised her eyebrows in question.

Erik looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "Let's just say that, uh, that I was a stupid, immature idiot who made a terrible mistake and I am doing my best to rectify it."

"No details?" Declan asked.

"No details," Erik answered.

Gideon glanced at his watch as dusk had started to settle around them, "It's getting late."

"Yeah, we've covered a lot of ground," Erik said. "We can start looking for a place to set up camp for the night."

Twenty minutes later they came upon a clearing large enough for them to stretch out in at the foot of a hill, a rocky cliff jutting out over them. A small waterfall trickled down into a stream giving them a water source.

"Gideon, clear out a circle for a fire, Declan, Brina, go down by the creek and get some water for the fire and fill the canteens. Sky and I are going to gather some wood and twigs for the fire." Erik ordered.

"Ohhhhhhh," Gideon clasped his hands together and laid his cheek against his joined hands.

"A moonlit walk through the woods, _how romantic_," Declan sighed, bringing the back of his hand up to his forehead.

"Knock it off, both of you," Erik barked harshly. "Get moving. That's an order."

"I thought there wasn't going to be any favoritism," Sky grumbled as they picked through the trees gathering twigs.

"Don't argue with me, soldier," he shot back.

She fell back into her stoic silence.

After a few moments, he asked quietly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I was never so scared before in my life."

Sky stopped and looked at him.

Erik kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, seemingly searching for loose pieces of wood. "I-I don't know how I managed a clean shot, I felt like my entire body was shaking."

"I find myself jumping every time I hear a noise, looking over my shoulder," she admitted quietly, scanning the path in front of her. "Thank you, Erik."

He laid a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"I…I feel weak when I dwell on something like that," she continued, still unable to meet his eye. "I'm a member of the Voltron Force. I should be able to shake this off and move on. But I can't stop thinking about how close it was."

"You are not weak, Schuyler. You may be a member of the Voltron Force, but you're still human. No one is going to think any less of you if you get scared or worried. None of us are superhuman."

She nodded, biting her lip.

He dropped the sticks he was holding and pulled her into a hug, "I was so afraid of losing you when I just got you."

The sticks she held clattered to the ground as she allowed him to pull her tight against his chest. For a moment, Sky closed her eyes and ignored all the self-imposed ideals of how she was supposed to act. A few silent tears slid from beneath her eyelids before she forced herself into composure. Erik gently stroked her back and wordlessly comforted her.

After a few silent moments, she tilted her head back and flashed him a weak smile, "Thanks."

"Anytime, Sunny," he whispered gruffly.

She stared at him a moment before her eyes lowered to his lips. Without even realizing what she was doing, Sky slid her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them, her mouth meeting his in a tender kiss. His hand moved up to pull out her ponytail and tangle in her hair as the high running emotions of the day had him pouring himself into the kiss.

Sky gasped when she felt her back slam into the trunk of a tree, the bark snagging her clothes and hair. Her head fell to the side as his mouth moved down her throat and his hands skimmed down her sides. She clutched the back of his shirt as she found herself pinned between him and the tree, one leg hooked around his waist.

"Wait," she said gaspingly. "No. Stop. We can't."

Erik halted his assault, resting his forehead on her shoulder as he caught his breath. "I know."

Sky closed her eyes and brought her hand up to cradle his head against her shoulder. "I want to, Erik, but we can't. Not here, not now. We're on a mission."

He nodded, still not lifting his head, his breath hot on her neck.

She felt her heart racing and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her fingers gently combed through his soft hair until he lifted his head and looked down at her with dark eyes.

"This is going to be hard sometimes, Schuyler," he whispered.

"I know."

"You still want to go through with this?"

She brought her hand down to cup his cheek, "Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"More than you could ever know." 

"We, uh, we have to head back before they start to think we're up to something."

He nodded and reluctantly stepped back.

"This can't happen when we're on a mission," Sky said, brushing the bark and leaves from her hair.

"Yeah, I know. I won't be able to earn their respect if I keep sneaking off with my second to make out," he said, brushing off her back. "Geez, Sky, I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled at him, "Nah, I'm stronger than I look."

"Yeah," Erik kissed her forehead. "You are."

"Thank you, Erik."

"You're welcome, my Sky, and you don't need to thank me again. I got your back, remember that."

She grinned at him, bending over to pick up her sticks, "Yeah, and I got yours, Commander."

"It's about time," Declan said when they returned. "We were about to send out a search party."

"We had trouble finding twigs," Sky replied.

"In the woods?" Gideon asked.

Erik set his bundle beside the fire pit the twins had concocted, "Yeah. You have a problem with that?"

"Nope, not at all," Declan helped Brina carry the last of the canteens back to their campsite.

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Declan. I am starving."

"So am I," Sky started piling twigs.

"I'll get the fire started," Erik said, digging in his pack for the matches. "I was thinking we should rotate guard duty during the night. Someone should be up at all times."

"Sounds good," Declan rubbed his calf as all the walking they had done caught up with him. "Who's first?"

"I can go first," Erik said. "Then Declan, Brina, Gideon, and Sky. If we each take an hour and a half, then we each get six hours of sleep and we'll be able to get an early start back to the castle."

Brina stretched her arms above her head and then bent at the waist, trying to work out the kinks from walking so far with a heavy pack. "How far out do you think we are?"

"Uh," Declan watched her stretch and move. "Probably, uh, probably about fifteen to twenty miles out."

Sky elbowed him in the side whispering, "Stop that."

The fire grew slowly, casting a reddish glow over them all as they sat around it and night surrounded them. They picked at their MREs, too tired to eat much and busy massaging the kinks and soreness from overused muscles. Gideon was the first to pass out, followed quickly by Brina, Declan, and Sky. Or so Erik thought.

He was beside the dying embers of their fire, his ears tuned in to the sounds around them and his eyes scanning the trees. The pleasant breeze they had been feeling all day had picked up and had the four other teammates huddled under their thin blankets. Erik rubbed his arms, thinking that next time he would bring a jacket, when he heard movement. Glancing to his left, he saw a figure moving and then stand, coming to sit beside him.

"You should be sleeping," he whispered.

"I can't," Sky whispered back, pulling her blanket around her shoulders and settling beside him. "Every time I hear the leaves rustling, I snap awake thinking it's another deleto or something coming."

Erik wrapped his arm around her, feeling pleased when she leaned against him. "You're safe, Sunny, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know."

"You're going to regret this lack of sleep in the morning."

"I'll deal with it in the morning."

Smiling, he dropped a kiss on top of her head, "Honey, _we_ don't want to deal with you in the morning. You get cranky when you don't get enough sleep."

Sky laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't get cranky."

He snorted, "Yeah right."

"I don't," she insisted, poking him in the ribs.

Instead on answering, Erik leaned his cheek to rest on top of her head while he gently rubbed her back, hoping to ease her into sleep. But it didn't work. After a few minutes of silence, she lifted her head.

"Did you eat your peanut butter crackers?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Can I have them?"

"We need to ration our food."

"Come on, Erik, I'm hungry and we'll be back before lunch."

"Do you have any idea how far I've had to walk today? I'm sore and tired and you want to take my peanut butter crackers."

"Yes."

With a dramatic sigh, he pulled his pack onto his lap and dug into the side pocket, "I knew you were going to bug me for these."

"You did not," she said, tearing apart the package he handed her.

"Yes, I did. I know you're a sucker for all things peanut butter," he kissed her cheek. "And that you have the appetite of a horse."

Sky gasped and pushed him away.

"What? You do."

"I am not fat!" She hissed.

"I didn't say you were, I said you had a healthy appetite," he placed his hands on her waist and lowered his voice. "You have an amazing figure, a sexy figure."

She scowled, "I have the body of a twelve year old boy. I have no curves, almost no breasts…"

Erik silenced her with a quick kiss before breaking away and resting his forehead against hers, "Speaking as someone who was a twelve year old boy, you have the body of a very beautiful woman. You have the perfect curves, not too much, not too little. And as for your breasts, well, from what I can see they're perfect, but you'll have to let me check them out sometime."

Heat burned her cheeks as she sat up and looked away, embarrassed at his innuendo, "Too fast, Erik."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "When you're ready, Sunny."

A rustling sound behind them had Sky jumping and pulling away, reaching for her weapon. Erik turned so he was shielding her with his body, his blaster in hand, only to see a small rodent scurry from beneath the brush and run into a hole. He lowered his arm as Sky let out a breath and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"See what I mean?" She whispered.

"Yeah," he turned to her. "But, see what _I_ mean. Nothing will happen to you when I'm around."

"Are you on guard duty or are you defiling Schuyler?"

They both looked up to see Declan sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"I just saved Sky from a deadly rodent," Erik explained.

"It was some darn good guarding," she added.

"It's my turn for guard duty," Declan yawned. "I'll keep my eye out for evil rats."

"I think it was a chipmunk," Erik muttered.

Sky went to stand and return to her spot to lie down and try to sleep when Erik grabbed her arm. "Lay down," he insisted.

"I'm trying, but you won't let me go."

"I want you to sleep."

"I'm not really tired."

"Lay down, Schuyler," he ordered.

Wordlessly, she lay stiffly on her back and watched him.

"Roll over, moron."

"Don't call me a moron," she mumbled, rolling onto her side so her back was to him.

Erik laid down behind her, spooning with her and pulling his blanket over the two of them. Her head was cushioned by his pack while he bent his arm under his head and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Get some sleep, Sunny," he whispered into her ear. "I got your back."

"No hanky-panky, you two," Declan called across their dead fire.

"Not with her peanut butter breath," Erik replied.

Sky, who had just allowed her eyes to drift shut, elbowed him sharply in the stomach.


	12. Lessons Learned

Hi all!

Once again, thank you so much for your reviews!

RL2 – I will definitely take your suggestion into mind, we'll have to see if the muses can help me come up with something. But have no fear, you have not seen the last of Cady in this story.

Starlette Rose – Thank you for your review! Don't worry, the action is coming soon, all I ask is that you stick with me!

C-Town Chica – You rock! Thank you so much for your support!

Just a little warning that his chapter does contain a little brain candy fluffiness.

Enjoy,

Failte

########################################################################

The team trudged their way up to the main entrance of the castle late the next morning, tired, dirty, and strangely quiet.

Keith, Lance, Sven, Hunk, and Pidge all met them at the door, having been tracking their movements.

"They look pretty beat," Lance commented.

"If they were able to figure out the most direct route, they walked over seventy miles, so they're probably tired," Keith said.

The five original members broke into applause as the new Force arrived at the door.

"Good job, guys," Keith told them. "Go grab a shower and a fresh set of clothes. We'll meet for lunch and you can fill us in on what you learned and what you did."

"We learned Erik's a good shot," Declan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" His father asked.

"Well," Erik ran his hand through his hair. "Apparently we stopped for lunch near the mating grounds of a deleto serpent and he almost attacked Sky."

"What?" Lance turned to his daughter and ran his eyes over her. "Are you okay? Go see Becca and have her check you out."

"I'm fine, Dad," she assured him. "I just want to go get a shower."

Keith looked over the gang in front of him and nodded, "Go, all of you. We'll talk later."

"You okay?" Pidge asked Lance when the kids left.

"I want to know what happened," he said shakily. "My daughter was almost attacked by a poisonous serpent? I mean, we knew there are creatures out there, but if I had known it was going to be that dangerous, I wouldn't have let you go through with this."

"You know we would never intentionally put any of them in danger," Keith said. "We'll talk to them and find out what happened. They're all here and they're all safe. This might end up being the best thing for them as a team."

Lance narrowed his eyes, "You are not going to put my daughter in danger for the purpose of bringing them all closer as a team."

"Come on, Lance, you know I wouldn't do that. Let's not pass judgment until we know what happened."

……………………………………………………………..

Sky had just pulled a clean shirt over her head when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Come on in, Dad."

Lance slid the door open and walked in, "How're you doing, Shorty?"

"I'm fine, tired, but fine," she told him, brushing her wet hair. "Let me tell you, after yesterday I can truly appreciate a good home cooked meal and a comfortable bed. I am never again taking either for granted."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shrugged, "We were getting ready to start moving again when Erik saw the, uh, the deleto sneak up behind me. I didn't know it was there until I felt it's breath on my neck. He was able to shoot it before it could do anything."

"You felt its breath?"

"Yeah."

"On your neck?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Did the breath feel wet?"

"It was hot, I don't know if it was wet."

He walked over to her, "Turn around, let me see your neck."

"What is it, Dad?"

"The saliva of the deleto is as poisonous as its venom. Let me check your neck."

Sweeping her hair aside, Sky turned so he could see it, "This is silly, Dad, I think I would know if I had poison spit all over my neck."

He ran his fingers over the raw skin, trying to tell if it was a rash or sunburn, "You're rather red back here."

"Sunburn."

"Go see, Becca."

"Dad…"

"That's an order, soldier."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, sir."

"We'll hold lunch for you," he said.

…………………………………………………………………………….

When Sky entered the dining room ten minutes later, the table had been extended to fit Keith, Lance, Darcy, Hunk, Pidge, Sven, Romelle, Allura, Erik, Declan, Gideon, Brina, and herself. Plates were set out in front of everyone and they twins eyed them hungrily since they had been told to wait until Sky joined them before they could eat.

"Have a seat," Keith told her before turning to his sons. "All right boys, you can eat now."

"What did Becca say?" Darcy asked her daughter.

"She said there is some irritation and she gave me some antibacterial cream to put on it, but I should be fine," Sky said, digging into the food before her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the scent of Nanny's cooking invaded her nose.

"Erik," Keith addressed the new commander. "How did it go?"

"It went well, sir. If anything, this whole experience has brought us together as a team."

"What happened with the deleto?" Lance asked.

"We had stopped for lunch, everything was fine. When we got up to leave I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned and saw something behind Sky, before I had a chance to say anything to her, it rose up, right, uh, right behind her." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I knew we didn't have time to get her out of the way and when it bared its fangs, I reacted." 

"You shot it?" Sven asked.

Erik nodded, "Yes, sir."

"What if you had missed?" Lance asked stiffly. "What if you had hit Sky instead? Or startled the serpent?"

"Neither was an option, sir."

Keith turned to the second in command, "Is that how you remember it, Schuyler?"

She nodded quietly.

"You have nothing to add?"

"No, sir."

Keith returned his attention to Erik, "How did the rest of the time go?"

"Fine, sir. We were able to work together and figure the best way home. We kept up a good pace, stopping to eat lunch and to eat dinner and sleep, other than that we only stopped a handful of more times to rest. We passed the time getting to know each other better, getting to know Brina better."

"So, you think this was a good experience for the team as a whole."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good," Keith nodded and took a sip from his glass. "That was what we were hoping for. Now, down to business. We have agreed that the five of you have earned the rest of today off, but tomorrow morning you are right back to your regular schedule. We have received Intel that Vinn and his men have been on the move again. They had been laying low, we believe they are hoping to shake anyone who might be keeping track of them, but the Garrison is not giving up that easily. He is gathering his forces on Planet Kil'ar."

"Can't we just go and get him now while he's laying low?" Declan asked.

Keith shook his head, "Then we would be attacking him with no real proof. We _suspect_ he is coming here, but we have no legal evidence to back that up. If we went and tried to take him into custody without the proper evidence, it would all blow up in our faces."

"Everything we're doing is being done for a reason," Lance explained. "You need to be prepared at all times."

…………………………………………………………………….

Feeling comfortably full, Sky made her way back to her room, relishing in the thought of curling up in her bed and giving into the tiredness that had been weighing her down. Her room was dark and cool when she entered and she had just kicked off her shoes, unclipped her communicator, setting it on her bedside table, and pulled her comforter back when there was a knock on the door.

She groaned quietly and contemplated ignoring the knock. But if it was Keith and there was work to be done, she couldn't ignore it. "Yes?"

"It's me, Sky."

Sighing, she sat on the edge of her bed, "Come in, Cady."

Sliding open the door, the Princess strolled in and flicked on the lights. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because I'm tired and I was going to take a nap."

"It's the middle of the day you don't need a nap."

Falling back across her bed, Sky asked, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to my best friend," the bed sagged as Cady sat beside her. "So, what happened with Erik?"

Sky folded her arms behind her head, "What do you mean?"

"Did he have a good reason for talking to Brina the other night instead of you?"

"He is the new commander of the Voltron Force, Cady, he was talking to the new Green pilot."

"Sky."

She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face, "He is the most amazing guy, Cady. He is so sweet and kind and gentle. He saved my life." She filled Cady in on what had happened during their trip through the woods.

"You sound like you're in love," Cady whispered.

"I, uh, I think I might be," Sky admitted.

"Will you be able to work together?"

"I think so."

"This is so exciting, Sky, I am so happy for you."  
  
"What about you? How did your date with Geoffry go?"

Cady rolled her eyes, "He is the most boring man I have ever met in my life. I mean, he's nice and all, but he only wanted to talk about accounting and money and how much money he'll make when he finishes school and how much money I have coming to me. I think the twins might have been right."

Sky laughed, "Just don't let them hear you say that."

"I know. I still have to get back at them for what they did to my hair."

Sky sat up and picked up Cady's braid by the end, examining it, "It looks like the orange is fading a bit."

Cady scowled, "Not really, but when it's braided it isn't so noticeable."

"Well, I still owe them too, so maybe we can team up," Sky suggested, dropping her hair.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet, but I bet we could get Erik and my father in on it."

"With Uncle Lance on our side, we can't go wrong," Cady stood and walked to the bathroom. "We'll start planning."

"We can start planning tomorrow," Sky called through the door. "I'm tired."

"Don't be such a baby!" Cady called back.

Sky groaned at another knock on her door. "What?" She slid the door open.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Bad time?"

"Yes, no. What is it?"

"I knew you'd be cranky."

"I'm not cranky, I'm tired."

"Point taken," he smiled and took her hand. "How's your neck?"

"Its fine, Aunt Becca thinks it'll pass. Where have you been?" Sky allowed him to pull her into a loose embrace.

"Uncle Keith and your father were debriefing me," he said, kissing her gently.

"Sounds sexy," she whispered against his mouth.

Erik chuckled, "You can debrief me anytime, Sunny."

"Ahem," Cady cleared her throat loudly.

Erik tightened his arms around Sky, not letting her step away from him, "What do you want and why are you here?"

"I was talking to my friend."

"Mm hm," he tilted his head and rested it against Sky's. "I outrank you as Sky's friend now, so you can leave."

Cady gasped and placed her hands on her hips, "Erik Johansson, that is not true!"

"Yeah," Sky tilted her head back and looked up at him. "We need your help."

"What? Is there a bug that needs to be squashed? Or something heavy to be lifted?"

She stepped out of his embrace and playfully smacked his arm, "Not funny, I'll pretend you didn't say that."

"I'd appreciate it if you would," he walked over to her bed and fell back across it. "What do you need?"

"We need your help getting back at the twins."

Erik leaned up on his elbows, "No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Sky sat down beside him.

"No. If you guys want to cause trouble within the team, that's your problem, but I can't get involved. I need the cooperation and respect of my teammates."

She leaned over him, "What about the cooperation and respect of your girlfriend?"

He met her gaze and she could see the conflict in his eyes.

"Damn," Erik sat up. "I knew this was going to turn around and bite me in the ass eventually."

"If that's what you're into," Sky knelt behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders, carefully massaging his shoulders. She was surprised at how tight and tense his muscles were even though he appeared relaxed.

He let his head fall forward and his shoulders slump, "Okay, you just won my support."

"Good," Cady clapped her hands and sat on the desk chair. "What are we going to do?"

"It has to be something they don't expect," Sky said, moving her hands over his back, feeling him relax beneath her fingers.

"Something mean and, preferably, messy," Cady added.

Erik chuckled and leaned back against Sky, "Well, I think it's pretty obvious that Declan has a thing for Brina, maybe we could use that."

"As long as it's him and not you," Sky whispered into his ear, sliding her arms under his and around his chest.

"Stop it," he whispered back.

"Sky was thinking about getting her father to help us as well," Cady said, standing. "I'm going to think on it, but I will do that somewhere else as it appears you guys want to be alone."

"How did your date go?" Erik asked.

"Not too well," Cady stopped at the door. "You don't have any friends you could set me up with, do you, Erik?"

"None that I would intentionally sic you on," he muttered.

"I heard that. Jerk."

"Brat."

"Idiot."

"Monkey face."

"Immature Mama's boy."

"Boyfriendless hag."

Cady crossed her arms over her chest and tossed her silky blonde curls, "Sky's pity date."

Erik tilted his head back and looked at the underside of Sky's chin, "Is that true?"

She smiled down at him, "Of course it is, Erik. Well, it was and then you gave me your peanut butter crackers and, well, let's just say it went from pity to bribery."

"So if I keep you supplied with peanut butter you'll continue to go out with me?"

"Yup."

He shrugged and looked back at his cousin, "Works for me."

"I'm going to think on this and see if I can't get some help from my other siblings," she slid the door open. "You two behave yourselves. Gee, I hope I don't run into Uncle Lance and have to tell him what you're up to. Alone, in Sky's room…on her bed."

"She wouldn't really tell him, would she?" Erik asked when the door shut behind Cady.

"Don't worry about it," Sky rested her cheek on top of his head as he leaned back against her. "But you might want to move."

"I'm comfortable."

"My legs are going numb."

"Suck it up, soldier."

She tried to shift so she was no longer kneeling on her legs, but he weighed about fifty pounds more than she did and at that moment it was all dead weight. "Erik, if I am unable to participate in battle because I've lost all feeling in my legs, you can explain why to my father and Uncle Keith."

Groaning, he rolled off her and stretched out on her bed, "Bitch, bitch, bitch."

Sky stretched her legs out and laid them over his, leaning back on her hands, "Are you going to tell me what happened at the debriefing that has you stressed out?"

"I'm not stressed out."

"Your muscles were so tight and bunched up with tension. What happened?"

"You have a huge bed."

"It's no bigger than the one I have at home. Stop trying to change the subject."

He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head, "I got a dressing down from your father about putting you in unnecessary danger." 

"What!" She sat upright. "That's ridiculous! You _saved_ my life! Is he still here? I have to talk to him."

"Relax, Sunny, that's what Uncle Keith told him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Erik, I am the second in command. I should have been at the debriefing."

"It's nothing, Schuyler," he said sternly.

She noted his tone and turned so she was stretched out beside him on her stomach, bracing herself on her arms so she was looking down at him, "Talk to me, Erik."

Heat rose to his face and he pretended not to hear her.

Turning on her side, Sky laid a hand on his chest, "You're worrying me, Erik, what happened? Did my father threaten you?"

With his cheeks burning, Erik opened his eyes and met hers, "I, uh, I promised him that, uh, that nothing would ever happen to you as long as I was around."

"You can't say things like that to him, we need to keep our professional and private relationships separate. This could seriously jeopardize our jobs."

"I know, Schuyler, but he got me so angry. He accused me of using you, of using your, uh, your crush on me," his cheeks darkened even more. "I guess your father believes some of the things that have been said on Pollux about me getting around. I was really pissed off."

"Erik," she rubbed her hand over his chest, feeling his heart race. "What happened?"

"I, uh, I told him I was in love with you."

Sky pulled her hand away so fast you'd think she had been burned.

He shifted his gaze and stared at the ceiling, "I told him I have been in love with you my entire life and that I would sooner give my own life before I allowed anything to happen to you."

"What, uh, what happened?" Sky whispered, glaring at the small flowers in the fabric of her quilt.

"He stared at me a minute and then he left. Uncle Keith dismissed me and told me that you and I were going to be called in for a meeting later."

She nodded and continued to study the tiny stitches in the floral fabric.

"Schuyler," he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, tracing her jaw with his finger. "Say something."

"I'm guessing the meeting isn't to address my request for more stylish flightsuits."

"Sky," he sighed.

"Did you mean it?" Her question was barely audible.

Erik cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "Yes."

"Your entire life?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up, "I can't remember a time in my life when you weren't a part of it or when my feelings for you didn't run deep. Even before I knew what love was, I knew what I felt for you was different. When we were little I always wanted to play with you, I constantly bugged my parents to let me call you or write you a letter. Whenever I heard something funny, my first thought was that I couldn't wait to tell you. I was always seeing things and thinking 'Sky would love that' or 'I have to get that for Sky.' You are always on my mind, whether it's the forefront or a whisper in the back. Any girl I took out on a date never had a chance because she wasn't you. Over the years I like to think I've learned what love is and it's you, my Sky. I love you."

She studied him, seeing the honesty in his deep eyes and the half smile on his lips and her heart tightened. "Really?"

He laughed, "Yes, really. Do you really have a crush on me?"

"I did."

"You _did_?"

"Yeah, I did. I was always thinking about you and daydreaming about what it would be like if we could be together. But I was afraid after last time and I knew it would never work. It was so hard for me to see you, to want to be with you, but to know it could never be." Unable to look him in the eye anymore, she shifted her gaze to his chest. "I convinced myself it was a childish crush and that I would get over it. I thought that when you missed my birthday that it meant you didn't feel the same way, that I had read too much into little things."

"What happened?" He whispered.

"I saw you at Cady's party and I knew I wasn't over my crush. Then you had to go and be all sweet and romantic, giving me the necklace and I knew it wasn't a crush any more. It hurt so much to want to be with you but to be afraid at the same time."

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Schuyler, I promise," Erik ran his hand over her hair.

Not wanting to say anything else, Sky laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat and relaxed against his solid body. Erik cradled the back of her head with one hand and laced the fingers of his other hand through hers.

"It stopped being a crush," she whispered into his shirt. "I do love you."

He squeezed her hand, "I know."

………………………………………………………………………

Sky tired to ignore the incessant beeping and turned her face into her pillow. Wait a second. Her pillow was usually softer than this. She slowly lifted her head and looked down at Erik. He was watching her through heavy lidded eyes, his right hand still clutched hers and his left gently stroked her back.

"Why didn't you answer it?" She mumbled rolling off him.

"I didn't think it would be seemly if I answered your communicator," he replied.

Reaching over him and grabbing her communicator, she flipped it open, "Collier."

"What took you so long to answer?"

"Sorry, Dad, I was asleep."

Lance stared at the small image of his disheveled daughter, "You need to be able to react faster."

"I'll work on that, sir."

"We need to talk, little girl."

Sky rolled her eyes, "I'm not a little girl, Dad."

"Your mother and I want to talk to you. I got Keith to give you some time off so you can have dinner at home and we can talk."

She looked over at the clock on the table and was surprised to see it was almost four. "All right, I'll head down there in another hour."

"See you then, Sky."

"Bye, Dad." She snapped the communicator shut and rolled onto her back.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Erik asked quietly.

"No, that's all right, they just want to talk."

He rolled over wrapped his arm around her waist, snuggling up to her, "I know, but we could present a united front."

Smiling, she kissed his forehead, "Thank you, but they probably just want to lecture me on responsibility and proper behavior. It's time my father accepted the fact that I'm an adult now."

"Yeah," he nuzzled her neck and splayed his hand over her stomach. "You are definitely all grown up."

Giggling softly, she turned and faced him, "Just because I'm grown up doesn't mean you can have your way with me."

"No," he kissed her. "But I can have my way with you because I love you."

The smile slowly left her face and she looked down.

"Does it make you uncomfortable to hear that?" He whispered.

"No, not uncomfortable," she lifted her gaze back to him. "A little…overwhelmed."

"But I can still have my way with you, right?"

Sky pressed her face into the crook of his neck and slid her arms around him. "Anytime," she mumbled.

"Do I get to hear you say it?" He whispered into her ear.

She tilted her head back and looked at him, "I love you, Erik."

"You're mine," he said quietly, resting his forehead against hers. "You always have been."

Sky chuckled, "Should I get that tattooed across my forehead? 'Property of Erik Johansson'."

"I'd appreciate that."

"You'd have to get a matching one, 'Property of Schuyler Collier'."

"I already have one."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Someday, if you're a good girl, I'll show you."

"I'll be good," she promised.

"Then I'll show you," he pulled her close and rolled her under him. "But you have to show me how good you can be."

Sky slid her hands up his back and into his hair, bringing his mouth down to hers, gently caressing his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips, trying to get closer. Moving his mouth down to her neck, sliding his hands down to her hips, Erik kissed his way down to the collar of her shirt before moving up and stopping to tenderly suck on the sensitive skin below her ear. Sky slid her hands down his back, closing her eyes while she gently raked her fingers over his back and he sent shivers throughout her body.

Wanting to taste him again, she took his face in her hands and brought his mouth back up to hers.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth.

Before she could respond in like, the castle alarms went off, jolting them apart. Without a second thought, Erik was on his feet and racing to the door. Sky grabbed her shoes and tugged them on, following him down the hall to Castle Control.


	13. First Alarms And Unwanted Lectures

Hi all!

Thanks for the great reviews, I really do appreciate them. You make me look forward to checking my email (yea! It's not all spam :-) )

Anyway, once again this story is longer than I anticipated, it's starting to get away from me. But don't worry, I know where it's going and I am just having a blast writing it. And, RedLion2, your suggestion has stuck. While returning to work at the end of my break tonight, my muse struck and I have come up with a whole new idea for Cady. It will start in this story and will either take over a couple of chapters in this story or have its own spin-off…we'll have to see.

And Mustang Ace - Don't worry, the original Force members won't be sitting on their hands. And I wouldn't exactly refer to Allura as a desk jockey, she is ruling a planet and raising six kids :)

Starlette Rose- I have to admit that Lance has got to be my favorite character to write, I have so much fun with him. I'm glad you enjoy it!

C-Town Chica - As always, thank you so so much for your support and reviews! I am so glad to know you're enjoying the story.

One more thing, due to belated birthday celebrations, I will be out of town for a long weekend and won't be able to update until next week.

Thank you for all your support!

Enjoy,

Failte

################################################################################

"What is it?" Erik asked when they ran into Castle Control.

Keith looked up and couldn't help but notice the disheveled appearance of the new first and second in command, even as Erik ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down. They had obviously not been playing video games. But he had to admit that they had arrived quickly and ready for action, actually beating the other three Force members.

"Unidentified ships have entered the outer atmosphere and refuse to acknowledge our attempts to contact them. They have not tried to enter our internal airspace, but we want the Lions up there to check it out." Keith explained.

Erik nodded and turned to his team, "To your Lions, guys."

Keith and Pidge stood in Castle Control with Whitman and a handful of other guards. Lance had gone home an hour earlier and he had sent Allura, Becca, Sven, Romelle, and the children deeper into the castle as a safety precaution. Guards were sent out to man the turret guns and the Air Brigade was put on standby. Keith and Pidge watched as the five Lions took off for their first battle without them.

"It seems kind of surreal," Pidge muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Keith replied, his eyes glued on Blue and Yellow. His boys were up there and he couldn't be prouder, nor could he be more nervous. 

"We'll go up in V-formation," Erik called to his teammates. "Once we assess the situation, we'll go from there."

"Yes, sir," Sky and Brina replied.

"Aye, Cap," Declan called.

Gideon just grunted in response. 

They flew up through the atmosphere and out into space.

"37 degrees south-southwest," Keith called over the comm..

Erik turned Black and the other four followed. There, seemingly hovering over Arus, were two transport ships. As soon as the Lions were in sight, both ships fired up and took off.

"They have gone beyond our radar," Pidge said.

"All right, I want you guys to circle for a while and watch for any other action," Keith commanded.

"Search formation," Erik said.

The Lions separated and circled, staying within visual sight of Black. They circled the outer atmosphere for fifteen minutes with no sign of alien ship, before diving lower and circling above the Castle of Lions for another ten when Keith called them in. 

"Did you notice anything about the ships?" Keith asked when they entered.

"Just a pair of T-9 transports," Erik said. "The only thing I noticed was that it had a design painted on the side, I couldn't tell if it was on both sides or not. It was orange and red, but I couldn't tell what exactly it was. Could you guys?"

Sky, Declan, and Brina all shook their heads.

"I thought it looked kind of like a bird of some kind," Gideon said.

"A bird?" Keith asked.

"Didn't Vinn take on the phoenix as his symbol?" Sky spoke up.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, he did."

"The phoenix?" Brina asked. "Why? Is that a bird?"

Pidge nodded, "It's an old Terran myth. The story of a bird who died in flames but rose again from the ashes. It usually symbolizes rebirth."

"We believe Vinn's mother was a Terran woman, he may have heard the story from her," Keith explained. "He may think of his uprising as a rebirth of Doom."

"You think he's that deep?" Pidge asked.

"He's not a stupid man, he has built an amazing following and has been able to escape prosecution. I think we have a very worthy adversary on our hands, more so than Lotor ever was." Keith turned to the five pilots before him. "Looks like you are all back on duty tonight. Be prepared to be called up at any moment."

"Yes, sir."

"Sky?"

She turned back to her father's best friend as the others filed out, "Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry, I know I told Lance you could have some time off and go home for dinner, but I will have to take that back."

"No problem, I understand."

Keith looked up and saw Erik standing at attention by the door, waiting. "Erik, come here."

"Yes, sir?"

Keith looked at the two young people in front of him and he couldn't help but smile a little. They reminded him so much of him and Allura twenty plus years ago. "Do you guys have anything you want to tell us?"

"Like what, Uncle Keith?" Sky asked innocently.

He chuckled, like he would expect anything else from Lance's daughter. "I have no right to pass judgment since Allura and I were in the same situation not too long ago, but I hope you will be careful. I know you don't want a lecture, but I am speaking from experience. This will not be easy, you will have to go into battle and keep your mind trained on the task at hand, not worrying about each other. As difficult as it may seem, you can't allow your feelings to get in the way of your mission. I know, I know, you will stand here and assure me that won't happen and I know you believe that and I know you will try, but it is easier said than done. Believe me, I know."

Sky studied a spot on the ground just in front of her feet. She knew Erik was standing right beside her, looking Keith in the eye. Why couldn't they all just let them be? They knew what was at stake, they just wanted to spend what little free time they had together. Why did everyone have to keep bothering them? Why did they all think that she and Erik had no idea what they were getting into?

"Sky?"

She looked up at Keith, "Yes, sir?"

"I don't doubt that you can handle this, I just don't want you overwhelmed."

"I know."

"If either of you need to talk, just remember that Allura and I are here for you."

"Thank you," Erik said. "We appreciate that."

"All right, you're dismissed, just stay near. And I'll call Lance to let him know why you can't come home tonight," Keith said.

Sky shrugged, "You don't have to do that, Uncle Keith." 

"I need to talk to him anyway. Go. If there is one bit of advice I can give you, grab your moments together whenever you can, just don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Erik nodded to him and took Sky's elbow. "Want to go grab our some dinner?"

"Sure," she turned to Keith. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid," he grinned at her. "Just remember, I may be your boss, but I'm still your friend."

"Well that was a little awkward," Sky whispered when she and Erik left Castle Control.

He slid his hand down her arm to take hers, "Get used to it, Sunny. Everyone knows by now and we can't pretend otherwise. Be prepared to be teased and lectured."

"Why can't they just let us be?"

"Because they're our family and they love us."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed.

"Declan give it back!"

Sky and Erik entered the kitchen to see Tess standing on her toes and trying to grab a book out of her brother's hand.

"I'm just looking out for your best interests, Tessy," Declan said.

"Give it back now! Or I'll tell Dad!"

Dec tossed the book over the table to his brother.

"Come on, Tess, we're your brothers," Gideon told her. "We just want to look out for you and to do that we need to know what's going on in your life."

Tears welled up in her brown eyes, "Gideon I mean it! Give it back now!"

Gideon went to throw it back to Declan when Sky stepped in and snatched the book from him. It was a maroon, leather bound book with gold letters that read 'Journal' across the front. "You guys can really be a couple of jerks," she said handing the book back to Tess.

"Oh, come on," Declan said as Tess ran from the room. "She's our little sister, it is well within our right to torment her."

"Where's Brina?" Erik asked.

Declan shrugged, "She said she wasn't hungry. I think she's nervous about an attack."

"We all are," Gideon pointed out as he yanked open the refrigeration unit.

"I thought they had just started to move again," Declan said.

"They did," Erik went to the cupboard and started pulling out plates. "But they don't all move as one large unit. Vinn has ships and people placed throughout the galaxy."

"What do you think they were doing here?" Sky asked. 

"Scouting, most likely."

"How well known is it that Voltron is back?" Gideon asked as he pulled out some covered dishes.

"The Garrison was alerted. It's not a secret, but it's not something we're bragging about," Erik explained.

"Those were old ships," Declan pointed out. "If his entire military is made up of ships like that, we should have no problem taking them down."

"It's a cover," Gideon said.

Erik looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Did you see the weapon mounted on the top? It was a recent update to the Klimpton Gun, the lasers can be damaging up to twelve hundred yards and it can fire ten thousand rounds before it needs to be recharged. It's a top of the line gun, we just updated the turret guns to that last year."

"So the old ships mask what could be a great fighting machine," Sky muttered, putting a dish in the microwave to heat up.

"Exactly."

The door slid open and Sven walked in with Romelle, Delora, Allura, and Nicky.

"Keit said you guys did vell," Sven said.

"All we did was scare them enough to fly away," Gideon said.

"Ve're going to head home tonight," Sven told his son. "If dere is a threat, I vant to be on Pollux in case anyting should happen."

"When are you leaving?" Erik asked.

"Around eight. It'll be a late night, but I don't vant to vait any longer."

Nicky climbed up into Declan's lap and proceeded to eat his sandwich.

"Excuse me, Nicholas," Declan tugged on a lock of his hair. "That's my dinner."

"I 'ungry," the little boy replied around a mouthful of food.

"Nanny wasn't feeling too well, so I gave her the evening off," Allura explained. "And we didn't get a chance to eat before the alarms went off, so everyone is on their own because I don't feel like cooking right now."

"Geez, Mom," Declan ruffled his little brother's hair. "Can't you teach your kids any manners?"

"I tried," Allura sighed. "But somewhere along the way, I failed with you and _you_ screwed up Nicky."

Gideon kissed his mother's cheek, "I have good manners, Mom."

"Yes, you do, sweetie," she patted cheek. "At least when I'm around you do. I don't want to know what goes on when I'm not here."

"No, you don't," Sky agreed.

The door opened again and Charlotte, Becca, Tori, and Luke walked in. The kitchen filled quickly as more food was pulled out and everyone picked at the plates set out on the table. It was so loud and crowded, Sky almost didn't hear her communicator as it went off.

Walking over to the door, away from the noise, she flipped it open, "Collier."

"Sky, can you come to my study, please?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, you're father would like to speak with you and I have him on the phone now."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

The door to Keith's study was open when Sky arrived. Keith was sitting back in his chair and talking animatedly with Lance. She stood back a moment, watching the easy interaction between the old friends. Keith was still a handsome man, a few gray hairs peppered his dark head. His face was craggier, but his body was still in great shape. They had all aged, she hadn't really taken notice until recently.

The original Voltron Force had always been heroes to Sky. She had grown up hearing the stories of all they had done for Arus, she had been taught about them in school, and all that time she had been close enough to see them as the amazing, every day people they were. None of them had allowed fame to go to their heads, they were her parents, her aunts and uncles, and she loved them all dearly.

She cleared her throat quietly and Keith glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the screen in front of him, "Looks like Sky is here, I'll leave you guys to talk." He stood and left the room, winking at Sky as he passed.

Sky sat down in the chair Keith had just vacated and offered a small smile to the image of her parents, "Hi, what's up?"

"Hi honey," Darcy smiled at her. "We heard you guys had your first real alarm."

"Yeah, it was just a scare, but it was exciting."

"They're scouting us out," Lance said. "Be prepared, they could come back at any moment."

"I know."

"How's your neck?" Her mother asked.

Sky rolled her eyes, "The same it was when you were here a few hours ago."

"Don't get smartmouthed," Lance reprimanded.

She snorted, "Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Darcy chuckled but decided to step in before it went any farther, "All right, children, knock it off. So, Schuyler, how are things with Erik?"

"Fine."

"He and I had a little talk earlier," Lance said.

"Dad, what do you have against Erik?"

"Nothing, Erik's a good kid. But you guys are just kids, I don't want you rushing in and getting over your heads."

"We're not that much younger than you and Mom were when you met."

"We're not talking about your mother and I, we're talking about you."

Sky raised her eyebrows, "And?"

"And," he cleared his throat. "And I don't want to see you hurt or under any unneeded stress."

"Erik isn't going to hurt me, Dad, and even if he does, I can handle it and I can handle him."

"We know, sweetheart," Darcy spoke up. "We just want you to know that we went through this and we know how difficult it can be. If you need anything or if you just want to talk, you know where to find us."

"I know, Mom, thank you. We got the same line from Uncle Keith a little while ago."

"Yeah, Keith said he spoke to you," Lance sighed. "Just don't let it get in the way of your work."

"Come on, Dad, you know I won't."

"If he does anything or says anything…"

"Dad," Sky interrupted exasperatedly. "I can handle him."

"Honey," Darcy turned to her husband. "Why don't you go check on dinner?"

"What? It's not ready yet."

"Just go, Lance."

"But…"

"I want to partake in a little girl talk with my daughter."

"There's nothing you can say that I can't hear."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "We're going to talk about menstruation and shoes."

Lance looked at his wife, then his daughter, "Um, okay, Sky, be careful, if, uh, if you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, kiddo."

Darcy waited until Lance left the room before turning back to the monitor, "Please forgive him, Sky, he is just trying to look out for his little girl."

"But I'm an adult now, Mother, why can't he see that?"

"Because he doesn't want to. He really does mean well and we both love Erik, you know that and, to be honest, none of us are surprised by this."

"I know."

"So things are okay with you two?"

Sky smiled foolishly, "Yeah, they are. He's amazing, Mom."

"I can remember when I realized that about your father. Just be careful, Sky."

"I will."

Darcy smiled wistfully at her daughter, "Keep in touch. Feel free to call or stop by any time."

"I know, Mom, I will."

"Have a good night, sweetie."

"You too, Mom."

Sky sat back in Keith's chair and stared at the dark screen. She knew she was lucky to have her parents. They were patient and fun and wonderful. They never talked down to her and had always supported her in everything she had done. And the day she had announced that she wanted to fly, well, her father had nearly gone through the roof with joy. That night he had taken her up for her first chance to fly Red herself.

Sighing deeply, she pushed herself up out of the chair. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't had a chance to eat before she left the kitchen.

_There should still be plenty to eat left,_ she thought resting her hand on her stomach.

"Hey there."

Sky wasn't really surprised to see Erik waiting for her in the hallway, without realizing it, she had expected him to be there. "Hi."

He held out a small parcel wrapped in a napkin.

Wordlessly, she took it from him and smiled when she peeled back the napkin to reveal a peanut butter sandwich, "Thank you."

"You disappeared and I was able to weasel out of Keith where you had gone. I didn't know how long you would be and that you hadn't eaten and since you get grumpy when you don't eat, I thought I would bring you something."

Sky swallowed her first mouthful of sandwich and scowled at him, "So I'm cranky when I don't get sleep and I'm grumpy when I don't eat. However do you stand me?"

Erik slung an arm around her shoulders as they headed down the hall, his other arm still behind his back, "I don't really know. Maybe I should dump you for a more pleasant girl."

"Maybe you should," she grumbled, shaking his arm off her. "Besides, you forgot…" she stopped when he brought his other arm from behind his back and presented her with a small bottle of milk. "Ooohhh, I love you."

Laughing, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Love you, too, Sunny. Don't forget that."

"Have we heard anything else?" She asked taking a swig of milk.

He shook his head, "No. We're on standby, so eat while you can and sleep while you can because we could be called up at any time. I have a feeling there is something Keith isn't telling us."

"What do you mean?"

Erik shrugged, "It's just a feeling I have. He took Pidge, Allura, and my father and disappeared, saying we will probably have a meeting later."

"This really is it, isn't it? We're really entering a war." She whispered.

He tightened his arm and hugged her close, "Yeah, Sunny, we probably are."

Swallowing the last of her sandwich, Sky snaked her arm around his waist, "We'll get through this, right?"

Erik was more than a little surprised at her question. Sky was always so confident and sure of herself, to hear her doubt worried him. "Yeah, we'll be fine. We need to get rid of this little problem so I can take you out."

"Oh yeah? Where would we go?"

"Well, maybe for our first date, we could go out to dinner and then see a movie. Our second date, we will go hear a band play at a club and sit at a back table where I could make out with you and no one would notice. On our third date, I would take you to Pollux and introduce you to the joys of my home planet."

"That sounds nice," she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "Now we just have to take care of this Vinn guy."

"Pshaw," Erik flicked his wrist. "It won't take us more than a couple of hours."

"Good, there's a movie playing I want to see."

"Oh yeah? It better not be a chick-flick."

Sky snorted, "Yeah right, you know how much I love…"

The shrill ringing of the castle alarms had them breaking apart and running down the hall. They burst into Castle Control at the heels of the twins, Brina arriving seconds after they did. Keith, Pidge, Allura and Sven were standing at the main console with Whitman, other guards posted around the room.

"What is it?" Erik asked.

"Unidentified ship entering Arusian airspace," Whitman replied. "We're attempting to contact them now."

"You have entered Arusian airspace, please state your name and business," Keith called into the comm unit.

They all watched as the static filled monitor slowly cleared and the image of a young man, his face mostly hidden behind his flight mask, appeared, "Sir, I am Private Likar here on behalf of His Excellency Kabandha Vinn. He has sent a message for Her Royal Highness Queen Allura of Arus."

Keith glanced at the radar, noticing that there was no other ship, just the small transport. "You will be escorted to a landing zone by two of our Air Brigade ships. We will meet you there."

"Yes, sir."

Keith closed the transmission and barked out orders to his men. Two ships were sent up, the turret guns were still manned and he waved over half a dozen guards to escort them. He then turned to the five members of the Force waiting for instruction, "The five of you will come with us. You will observe and act as guards, understand?"

"Yes, sir." They all replied.

Three guards led the way out of Castle Control followed by Allura, who had her hand tucked into Keith's elbow, then came the three other guards with the five Force members bringing up the rear.

They made their way to the third tarmac, the furthest landing zone from the castle. Sky looked around to see all the turret guns were manned and the soldiers were following their movements. Numerous soldiers and guards patrolled the grounds. She knew Keith and Allura were taking no chances when it came to their children and were purposefully keeping this messenger as far from the castle as possible.

The Force stood at attention and watched as the Arusian ships escorted the foreign ship to the tarmac. Allura stepped forward with Keith to her right and half a step behind her, the six guards stationed along the landing zone within six to ten feet away. The small transport landed and the doorway opened, a small set of steps lowering to the ground.

Private Likar had removed his helmet to show a rose colored complexion, lighter than Vinn had had in the picture Sky had seen on the internet. His hair was a pale green and his eyes a vibrant purple. His helmet was tucked under his left arm as he walked with a measured clip to Allura. Bowing deeply, he stood again and held out his right arm, presenting her with a large orange envelope.

Nodding to him, Allura accepted the envelope, Keith stepping forward to stand beside her. He never took his eyes off the young pilot before them as his wife read the letter presented to her.

Allura's eyes skimmed the paper, her back stiffened as she pulled herself up to her full height of five foot five. Slowly, she folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope before raising her eyes to the boy in front of her. "Private, you may freely leave our planet and return to your leader. Tell Vinn we are not interested in any alliance and there will be no negotiations. If he feels the need to try and force his way onto my planet, if he attacks in any way, we will be prepared and we will have the full backing of the Garrison."

Private Likar nodded his head once, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, and Private," Allura added before he could leave. "Take my word, it would be in your best interest to disassociate yourself with Vinn before any trouble starts. He will not win and everyone associated with him will be punished."

Likar did not respond, he quietly turned on his heel and returned to his ship.

Allura handed the envelope to Keith as the ship ascended. He pulled out the letter and read over it quickly, his expression darkening. He too folded it and placed it back in the envelope, looking up at the Voltron Force, "We will meet in the conference room in ten minutes." 


	14. Responding To A Threat

Hi all!

Thank you so much for your reviews and birthday wishes, both were greatly appreciated.

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I was away all weekend and when I got back work and life got it the way. I promise to try harder and post faster. Thank you for your reviews, your support, and your patience! You guys rock!

Thanks!

Enjoy,

Failte

################################################################################

Erik, Sky, Declan, Gideon, and Brina sat quietly around the table in the conference room. Erik sat up straight, his hands folded together on the tabletop in front of him. Sky was seated to his right, sitting back, tapping her fingers against the arm of her chair. The twins sat on the other side of the table, Gideon stared at a spot on the wall just above Erik's head while Declan slouched in his chair. Brina sat beside Declan, a nervous expression on her face while she toyed with a lock of her hair.

The door slid open and Keith swept in, followed closely by Pidge who carried a pile of papers. "All right, team, pay attention. As you may have figured out, Arus received an ultimatum by Vinn this evening." He held up the orange envelope, "To paraphrase, he told us he had enough backing and firepower to take us down. Our only option would be to surrender the Votron Lions to him, or he would attack and take them himself. He was kind enough to say that Allura would be able to continue to rule Arus and, if we obeyed him, we would all be able to live our lives as we do now. By obeying him, Voltron and his pilots would be at his beck and call. Of course we will not allow that to happen, so we have to be prepared for attacks."

"What is he hoping to accomplish?" Declan asked.

"He wants power, as much as he can possibly get his hands on, and there is nothing as powerful as Voltron."

"Where's Mom?" Gideon asked quietly.

"Allura is preparing a statement. She will go on the air, both radio and televiewer, in about fifteen minutes to warn the people of Arus about the impending attacks." Keith explained. "We will be reinstating the alarm system and the caves will be reopened. You will all have new duties on top of your training. We will need your help preparing the caves, luckily they have been kept up for the most part and even modernized. Now if we are forced to send our people into the caves, they should be even safer and more comfortable.

"Our Intel says that Vinn is still at least three days flight away from here. But he may send in an attack led by a second in command, so we must be ready at any moment. While it is Voltron's job to defend and protect the people of Arus, it is of the utmost importance that Allura and the heirs to the throne are kept safe." He turned to his sons, "No over the top heroics guys, you need to stay safe."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Now, Erik."

"Yes, sir?"

"Your parents and sister are leaving in about an hour, after the meeting, you're free to go see them off before you have to return to duty. They will be escorted with two fighters about halfway home, where they will meet up with two Polluxian fighters who will see them the rest of the way."

Erik nodded.

"All right, we are going to go over your new duties and your new schedules. Everything has been typed up for you, Pidge has copies for everyone. Practice will be broken into two sessions a day. Workouts and strength training will continue as scheduled, there will be a guard schedule posted each week you will need to check. This will be a lot of hard work, we are now at war and we will act as such." Keith watched as Pidge handed out the last of the papers. "We'll start on the first page."

…………………………………………………

Nearly an hour later, Erik stood in Castle Control bidding his family farewell.

"You know how to get a hold of us if you need anyting," Sven said.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be in touch."

"Please," Romelle took his arm. "Call or email as often as possible, I'll be worrying like mad."

Erik smiled down at her, "Don't worry, Mom, everything will be fine."

"Good luck, jerk," Delora teased quietly.

He threw his arm around his little sister's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thanks, brat."

Sven was next, giving his son a tight, back slapping hug, followed by Romelle who clung to her eldest child, afraid to let him go. Stepping back, reluctantly, she gave her son a weak smile, "Behave yourself, Erik."

"I'll try, Ma."

She turned and saw Sky standing off to the side. Romelle walked over to her, smiling at the nervous expression on the young woman's face. "Sky."

"Aunt Romelle."

Romelle pulled her into a hug, surprising Sky, "I'm so glad Erik has you to look out for him."

Sky nodded, returning the older woman's hug.

Pulling back, Romelle looked at her, brushing the hair back from her face, "I have always thought highly of you Sky, but then how could I not love the girl who stole my boy's heart years ago."

Sky felt the heat rise to her face and, for lack of anything else to say, muttered, "Thank you."

"Good luck, Sky, and know that you're welcome to come visit us on Pollux any time. All I ask is that you take care of Erik for me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Smiling softly, Romelle patted her cheek and turned back to her family.

All five members of the original Voltron Force and their families had gathered in Castle Control and hugs, handshakes and goodbyes were shared.

When the airspace was deemed safe and their ship took off, Sky went to stand beside Erik as he watched his family fly home. She wound her arm around his waist and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. His body moved slightly as he sighed and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly.

"You'll see them again soon," Sky whispered.

"I'm worried about Pollux," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not there to help."

With a heavy heart she told him, "You can go back, Keith will understand."

He smiled down at her, "No. This is where I belong, I was chosen by Black. Dad can handle things on Pollux, I just feel a little torn. Plus, it's really hard to sneak off and make out with you if I'm on another planet."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"It keeps me from worrying about Pollux and Vinn."

"Schuyler?"

They both turned to see her parents standing behind the. Sky released Erik, "Yeah, Mom?"

"We're going to head home now, but we'll be back first thing in the morning."

Sky hugged her mother quickly, "Okay, good night."

"Be careful," Darcy whispered into her daughter's ear. "Don't let the emotions of the times rush you into anything you're not ready for."

Sky blushed at her mother's comment, "I won't, don't worry."

Darcy pulled back and smiled at her daughter, "I know I don't have to worry about you, sweetie, just be careful."

Lance kissed his daughter's cheek and winked at her, "Have fun, Sky, just behave yourself."

"Of course, Dad, I'm a good girl," she teased.

"Just make sure you stay that way."

Darcy leaned over and whispered in Sky's ear as Lance moved over to Erik. "He and I had a little talk. I pointed out that he has been behaving just like my father did when he and I started dating and you would think I had slapped him. So he is doing his best to behave himself, as hard as it might be."

Sky watched as her father spoke with Erik, smiling, "He seems to be doing well."

"This is killing him inside."

"Erik's a good man."

"He is," Darcy agreed. "But, in your father's eyes, he isn't good enough for you. You are the most important thing in the world to us, Sky, so just bear with him while he plays the overprotective dad."

Sky looked up at her mother and smiled weakly, "Thanks, Mom."

Darcy kissed her daughter's forehead, "Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom."

"All right, gang," Keith called out. "We've got work to do."

Lance shook hands with Erik and turned to give Sky another kiss, "Good night, kiddo, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Dad."

"You okay?" Erik asked as Lance, Darcy, Hunk and Paton all left.

"Yeah," she looked up at him. "What did my dad say to you?"

He shrugged, "He just wanted to know how I was doing and how I was feeling about this threat."

"Thanks for putting up with him."

"Hey, if I can't face your father then I sure as hell can't face Vinn."

"Hey, lovebirds!" Keith called. "Put the hormones on hold and get your butts over here."

Blushing, Sky ducked her head and jogged over to where the others had gathered with Erik at her heels.

……………………………………………………………

It was nearly midnight when the Force made their way to their rooms for the night. They had been taken on a tour of the caves to see the changes that had been made over the years. The accommodations had been updated and were more comfortable. Food preparation would be easier and the pantries would be stocked the next day. There was room for several thousand people to live comfortably, but work still needed to be done. It had been years since they had been used and the rooms need to be cleaned and straightened. Palace guards, soldiers, and volunteers would be working along side the Force to get everything ready.

"Go, get some sleep," Keith had told them. "We'll be up and in the gym by 0530."

A nervous silence surrounded the five young people as they entered their wing. Even the twins were strangely quiet. It had suddenly occurred to them all just how serious this was. The people of Arus were depending on them.

Good nights were mumbled as they all went to their separate doors.

Sky typed in her code and watched her door slide open. Physically she was exhausted, but mentally her mind was going so fast, she knew she was going to be up for a while.

"Hey."

She looked over her shoulder to see Erik standing in her doorway. "Hey yourself."

"Don't I get a good night?"

"No."

"No?"

Sky smiled half-heartedly, "It's hardly night anymore."

He crooked his finger until she came to stand in front of him, "Good night, Sunny."

"Good night, Erik," she closed her eyes and tilted her head toward him in anticipation. But nothing happened. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw him leaning against the doorframe, watching her amusedly. "What?"

"You're cute."

"Thank you, Commander," she replied coyly.

He leaned closer, "I'm thinking you shouldn't call me that off duty."

"What should I call you?"

"I liked it when you called me 'Sweet Cheeks' the other day."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Try again, Erik."

"Sex god?"

"Um…no."

"Sexy beast?"

"I don't think so."

"Lord of Pleasure?"

With that, Sky doubled over with laughter, "I assume you're talking about yourself?"

"Ouch."

"Good night, Erik."

He leaned in and gently caressed her lips with his own, "Good night, beautiful."

"Hey," she grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I, uh, I love you."

Erik smiled softly, "Love you too."

"I just…"

"What?"

"You know, if anything happens, I just…I want you to know."

"Nothing is going to happen, Sunny."

"It's easy to say that."

"Come on," he teased, pulling her into a hug. "Nothing will happen to us, we'll grow old together and watch our children have children."

Not sure how to respond to his statement, Sky rested against him, her head on his shoulder. No matter what happened, she felt safe when he held her close.

"I'll see you bright and early," Erik stole another quick kiss and released her.

_Our children?_ She thought, closing the door behind him. _There is no way we're already talking marriage and kids. _

Sleep didn't come easy to Schuyler that night. Images of war and children floated in and out of her dreams.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next four days were busy for the young Voltron Force. From sunup to sundown they worked hard at training and preparing both themselves and Arus for attacks. While the five of them had become much closer during their excursion in the woods, there was no time for them to socialize. Erik and Sky were once again reduced to a quick kiss before retiring to bed at night. Declan and Brina had grown closer, but Sky was sure the Green pilot was still after Erik. She would catch Brina looking at him or touching him whenever they talked.

Sky had never thought she was the jealous type, but then she had never felt threatened before.

Since they had worked so hard and the caves were ready to be inhabited, Keith gave them the evening off after dinner. They couldn't leave the castle, but they were free to relax.

Intel over the past couple of days had been sketchy at best, the Garrison was having trouble keeping up with Vinn. Because of this, the castle was under lockdown and they were kept in a constant state of readiness.

"Want to sneak off somewhere and make out?" Erik whispered into Sky's ear as they left the dining room.

"Hm, as appealing as that sounds, I promised Cady I would get together with her."

"Come on," he whined taking her hands. "Remember what Keith said about snatching our moments alone whenever we can?"

She smiled up at him, "Tell you what, give me an hour or so, let's say eight o'clock, I'll meet you then."

Tugging her hands sharply, Erik brought her closer, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Raising an eyebrow, Sky licked her lips, "Promise?"

Erik groaned quietly, "Please blow off Cady."

"No," she smiled and brushed her lips over his. "I'll see you later."

Erik sighed as he watched her walk away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to go find something to do.

……………………………………………………………….

"Come in!" Cady called through the door.

When the door slid open, Sky was greeted with the sight of the three Whitaker girls. Cady was sitting on the floor beside her bed with Tess sitting on the bed behind her braiding her hair while Charlotte was sprawled on Cady's big bed, flipping through a magazine. "I didn't realize this was going to be a slumber party."

"Oh, Sky!" Charlotte sat up quickly and tucked her legs under her. "Can I do your hair? I'll make you all pretty for Erik!"

"No," Cady spoke up. "You guys can go now."

"I'm not done yet," Tess protested as she tied together another braid. Half of Cady's head sprouted five braids while the other half hung down her back waiting to be done.

"Yeah you are, I want to talk to Sky."

"Why can't we stay?" Charlotte asked.

"Because we're going to talk about stuff you're not old enough to hear about."

Charlotte leaned over to Tess and whispered, "They're going to talk about boys and kissing and sex and stuff."

Cady whirled her head around, "Charlotte Abigail! What do you know about that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her sister's comforter, "Just what the twins said."

Now Sky was intrigued, "And what have the twins told you?"

"That…that I wasn't allowed to kiss any boys until they met him and that I wasn't allowed to do sex until I was at least twenty five and married," she mumbled quietly.

"And what is sex?"

"Um, it's what you do when you want to do more than kiss and hug and you want to have babies. Have you and Erik done sex?"

Sky's eyes widened and heat rose to her face.

"Yeah, Sky," Cady teased. "Have you and Erik _done_ sex?"

She cleared her throat, "Well, Char, seeing as I am neither twenty five nor married, no we have not."

"Have you kissed?"

Sky was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the young girls questions, "Uh, yeah. Um, Charlotte, what's with the questions?"

"What's it like to kiss a boy?" Charlotte asked earnestly. Tess looked up from Cady's hair, interested in the answer.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get away from the question, Sky decided to go for the honest approach. She sat down on the bed and studied the wallpaper as she pondered her response. "Sometimes it's wet and mooshy and tastes weird. Sometimes it's warm and pleasant and makes you feel good. But when it's with the right guy, Charlotte, it is wonderful. You still have plenty of time to learn what it's like, but I will tell you that I was your age when I got my first kiss."

"Who was it?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"It was Erik."

"Really?"

"Yup. I was mad because Cady didn't want to play soldier and he thought it would make me feel better."

"What was it like?"

"It was wet and mooshy and tasted weird. Then I punched him in the stomach."

"You did?" Charlotte gasped while Tess giggled.

"Yes I did."

"Is it still wet and mooshy and taste weird?" Tess asked.

Sky laughed, "No. He's had a few years to practice."

Cady stood and stomped her foot to try and wake it after sitting for so long, "You know what, Char, I think Uncle Lance is still around the castle somewhere. If you want to know the facts of life, go ask him."

"Cady," Sky shook her head. "You're asking for it."

"Yeah," she opened the door for her younger sisters to file out. "But it _really_ freaks my father out to think _your_ dad is teaching _his_ daughters about sex."

Tess stopped in the door and turned around, "Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Erik?"

Sky thought she should feel embarrassed, but she didn't. "Yeah, Tessy, I am."

The girl nodded, paused as though she was going to say something, but whirled around instead and hurried down the hall.

Cady shut the door and started untying the ribbons Tess had put in her hair, "How's it going, Sky?"

She fell back on the bed, "As well as can be expected. How are you doing?"

The princess sat on her vanity chair and tried to brush out the uneven braids, "Can you tell me what exactly is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have tried asking Daddy, but he just smiles and tells me I have nothing to worry about. Are we in danger?"

"Well, Cady, there is a threat, but we are going to do everything in our power to protect Arus."

She turned around in her chair and faced Sky, "All I know is that Dad has said I can't go out on any more dates for the time being and that I have to stay in the castle."

"This is the safest place to be."

"I know that. But what are we hiding from?"

Sky rolled over onto her stomach, "A man, Vinn, has pretty much declared war on Arus."

"How can he _pretty much_ declare war?"

"He threatened your mother that if she didn't hand over control of Voltron, he would attack. Since you know she won't let that happen, we have to be prepared for any possible attack."

"So there will be an attack."

"It sure is looking that way."

Cady sighed, "What can I do to help?"

"Just do whatever your parents tell you to."

"But I want to do more."

"Cady, you are the next in line to the throne. We need to make sure your mother and you, as well as your brothers and sisters, are all safe. The best thing you can do is stay safe so we don't have to worry about you."

"Mother said I will probably have to go down into the caves with the younger kids. It will be up to me to lead the people down there while my parents oversee what is happening up here."

Sky sat up slowly, "Are you okay with all this?"

"I have to be, Sky, I don't have a choice. It's what I've been raised to do, trained to do. I'm still terrified, though."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too."

Cady took a deep breath and stood, sweeping her hair back into a ponytail, "But we will put forth a strong front and defeat this jerk."

With a smile on her face, Sky stood as well, "Damn right we will."

The shrill sound of the alarms echoed throughout the castle. Cady paled and stopped in mid step.

"Come on," Sky told her. "Let's go to Castle Control and see what's going on."

The rest of the Force, along with Keith, Allura, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk were already in Castle Control when they arrived.

"What's going on?" Sky asked.

"Unidentified ships have entered our outer airspace," Lance told her. "And no, Cady, I will not teach your sisters about the birds and the bees."

Allura's head whipped up, "What?"

"Nothing, Mom," Cady smiled innocently.

"They're responding," Pidge announced, stepping aside so everyone could see the monitor.

Allura stepped forward as the image came into focus, "You have entered Arusian airspace, state your name and business or we will use force."

"Your highness," the face of Kabandha Vinn smiled up at her. "I am Commander Vinn of the Bittor Coalition. I wish to speak with you about a particular matter."

"I know what you wish to speak to me about and I believe you already know my answer."

"I was hoping I would change your mind."

Keith turned to the five pilots and nodded toward the entry tubes. Taking the hint Erik led them to their tubes and they all disappeared into their Lions. Keith then moved over to stand beside Lance where he instructed his second to prepare the Arusian Air Brigade to send up their first company. Lance nodded and turned to Hunk, the two of them ran from the room. Finally Keith motioned for Pidge to sound the alarms and alert the Arusian people of the impending threat.

"That is not going to happen," Allura assured Vinn. "The Garrison has been notified of your threat. If you decide to attack, we will fight back and you will have to answer to the Garrison."

Vinn laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "I am not afraid of the Garrison or of you, little lady."

Allura straightened her shoulders and pulled herself up to her full height of five foot five, "We are prepared to return your attack, Vinn."

"So be it."


	15. First Injuries

"Cady," Keith took his eldest daughter by the arm and directed her to the door. "Becca, Nanny, and the children are all down in the basement under guard. I want you to go down there and tell the guards you are all to be moved into the caves. You will be taken to the rooms set aside for the royal family, stay there until either I, or one of the Force members come to get you. Understand?"

With her heart racing, Cady nodded.

Keith smiled gently and squeezed her arm, "It'll be all right, honey."

"I know, Dad."

He kissed her forehead, "Go get your brothers and sisters."

Cady hurried down the hall, her shoes clicking on the hard marble floors. She turned left and jogged down the stairs, stopping to steady herself on the handrail when an explosion shook the castle. Fear, heavy and dark, washed over her. She shook her head to clear her mind, she had a job and it wouldn't do to have her show up looking scared.

Cady nodded to the guards standing in front of the closed door to the basement room. The two men stepped aside and allowed her to open the door. Becca stood holding Tori, whispering soothingly into her ear as the little girl cried. Nicky clung to Nanny's hand, his eyes wide and wet as Charlotte stood close to Tess and Luke stood beside his mother, trying to appear cool.

Nicky dropped Nanny's hand and ran over to his big sister who caught him and swung him up on her hip. "Wha's goin' on Cady?"

"We are going on an adventure," Cady told him with forced excitement. "We're going to go down into the caves."

"Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy and Daddy…" she paused when another explosion rocked the walls. "Um, Mommy and Daddy will join us when they're done. So, uh let's go."

"I wan' Daddy," Tori whispered to her mother.

"I know, sweetheart," Becca patted her back as she followed Cady out of the room. "But Daddy has to work right now and I need your help."

"With wha'?"

"When we get to the caves, there might be people with boo-boos and we'll need to help them."

Nick laid his head on Cady's shoulder as she led them through the castle catacombs to a doorway that opened to the royal quarters in the caves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Erik glanced down at the screen on his control panel that showed the images of the four other pilots. Their expressions were hard to read as their faces were partially covered by their helmets. The Lions rose into the air, their main objective being Vinn's ship while the Arusian Air Brigade pursued the Bittor fighters and the guards manning the turret guns took care of anyone who got too close to the castle.

The Lions were in a V-Formation as they rose steadily, gunfire surrounded them as the Arusians and the Bittors exchanged fire.

What they found hovering above Arus shocked them all. Vinn's ship was huge. Well, no, huge wasn't the word to describe it. It was gigantic, humungous, titantic, or really, really big. The five Lions were dwarfed by the immense ship.

"What do we do?" Declan asked.

It seemed silly to try and attack when they were so obviously outsized.

Erik made a split second decision and fired his blasters at the hull. They all watched as the discharges were harmlessly absorbed into the dark metal of the ship.

"Our only option," Erik said. "Is to form Voltron."

The four pilots nodded and prepared to join when a thundering flash surrounded them. Declan's image in Erik's monitor flickered and then disappeared as Blue plunged toward the surface of Arus.

"No!"

"Declan!" 

"What just happened?"

But it was Gideon who reacted the fastest. He dipped down and Yellow followed Blue, hoping to catch his brother.

Allura watched from Castle Control, a gasp escaping her as she watched Blue fall. Her heart stopped and her knees weakened. Keith caught her arm and steadied her. His face was ashen and his hand shook as their other son raced after his brother.

Black, Red, and Green sprang into action, following Yellow. Erik put on a burst of speed and he and Gideon caught up with Blue. Erik grabbed Blue's tail in his mouth as Gideon grabbed one of her front paws. They tried to slow the descent, but they were too close to the ground. All three Lions hit the ground with an earth shattering thud. 

Vinn's image reappeared on the main monitor, "As you can see your Lions alone are no match for me, but without Blue Lion, there is no Voltron. I will give you time to reconsider."

A moment later Vinn and all the Bittor ships left.

"Pidge," Keith barked. "Go find Becca. We'll be bringing the boys into the infirmary. I want the Lions brought in and gone over, find out what caused Blue to fail, what hit her."

Allura stood numbly, knowing she should move, but she couldn't. Declan. Her baby. She knew it was stupid to let the boys fly, they were still so young. But Keith was convinced they could do it.

"Allura?" He whispered.

"They're too young," her voice was low and angry but grew louder with each word. "I told you they were too young! But you let them fly!"

Keith took her by the arms and turned her to face him. Her face was pale and her eyes wide and wet. "Allura, he'll be fine."

"How do you know? We haven't even seen him yet! What did you do?" She pulled herself from his grasp and whirled away storming from the room.

Keith head fell forward, his chin touching his chest. What had he done?

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Erik jumped down from Black. The landing had jarred him a bit, but he was fine, a little shaky, but fine. Sky and Brina ran from where their Lions had landed.

"Erik!" Sky ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he pulled his helmet off. "We have to get to the twins. Brina check on Gideon. Sky, come with me."

Yellow's hatch opened and Gideon slowly pulled himself up. Brina ran over and clambered up to help him. He took her hand and they carefully climbed down, ripping his helmet off and throwing it aside as he hobbled over to Blue as Erik and Sky pried open the hatch.

Declan's head was lolled to the side and the entire cockpit was dark. No power. Erik laid down on his stomach and unlatched the belts and pulled Declan's helmet off. He checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"This is going to be tight," Erik said as he slid down in. "Sky, Gideon, get ready." He lifted Declan's still form through the hatch and Sky and Gideon each grabbed an arm and pulled him out.

"Dec?" Gideon gently tapped his face. No response.

"Bring him down carefully," Keith called out.

They all looked down to see Keith standing with Becca and a couple of medics standing beside a gurney.

With his heart in his throat, Keith helped them lower his oldest son to the gurney and stepped back as Becca did a cursory examination.

"Let's get him in," she said shortly. "I want to do a complete exam."

The four remaining pilots stood in silence and watched as he was wheeled quickly into the castle. Keith turned to them, his shoulders slumped and his face drawn. He suddenly looked old.

"Go," he said quietly. "Go inside and get cleaned up. Erik, Gideon, go have a medic check you out." With that he turned and returned to the castle.

…………………………………………………………

Allura followed the gurney down the hall and into the hospital wing. Becca stopped her and told her to wait in the waiting room, she would be out as soon as she had news.

The door opened and Keith walked in. He went straight over to his wife and reached out to touch her but she turned and moved just out of his reach. "Allura."

She shook her head.

Before he could say anymore Erik, Sky, Brina, and Gideon entered followed by Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Allura hurried over to Gideon as he limped in.

"Oh, honey, you're hurt."

"I'll be fine, Mom, how's Dec?"

"Becca is checking on him now. Please, go speak to Nurse Jewelia, have her check you out."

"You too, Erik," Keith added.

Sky pushed their commander toward an examining room. He shot her a dirty look while she crossed her arms over her chest and glared back. Sighing, he turned and allowed a nurse to lead him into a room.

"You all right?" Lance asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, falling back into a chair. "Where's Mom?" 

"She's with Cady, Nanny and the children. We'll give the all clear in about ten minutes and they'll be up."

Brina sat quietly in one of the chairs. Noticing the look on her face, Hunk sat beside her, "You okay? Would you like to see one of the nurses?"

She shook her head and flashed him a weak smile, "No, thank you, sir. I'm just worried about Declan."

"We all are," Keith muttered as he paced the floor.

Erik walked out of his examining room, "Anything?"

Keith shook his head.

"You?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine."

Allura sat down in the chair farthest from everyone else, her hands twisting in her lap. Lance looked from her to Keith and back again, noticing the obvious distance between them. Abandoning his seat, he went to sit beside Allura, throwing his arm around her shoulders and leaning in close to whisper reassuring words to her.

Erik took the chair Lance had left and laced his fingers with Sky's.

They all sat and waited for word on Declan. Almost ten minutes later another alarm, this one more like a school bell, sounded. It was the 'all clear' signal to let everyone know they could return home.

Keith stopped and cleared his throat, "I'm going to go find Cady, let her, uh, let her know what's going on."

Allura nodded slightly.

"What's going on with them?" Erik whispered into Sky's ear.

"I have no idea," she whispered back.

A door opened and Gideon limped out, his left ankle tightly wrapped.

"Oh, sweetheart," Allura leapt to her feet. "How are you?"

"I twisted my ankle," he said. "Nurse Jewelia wrapped it and she said I should stay off it as much as possible."

"Sit, sit," his mother motioned to the chair she had just vacated.

"Any word on Dec?"

"Not yet, sweetie," she ran her hand over his hair.

They returned to their quiet vigil. Allura took over the pacing Keith had started. Erik slid his arm across the back of Sky's chair, his finger tracing small circles on the back of her arm. Gideon stretched his injured ankle out in front of him as he tapped the arms of his chair.

A few moments later, Cady burst into the room and went straight to her mother, hugging her tightly. "How's Declan?"

"No word yet, honey, where are the children?"

"Nanny and Aunt Darcy are looking after them."

Keith stood beside the open door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"All right," Becca entered the room with a small smile on her face. "Declan will be fine," she assured them all. "He was knocked out and has a slight concussion. He has a couple of bruised ribs, a broken small finger, a sprained wrist, some bumps and bruises and a twisted ankle. He'll be fine in a couple of days."

Keith let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" Allura asked.

"Of course," Becca said. "He's sleeping, but you can sit with him for awhile."

"Why don't you guys go clean up and change," Keith said to his team. "We'll meet in an hour and go over everything you remember."

….………………………………………………………….

Declan woke a couple of hours later, sore and disoriented. Allura sat in a chair on the left side of his bed, holding his hand in hers and lazily drawing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. Keith sat on the other side of the bed, his eyes shifting from his son to his wife to a spot on the wall and back again. Gideon had pulled a chair up beside his mother and sat with his injured ankle elevated on the side of the bed. While Cady and the others checked back frequently.

"Wha' happened?" Declan mumbled quietly.

"Your Lion took a hit, son," Keith leaned over and whispered. "How do you feel?"

"How's Blue?"

Allura squeezed his hand, "Don't worry about her, how are you?"

"I hurt all over. What happened with Vinn? Did we beat him? Tell me what happened."

"He got away, but don't worry, we'll get him next time," Keith assured him.

"But you don't have to go back up there if you don't want to, honey," Allura added. "We can find someone else to fly."

Declan furrowed his brow, "What? You don't want me to fly?"

"No, you can fly, I just thought that you might want to take it easy."

"I want to fly, Mom."

Keith reached over a pressed the button to alert Becca, "Don't worry about that right now, Dec, just get better. I know Becca is going to want to check you out."

"I can still fly, can't I?" He asked his father quietly. "I'll try harder next time, I won't get hit."

Keith looked up at Allura, but she had looked away, her lips pursed and dark pink spots appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Of course you can still fly," Keith said. "We'll talk about it later."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had met with the four other members of the team earlier and gone over all that had happened. It seemed that Vinn's ship had some cloaking device, the castle radars had not picked up on the immense size of it. Keith had assured Erik that he had been correct in calling for Voltron, he was their only defense against a ship that size.

They had been dismissed and Keith and Gideon had gone to sit with Declan while the others went their separate ways. It was getting late. Lance and Hunk returned home while the three other team members retired to their rooms in hopes of finding some sleep.

Sky tossed and turned for the better part of an hour before accepting the fact that sleep wasn't going to visit her any time soon. She flipped through the book she was currently reading and realized it couldn't hold her attention. Skimming through the channels on her televiewer showed nothing worth watching. After fifteen more minutes, she realized what her problem was.

She didn't want to be alone. 

But it was late, after eleven o'clock and they had to get up early the next morning. But her need for companionship outweighed her fear of bothering him and she slipped from her bed.

The only thing that surprised Erik about the quiet knock on his door was that it hadn't come an hour earlier. He too was having trouble sleeping and had been debating whether or not he wanted to knock on her door.

He slid the door open and smiled at the sight that greeted him. His eyes traveled from her tousled hair to the purple t-shirt with an elephant head on it that was just a little snug to the baggy pajama pants with big bright green and blue vertical stripes to the white sock with multi-colored smiley faces all over them. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she looked up at him, almost shyly.

"Hi," Erik whispered.

"Hi."

"What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, I…" Heat rose to Sky's face and she silently cursed herself for behaving like a dithering fool. "I was just wondering how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Sunny."

"Oh, okay then."

He reached out and grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. With his other hand, he cupped her cheek, "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Okay." She whispered, tilting her face into his hand.

"Schuyler."

"I don't…I don't really want to be alone." She admitted quietly.

"That's good," he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Because neither do I."

"Can I crawl into your sleeping bag with you?"

He chuckled, "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"No one will know."

"I'm not worried about what anyone else thinks. I'm worried about what _I_ will do with you in my bed."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Erik, I can take care of myself."

"Promise to behave yourself?"

"No."

"Okay," he stepped back and pulled her into the room with him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you own just one pair of matching pajamas?"

Sky looked down at what she was wearing and then at Erik who was wearing a perfectly matched set of dark blue pajamas. "I wear what's comfortable. Besides, who cares what I wear to bed."

"I do," he teased.

"We can't all be as perfect as you," she teased back. "And what _I_ wear to bed is none of _your_ concern."

He stepped closer and slid his arms around neck, "It is if you're planning to share my bed."

The way he said that had the heat rising to her face and spreading to every inch of her body. Sky leaned into his embrace and rested her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Declan will be okay, won't he?"

"Yeah," Erik sighed. "I hope so."

"I can't help but think…" she trailed off.

"Think what, babe?"

"What if…what if it had been you?" Her words came out in a rush. "What if it had been Black who had been hit and not Blue? It would have been up to me to lead? I couldn't lead the team if you went down! Declan should be second, or Gideon."

"Sky," he gently rubbed her back with both hands, hoping to soothe her. "If that happens you will lead because you can. You were chosen to be second because you are the best one for the job. When the moment comes to step in and lead, you will. I know you will and you can. I have complete faith in you."

She tightened her arms around him, "I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt."

"You'll lead the team to victory because you have to. You don't think I worry about you? This is what our parents and Keith have been warning us about. When it comes right down to it, we have to be soldiers first and it's going to be hard, but we'll get through it, I promise."

Pressing her face into his throat, she whispered, "I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, Sky."

The stood, wrapped around each other until Erik felt her grow heavy against him. With a smile, he whispered into her ear, "Come on, I think we need some sleep."

Sky let him lead her to the bed where she curled up next to him, her head on his chest, her hand clutching the front of his shirt. While his fingers gently stroked her back, she felt herself relax and had just drifted into that blissful space between sleep and awake where all sounds were muted and you knew sleep was just around the corner when I quiet knock on the door jolted her back to the real world.

She groaned and tightened her grip on his shirt as Erik sighed and moved to get out of bed. Smiling, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "Come on, Sunny, I have to see who it is. Just stay here and be quiet." He got out of bed and moved his comforter so it was bunched up and blocked her from the view of whoever was at the door.

"Brina?" Erik sounded surprised when he opened the door.

Sky narrowed her eyes and fought the urge to jump up and chase the other girl from the room.

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything about Declan?" Brina whispered.

Sky shifted in the bed so she could peek between the folds of the comforter and glare at the Green pilot. Brina wore a short robe that hid whatever slinky thing she wore to bed and accentuated her long legs. Her hair was perfectly mussed so it had that messily sexy look going. It took every ounce of willpower to keep from yelling out that she was liar and she was only here to hit on Erik.

For his part, Erik leaned against the door frame, blocking her view of the room so Brina couldn't see the bed and tried to steer her back to her room. While Sky was thinking silly, envious thoughts, Erik was only thinking about crawling back into bed and feeling Sky lay against him again.

"I haven't heard anything," he said. "I'm sure that if anything were to happen, they would tell us. Becca didn't seem too concerned about his injuries, which leads me to think he'll be just fine."

Brina twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "Okay, I, uh, I guess you're right."

"He'll be fine, Brina."

"Thank you, Erik. I guess I just need to hear that."

"Good night."

"Good night, Erik, thank you." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sky inhaled sharply and as soon as the door slid shut she hissed, "Skank!"

Biting his lip to keep from smiling, Erik crawled back into bed and laid on his side so he could look down at her, "Stop that, she is your teammate and she was worried about Declan."

"We're all worried. That was just an excuse to see you."

"Isn't that what you're doing here?"

"Yeah, but that's different."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to come to you for comfort."

"I'm her commander, she came to me for reassurance."

Sky narrowed her eyes, "You enjoyed her coming to your room, didn't you?"

The smile finally broke across his face and he kissed her cheek, "Sunny, I enjoyed _you_ coming to my room, but even more, I enjoy seeing you get all riled up like this."

"Excuse me?"

"You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Shhh," he pressed a finger to her mouth. "Yes you are and it's flattering. You really love me."

"Not at the moment," she grumbled.

"And when you get angry, your eyes get really dark," he traced his finger over her eyebrow and down her jaw. "And your cheeks get red and you keep licking your lips and you look really hot." His voice got a little quieter and he leaned closer with each word until he caught her mouth with his.

"That's not fair," she whined when they broke apart.

"Listen to me Schuyler," he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you. Brina and Declan have something going on. There is nothing and there never will be anything between us. You have no reason to be jealous of anyone. You are the only woman in the world for me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, "You better believe it."

"You don't look angry any more."

"Does that mean you don't find me attractive any more?"

"No," he sighed and rolled over, taking her with him so her head laid on his chest. "You're still cute, but, well, it just isn't the same."

Sky giggled softly, "You'll just have to find more ways to annoy me."

He stroked her back with his fingers, "I'm sure I'll come up with something."

…………………………………………………………………………...

Keith walked slowly back to the room he shared with his wife. For the first time in over two decades, he had do idea what to do about her. He knew she had spoken out of anger, but her words had cut him deeply. Did she really blame him for Declan's injuries? Had he made a mistake allowing the twins to fly? Declan was eager to get back in the pilot's seat, but was that because he felt pressured into it?

Taking a deep breath, Keith entered the code to slide open the door to their bedroom. What he saw almost knocked the breath out of him. He quickly crossed the room and knelt beside the bed where his wife was sitting, her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body.

"Allura?"

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and repeating over and over, "I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

Keith caught her and sank to the floor with her on his lap. He held her and rocked gently, his face pressed into her silken hair. "It's okay, baby, it's okay."

Unable to look at him, Allura closed her eyes, "I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"If they couldn't do it, the Lions wouldn't have chosen them. I just…"

"I know, Allura," Keith pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"They're just children."

"They're practically adults, honey, and they are amazing pilots."

"I know."

"We need them."

Allura turned her face into his shirt, "They're my babies."

Keith smiled and rubbed her back, "I know how you feel, but they are the best ones for this job and we need them."

"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to them."

"They'll be fine, all of them, I promise. We are better prepared and have better Intel now than we did when we were fighting. We will win and get back to our normal lives."

She tilted her head back and looked up at him with wet, tired eyes, "I love you, so much, Keith and I am so sorry about what I said."

He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, "It's all right, baby, I was feeling the same way."

"I know you would never do anything to hurt the boys."

"I think this was more difficult on us than it was on Declan. All he can think about is when can he get back in his Lion."

Allura smiled wistfully, "He is his father's son."

He kissed her gently, "And Cady is definitely her mother's daughter. She acted quickly and Becca said she was able to keep the calm down in the caves. Even leading them all in a sing-along to keep spirits high."

"We've done a great job with our kids."

"Yeah, we did."


	16. Preparing For Battle

Hi all!

Thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome!

Just a quick note to RedLion's review, Declan is the older of the two by eight minutes.

C-Town Chica, Mustang Ace, RedLion 2, Anony, and Mrs. Son – Thank you all for your reviews! Yeah, they were a little shaky at first, but now that they all have some idea as to what they have to expect…well, I can't give anything away…

Oh, and by the way, I don't own Voltron or any of the characters you know from the show. Yadda, yadda, yadda…

Enjoy! 

Failte

* * *

Sky woke slowly, confused by the weight on her chest and the feathery tickling sensation on her stomach. As the room came into focus, she lifted her head off the pillow a bit to notice that at some point during the night, she and Erik had changed positions. He was curled up next to her, his head on her chest. Her arms were folded above her head, causing her shirt to ride up a bit and he was gently tickling her stomach with his fingertips. 

She slowly lowered her hand and combed it through his sleep tousled hair, "Good morning."

"'Morning," he mumbled, circling her bellybutton with his forefinger.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"What about?"

"Getting back at the twins."

Sky chuckled and tugged on his hair until he tipped his head back and looked at her, "You're lying in bed with _me_ but you're thinking about the twins."

"I'm thinking about ways to get back at the twins because I am lying in bed with you. If I let my mind wander in the other direction, well, I wanted you to be awake for that."

She lowered her other hand and took his hand in hers as his gentle caresses were driving her crazy, "Well then, what have you come up with?"

Erik sighed and rolled over, feeling the loss of her body against him. "Just a couple of little ideas. I was thinking back on some of the things my father told me they used to do to each other when they were in the Academy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But we'll have to wait until Declan is back on his feet."

"Speaking of which," Sky glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost 5:30. "Let's go see how he's doing."

Erik watched her push the blankets back and stand, arching her back as she stretched.

"Come on," she said. "Don't you want to see Declan?"

"Of course I do," he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I was just thinking about how easy it would be for me to get used to this, waking up with you every morning."

She walked around the bed and stopped in front of him, cupping his cheek with her hand, "It was nice, Erik, and I thank you for…for being there for me last night, but, well, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, hugging her with a surprising tightness, "I will always be here for you, Sunny."

Returning his embrace, she kissed him longingly. "Same goes for you, handsome."

…................................................................................................................................

It was just after six when Erik and Sky entered the waiting room. Gideon had beat them there and was reclining back in a chair with his injured ankle elevated on another seat.

"Hey, Gid," Erik sat down beside him. "Any word?"

He shook his head, "I just got here about ten minutes ago, but apparently, Brina has been here for almost an hour. Aunt Becca was here a little while ago and told me that she has been sitting with him."

"Has he wakened yet?"

"No, not since he went back to sleep last night."

Sky sat on the other side of Gideon and lowered her voice, "Brina's been here for an hour?"

"Yeah."

Erik met her eye over Gideon's head and gave her a look that clearly said _I told you so_.

Sky scowled at him, "So there _is_ something going on between them?"

Gid shrugged, "I know he likes her, a lot, and I'm pretty sure she likes him, but, I don't know, she seems hesitant or something."

Allura walked hurriedly into the room, surprised to see them all there, "Good morning, kids."

Gideon pushed himself up and limped over to his mother, "'Morning, Mom."

She kissed his cheek and nodded back towards the chair, "You should be off your ankle. How're you feeling?"

"I'm all right, I just wanted to check on Declan."

"Any word yet?"

He shook his head.

Allura walked over to Becca's office door and knocked. No answer.

"She said she'd be back in a few minutes, she needed to talk to Uncle Pidge," Gideon explained. "But Nurse Jewelia is here, she just went to the supply closet."

As if on cue, the nurse walked in, carrying a small box of meds and sealed packages of sterilized bandages. "Your highness," she bent at the knees in a slight curtsey.

"Nurse Jewelia," Allura nodded to her. "I was hoping there was some word on my son."

"He slept well through the night. I just got here at five, but I was told by the nurse on duty that there were no problems during the night and that his vitals are strong. Dr. Audric also thinks he'll be fine, she checked on him twenty minutes ago and she should be back momentarily. He has had a visitor for a while now."

"Who?" Allura asked, confused. She had just checked on all her children and, aside from Gideon, they were in their rooms and Keith had gotten up with her, so she knew it wasn't anyone from her family.

"Brina," Gideon told her.

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

Becca swept in, followed closely by Keith. "Why," she flashed them all a bright smile, "it looks like we have a full house today. I am just going to check on the patient and then we can talk about his progress."

Keith walked over to his wife and everyone noticed that the tension that had been there the night before was gone. He leaned his head close to hers and whispered in her ear as he gently placed his hand on the small of her back. She smiled weakly at whatever he told her and patted his cheek.

"How are you guys doing?" Keith turned to the three sitting against the wall. "How's the ankle, son?"

"I'm fine, Dad, it's not too bad," Gideon assured him.

"Did you guys get any sleep last night?"

Sky blushed and for one fleeting moment was afraid he knew everything that had happened after hours last night.

"I slept fine," Erik told him.

"Good, good. I know how hard it can be to concentrate on the every day aspects of life when one of your teammates is in the hospital. We will be having a meeting after breakfast and then the four of you will partake in practice, someone will fill in in Blue."

"Yes, sir," the three teammates intoned.

Brina slowly exited Declan's room as Becca entered. Keith's eyebrows rose in surprise, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Brina, dear," Allura crossed to her. "How are you?"

She smiled up at the Queen, her eyes tired and heavy lidded. Before starting her vigil at Declan's bedside, Brina had changed into an old pair of jeans, worn white at the stress points, and a green sweater, her thick hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I'm fine, Ma'am, I was just worried about Declan."

Ten minutes later Becca walked out of Declan's room, his chart in her hand. "Well, it looks like Declan was lucky. He will be fine, though he'll be sore for a while. I'd like to keep him for observation, but he should be able to go back to his room either tonight or tomorrow morning. He'll be up and around in a couple of days."

Keith let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Bec." He turned to the four Force members. "Go, get some breakfast. We'll meet in the conference room at 0800 to talk and then we'll have practice."

The four of them stood and filed out of the room as Keith and Allura turned to check on their son.

"Thank you, Becca, for everything," Allura smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad I could help," she replied earnestly. "He is awake and alert, I'll have some food brought up to him soon. Um, when you're done visiting with him, I would appreciate it if you two could stop by my office, I, uh, I need to discuss something with you."

Keith raised his eyebrows, "Is everything all right?"

"No, yes, I mean," Becca blushed as she stumbled over her words. "It's a little bad news. No, oh geez, I didn't mean that! It's not bad news, it's good news, great news, amazing news, just coming at a bad time. Not that it's a bad time, really, just not the right time. I just…oh geez."

Allura watched as her bubbly, bright spirited friend blushed and babbled. Rebecca had been the best thing to ever happen to Pidge, she had arrived at the lowest point in his life and brought him back into the real world. While he had become quiet and introverted, uninterested in life in general, she had swept in with her upbeat personality and her bright outlook on life and changed his world, completely for the better. After a long engagement, they finally married eleven years ago and had their two children, giving Pidge the family he always wanted and the love he had longed for.

"Oh my." Realization dawned on Allura and she clapped both hands over her mouth.

"Yeah," Becca smiled.

"What?" Keith asked.

"It wasn't planned," Becca added quickly. "I mean, we were going to stop at two and I hadn't planned on having any more this late in life, but well, it just happened. And I know this is a bad time, with the new threat and all, but it won't get in the way of my work and I'll contact Dr. Gorma. He said to call him if I ever needed to, he can help me out near the end…"

"Near the end of what?" Keith interrupted, confused.

Allura looked at her husband, surprised at his thick headedness.

"I'm pregnant, Keith," Becca told him.

His eyes widened and one thought entered his mind, _How can we go into battle with a pregnant doctor?_

Allura threw her arms around Becca and hugged her tightly, "Oh, Becs, I am so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"About three months now. I know this wasn't the best time to tell you and I hadn't meant to tell you like this, but I took a test yesterday and another one today and they both came back positive. I had to tell Pidge and Tori and Luke first, but I know you guys needed to know."

Keith smiled, suddenly feeling guilty about where his thoughts had drifted to. These were two of his best friends, of course he was happy for them. "Congratulations, Becca. If there is anything at all that you need, please let us know."

"A new baby in the castle," Allura grinned. "This is so exciting! It's a good sign, Becca, everything will be just fine."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keith walked into the conference room five minutes late, a dark look on his face. Erik, Sky, Gideon, and Brina were all fed and dressed and ready for action, but they were surprised to see the Commander of the Arusian military looking so annoyed and unpleasant. While Keith Whitaker was a smart, kind hearted man, he was definitely not someone you wanted to cross.

Pidge followed him in, a slight spring in his step and a small smile on his face, with Lance and Hunk at his heels.

"Sit down," Keith growled at everyone as the seats around the table were quickly filled. "I'm going to get right down to it. Considering what we knew at the time, you guys did the best you could with what you had. In practice we will be taking turns forming Voltron more often, it needs to happen faster, almost instantaneously when he is needed. We were lucky this time in that there were few injuries and none of them are that serious. As it is, Declan should be up and about in a few days and he is already eager to get back into his Lion. Speaking of Blue, I am told that she should be ready for flight this afternoon. Her entire internal computer system was fried, but Hunk and his men have been working on her all night and she should be ready in a few hours."

He stopped and sighed, "And now for the rest of the news. I just received a message," he held up a paper he held in his hand. "The Garrison was notified, of course, of Vinn's attack and as you know they have been tracking him and trying to catch up with him for quite some time now. They are sending a couple of squadrons our way, as well as one to Pollux as back up if needed. What this means is that there will be a group of officers coming as well, led by," he consulted the paper. "Captain Daphne Klari. They will be arriving the day after tomorrow. Now while we appreciate the added firepower, the added officers are going to be a pain in the ass. We, the Arusian military and Voltron, work _with_ the Garrison, not _for_ them. As it is, our protocol has slipped to the wayside a bit over the years compared to theirs. The lack of uniforms every day, the interpersonal relationships, our casual relationships with each other, will all be frowned upon. All I can say is that you will all be expected to behave properly, do your jobs, and keep any, uh, personal relationships under wraps as long as they are here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, just remember to be respectful of Captain Klari and that I am your commander, not her." He sighed and looked around the table, catching Pidge's eye. "On a more pleasant note, I believe Pidge has something to tell everyone."

Pidge started, obviously not expecting to be singled out like that. "Oh, uh, okay. I guess you'll all find out soon enough when she starts showing over the next couple of months, but, well, Becca and I are expecting another baby."

Hunk, who was sitting next to him, clapped him soundly on the back, "Congratulations, man!"

Sky ran around the side of the table and hugged him, "That's great, Uncle Pidge!"

"All right," Keith smiled a few moments later and shouted over the sound of Pidge be congratulated and teased. "Now that it has been announced, I think Becca would appreciate it if you could avoid injuries since she will have to start taking it easy."

"We'll do what we can," Erik shot back.

"Okay, I want the four of you up in the air in fifteen minutes. Gideon, you're all right to fly?"

"Yes, sir," his son replied, eagerly.

"Good, good. As soon as Blue is ready, she'll be joining you. Let's go." Keith stood, signaling the end of the meeting.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"All right, guys," Erik called from his seat in Black. "We're going to head over to the flatlands to practice shooting until Blue joins us, then we'll work on forming Voltron."

The four pilots had spent three hours practicing formations and flight before going in for lunch. After that were two hours of target practice on the ground with their blasters, assisted by Pidge and Lance. Now they were back up in their Lions and waiting for Blue to join them.

The remnants of an obstacle course the original Force had set up nearly twenty-five years ago were still on the flatlands. Each pilot took turns running their Lions through the course, practicing sharp turns, quick stops, and fast changes in altitude. Erik timed them all and made mental notes of what each of them needed to work on. Sky seemed to have trouble with the short stops, Brina with the sharp turns, and Gideon with just about everything. But then Yellow's pilot was still nursing some injuries and Erik knew it wasn't fair to judge him completely until he was feeling better.

"Let's try some target practice, team," he announced. "We're all getting better, but we still need practice. Gid, you go first."

Yellow took her place at the first target. There were twenty targets in all, each at varying distances away and in different sizes. They were each judged on accuracy and time.

"Ready, set, go!" Erik started his stopwatch.

His injuries may have slowed his reaction time on the obstacle course, but they did nothing to change Gideon's precision on the firing range. He was, inarguably the best of them all when it came to artillery. He knew almost every weapon available, including make, where they were manufactured, how they worked and every little trick to firing. Gideon knew how to handle a weapon better than most cadets having graduated from the Arusian Military Academy.

Erik pressed the button to stop the timing and whistled as his onboard computer registered Gideon's score. "96%. Awesome job, Gideon. Sky, you're up."

Red lined up with the first target and Sky whispered, "Come on, girl, we can't let Yellow show us up, now can we?"

Red nodded her head slightly in agreement.

A beeping on their onboard radars indicated an approaching ship.

"Looks like Blue finally decided to join the party," Erik said, opening a line to Blue.

But whoever it was flying the fifth lion kept their visual and audio channels closed as the Lion swooped in and took Sky's place on the target field. Passing them all in a blue blur, the Lion and her pilot took out each target, registering a 91% on Erik's computer.

"Nice job," Erik grinned, knowing that whoever it was knew what they were doing and was enjoying teasing the four young pilots.

"Thank you!" Allura's face smiled up at them all from their dash screens. "Not bad for an old lady who hasn't tackled this field in several years. How're things going?"

"Pretty well. We just left the obstacle course and were trying our hand at the target field. Gideon just shot a 96%."

"Good job, Gid," she praised her son. "That's great."

"How's Blue?" Erik asked.

"She is wonderful! It feels like I never stopped flying. I didn't realize how much I missed this. Who's up now?" 

"It's Sky's turn, then Brina and myself."

"Sounds good. As long as everyone is shooting 85% or higher, we'll start forming Voltron."

………………………………………………………………………………….

They returned to the castle an hour before dinner was scheduled. It had been a long day and they were all looking forward to being able to relax for a little while. Since it had been decided that they needed to concentrate fully on their training, Keith had rearranged their schedules and put guards all on duty in Castle Control to give the Force members more time to practice and prepare.

"Sky!"

Sky stopped and turned at the sound of her name. Her young cousin, Tori, left her father's side and ran across Castle Control, her ginger pigtails flying out behind her. "Hey Tori," Sky said, hiding her exhaustion behind a small smile.

"Didja hear?" Tori demanded.

"Did I hear what?"

The little girl motioned with her hand for Sky to come closer. When the older girl knelt down to her level, Tori cupped her hands around Sky's ear and whispered, "I'm gonna be a big sister."

"That's great," Sky whispered back. "Are you excited?"

She nodded, "Mommy said I get ta help take care of the baby. I hope it's a girl."

Tugging on one of her pigtails, Sky told her, "You are going to be a great big sister."

"I don't know how ta be one."

"Well, to be honest, neither do I. But you can ask Cady, she can tell you how to be a big sister."

Tori's green eyes grew to almost twice their normal size, "That's right! She's been a big sister lotsa times!"

The door slid open and the sound of Darcy and Becca talking and giggling excitedly filled the room and bounced of the cavernous, metal walls.

"Hi, honey," Darcy greeted her daughter. "How was practice?"

"Great. I shot 86% and 88% on the target field."

"That's not too bad at all. You guys are doing amazing work."

"And Aunt Allura was awesome up in Blue."

Darcy laughed, "She has been wanting to get back in that Lion for years."

"She'll give it back to Delcan when he's better, won't she?" Becca asked.

"Oh, of course, she has enough to handle here on the ground."

"Mommy," Tori stood beside her mother, demanding attention.

"What, sweetpea?"

"Sky said I could talk ta Cady 'bout bein' a big sister. She'd know all 'bout that."

Becca smiled and ran her hand over her daughter's head, "That's a great idea, Victoria, I bet Cady can help you a lot."

"You look tired, Sky," Darcy commented. "What do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"Dinner and then rest."

"Good, good, you guys need it. It's important to be properly rested."

"I know," Sky rolled her eyes.

"And I'm kicking Declan out," Becca said. "He's moving into his room tonight."

"Already? That's great."

"Yup, with rest, he should be back in the Lion by the end of the week."

Sky place a hand on her stomach and blushed as it audibly growled, "Uh, if you'll excuse me, I am starving."

"Oh, of course dear," Darcy reached out impulsively and hugged her daughter. "I'm glad you're okay, Sky."

She returned her mother's hug, "Thanks, Mom."

Darcy stepped back, still holding Sky by her upper arms, "Just be careful, sweetie."

………………………………………………………………………………

The next day was spent working out, practicing, and going over formations. The only breaks were for food and then to go to bed. The day after started out the same, but the Force was called in from the practice field mid afternoon to meet the incoming squadrons and officers from the Garrison.

Allura and Keith stood out beside the tarmac with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Standing at attention behind them were Erik, Sky, Brina and Gideon. Becca had put her foot down and told Declan she wanted him to stay in bed at least another day and off his ankle. He was proving to be a difficult patient, with the shortest attention span known to man and the ability to whine worse than her five year old.

The large Garrison ship landed on the main tarmac. The smaller fighters were going to be kept on air craft carriers that were circling the planet. The door slid open and a short set of steps lowered to the ground and two people exited.

A large, brick-wall of a woman marched purposefully forward and stopped sharply in front of Keith and Allura. Captain Daphne Klari was over six feet tall and wider in the shoulders than even Keith. Her hair was dark brown and cut in a short, sleek cap, her face was flat, looking as though she had run full force into a wall, and her eyes were a piercing blue. She had an air of no-nonsense superiority about her.

Behind her walked a younger man wearing his dress uniform and looking a little beleaguered. He was an unusually attractive man with sharp features, gentle grey eyes, and jet black hair. His eyes were constantly moving, trying to take everything in, zeroing in on every detail.

"Captain Klari," Allura looked up at the woman towering over her.

"Your highness," her voice was clipped and sharp. "It is an honor."

"This is my husband, Commander Keith Whitaker and his team, Lieutenants Lance Collier, Pidge Audric, and Hunk Landers."

Introductions were made and the new Votron Force were introduced to Captain Klari and her second in command, Lieutenant Tristan Alexander. Tristan seemed pleasant enough, but a little shy, completely overshadowed by his Captain.

"Let's go inside," Keith suggested as everyone sized each other up in uncomfortable silence. "We can show you Castle Control and you can tell us what the Garrison has planned."

Captain Klari nodded sharply, "Sounds like a good idea."

"We have rooms set up for you and Lt. Alexander, we can show you there if you would like to get settled first," Allura suggested.

"Thank you, your highness, but we would rather get right down to work."

"Of course."

Keith stepped aside and allowed Allura and Captain Klari to enter first before entering, the others following him.

"This is amazing," Klari said, a hint of admiration sneaking into her stern voice.

"We are constantly updating our computer systems," Keith explained. "We are state of the art. Any questions concerning the computer systems you can ask Lt. Audric."

She nodded, "When can we see the Lions?"

Allura bristled, "We'll get to that in good time."

The door slid open and Cady charged in.

"Uh, Captain Klari, Lt. Alexander, this is our eldest daughter, Princess Cadence," Keith introduced, surprised by his daughter's entrance. "Cady, this is Captain Klari and Lt. Alexander, here from the Garrison to help us with our current…issues."

Cady was not really in the mood for pleasantries since she had just received a request from the ruling monarch of Planet Wilak, demanding, not asking, that she come and met his son. She had come looking for her father, hoping he could help her get out of this. Instead, she pasted the well rehearsed 'Princess' smile on her face and curtsied to the woman standing in front of her, "It's a pleasure, Captain."

Klaus nodded, "Your highness."

Cady then turned to Lt. Alexander and stopped. She knew she should curtsy or at least say something, but she was frozen. His grey eyes bored into her blue ones, seeing past her forced pleasantries into her core. A shiver passed through her and she had a quick premonition. She, Princess Cadence Arianna Isabelle Whitaker of Arus, had just fallen in love at first sight with a Garrison officer.


	17. Butting Heads

"Sky!"

"Don't even think about it," Erik grumbled.

"Schuyler!"

"It could be important," Sky replied.

"I don't care," he lifted his head to look down at her. "This is our time alone and we don't get a lot of it."

"Schuyer Grace Collier! I know you're in there! I need to talk to you, it's important!" Cady called as she knocked on the door to Sky's room.

"She's using my full name, it must be important," she sighed.

Erik growled lowly and rolled off her. It was the first time in a couple of days that they were able to find time together. Sky had grabbed him and dragged him to her room, not that he had put up much of a fight and, up until a moment ago, he had been pinning her to the bed beneath him as he assaulted her mouth with his own. Now he was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, silently cursing his cousin.

Planning to tell Cady off, Sky punched in the code to unlock the door, "What is it?"

If she saw Sky's swollen mouth, flushed face, mussed hair, or wrinkled clothes, Cady made no mention of it. She was twisting her hands together as she pushed past her friend into the room, "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Erik asked, not too kindly.

"Shut up, Erik, this doesn't concern you."

"It does when you interrupt us."

"Go take a cold shower," Cady snapped at him.

Sky sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "What do you need, Cady?"

"To talk to you. _Alone._"

Sky turned to her incredibly attractive, very appealing boyfriend who was sprawled out across her bed, "Erik."

"I was here first," he whined.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll come find you when we're done."

Moving slowly, Erik rose and walked around the side of the bed. He took Sky by the hands and pulled her to her feet. Cady crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes as her cousin made a show of orally molesting her best friend.

Sky pulled back and smiled at him, "Go."

He grumbled under his breath and stomped from the room, behaving like a child who had just been sent to bed early.

"Okay, what's so important?" Sky asked, closing the door behind him.

"I," Cady announced dramatically, "am in love."

Sky blinked.

"He is amazing," the princess went on. "He is so handsome and smart and sweet and I _know_ he is the one for me."

"OOkkkaaay," Sky drawled. "And who is he this time?"

Cady put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend, "I'm serious."

"I know."

"It's for real this time."

"I know."

"He is _the one_."

"Who is _he_?"

Cady clasped her hands together and held them to her chest, sighing, "Lieutenant Tristan Alexander."

Sky raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You just met him. You've said all of three words to him."

"But he's perfect."

"You don't know him."

"You know, Schuyler, we don't all end up with our childhood sweethearts. Some of us meet the man of our dreams when we least expect it."

"Okay, Cady, he is a good looking guy and he seems nice, but you don't know him. There is no way you could be in love with him."

"I am. I knew it as soon as I saw him."

Sky chewed on her lower lip. Cady was her best friend and the sister she never had, but she was a hopeless romantic with her head in the clouds and the ability to get her heart broken at the drop of a hat. "Maybe you should get to know him better, talk to him."

"That's the problem," she whined, sitting on the bed. "I don't know what to say to him. Every time I see him, I get tongue tied and I can't think of a single thing to say other than commenting on the weather. He must think I'm a total blubbering idiot."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"You've spent more time working with him than I have, does he ever mention me?"

Sky shook her head, "He doesn't say much at all."

"The strong silent type," Cady sighed.

"More like his Captain doesn't give him the chance to say much."

"Overbearing bitch."

"Cady!"

"Do you think, maybe, that you could feel him out a bit for me? Mention me to him, see if he says anything or if his body language hints at anything."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Sky rolled her eyes, "No."

"Please."

"Cady, you are smart, beautiful woman. Just talk to him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm an idiot? What if…"

"What if he likes men?"

"Sky!"

"Come on, Cady, talk to him. This not knowing one way or the other is going to drive you crazy."

"Sky, _please_," Cady pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll see if I can find anything out for you."

A huge grin spread across the young Princess' face, "Thank you, Sky, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped to her feet. "I knew I could count on you!"

"I'm not promising anything, Cady."

"I know you'll be able to help me out," she replied, opening the door.

Erik, Gideon, and Declan were all standing in the hall, talking and laughing. Declan was leaning against the doorframe to his room, the ring finger on his left hand still in a splint and elastic bandages wrapped around his left wrist and right ankle. He was still sore and took some pain medication, but he was too stubborn to stay in bed.

"Everything all right, Cady?" Gideon asked.

"Everything is wonderful, dear brother," she said breathily.

The boys all glanced at each other.

"Care to elaborate?" Erik asked.

She scowled at him, "After the way you treated me? No."

"What did you do to her?" Declan asked.

Erik shrugged, "I didn't _do_ anything. I just wasn't too happy when she interrupted Sky and me." He looked at Sky who was standing in her doorway. "Was it worth the interruption?"

She smiled sweetly, "I can't tell you, it was girl talk."

"Well, team," he crossed to Sky's door and placed his hands on her waist. "I think we're done here." With that, he shoved her into her room and slid the door shut behind them.

"So, Aunt Becca thinks I might be able to get back in Blue tomorrow," Declan said.

"It'll be nice to have you back, but I have to say that it has been fun with Mom in the Lion during training," Gideon admitted. 

"Have you, uh, have you met Lt. Alexander?" Cady asked, hoping to appear nonchalant, before quickly adding. "And, uh, and Captain Klari."

Declan smirked, "Yeah, I've met them both. Captain Klari is a beast."

Gideon snorted, "I swear she had Uncle Lance cowering today. It amazes me how Dad doesn't even bat an eye at her."

"He has had many years of practice with Nanny," Cady added.

"Well, if this isn't a good looking group," Keith commented, meandering down the hall, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" Declan asked.

"I was just on my way to check on you. Your mother is worried about you starting back too soon."

Gideon grinned, "Or is she just not ready to give up flying Blue yet?"

Keith chuckled, "That might be part of it. Where's Erik and Sky?"

Declan rolled his eyes while Gideon nodded toward Sky's closed door.

"Guess," Cady said, pointing to the door.

Their father raised his eyebrows and chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Oh really? Do you think they're playing Monopoly?"

"Not likely," Gideon muttered.

Keith winked at his offspring and knocked sharply on Sky's door.

Erik and Sky hadn't yet made it to the bed again. They were just inside the door as he framed her face with his hands and was gently driving her mad with tender kisses. Sky had slipped her hands under his shirt and was stroking his bare back, trying to pull him closer.

At the knock, Erik lifted his head and glared at the door. As Sky brushed her lips down his throat, he growled, "I swear I am going to kill you Cady!"

With a smile, Keith responded in his sternest Commander tone, "You're going to do _what_ to my daughter, Johansson?"

Erik tensed. He released Sky and ran his hands over his hair to smooth it down while grumbling, "Fifteen minutes. All I ask for is fifteen minutes alone. Why the hell can't we have fifteen minutes?"

Sky chuckled and laid a reassuring hand on his back, "It's all right, Erik."

The door slid open and Keith grinned at the two lovebirds, "How's it going, guys?"

"What's up, sir?" Erik asked, trying to be casual.

"I was just checking on my team. So, how's it going?"

"Uncle Keith," Sky sighed. "You're just messing with us, aren't you?"

"Never."

Erik sighed and rested his forehead against the cool doorframe, "We're trying to take your advice."

"I'm just looking out for Lance's daughter."

"That's okay, Uncle Keith, I can take care of myself," she assured him.

"Well, then I'm looking out for Sven's son."

Erik scowled at his commander, mumbling a few choice Norwegian curses he had picked up from his father, and reached over to the keypad beside the door. Before Keith could say another word, the door slid shut in his face and there was a tell-tale beep of the locks being set.

Gideon doubled over with laughter as Declan leaned against the wall for support.

"That wasn't very nice, Dad," Cady told him. 

"Never said I was, Cady Bear," he turned to his children.

"Dad, don't call me that," she replied haughtily.

"Sorry, sweetie," Keith looked around the hall. "Where's Brina?"

"She's taking a nap before dinner," Declan said.

"All right, Captain Klari," Keith couldn't help but curl his lip at the mention of her name. "And Lt. Alexander will be joining us. They want to go over some Intel and tactics with us."

Cady's head whipped up at the sound of Tristan's name, "I, uh, I guess I should go dress for dinner then. Excuse me."

The three men watched her hurry down the hall.

"Since when does she _dress for dinner_?" Declan asked. 

Gideon rolled her eyes, "Who knows. She never was a normal girl."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Since Keith deemed this meal a working affair, the younger Whitaker children ate dinner in the kitchen with Nanny, Becca, Luke, and Tori. It wasn't necessary for Cady to join them as well, but she had fed her father some line about the importance of her knowing what was going on since she was the next in line for the throne. He rolled his eyes and agreed, knowing that she had no interest whatsoever in their military discussions, but he figured it would be best to know what she was up to.

The table was crowded with Allura at one end and Keith at the other. In between sat Lance, Sky, Hunk, Pidge, Declan, Gideon, Erik, Brina, Captain Klari, Lt. Alexander, and Cady.

"Your team is very impressive," Captain Klari was saying. "But I can't help but wonder if you really think Voltron can destroy Vinn's ship."

"I would think, Captain, that you would be aware of the power of Voltron," Allura replied. "Now that we know what we're up against, I believe we should have no problem defending Arus and defeating Vinn."

"Yes, but Vinn has an extensive fleet. The next time he comes, he might have a different ship, different backup. He is unpredictable."

"We're ready for him," Keith said.

Klari glanced at, "We can't fall into a false sense of security."

"With all due respect, Captain, we defeated Doom, we'll defeat Vinn. We know what we're getting into." Keith's voice was strained as he spoke.

The two leaders stared at each other, both waiting for the other to speak next.

Allura cleared her throat, "Vinn's ship is impenetrable to our lasers. Voltron is our only hope and the hope of every other planet that has been threatened by Vinn. We'll defeat this threat as we have in the past and we will do it with teamwork and practice. We are very happy with the progress our new team has made in such a short amount of time."

"Could you please pass me the butter," Cady asked Tristan in a quiet, rushed, embarrassed whisper.

Wordlessly, he handed her the cut glass butter dish.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

Cady was giving herself a headache trying to watch him out of the corner of her eyes. She had read his file, having found it lying on her father's desk, not that she was snooping or anything. Tristan Alexander was twenty three years old, a phenom in the Terran military, moving up to the rank of Lieutenant as fast as her father had. He had a list of recommendations and accolades longer than her arm.

Born in Boston to a very well-to-do family, Tristan was the first to go into the military in several generations. His father was a lawyer and his mother a society wife. He was an only child but was a part of a close knit extended family that included cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. That was all she could find about his personal life, Cady knew nothing about his interests or thoughts. He kept to himself, speaking little but allowing his actions to speak for him.

Cady couldn't put her finger on just what it was that attracted her to him. He had the kindest eyes she had ever seen, a lovely grey framed by a long fringe of black lashes. On the rare occasion when she saw him smile, he flashed a row of white teeth and a deep dimple appeared in his right cheek. She found herself watching him and noticing the ways he interacted with the guys, completely at ease. He always stood when a lady entered the room, offered his seat to anyone who was standing, and attacked his job with intense concentration. She didn't know if it was the mystery of him or what she knew about him that she found so attractive, but Cady did know that she wanted to get to know him better and that just being near him caused her heart to race.

Tristan Samuel Vincent Alexander VI was not a stupid man. Nor was he blind, deaf, or lacking in any other sense. He was acutely aware of the beautiful young woman sitting next to him. Her long blonde hair was held back on the sides with small jeweled combs and cascaded down her back in thick golden curls. Her dress was a deep rose color and the full skirt brushed against the pant leg of his uniform whenever she moved. The bodice was tight and accentuated every curve as a subtle floral scent wafted around her and made his palms sweat.

But the fact was that he and Captain Klari were only on Arus to help with the Vinn threat. Tristan assured himself he was capable of doing his job and following orders without being distracted by the beautiful princess. But it seemed that almost every time he turned around she was there. To take his mind off her closeness, he looked around the table.

The Voltron Force amazed Tristan. The original Force, led by Commander Keith Whitaker, was legendary. They had been a ragtag group of Garrison nobodies sent on a potentially suicidal mission who went on to become the best of the best. The best pilots, the best soldiers, the best team. Even years later, after the defeat of Doom, all five of them were settled, on Arus and Pollux, with families of their own and were still as close as brothers.

Now the new team was flying and defending Arus. Tristan had watched them during practice, in meetings and during down time. Over the past couple of days, he quickly noticed their closeness. It did seem to him that there was some underlying awkwardness, Brina seemed almost like a bit of an outsider, which was understandable since the four others had grown up together. The casualness of the team also intrigued Tristan. While Erik was named Commander and Sky was his second, there were no real ranks among them. Erik and Brina each had a year of military training under their belts, but the other three hadn't even started. The Queen believed that the Voltron Lions called to their pilots and she blindly allowed that to happen. Captain Klari didn't agree with that and she wasn't about to allow a team of untrained, unprepared children, as she called them, to be in charge of disposing of the biggest threat to innocent civilians since Lotor.

Taking a sip of water, Tristan let his gaze wander over to Sky. She sat between her father and Hunk, but her eyes kept shifting to the opposite side of the table, two seats down. Nothing had been said, but he knew something was going on between her and Erik. He knew as soon as they had been introduced. Sky had flashed him a warm smile that lit up her sweetly pretty face while Erik stood beside her, possessively, his arms crossed over his chest. There was a comfortableness between them that came from somewhere deeper than friendship. There also appeared to be something between the one twin, Declan, and the other female pilot, Brina, but it didn't quite seem the same. None of that would sit well with Captain Klari.

Tristan suddenly realized Princess Cady was speaking to him. With heat rising to his face, he turned to her, "I'm sorry, your highness, what did you say?"

Cady felt her heart sink. He wasn't even paying attention to her. "I, uh, I was just wondering how you were finding Arus."

"It's a beautiful planet, what I've seen of it. I would enjoy coming back after this threat has passed to see more."

His voice was low and quite, sending pinpricks of excitement through her. "Maybe, before you leave, you could find time for a tour."

He smiled softly, a shadow of his dimple appearing, "That would be nice."

Cady decided then and there that she was going to make it her duty to bring that dimple out in its entirety. She wanted to see it and know she caused it. "So, um, Lieutenant, have you had a chance to go up in one of the Lions?"

He instantly lit up, "No, not yet, but I hope to. Have you flown in them?"

"Of course. I've ridden in Black several times with my father and in Blue a few times with my mother. They are amazing machines. There is no way Vinn can defeat us when we have the Lions and Voltron."

Tristan lowered his voice, "Is it true, what they say, about the Lions having minds of their own?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that," Cady was thrilled with having his full attention turned on her. She laid her hand on his arm as she explained, "The Lions are not _just _machines. Only when the right pilot is chosen, and only the Lion can choose the pilot who is right for her. When they are together, it is almost as though they share the same thoughts. But there has been the rare occasion when they acted on their own, only to come to the aid of their pilot. That happened once, years ago. My father, Uncle Lance, Uncle Hunk, and Uncle Pidge had all gone to planet Doom to rescue my mother and Uncle Sven. Well, the Force had been captured, but Uncle Sven and Aunt Romelle were still free. Black knew my father was in trouble and he allowed Uncle Sven to fly him and rescue the others."

"That is amazing," he whispered reverently.

Cady squeezed his arm gently, feeling the tight coil of muscles under the sleeve of his jacket, "I'll make sure you get a ride soon."

"Thank you."

Sky looked up and saw Cady and Tristan with their heads close together, talking quietly. She smiled, maybe there really was something between Cady and the Lieutenant, they certainly looked good together.

"Didn't you have any interest in flying?" Tristan asked the Princess. He felt his heart race at her nearness, her scent invading his nose and made him lightheaded.

She shrugged, "Not really. I enjoy going for rides in the Lions and the other ships in the Air Brigade, but I have always been more interested in diplomacy. Mother said it's because I spent so much time with Koran growing up."

"Koran?"

"He was my mother's advisor. He passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry."

Cady smiled softly, removing her hand from his arm to lift the napkin from her lap, folding it and setting it beside her plate. "Koran was like a grandfather to us all. He passed quietly in his sleep."

"That's a comfort," Tristan said quietly.

"Yes it was."

An awkward silence settled between them. Cady turned back to her plate, disappointed in the lull in their conversation, not knowing that he was feeling the same.

Keith grinded his teeth, biting back the comments he wanted to make. For some reason, Captain Klari thought she had the right to burst onto the scene and take over his military. The fact that she had the gall to suggest to him that he hand over the control of the Voltron Force and the Air Brigade to her since she had been following Vinn for over a year and she knew his m.o. drove him mad.

"I appreciate your…suggestion," he said stiffly. "But I will continue to lead the Arusian military. We recognize the value of the Garrison's cooperation and we will work _with_ you but not _for_ you."

"I understand your reluctance, Commander Whitaker, but in this instance I am more qualified to lead."

A heavy silence filled the dining room thick with tension. Lance let out a low whistle as Gideon's eyes widened and Allura tensed in preparation for her husband's response.

Keith cleared his throat and paused a moment to gather his thoughts, and reign in his temper, before responding, "Captain Klari, you have been serving with the Garrison for twelve years. I have been on Arus for over twenty five years, helping to build up the military, start the Air Brigade, and leading the Voltron Force. I can guarantee that you are _not_ more qualified to lead in any way."

Color flooded Klari's cheeks as she threw her napkin down on the table. "I have more knowledge of Vinn and the Bittor Coalition."

"And we would like to work with you and put that knowledge to use for the good of Arus, its people, and all the other innocents at risk."

Klari glared at Keith, but he stood his ground, meeting her gaze and daring her to challenge him again.

The silence was broken by the creaking of Declan's chair as he shifted uncomfortably. It was still difficult for him to sit upright for long periods of time.

Allura smiled kindly at him, "Why don't you go lie down, sweetie, you need to take it easy. Gideon, help your brother to his room. Erik, I believe you're on duty in about fifteen minutes."

Taking the hint, chairs were pushed back and chatter once again flooded the room as everyone rose and went about their business. Gideon and Brina walked Declan back to his room, Keith dismissed Lance, Hunk, and Pidge for the night before heading to his office. With a sigh, Allura followed her husband in hopes of soothing his temper. Klari and Alexander left to send their daily report to Garrison headquarter, Sky walked her father to the door as Erik went to Castle Control and Cady retired to her room.

"Listen to me, Shorty," Lance threw his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "No matter what happens, you are working under Keith. Follow his lead and you, and Arus, will be fine."

"I know, Dad."

He shook his head in disbelief, "That woman is asking for trouble. Keith is the best there is and the sooner she realizes that, the better everything will be. The Garrison realizes how good he is and they regret ever losing him."

"But he won't go back, will he?"

"No. They even offered to have him permanently assigned here, but his loyalties lay completely with Arus."

"So do mine."

"The Garrison would never agree to the way things are run here, as Klari is pointing out. They would send in new pilots and if the Lions didn't accept them, we would be screwed."

"But Aunt Allura ultimately decides who flies the Lions, once the Lions have chosen their pilots she clears them. It's so much easier without the bureaucratic nonsense."

Lance squeezed her shoulders and kissed her temple, "You're doing a great job, Sky."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Dad."

"'Night, kiddo."

"Tell Mom I said good night."

"Will do," Lance saluted her and jogged out the door.

Sky checked her watch. It was still early and Erik would be on duty for four hours. Maybe she would go see Cady, find out what happened between her and Tristan, they had appeared cozy during dinner.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Cady sighed when Sky knocked on her door.

"Well?" 

"Well what?"

Sky walked into the room and fell back into one of the plush chairs by the window, "You and Tristan seemed rather talkative at dinner."

Cady pulled the combs from her hair and started to brush it out. "I don't think he likes me. I mean, he is consumed with flying and I have no interest in it. He is dedicated to the Garrison and had really no interest in Arus other than his current assignment."

"Cady…"

"And he has the most beautiful eyes and the cutest dimple."

"Cady…"

"And when I touched his arm, it's like fire shot through my hand and straight to my stomach."

"Oh for Pete's sake," Sky rolled her eyes. "You sound like a really bad romance novel."

"Oh like you don't feel that way about Erik."

"I would never put my feelings into such cheesy terms."

………………………………………………………………….

After two hours of chatting and Sky reassuring Cady that it was too early for her to possibly know what Tristan thought of her, Sky decided it was time to head off to bed. Of course, that would require a detour to wish Erik a good night.

All was quiet in Castle Control. Erik was alone, sitting in front of the main console, scanning the monitors, the log sitting on his knees. When the door slid open, he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey there, Sunny, what brings a beautiful woman like you to a place like this?" He teased, rising to greet her.

"Oh, I was hoping to see this cute guy who had been hanging around," she replied.

"Yeah?" He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

"Smartass," Erik kissed her gently.

She wound her arms around his neck, "I just came by to say good night. I don't want to distract you."

"You're always distracting me."

"Where's the other guard on duty?"

He tucked the hair behind her ear and studied her face, "Bathroom break. You have impeccable timing."

"I try my best," she pressed lips to his.

Erik wove his fingers into hair, gently massaging her scalp as he deepened the kiss. Sky moaned against his mouth as the fingers of his other hand gently tickled the small of her back.

"Good night, babe," she whispered, breaking the kiss.

He locked his gaze with hers, "You are so beautiful."

"Stop it," she blushed under his scrutiny. 

"You are," he kissed her forehead. "And you'll have to get used to hearing me say that."

The door slid open and Erik looked up, expecting to see the other guard on duty, Private Graham, but instead saw Captain Klari. Her face turned a brilliant shade of red when she saw the two of them locked in an intimate embrace. Erik reluctantly released Sky and stood at attention, facing the Captain. Her face flushed with embarrassment, Sky stood beside him.

"This is totally unacceptable," Captain Klari spat. "Romantic relationships between teammates is wrong."

"No it isn't," Erik said quietly.

Lieutenant Alexander and Private Graham entered the still open door. They both stopped sensing the impending danger in the scene before them.

"Don't speak to me in that insolent tone, boy," Klari snarled. "If you were under my command you would be court-martialed so fast your head would spin."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're not under your command," he replied.

"Erik," Sky hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"This will all go in my report to the Garrison."

"We have nothing to hide." 

Klari was visibly shaking with rage. First her encounter with Keith at dinner and now this. She had never seen such disregard for rules and regulation. There was no way this immature crew could possibly defeat Vinn. "You are nothing more than an ill-prepared group of children," she said quietly. "You have no idea what's at stake."

"We are fully aware of what is at stake," Sky spoke up. "This is our home."

"I have been tracking Vinn for years and I have not come this close only to fail because the Garrison thinks it should be up to a group of hormone-crazed teenagers who are more concerned with getting laid than fighting."

"You are way out of line," Erik warned.

"Just because your _Uncle_ Keith made you commander doesn't mean you know what you're doing."

Erik pulled himself up to his full height and glared at Captain Klari. "Keith did not make me commander, Black chose me."

"They are machines, fancy planes. They do not think for themselves."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Klari raised her hand and for a moment looked as though she was going to strike him. Erik didn't even flinch as Lt. Alexander rushed forward to stop Klari, but she slowly lowered her arm and hissed, "You will not speak to me in that way. I know more than you think I do. Apparently, I am the only one here who cares what happens. You grew up listening to your parents' stories and now that you've become young adults you think you can play dress up and fool around with any girl within a five mile radius willing to lift her skirt for a man with wings."

Sky gasped and grabbed Erik's arm as he stepped forward.

"Listen here, _Captain_ Klari," he said in a low, strained tone. "You have no idea what you're talking about. The whole reason I am here is because of Sky, because of our future. Someday we're going to have a family of our own and whether we are settled here or on Pollux, I want to guarantee that my family can live in a world free from fear. We will defeat Vinn because it is the right thing to do and we will do it as a team. I don't care how long you have followed Vinn, but this fight is ours now. And I swear on all that you hold holy that if you ever, _ever,_ speak that way about Sky again, woman or not, I will take you out back and see how tough you really are."

Klari's head had turned so crimson, it looked as though it was about to explode.

"Captain?" Lt. Alexander stood at her elbow. 

She ignored him, "I will not be spoken to in that way."

"You don't have a choice," Erik growled.

She opened her mouth to speak again when a beeping sounded from the main console. Private Graham and Erik turned to the monitors.

"Unidentified ships," Graham said.

Erik flipped a switch and spoke into the microphone beside the monitors, "You have entered Arusian airspace, state your name and business." 

No response.

"Repeating. You have entered Arusian airspace, state your name and business or we will be forced to attack."

Again, no response.

Erik nodded to Graham. The Private pushed the red button that sounded the Castle alarms. Moments later the turrent guns were manned and Castle Control was a flurry of activity. Keith barked out orders as the five teammates raced to their Lions, Declan moving a little slowly, but determinedly. It was time to prove Captain Klari wrong.


	18. Alarms

Cady sat upright as the castle alarms clanged through the hall. She had just lain down and was planning to flip through the televiewer channels until she fell asleep. Jumping up, she grabbed a scrunchie off her dresser and pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she left her room. Charlotte and Tess were already in the hall, waiting for her.

"Where's Nick?" She asked her younger sisters.

Tess shrugged, "Probably still in his room."

Cady hurried down to the third door on the left and slid it open. The room appeared empty, but she saw his blankets pushed back and the little lamp shaped like Black Lion that sat on the bedside table was on.

"Nicky?"

No answer.

"Nicholas, answer me now!" Cady walked around the side of his bed and saw nothing.

Charlotte got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed while Tess opened the closet door.

"Cady," Tess pointed into the open door.

Nicky was curled up on the floor of the closet, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clamped over his ears, his stuffed dog on his lap.

Cady crouched down and laid her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, Nicky."

He slowly opened his eyes, "It's loud, Cady."

"I know, Nicky. What do you say we go down to the caves, it won't be so loud down there."

His lower lip trembled, "I don't wanna."

"We have to, come on," she held her hand out to him.

"I want Mommy."

"Nicholas," Cady said sternly. "We have to go now."

Big tears rolled down his cheeks as he sniffled.

"Ach! Here you are!" Nanny huffed as charged into the room. "Come along. Princess, you are expected to be in the caves."

Cady leaned closer to her youngest brother, "Nicky, you can go with me, or you can go with Nanny, but you are coming with us."

"Can I bring Alan?" He whispered, clutching the ragged stuffed dog to his chest.

"Of course you can, come on." Cady took his hand and helped him out, picking him up and swinging him onto her hip.

"Ach, really, Princess! Why don't we stop at your room and you can change into something more appropriate," Nanny suggested.

Cady looked down at the old, gray sweatpants and Buccaneers sweatshirt she wore, "We don't have time, Nanny. I'm descent and I was getting ready to go to bed. There are some clothes in our quarters in the caves, I can throw something on down there."

"We have to purchase more…feminine pajamas for you then."

Nicky yawned and laid his head on Cady's shoulder as they rushed through the hall and down the steps accompanied by four guards.

The alarms were shut off and they could hear the sounds of an impending battle outside the castle. The Lions roared into life and the ships of the Air Brigade shot up into the air.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Let the Air Brigade and the Garrison ships handle the small fighters," Keith barked to the Lions. "Get up there and take care of Vinn's ship."

Erik led the team, moving at a fast pace around attacking Bittor ships. Green and Blue each shot down a ship while Red and Black each took out two. "Now!" He yelled as the massive ship came into sight.

The five Lions came together and quickly formed the giant robotic knight. The smaller fighters moved quickly to get out of the way as Voltron shot through the atmosphere and towards the mother ship.

Two lasers shot from canons in the front of the ship, one grazing Voltron's right arm. They all felt the jolt.

"Sky! You okay?" Erik called.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, shaking her head. The shot had shaken her Lion and sent what felt like an electric current through her.

"Form Blazing Sword!" He called.

Moving swiftly to avoid another shot from the ship, Voltron raised the sword above his head and brought it down swiftly, slicing first one canon and then the other off Vinn's ship, causing it to go into a spin. The pilot regained control of the ship just in time to move and miss getting hit a third time by the Blazing Sword.

"They're retreating," Keith announced.

Sure enough, the fighters joined their mother ship and they pulled away from Arus. The five Lions broke apart, circling above the planet to make sure everything was safe.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Watching from Castle Control, Allura pressed both hands over her rapidly beating heart as the Bittor ships drew back. The Lions circled and she knew it would be another twenty minutes before they returned. "I'm going down to the caves and check on the children."

Keith nodded, not looking up from where he and Pidge were studying the radar and some of the readouts being printed. Hearing the door slide open, snapped Keith out of it, raised his head and motioned for two guards to go with her.

Lt. Alexander had stood beside his red-faced Captain and watched the short battle in awe. As the Queen bustled past him he glanced at Captain Klari before falling into step beside Allura. "Your highness?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked hurriedly.

"May I join you? I would like to see how you have everything organized down in the caves."

Allura sized him up. Lt. Alexander reminded her of a younger Keith, however he lacked the confidence needed to lead. When she looked at him it amazed her to think that she and Keith were ever that young. "Of course you may come, Lieutenant."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," she replied as they hurried down the stairs.

"If you and Commander Whitaker are in Castle Control during a battle, who is in the caves overseeing the arrival of the people?"

"Cady."

"The Princess?"

"Yes. It is part of her job to gather the children and head to the caves. Once the younger children, along with Pidge and Becca's two kids, and Hunk and Paton's children are safe with Nanny in the caves, she meets up with Darcy, that's Lance wife and Sky's mother, and Paton. They then make sure everyone who wants to, gets into the caves, the doors are left open for twenty minutes after the alarm goes off, then they are closed. It is up to Cady to greet people, answer questions, make sure anyone who needs medical attention receives it."

Tristan's eyes widened. While he certainly found her attractive, if the truth be known, he thought Cady was a bit of a spoiled, air headed young woman. Granted, it seemed as though she had been unable to hold a conversation with him until dinner that night. He had no idea she was capable of such leadership, such responsibility.

"Cady loves to work with people," Allura continued as they approached the locked door that led to the royal quarters in the caves. "She is a born diplomat, although I believe Koran, my late advisor, had a hand in that. She will make a wonderful ruler."

Tristan nodded, not responding.

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," Allura scooped up her youngest and hugged him tightly.

Nick rubbed his eye with his fist, clutching Alan protectively to his chest and glared at her with red eyes, "The 'larms are loud, Mommy."

"I know sweetie, but they have to be. Are you okay?"

He let his head fall against her shoulder, "I don't like da 'larms."

"Neither do I. Where's Cady?"

"She an' Aun' Darcy an'..an'" he stopped to yawn. "An' Aun' Pat are out dere." He pointed to the door.

"The Princess was meeting with the elders," Nanny announced. "And the two younger Princesses are in bed, although they won't sleep. And the little Prince just won't stay in bed. Oh, good evening, Lieutenant."

Tristan bowed, "Ma'am."

"Lt. Alexander wishes to see how things are run down here. The 'all-clear' signal should be sounded soon." She set her son down. "Nicky, I want you and Alan to go and sit with your sisters. When I come back, we'll go back up to the Castle."

"But Mommy…"

"No buts, Nicholas, go now. I'll tuck you in when we get back to your room."

Biting his lip to stop it from trembling, Nicky hung his head and sniffled as he dragged his feet toward the room his sisters were in.

"It may not seem it," Allura said to Tristan as she led the way across the room and to a door that opened out into the main area. "But this is actually a well oiled machine. We have guards and soldiers who keep order, town elders who are working with Cady to make sure everything runs smoothly and they work directly with Paton Landers, the chief of police. Not that there is ever really a problem, most of my people just want to be safe and they do what they are instructed. Oh, there's Cady."

Tristan didn't see her at first, his gaze moving past her and then back again when he realized the slender girl dressed in jeans, old work boots, and a faded Buccaneers sweatshirt was Cady. Her hair was pulled back with a bright red scrunchie into a long bundle of curls, her face scrubbed clean of any make-up and a small smile on her lips as she spoke with two women. She looked more like the pretty girl next door than a Princess.

Allura sighed and grumbled, "When I told her to pack comfortable clothes to keep down in the caves, I meant something more appropriate for a Princess ruling over her people."

"Allura," Darcy was the first to see her. "How is everything?"

Cady saw Tristan standing just behind her mother. At the sight of him, heat rose to her cheeks and she looked quickly to her mother.

"Voltron shaved a few pounds of metal off Vinn's ship. They left in a hurry so the Lions are circling, making sure everything is clear. I'm sure you'll all be sent home soon."

"Good," Paton said. "Natalia is terrified and won't have anything to do with me, she only wants her Daddy."

"No offense, Aunt Paton, but Uncle Hunk _does_ have the ability to make you feel safe, no matter what's going on," Cady said.

Paton laughed, "No offense taken Cady because I agree whole heartedly."

"How is everything going?" Allura asked.

"Fine," Cady explained. "A few bumps and bruises rushing in here, but the medics have patched them up and sent them on their way, nothing serious. There was a problem with the plumbing over in section 7B, but I have men working on it right now. There is a little party going on in section 9A, but it's nothing bad, just some people hanging out and blowing off steam. I asked them to keep it down since it was getting late and I left two guards nearby to keep the order."

"No troublemakers this time?"

She shook her head, "No, Mom. I think last time was just the stress of the situation."

"No sing-alongs?" Allura asked.

Cady laughed, "No. Everyone seemed calmer, more prepared this time."

"Good, good. The 'all-clear' alarm should be sounded soon. You can get your brother and sisters and head back upstairs, I'll stay here and make sure everyone gets home safely."

"I can stay, Mom."

"No, sweetie, thank you. Go ahead on back, I'll handle this. Besides, you have to get up early in the morning," Allura patted her daughter's cheek. "Thank you so much for all your help, Cady, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom."

A loud clanging sounded, alerting everyone that it was all-clear and they could return home.

"Take the girls and Nicky to bed, tell Nicky I'll be up to tuck him in as soon as I can."

"Okay, Mom."

"Lt. Alexander," Allura turned to the young man who had been silently watching them. "Would you please escort my children back to the castle?"

He bowed, "Of course, your highness."

Cady gave her mother and the two other women quick hugs and wished them all a good night before turning to Tristan. He was watching her with interest, studying her. She felt her cheeks darken and she swept quickly past him, her head held high as she moved with purposeful strides toward the royal quarters.

"Um, your highness?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"This, uh, this is all very impressive," he motioned around them.

"It was originally started back before my father and the original Force arrived. The war with Doom had forced the people of Arus into the caves for safety. As time went on, they were updated and modernized over the years as a precaution."

"I would like to have a tour of them sometime, if you don't mind that is."

"Of course," she opened the door. "You really don't need to escort us, we're safe here."

"I was given an order, I'll follow it through."

A door opened and a small dark head peeked around the corner.

Cady smiled, "I see you, Nicky."

"Where's Mommy?" He whispered.

"She has some work to do, but she promised to tuck you in."

"Dere were more 'larms."

"Those were good alarms," she explained walking over to him. "That means we can go back upstairs."

He held his arms up and allowed his sister to pick him up, wrapping his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, Alan dangling from one hand. "Charlotte said that bad men were shooting at us."

"Well, yeah, Nick, they were, but you're safe. Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

"But Dec got hurt."

"Dec is fine now."

"What…what if he gets hurt again?"

"Then he'll get better again."

"Can we go back upstairs?" Charlotte asked, coming into the main room.

"Yup. Get Tess and Nanny, tell them we're heading back upstairs."

"I know you," Nicky said, looking over Cady's shoulder to see Tristan.

"Uh, yeah," Tristan wasn't really comfortable with young kids. Most of his cousins were older than him and he had no siblings, so he hadn't spent a lot of time around them. "I'm, uh, I'm Lt. Alexander."

"You're with the mean lady."

"Nicholas!" Cady bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "That is not a nice thing to say."

"Cady, Char said…" Tess appeared in the room dressed in an old flannel nightgown. She saw Tristan and turned a bright shade of red before turning and hurrying back into her room.

"Excuse me," Cady nodded to Tristan and followed her sister. "What is with you, Tess?"

"Why is he here?" She hissed.

"Mom asked him to escort us back upstairs. What is the problem?"

"He just saw me in this!" She cried, indicating her old nightgown.

"So?"

"So? So! This is so embarrassing!"

Cady smiled and nodded, "Stay here, Tess, I'll be right back." She set her brother down and went back out to the main room. "Excuse me, Lieutenant."

"Yes, your highness?"

"I am relieving you of your duty. You may go now."

"But…"

"But nothing, um," she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her before stepping closer to him and lowering her voice. "To be honest, my sister is a little embarrassed about her, uh, her clothing situation."

He furrowed his brow, "What?"

"She doesn't want you to see her in her nightgown."

"I don't care."

"No, but she does."

Tristan smiled, his dimple just starting to appear, "Okay, I get the hint. But if anything happens to you on those stairs back up to the castle…"

"I take full responsibility and I can handle my father."

The thought of this beautiful, petite girl going against the great Commander Whitaker, and winning, widened his smile, bringing the dimple out in all its glory. "Then I will take my leave, your highness," he bowed and took her hand, gently brushing his lips over her knuckles. "Good night, Princess."

To say she was surprised by his behavior was quite the understatement. Cady could only watch, open-mouthed as he opened the door that led to the castle and jogged up the steps.

"Come along, Princess, we need to get everyone to bed," Nanny declared as she and Charlotte hurried into the room.

"Okay, I'll get Tess and Nick," Cady told her. "You guys can head on up."

"Is he gone?" Tess whispered.

"Yeah, he's gone," Cady swept Nicky up onto her back for a piggy-back ride. "Time for bed."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The five Lions circled above the castle for fifteen minutes before returning to their hiding places.

"You okay, Sky?" Erik asked, meeting her at the entrance to Red's tube.

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled. "I'm a little shaky, but okay."

He took her arms and turned her to face him, feeling her tremble slightly, "Come on, let's go see Becca."

She shook her head, "No, I'm okay. How's Declan?"

"I'm fine," Declan replied, hobbling over to a chair. "How'd we do?"

Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk had all gathered in Castle Control when the alarms had gone off and had been going over the preliminary reports and printouts. Captain Klari stood off to the side, watching everything with a scowl on her harsh face.

"You guys did fine," Keith said. "We still need to work on Voltron's wielding of the Blazing Sword, but considering it all, you guys did real well. Declan, I want you off your feet, go to bed. Sky, go get checked out. Barring any problems, we will meet first thing in the morning, before practice and go over everything."

"Come on, Sunny," Erik slid his arm around her waist. "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine, really, I just want to go lay down."

"Go, Sky, that's an order," Keith commanded.

Erik led her toward the door, passing Captain Klari. He met the older woman's gaze and glared back, pressing a kiss to Sky's hair as they passed.

"You're baiting her," Sky whispered when they got into the hall.

"I don't care," he replied. "I don't like her and I don't like that she thinks she can come in here and tell us what to do. How do you feel?"

"I'm tired and it feels like my insides are shaking."

"You took a hit, it looked like a regular laser, but it might have been something more."

"I just hope Red's okay."

"How was she flying?"

"A little rough. Hunk said he'd look at her tonight."

"Oh, hi Sky, Erik, what's up?" Becca asked as she stood outside an examining room door, reading over a file.

"Red took a hit and Sky's feeling a little shaky," Erik explained.

Becca looked up and ran her eyes over Sky, "Go ahead into examining room 4, I'll be there in a few minutes. We were lucky this time, very few major injuries, most of them were taken care of by the medics on the field."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Erik whispered.

Sky shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. You can go, thanks, Erik."

He dropped a kiss on her head, "I'll wait for you."

Sky sat on the table in the examining room and clutched her hands tightly together, trying to stop the vibrations within her. When Red had absorbed the shot, the entire Lion shook and she felt the shock throughout. However, the shock just didn't seem to leave her.

Ten minutes later, she left the room with Becca. Erik was true to his word and was waiting for her along side her parents.

"How are you?" Darcy jumped to her feet and hurried over to her daughter.

"We saw Red take a hit, but it didn't look that bad," Lance added.

"Sky will be fine," Becca assured him. "She just needs to rest. Her body took a shock, but I can find no real damage, she will be fine in the morning."

"We all felt the hit," Erik said. "It was like a shudder throughout Voltron, but Red took the brunt of the shot."

"Come on, honey," Darcy wrapped her arm around Sky's shoulder. "I'll help you to bed."

"That's really not necessary, Mom, I can get there by myself."

"I want to…"

"No!" Sky snapped. "I'm tired, I feel…weird. I just want to go to my room, _alone,_ and lie down. Please."

"Um, okay," Darcy tried to hide the hurt in her voice. "But I will be checking on you in the morning."

"Whatever. Good night." Sky left the hospital wing, rubbing her hands over her face. She knew she had been rude would apologize in the morning, but she felt angry, confused and tired. These emotions annoyed her, but she couldn't help it and that only angered her more.

The hallway was empty when she arrived at her door. The others were already in bed, resting after their first battle with Voltron. She splashed cold water on her face and slipped into an oversized Bears t-shirt she had swiped from her father years before and a pair of worn flannel pants. With a sigh and shaking hands, she pulled back the comforter and sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"Sunny?" Erik's voice was low and concerned from the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

She stood slowly and crossed to open the door, "I'm fine, I just want to sleep."

"What is it, Schuyler?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I feel weird." 

He furrowed his brow, "Weird how?"

"I don't know, just weird."

"Do you want to go sleep in the hospital wing? I'm sure Becca won't mind."

Instead of answering, Sky stepped forward and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Erik shut the door and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, baby."

"Erik?"

"What?"

"You, uh, you said a lot to Captain Klari."

"What do you mean?"

"About us being together."

"You don't agree?"

"I don't know."

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, "We can talk about this later. I want you to rest."

Sky tilted her head back and looked up at him, "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, Sky."

"You are such a good man, Erik, I don't know why you're with me."

"Because I love you and I am not going to let you put yourself down like this. You've had a rough night, we all have. Come on, I want you to lay down."

"You'll stay, won't you?"

He smiled at her and teased, "Why, Miss Sky, you are turning into quite the wanton woman."

"I guess I've just gotten used to having you around."

"That's good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." Erik kicked off his boots and sat on her bed, pulling his shirt off. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Becca said the weird feeling will pass."

"No, I mean, you're okay with everything, flying, fighting."

She nodded, "Yeah. This is what I'm meant to do, Erik. I'm not afraid."

He chuckled and stretched out on her bed, "You're not afraid of anything, are you?"

Sky curled up next to him as closely as she could get, pulling the blankets up to her chin, "Sure I am."

"What?"

"I'm afraid of something happening to you. I'm afraid of Vinn defeating us."

"Neither of which are going to happen," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm afraid for you if my father ever caught you in here."

"Okay, I'll agree with that one. Promise me that if you father catches me here and kills me, you'll spend the rest of your life mourning for me and you'll never marry."

"Should I invest in some widow's weeds?"

"Yes. And wear them every day for the rest of your life."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that since he'll kill me along with you."

"Then I'll see you in the afterlife."

She smiled against his chest, "Thank you, Erik."

"Anytime, Sunny."

……………………………………………………………………

"We have found that Vinn was not on the ship that attacked last night," Keith said the next morning in the meeting. "You guys did some serious damage to one of his main ships. We believe he sent them to see how we would react in battle and you guys did well."

"What was the final casualty report?" Gideon asked.

"On our side, three fatalities and thirty-one injuries, only three requiring over night hospital stays," Lance said.

"Now, since we have shown him twice that we won't back down and proved last night that it will be difficult for him to actually get on our planet, we're thinking he might try another way in."

"Like what?" Erik asked.

"Like sneaking onto the planet and infiltrating the castle on foot," Captain Klari said stiffly.

"We need to be vigilant at all times," Keith added. "If anyone sees anything out of the ordinary it should be reported immediately. We are going to be sending groups of soldiers as well as plain clothes officers into town to keep an eye out. Posters with Vinn's picture will be posted so everyone knows who we are looking for."

"What are we going to do?" Brina asked.

"You guys will continue on training, working out, and preparing for battle. We need you guys ready at a moment's notice. Any other questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"All right then, Sky, Erik, I want to speak with the two of you. Everyone else head out to Castle Control. We will be taking notes during practice and go over our findings later." Keith stood, signaling the end of the meeting.

Everyone filed from the room until only Keith remained with the new commander and second-in-command of the Voltron Force.

"Is everything okay?" Sky asked. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his gray speckled hair, "You guys just love to cause trouble, don't you? I mean, I expect this from you, Sky, you can really be your father's daughter sometimes. But Erik, I had hoped you could behave more maturely."

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked.

"I was cornered by Captain Klari this morning where she proceeded to tell me all about the inappropriate behavior she witnessed. Something about two teammates in a compromising position, they should be court-martialed or kicked off the team. None of you _children_ can really handle what is expected of you and that if you can't control your _raging hormones_ you will be putting this entire mission in jeopardy."

"I'm sorry, sir, but she said some things that were totally out of line, I guess my temper got the better of me," Erik replied.

"Yeah, you have your father's temper," Keith muttered. "Just try to keep your hormones under control for now. This mission does come first and if I think you guys are unable to handle it, I will pull you."

Sky tensed and was about to speak when she felt Erik gently squeeze her arm.  
  
"Yes, sir, we understand. Nothing will get in the way of us performing our duty," he said.

Keith nodded, "Go. You have practice."


	19. Interfering

Hi all!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Enjoy, 

Failte

* * *

* * *

"Mom?"

Darcy looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. She and Becca had been sitting in her sister's office, talking. "Hey, Sky, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you a second?"

Becca stood and walked around her desk, "I have some things I need to see to, feel free to use my office."

"How are you feeling?" Darcy asked.

"I'm okay. I, uh, I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last night."

"That's all right, honey, I understand."

"No, I was being a brat. I'm sorry. I was…I was tired and I felt strange and I just wanted to go to bed."

Darcy crossed to stand in front of her daughter. She smiled gently, "It's all right, honey, believe me I totally understand. I was in your position not too long ago. I remember the pressure and intensity of the situation. I've also been with your father long enough to know that when he, and you, are angry or annoyed, you just want to be left alone. Now, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm good," Sky sighed. "Red was still flying rough, I had to bring her in so Uncle Hunk could go over her again."

"How's your father taking it?"

"Not too well. He's out in the workroom now trying to help but driving Hunk crazy."

Darcy chuckled, "Yeah, Red is his second child. How are things going with you and Erik?"

"Fine, uh, why?" Sky felt the heat rise to her face, worried that her mother knew that they had been sneaking into each other's beds.

"I heard that Keith got an earful from Captain Klari since she caught you two."

"Yeah, Uncle Keith spoke to us. She really pissed Erik off. He, uh, he said some things to her."

"Like what?"

Sky looked down at the tips of her boots, "He told her that the whole reason he was flying with Voltron was because of me. He said that someday we would have…a family and that he wanted our children to be safe."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

Darcy took her daughter's arm, "Honey, don't let him make you feel as though you should do anything you don't want to do. I know you're in love and I know how intense those feelings can be, especially when you're in the midst of battle. I also know that as your father's daughter, you are a passionate person. Just don't get ahead of yourself. You are too young to even think about marriage."

"I know, Mom, I'm not ready for marriage. But, well, I guess that thought was always in the back of my mind. I can't imagine my life without him. I guess I was a little surprised to hear him say out loud what I was thinking."

"I'm glad to know you're happy with him, Sky, just be careful."

Sky rolled her eyes, "I will, Mother."

"Yeah, I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Heat rushed to Sky's face at her mother's innuendo, "Mom!"

Laughing, Darcy hugged her daughter, "I know you'll do the right thing, sweetie, your father and I did a pretty good job with you. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Sky returned the hug.

"I'm just glad you're doing well," Darcy pulled back and held her at arm's length. "And you know you can come to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, Mom, thanks."

"All right, let's go save Uncle Hunk from your father before Lance ends up with a wrench to the head."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sky looked over the top of her book and watched Erik.

All was clear and neither of them had guard duty that evening. It was two days since their last battle with Vinn and everyone was doing well, Declan was in good shape and practice was going great. It had taken over a day, but they finally had Red back to full power. Intel was showing no immediate threat and Captain Klari had slipped into quiet observance. Sky knew that both Keith and Erik worried about the Captain's silent acceptance of the way they were doing things and they were waiting for the other shoe to fall. 

As it was, Sky was now sitting on the couch in the rec room with her back against the arm and her legs stretched out in front of her and across Erik's lap. He was engrossed in a show on the televiewer about the history of flight. His hand moved unconsciously as he stroked her shin, distracting her from the reading she was attempting to do.

She watched as he ran his other hand through his hair and let out a little 'hm' noise of interest at something the narrator said. Her heart skipped a beat as she studied him. _He really is handsome_, she thought. His dark blonde hair brushed his collar and the tips winged up a bit with just a touch of natural curl. His features were sharp and attractive.

"What?"

His voice cut through her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"I'm just looking at you."

"Why?"

"Because I can," she set her book on the coffee table. "You are really cute."

He sat up straighter and ran a hand over his hair, "Why, thank you."

She pulled her legs off his lap and crawled closer to him, "It still amazes me that you like me."

"I _love_ you," he whispered, capturing her chin between his thumb and finger. "Stop talking like that. I can't believe that you fail to see what a beautiful, incredible person you are. I love you." He closed the distance between them.

Sky sighed against his mouth, slipping her arms around his neck and leaning against him. Erik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Okay," Cady declared, clapping her hands twice sharply. "Break it up."

Erik groaned and dropped his head to Sky's shoulder.

Sky scowled at her friend as she brought her hand up to cradle the back of his head and leaned her cheek against his hair, "You have really bad timing, Cady." 

"If you didn't want to get caught then you should have gone to your room," Cady sat on the edge of the coffee table, facing them. "I need to talk to you guys, Erik, so please stop pawing Sky."

With a sigh, he stopped stroking Sky's back and pushed her off his lap, keeping his arm around her shoulders, "What is it, Cady? And this better be good."

"I need you guys to teach me everything you know about flying."

Erik snorted. Sky smacked his arm and asked her friend, "What are you talking about?"

"I've come to the realization that nothing is happening between me and Tristan because we don't have any common ground. So I figured that if I knew all about flying, we would have something to talk about."

Erik furrowed his brow, "Wait, what? You and Tristan? When did this happen?"

"It hasn't yet, that's what I'm trying to fix. So, will you help me?"

"Cady," Sky leaned forward. "You aren't interested in flying. You can't pretend to be something you aren't in order to impress someone. If it is meant to be, it will be. But if you try and start a relationship on half-truths or lies it will all blow up in your face. Just be yourself and he will see you for the wonderful person you are."

Erik cupped her cheek and turned her to face him, "Wow. Beautiful _and_ smart." He gave her a loud, smacking kiss.

Cady rolled her eyes, "You aren't helping."

"She's right, Cady," Erik told her. "Just be yourself. Do you think he might like you?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid he thinks I'm an idiot or a spoiled brat…"

"Which you are," he said innocently.

Sky pinched his leg, "Stop that."

"I'm serious, Erik, I think I'm in love with him."

His eyes widened, "But…but you hardly know him."

"But I know this is right."

"Then pretending to be interested in something you have no interest in is totally unnecessary."

Cady glared at him, "You're not helping. Don't you have something else you could be doing?"

"Yeah. I could be making out with my hot girlfriend, but I have to listen to you plot ways to trick a guy into liking you."

"Maybe you guys need a chance alone to talk," Sky suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great, but when and how?" Cady asked.

"Tell you what," Erik said. "I will have a word with Lt. Alexander and see what he has to say about all this."

The Princess grabbed his hand, "You will? Really?"

"If I do will you leave us alone now?"

"I don't want to seem desperate. You can't let him think I put you up to this."

"I won't. Now go away."

"Thank you, Erik."

"No problem, Cady."

She jumped to her feet, a smile on her face, "Let me know as soon as you speak to him. And don't make me sound pathetic or anything."

"Can't promise you anything," he mumbled.

"I'll make sure he behaves," Sky promised.

With an excited grin, Cady hurried from the room.

"You won't screw this up for her, will you?" Sky asked.

Erik started at her neck and slowly moved his lips north. When he reached her ear, he whispered, "Absolutely not. As soon as she can be distracted by him, she'll leave us alone."

Sky disentangled herself from him and held out her hand, "Come on, I don't want anyone else to walk in on us."

He smirked, "God, I love you."

……………………………………………………………………

After practice the next morning, Erik and Sky made plans to go on a quick five mile run before the team went for target practice. The final plan to get back at the twins was really coming together and they had convinced Lance and Keith to help them, now they only needed Pidge's help. They didn't really need Hunk's help, but they were going to ask him anyway just because they knew he would like to be involved.

Erik was surprised to see that he had beat Sky outside, glancing at his watch he noticed he was ten minutes early. He stood beside the large tree near the back entrance where they had agreed to meet. They were going to circle the lake twice, the castle twice, and then around the lake a third time.

Placing his hand on the tree, he grabbed his left ankle and pulled his leg back, stretching. He dropped his left and grabbed his right ankle when he heard the door open. Without turning, Erik called out, "It's not often I'm early, I want you to make note of this."

"Okay," replied a too masculine voice. "Should I note the date as well as the time?"

Erik dropped his leg and turned to see Lt. Alexander standing by the door dressed in workout gear. "Oh, sorry, Lieutenant, I thought you were Sky."

"That's all right, I'm often confused for her."

"Going on a run?"

"Yeah, know any good routes?"

"Sky and I are going to do a quick five if you would like to join us. It's a good workout, some uneven ground, a few hills. If you're looking for something more intense, there's a trail through the woods that's pretty hilly."

Tristan nodded, "Thanks, Erik, I appreciate the advice."

"No problem, Lieutenant," Erik replied, noticing the other man's hesitation. "Was there anything else?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It, uh, I guess it's kind of personal."

"Okay."

Tristan looked at his feet a moment before looking up and asking, "Is it difficult to be dating someone you work with?" Erik rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up at the beautiful blue sky as he contemplated his answer. "Well, it's not always easy. I mean, we have to be able to separate our work and personal feelings. There are times when I would love for her to stay on the ground so that she won't get hurt, but I have to remind myself that Sky is a very talented pilot and she has a deep connection with her Lion. Asking her to quit flying is like asking her to stop breathing. We live in such close quarters so our relationship is moving quickly, well, she thinks it is, I've waited years for her. I guess it comes down to the positive outweighing the negative. No, it's not always easy, but it certainly is worth it. Why?" 

"Oh, I was just curious. I know with the Garrison that dating within the ranks is strongly discouraged and I can only imagine how difficult it can be, what with the battles and traveling and reassignments."

"I understand where you are coming from, Lieutenant, but I really believe that if it is meant to be, it will be. Keith and Allura made it work, so did my parents and Sky's parents. Is there, uh, is there someone you're interested in?" Erik asked innocently, seeing a slight reddening in Tristan's cheeks.

He shrugged, "No, I was just wondering."

Smirking, Erik asked, "You have a thing for Captain Klari?"

Tristan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "What? No!"

"Cady?"

Tristan looked everywhere but at Erik, "Uh, no. I don't know where you got that idea. She's a nice girl and all, but she really isn't my type."

"Ah," Erik nodded his head understandingly. "I see. She's not your type. So you like them stupid, heartless, uncouth, and ugly."

"That's not what I mean," he sighed.

"You know I love Cady, she's like a sister to me. She may seem a bit flighty sometimes, but she is a sweet girl with a heart of gold. She is loyal and hardworking and one of the most dependable people you'll ever know. She's also a bit of a smartass and a little self-centered, but I guess that comes from being a spoiled Princess of an important planet."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tristan asked.

"Because I don't think you should sell her short."

"I saw what she is capable of, I saw it in the caves."

"And?" 

"And what?"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Do you like her?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"No it isn't."

"Good news," Sky swept outside before Tristan could reply.

Erik grinned at her, "You're late."

"I have a good reason," she replied. "I was talking to Uncle Pidge and we have his full cooperation."

"Great!" He stole a quick kiss. "When are we going to do this?"

Sky blushed as she acknowledged Tristan, "Oh, hi, Lieutenant."

Tristan bowed to her, "Miss Collier."

She rolled her eyes, "I've told you a hundred times, _please_, call me Sky."

"Sorry, Sky."

"Tristan is going to join us for our run and if we don't get moving, we won't get back in time for target practice."

"Then let's get moving," she said, starting to jog. The three of them started out at a quick jog and circled the lake once, moving up to a faster clip. "So, Tristan," Sky said as they started their second loop around the water. "Do you have girlfriend back on Terra?" 

"No, I don't," he huffed. "It's really difficult to have a relationship when you're sent to fly all over the known universes."

"But if you found the right girl, you would settle down, right?"

"That's a little ways off. I'm not ready to settle down."

"What are you looking for in a woman?"

"You're getting a little personal, Sky." 

"Yeah, Sunny," Erik said, deciding it was time to take the heat off the Lieutenant. "What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know Tristan a little better."

"Sounds to me like you're hitting on him."

Sky raised an eyebrow and shot her boyfriend a side-long glance, "You worried?" 

"No," Erik sized up Tristan. "I could kick his ass."

"Oh yeah?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah." 

"Put your feet where your mouth is!" The Lieutenant shouted as he put on a burst of speed and raced ahead.

Not to be outdone, Erik and Sky took off after him, running at full speed.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Ready?" Keith whispered.

Erik and Sky ran their hands down either side of Gideon's door frame, securing the edge of the plastic wrap. Erik gave Keith the thumbs up. Over at Declan's door, Lance and Cady were doing the same thing. Hunk stood on a ladder putting the finishing touches on some contraption he had rigged up, but refused to allow anyone else to handle.

Keith, Allura, and Brina all stood against the opposite wall watching the action.

"I'm only here to make sure no one gets hurt," Allura whispered. "But I want you all to know that this ends today."

"Yeah, Ma, whatever," Cady waved her off.

"I mean it, Cadence."

"Fine, Mother, but you have to explain that to the twins."

"Shhh," Sky hissed. "Let's not ruin this."

Since Declan was back on his feet and feeling back to normal, Sky and Cady decided it was time to exact their revenge with the help of their fathers, Erik, and everyone else they dragged into the fray. Brina didn't want to take part, but she wasn't going to miss the outcome.

They all stepped out of the way as Cady picked up her camera and Lance pointed his video camera at the twins' doors.

"All right," Sky whispered. "Do it."

It was 4:39 am and Pidge was waiting in Castle Control for the signal from Keith to sound the alarm in the Voltron wing. When his communicator beeped, Pidge flipped the switch and heard the distant ringing of the alarm.

A moment later the doors to the twins' rooms slid open and both boys ran full force into the wall of clear plastic wrap that blocked their doorways. Half asleep and wrapped in clingy plastic, they stumbled forward, pulling the wrap from the doorframes and triggering Hunk's surprise. A bucket of water tipped over both of them, soaking them and causing the plastic to hang heavily.

"What the hell?" Declan blinked and looked around, trying to pull the plastic from his arms.

Gideon, looking equally confused pushed his wet, dark hair from his eyes.

Laughter rang through the hall as the others watched the twins first fight the plastic and then stand stunned with confusion. Even Allura had a hand clamped over her mouth to hide her smile.

"You had this coming," Sky giggled.

"What?" Gideon asked.

"Allow me to jog your memory," Cady said. "Orange hair."

"Tackling and tickling," Sky added.

"Yeah," Erik threw his arm around her shoulders. "Only I'm allowed to do that to her now."

Lance sent him a withering look.

"This is the best you could do?" Declan scoffed. "You had the original Voltron Force at your disposal and this is the best you can do?"

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Who says this is it?"

"What is the meaning of all this?"

Everyone turned to see a very angry Captain Klari standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's nothing to concern you," Keith said stiffly.

She took in the scene before her, "Do you often use the castle alarm system for _fun_?"

"Really, Captain, it was nothing," Allura spoke up. "You may return to your quarters."

Klari turned her glare to Erik and Sky, causing him to tighten his arm around Sky's shoulders and pull her closer. "Why do I think you two have something to do with this?"

Lance stepped forward, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Lieutenant, that your daughter and her boyfriend have proven to be troublemakers."

"They are no more so troublemakers than we were at their age," Keith said, hoping to stop any fight Lance might start.

Sky flinched as she felt Erik dig his fingers into her shoulder.

"Captain, we will discuss this later," Allura said her most authoritative voice. "But how we run our crew is of no concern of yours. You may return to your quarters. That is not a request."

Her nostrils flared, but Captain Klari turned and stalked down the hall.

Declan pulled a piece of slimy, wet plastic wrap from his hair and sighed, "When is she leaving?"

"Not soon enough," Keith grumbled. "All of you get dressed and be in Castle Control in fifteen minutes. Long practice today."

"What did you mean that this wasn't it?" Cady whispered to Sky.

Sky shrugged, "I don't know, just messing with them."

…………………………………………………………………

When Keith mentioned long practice, he was not exaggerating. The five of them spent the entire morning practicing formations, running the obstacle course and hitting the firing range. They were all flying tighter and had mastered the act of forming Voltron in one fluid movement.

"Come back in for lunch," Keith called over the communication line as mid day approached. "We'll be meeting in the conference room after you eat."

"I don't like this," Lance mumbled behind him.

Keith turned, "They are our best bet."

"I don't want you using my daughter as bait."

"We're not and she won't be alone. Sky can handle herself and Erik will be with her."

"If we thought they couldn't handle this, we wouldn't ask them to do it," Hunk added.

Lance glared at his friends, "I want extra security with them."

"We're sending backup, but they will be in plainclothes and hidden amongst people," Pidge said.

……………………………………………………………………..

Thirty minutes later, the ten members of the two Voltron Forces met in the conference room.

"You guys looked great out there," Keith announced.

"You're doing us proud up there and you are obviously growing closer as a team," Allura added.

Keith continued, holding up a few printouts, "We have received some Intel that leads us to believe Vinn's men might have entered Arus."

"Where?" Erik asked.

"We think they're trying to mingle with the people in Alforia," Hunk said. 

"It has been a week since Vinn's last attack and it appears people are once again comfortable going out. We want to send a couple of covert operatives into Alforia tomorrow evening to feel things out. Look for anyone or anything out of the ordinary," Keith explained.

"Who?" Gideon asked.

"We're sending Erik and Sky. It'll seem less obvious to see the two of them out together." 

"What are we looking for exactly?" Sky asked.

Keith shuffled through the papers in his hand. "We have a few descriptions of men for you, I'll make copies of these and get them to you."

"If you aren't comfortable with this," Lance spoke up. "We can get someone else."

Sky looked at Erik and then at her father, "No, we're fine with this."

"There will be plainclothes guards and police officers all around town, you will have backup at all times and you will be required to check in hourly," Keith said. "So, you up for this?"

Erik nodded, "Bring it on."


	20. Not Quite A Real Date

Hi all!

Thank you so much for your wonderful support and reviews! I just love getting them :-)

Enjoy!  
Failte

* * *

* * *

"Don't you want to dress up a bit more?" Cady asked.

Sky rolled her eyes, "It's not a _real_ date, Cady."

"But that jacket is so…so, I don't know, boyish."

Sky examined herself in the mirror. She was dressed casually in blue jeans, a white blouse, and a brown blazer. Around her neck she wore the necklace Erik had given her and low heeled black boots on her feet. "The blazer is necessary to hide my blaster. Now, hair. Up or down?"

Cady tapped her finger against her lips and thought a moment. "Wear it down."

Letting her hair fall, Sky ran her fingers through it and turned to her friend. "Why don't you go talk to Tristan?"

"He and Captain _Psycho-Hose-Beast _are meeting to prepare their detailed weekly report to send into the Garrison," Cady sat in the chair beside Sky's window. "If I didn't know better, I would say he was avoiding me."

"You're being too sensitive," her friend sighed.

"Why? Do you know something?" 

Sky turned to her friend, "Cady, I have never seen you like this about a guy."

"I've never known a guy like Tristan."

"Well then you need to grow a backbone and just talk to him. You are driving me nuts." Sky said as she went to answer the knock on her door.

Erik stood on the other side, his hands behind his back, looking very handsome in a pair of khaki slacks, a blue button down shirt, and a black leather jacket that hid the weapon he wore in a shoulder holster. He let out a low whistle, "Looking good, Sunny."

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled.

"I thought that since this is the closest thing we've had to a first date I should get your flowers or candy. Then I thought you probably wouldn't go for that old cliché," he said. 

"Oh I don't know," she replied, sounding a little disappointed. "A girl likes getting flowers and candy sometimes."

"Yeah, then I got to thinking that you've been spending enough time with Cady that you would like that girly stuff." Erik brought his hands out from behind his back. In his left hand he held a white rose he had cut from Allura's garden, in his right he held a candy bar he had lifted from Gideon's room.

"You're so thoughtful," Sky kissed his cheek. "Shall we go? We have to meet with Keith and my dad before we head out."

"Have fun!" Cady called from the chair where she was still sitting and pouting.

"We will," Erik said, taking Sky's hand. "Maybe we'll get to shoot someone."

"Not funny, Romeo," Sky muttered before calling over her shoulder. "Make sure to lock my door when you leave, I don't trust the twins."

"You really do look nice," Erik whispered as the walked down the hall.

"It is nice to be able to wear something other than flightsuits and workout gear. We'll have to do this more often." 

"I'm all for it."

Keith, Lance, and Pidge were all standing in Castle Control speaking quietly.

"Ah, good, you're here," Keith said when he saw them. "And you two look nice. Now, you know what we're looking for, right?" 

"Anything or anyone out of the ordinary," Sky said. "Anyone with the same coloring as Vinn's species."

"Or who appears to be behaving strangely," Erik added.

Keith nodded, "If something does raise your suspicion, make a note of it. You are not to try to apprehend anyone, this is strictly a covert surveillance operation. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir," both pilots responded.

"Any questions?" Lance asked.

"No, sir," Erik replied.

"All right, just keep in mind that this _is_ a mission, not a date."

"You're going to be driven into town," Pidge said. "Check in hourly, we will be waiting to hear from you. Call up here if you want to report something or when you're ready to come home."

"You've been fully briefed and we know you know what you're doing. Just be careful," Keith warned.

"And behave yourselves," Lance added.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Oh for…come on, Dad! We know what we're doing, we're professionals. And besides, we'll be out in public so it's not like we'll be making out in the middle of the street!" 

Keith hid his mouth with his hand, trying to bite back his laughter.

Lance opened his mouth to respond when Sky glared at him with an expression reminiscent of Darcy. He snapped his mouth shut and pursed his lips.

Clearing his throat, Keith said, "Okay, you, uh, you guys can head out now. We'll expect to hear from you at 6:30."

"Yes, sir," Erik checked his watch.

The two of them had been briefed earlier in the day. They knew who and what they were looking for. Keith and his team were sure that Sky knew Arus well enough that she would notice anything really out of the ordinary and Erik, well, Erik was going along to cover Sky. The two of them had a short list of places to investigate.

"Where do you want to start?" Erik asked as the two of them made their way down to the garage.

"I was thinking about starting in the park. Or did you want to eat first?"

He shook his head, "No, I think the park is a good place to start. We can move up Main from there to Third, then Third to Arianna Avenue and down to Ninth. We can hit one of the cafés there."

"Sounds good to me," Sky smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his.

The guard driving pulled the car to a stop on the edge of the park. "Just contact Castle Control when you want me to pick you up," he said as they climbed out of the car.

"Will do, thanks Private," Erik saluted him before shutting the door. 

It was a beautiful evening in that time just as summer turned into autumn. A slight breeze hinted at the cooler weather that was expected in the coming weeks. Sky stepped closer to Erik, lacing her fingers through his as they meandered through the almost deserted park. It broke her heart a bit to see this. Normally the park was filled with families and children running around, couples walking hand-in-hand, or people picnicking. There was even a small band shell where plays and concerts were put on. But right now there were barely a handful of people and they were all hurrying to get where they needed to go rather than taking their time and enjoying the beauty around them.  
  
Erik squeezed her hand when he heard her sigh wistfully, "No one wants to be far from home right now. Everyone is afraid to be away from shelter in case there's an attack."

"I know. It just really bothers me that they don't feel safe here. My parents have told me all sorts of stories about Doom and what it was like then. I hate to think it could be like that again."

"It won't, Sunny, we'll make sure it isn't."

They circled the main area of the park, past the empty swings, around the band shell, and down the bike path. There was nothing out of the ordinary and they only passed about three people.

"Have you given any thought about your birthday?" Sky asked as they did a little window shopping. Well, not really window shopping. She was scanning the inside of stores through the windows while Erik kept an eye on the sidewalks and streets.

"No, I haven't."

"It's next week and I've been distracted. I need some ideas from you or else you won't be getting anything from me." She teased.

Erik looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Without a word, he looked at the window they had stopped in front of and then back at her.

Sky looked up and noticed they were standing in front of the small window of a tiny shop with the words 'Evening Ladies' painted across the glass and dressmaker's dummy wearing a sheer, silken nightgown behind it. Blushing, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street.

"Come on, you asked me what I wanted."

"No."

"There could be a Bittor hiding in that store."

Sky turned around to face him, seeing the small smile on his lips, "If you really want a nightie like that you'll need to give me your size."

He laughed and tugged her into a hug, "You're my size, Sunny." Erik gave her a quick kiss and released her before they were caught.

Not that that was a problem since Third Street was as empty as the park had been.

"This is so sad," she mumbled as the continued. "This has got to be affecting the economy."

"It is," Erik sighed. "I overheard Aunt Allura and Uncle Keith talking about it the other night. She's really worried about it, but he kept reminding her that Arus made it through Doom and they'll make it through Vinn."

They turned down Arianna Avenue, named after Allura's mother. Neither of them expected to see many people down this street, it was all homes, no stores or restaurants. Tall, elegant homes with big porches and full of happy families. But the front yards were free of children playing and no one sat on the front porches, everyone feeling safer inside.

Erik and Sky continued down several more blocks, peering down streets as they passed. As they drew closer to Ninth Street, more and more people came into sight. Ninth was known for its restaurants, clubs, and cafes and was popular with couples and the younger people of Alforia. It wasn't as crowded as it usually is, but there were more people here than they had seen over the past hour.

"I'm going to check in with Castle Control," Erik said, releasing her hand and moving over to stand under a tree.

Sky wandered a little ways down the street, smiling and nodding to a few people she recognized. While Cady was her best friend and she had spent most of her time with the kids up at the castle, she did have some friends from school who she hadn't spoken to in a long time. Standing on the edge of the sidewalk, she slipped her hands into her pockets and surveyed the area. The quiet rumble of voices was carried by on the evening breeze.

Her eyes scanned the street. There were familiar faces mingling with strangers, but none that stuck out as unusual or threatening. She saw people of various nationalities and planetalities, but none with the rose complexion of Vinn or the shade of blue hair. In fact, she saw three different people with blue hair, but they were all dark, midnight shades of blue and had pale skintones.

She jumped slightly as she felt Erik slip his arms under hers and around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"Hungry?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah."

"You see anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Erik kissed her temple and unwound his arms, "We'll eat at the Arusian Café, we can sit outside and watch."

"Okay, I am starved," she said dramatically.

He took her hand and laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Is that who I think it is?" Sky whispered as they drew closer to the café.

He tensed beside her, "Who? Where?"

"At the café," she hissed out of the side of her mouth. "The table in the corner. Come on, Erik, there are only four tables taken."

"Oh man."

"Yeah. How can he do this to Cady?"

"Just because she has a crush on him doesn't mean he feels the same way," Erik replied.

Sky continued to glare at the small table where Lt. Tristan Alexander was sitting with a pretty brunette. "I thought you said he might like her."

"He didn't come right out and say that, Sky. Come on, give him a break, it's not like he can easily start a relationship, this is a temporary assignment."

"He's supposed to be working with Klari on their weekly report. Oh, Erik, that's Marina, she works in the castle."

"Maybe it would be best if Cady never found out about this."

"I can't lie to her, she's my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You're my boyfriend, you're a different kind of best friend."

"You don't have to lie to her, Sky, just don't mention it to her."

"That's a lie of omission."

"Schuyler," he sighed deeply. "She has a crush on him, it'll pass."

"Should we go say hi to him?"

"It would be the nice thing to do."

Sky straightened her shoulders and walked over to the table with Erik at her heels. "Tristan, what a surprise to see you here. And Marina, how are you?"

Tristan jumped to his feet, looking like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Um, Schuyler, Erik, hi. What are you guys doing here?"

Erik slid his arm around Sky, "Just a night out on the town. It's nice to see you get to have a little time off."

"Yes, I needed a little fresh air and Marina told me about the outdoor cafes down in town."

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Erik tightened his arm around Sky and pulled her back a little. "Marina, Tristan, enjoy your meal, we'll see you guys later."

"Cady is going to be devastated," Sky whispered as they crossed to another table.

"She'll be fine. Keep your mind on the mission, Sunny."

The sun was setting and streetlamps were coming on. Small decorative lights on the store fronts flickered on as waiters and waitresses moved from table to table and lit candles. As dusk approached, more people left the restaurants and clubs to head home. Erik and Sky watched the crowds over the tops of their menus, not seeing anything unusual.

"Are you ready to order?"

Sky looked up at their waitress and her eyes widened. She kicked Erik under the table. When he looked up, the shock didn't register on his face as it had on hers. Their waitress was a plain woman with limp, pale blue hair and a washed out rose colored complexion. Very similar to Vinn's.

"Yes, I'm ready," Erik looked across the table. "Are you ready, Sky?"

"Uh, yeah, I am," she looked back down at her menu.

After they both ordered and the waitress gathered their menus, Sky looked up at Erik. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

Rising from his seat, he said, "I'll be right back, Sky, I'm going to call in and report this. Just stay here and leave Tristan alone."

"I will," she gasped. "I _can_ behave myself sometimes."

Smiling, he bent and kissed her forehead, "If you do behave yourself, I'll take you for ice cream after dinner."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Sky watched him move into the restaurant to the bathroom where he could report in private.

Three women sat at a table nearby and they all stopped talking to watch Erik walk past and Sky bit back the urge to lean over and tell them _Yeah__, he's mine_. But she turned her mind back to the task at hand and took in her surroundings.

Reaching out, Sky twirled the stem of the purple flower in the bud vase on the table. Their waitress came back and set two glasses down, Sky smiled and thanked her, but the girl didn't even acknowledge her. _She's not getting much of a tip if she keeps acting like that_, Sky thought.

Erik slipped into his seat and leaned forward to whisper, "I just spoke to Uncle Keith, he said to keep an eye on her, but not to overreact. They will probably send someone to question her tomorrow."

"Did he think it was anything we should worry about?"

"No. But he doesn't want us to stay out much longer. We won't see much after dark and they don't think it's safe. There has been talk of putting a curfew into effect, I wonder…" Erik stopped and looked up.

The three women who had watched him walk into the restaurant were standing beside their table looking at the two of them expectantly.

"Can we help you?" Sky asked, confused.

"Aren't you two members of the new Voltron Force?" The blonde asked.

"Yes," Erik smiled at her. "I'm Erik Johansson and this is Schuyler Collier. What can we do for you?"

The girls stepped aside to let their waitress set their meals down. "My name is Harrai and these are my friends Kammy and Elane. We were wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"We were going to head home soon."

"Well, we're having a little get together and we wanted to invite you. Both of you," she added quickly.

"Thanks, but we can't we're on duty," Sky said.

"Maybe some other time," Erik added.

"Oh, okay, um, good luck with this battle."

"Thank you," Erik winked at her.

She blushed a little, "I guess we'll see you around."

"Bye," Erik waved at them.

"See ya," Sky said. 

As soon as the girls left, shooting glances over their shoulders, Sky kicked Erik under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his shin.

"For flirting."

"Oh, stop it, I was not," he took her hand. "I was being nice."

"So are you planning to go to one of their 'get-togethers'?"

He brought her hand closer, "Would you go with me?"

"No," she snorted.

Erik pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "Then, no, I won't."

"What were you saying about a curfew?" She asked, digging into her plate of pasta.

"It was an idea Uncle Keith was throwing around," he explained, cutting his steak. "Just to try and keep everyone safe until the threat has passed."

"I imagine Aunt Allura didn't like that very much."

"No, she doesn't want the people of Arus to feel like prisoners. She wants them to have free reign as long as they can."

Sky twirled the pasta around her fork and brought it up to her mouth. Glancing around, she noticed something that caught her attention. "Erik?"

"Hm?"

She continued to look over his shoulder at the reflection in the window behind him, "Just over my left shoulder."

Very subtly, he shifted his gaze and swore under his breath.

Standing in the doorway to the restaurant was their waitress, leaning close and speaking lowly to a man with the same coloring as her.

"What do you make of it?" Sky whispered.

"They're just talking," Erik turned his eyes back to his plate. "Let's not jump to conclusions."

"The only two people we've seen of Vinn's planetality are together."

Erik took the hint and excused himself from the table. He smiled his incredibly friendly, incredibly sexy smile to their waitress as he passed and disappeared back into the restaurant.

"Sky?"

She looked up to see Tristan standing beside her table, Marina waiting a few feet away.

"Yes?"

"Um, I just wanted to, uh, just don't mention this to Cady, okay?"

Sky's eyes flickered angrily, "I'm not going to lie to my best friend."

"It, uh, it isn't what it looks like."

"So you're using Marina to…to _scratch an itch_ while you're on assignment?"

"No, just trust me, please."

She rose to her feet and glared at him, "Why should I trust you? You and your Captain come to our planet and try to push us around and now, even though you obviously know how she feels, you're messing around on my best friend."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "It's complicated. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm only here for a short time and, well, she's not really my type, but, I…I can't get involved with her."

Sky narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands in fists.

"Easy, tiger," Erik whispered and laid a hand on her arm. "What's going on?" 

"Well, it appears that the respectable Lt. Alexander is using Marina to release his stress because Cady isn't good enough for him."

"No," Tristan growled. "I didn't say that, that's not what I meant. This is all coming out wrong."

Erik let go of Sky and took a step back, "Lieutenant, one thing you should know about Sky is that she is fiercely loyal and if you cross one of her friends, she will wipe the floor with you. And since it seems like you're putting down someone I care a great deal about, I'm ready to let her kick your ass."

The Lieutenant held his hands up in front of him, "You guys have it all wrong. I…." He stopped when something caught his attention. In one fluid movement, he unholstered his weapon and aimed it at Sky.

Erik grabbed her and pulled her behind him while drawing his weapon and turning it on Tristan. In a flash, Marina was at Tristan's side, a blaster in her hand.


	21. Pretend

Hi all!

Okay, okay, I love a good cliffhanger, but I couldn't keep you hanging too long.

Thank you so much for your reviews! I just love reading them!

C-Town Chica – Thanks for your great review, your support of this story is helping me get it out! All I can say is that you shouldn't judge Tristan too harshly. But then again, maybe he does deserve your wrath. I'm not going to tell you in the author's note :-)

RedLion2 – As always, thank you so much for your support and reviews! Like I said, let's not judge Tristan too harshly…read on :-)

Craze, Mrs. Son – Thanks for your reviews! Sorry, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger!

You guys are awesome!

Enjoy, 

Failte

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Erik demanded.

"Not you," Tristan snapped. "Move, fast."

Erik followed the line of Tristan's muzzle to see it pointed at their waitress and her friend. The man standing beside her held some kind of weapon in his hands, staring at the four of them.

Erik and Sky both trained their blasters on the two people on the doorway. There was an agonizingly long moment when no one moved. A muffled gasp had them all looking at the last occupied table in front of the café where a young man and woman sat, staring at the scene before them. The woman had her hands over her mouth and looked terrified.

"Get down!" Erik shouted at them.

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her under their table.

"Drop your weapon!" Tristan shouted. "You are surrounded!"

"I only see you," the man responded, raising his weapon. It looked similar to their blasters, but had three barrels.

"This is your last chance," Tristan commanded. "Drop your weapon!"

In response, the man discharged the gun and a thick, green laser shot towards them. Erik grabbed Sky's arm and pulled her aside as the laser grazed Tristan's arm. The Lieutenant fell to his knees as Erik and Marina returned fire. Sky knelt beside Tristan and stripped her blazer off, pressing it against the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Marina ducked down and moved quickly over to where the couple huddled beneath their table. She knocked the table onto its side to give them better cover as Erik shot the man in the hand, causing him to drop his weapon and their waitress in the leg.

Within a matter of seconds plain clothes officers swarmed the area. Two officers escorted the confused and nervous patrons from the café as the waitress and her friend were taken into custody.

Tristan clenched his eyes in pain and whispered, "Marina and I were here as backup."

"I didn't know you were a guard," Sky said to Marina as the other girl approached her.

She shrugged and put her blaster away, "I wasn't happy being a maid, so I started training a year ago. Commander Whitaker had just promoted me to guard a few weeks ago."

"She had the highest score in target practice," Tristan explained. "I requested her as my partner tonight for that reason."

"But why would you join us in this?" Erik asked.

"The Garrison is just as interested in capturing Vinn as you are," he gasped.

"Hang on, Lieutenant, help is coming," Sky soothed. "You don't have to explain anything, just relax."

Erik nodded and pulled out his communicator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"The woman and man are being questioned down at the station," Keith explained to Erik, Sky, and Marina an hour later.

"When will we know what they have to say?" Erik asked.

Keith looked at his watch, "Probably tomorrow at the morning meeting. Unless there is something you need to know right away."

"What about Tristan?" Marina asked.

"He's in with Becca now, you can probably see him in another hour or so," Keith told her. "Why don't you go and relax, you're all dismissed.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later," Erik took Sky's hand.

Sky grumbled under her breath as she let Erik lead her from the room.

"Tristan's just trying to save Cady from any undo pain," he whispered to her.

"I don't like him. I mean, he seemed like a nice guy and all, but now I see he isn't any better than Klari. I can't wait for the two of them to be off my planet. What is it with the Garrison? Are they run by a bunch of assholes? Isn't there one decent, honest person working there? Or do they only send the hopeless cases to Arus?"

"Are you done?" Erik asked.

She sighed and looked up at him, "He's going to hurt her, Erik."

"Then you can take him out back and beat him up."

Sky stopped and turned to look at him, "Thank you, Erik."

"For what? Giving you permission to beat the snot out of him?"

"No," she threw her arms around his neck, "for being one of the good ones."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, "You're only saying that because you haven't seen my bad side yet."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.

He leaned closer and breathed, "oh yeah," before closing the remaining space between them and meeting her mouth with his own.

"Get a room," Gideon snapped as he walked past the two of them.

"That sounds like a good idea," Erik said.

Sky shook her head, "Nope, you still owe me ice cream."

"I said I would get you ice cream if you behaved yourself."

"I think I was pretty good. _I_ didn't hurt him."

He laughed, "All right, you were good. I just want to go to my room and drop off my jacket. Meet me in five minutes and we'll raid the kitchen."

"Deal," she stood on her toes and brushed her lips over his. "Love you, Erik."

"Love you too, babe."

Sky had just shut the door behind her and was pulling a sweatshirt over her head when the loud, insistent knock on the door stopped her. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Cady called back.

"Come on in."

"Is it true? Was Tristan shot?" Cady asked hurriedly as she rushed into the room. "Where is he now? Is Aunt Becca taking care of him? How bad is it?"

Sky sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Yeah, he was hit, but it didn't look too bad."

"Oh, my poor Tristan, I'll have to go check on him."

"Uh, Cady?"

"What?"

Sky took a deep breath and turned to see her friend standing just inside the door, wringing her hands. "Maybe…maybe you shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?"

"I just don't think Tristan is the man for you. You could do so much better than him."

Cady's bright blue eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Schuyler! I thought you of all people would support me. You know what it's like to be in love…"

"But you don't know him Cady."

"I know him well enough," her cheeks turned a bright pink. "No one is taking me seriously! You all think this is some kind of joke, that I don't know my own mind, my own heart! Well you are all wrong and I will prove it to you!" With that, Cady whirled on her heel and turned, pushing past Erik to run down the hall.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Erik asked.

Sky sat on the edge of her bed, "I just can't do anything right."

He sat beside her and gently rubbed her back, "What is it, Sunny?"

"She heard about Tristan and I tried to tell her to back off a bit and it all blew up in my face," she whined, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Erik pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "Baby, you have this protective streak and it is clouding your judgment. You can't protect everyone you care about from everything. I know you're only looking out for her and you don't want her to get hurt, but she won't listen. She has her head in the clouds. All you can do is be there for her when she needs you."

"I just want her to be happy, to find someone as wonderful as you."

"Sorry, but there is only one of me and, well, besides the fact that I am madly in love with you, I am her cousin, so it wouldn't work."

She chuckled weakly and slid her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, "I am madly in love with you too."

"Good to know. So, you want that ice cream or not?"

"Of course," she lifted her head and looked at him. "Whipped cream and chocolate sauce?"

With a devilish glint in his eye, Erik raked his eyes over her, "You've read my mind."

"On the ice cream."

"Oh."

She stood and pulled him to his feet, "You are really a horn-dog, you know that?"

"I can't help it," he whined. "You are just too hot."

Sky giggled softly and kissed him, "What am I going to do with you?"

He slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked from the room, "Oh, I could give you a few ideas."

………………………………………………………………………..

Cady moved quickly down the hall, her sneakered feet making muted smacks against the marble floor. _Why does everyone think I don't know how I feel?_ She thought angrily.

Cadence Whitaker was not a stupid woman. When most people saw Cady, they saw a lovely young woman with her mother's beauty and charm. However, they often failed to see beyond that. She was a smart girl who had received high marks in almost all of her classes. Her duties as the eldest child and preparing for her role as heir to the throne prevented her from attending regular classes at the University, but she was taking one-on-one classes with professors on Interplanetary Law, hoping to pursue her love of diplomacy. Add to that her mischievous streak (a bit tamer than the twins') and her genuine caring nature, and she was truly a wonderful person.

However, that's not to say that Cady is without her faults. She could be a little self absorbed and spoiled, but she couldn't be completely faulted for that. Growing up, she had been spoiled, she was a papmered Princess, there was no denying that. She could also be very stubborn and a little immature at times. But she was a hardworker, someone her parents, her siblings, her friends, and her people could depend.

As she hurried sown the stairs to the hospital wing, her heart in her throat, she could only think of Tristan. Cady knew her friends thought she was crazy, they apparently didn't believe in love at first sight. But she did. Her parents had fallen in love at first sight. She had heard the story a million times. The first time her father had laid eyes on her mother he had fallen head over heels and the feelings had definitely been mutual. But while her parents had danced around each other for almost five years, Cady refused to let that much time pass between her and Tristan.

There was always the chance that he didn't feel the same way about her, but as far as Cady was concerned that wasn't a problem. When they had first met, in that moment when she had turned from Captain Klari to Tristan, she felt the electricity. Their eyes had met and she had seen her future. At first she had been struck speechless and a little scared. But as she got to know him, she realized that their feelings were nothing to be afraid of.

Cady knew Tristan felt the same way. There had been a few times when she had caught him watching her and he would quickly look away. There had been that time in the caves when he had this expression on his face, a kind of combination of awe, curiosity, and attraction. When she had looked up and seen him there, her heart had stopped and she fought back the urge to run to him.

She reached the hospital wing to find Becca sitting at the nurses' desk, nibbling on soda crackers and reading a file. "Aunt Becca."

"Cady, hi honey, what's up?" Becca set the file down and smiled weakly at the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"A bit of an upset stomach. I thought I was done with the morning sickness, and the afternoon and evening sickness. But I'm fine. What can I do for you? Are you okay?"

Suddenly feeling a little shy, Cady said quietly, "I, uh, I came to see how Trist…uh, Lt. Alexander was doing."

"Oh, he'll be fine. It was a graze on the upper arm, a nasty burn. There will be a bit of a scar but he'll be fine."

"Can…can I see him?"

"He is sedated, dear."

"That's okay."

Becca bit back a small smile and nodded, "Yes, you may, for a few minutes. Room 3."

Cady crept to the door and slid it open. A quiet beeping from the heart monitor was the only sound in the dimly lit room as she slipped in. She glanced over her shoulder and decided at the last moment to shut the door, giving them total privacy.

Tristan lay motionless on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. His shirt had been removed and right arm wrapped in gauze from his armpit to just above his elbow. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

Unable to stop herself, Cady reached out and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers, feeling the rough stubble. Her heart skipped and she pursed her lips as tears filled her eyes.

A soft moan escaped his lips as his eyelids fluttered and his face turned toward her hand and her caresses.

"Tristan?" She whispered.

His eyes fluttered a bit more before opening slightly. He looked at her with heavy lidded, unfocused eyes. "Are you an angel?" His voice was low and rough.

Cady smiled and felt a tear slid down her cheek, "No. I'm just Cady."

"Cady," he repeated, slowly lifting his hand to wipe away her tear and touch her face. "You are so beautiful."

More tears followed as she lifted her hand to his and brought it to her lips, gently kissing his fingers. "So are you," she breathed.

He blinked and looked at her with an expression of regret, "Maybe we can pretend for now."

She furrowed her brow and looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tristan shook his head slowly, "I am so tired."

"Sleep," she whispered, laying his hand on his chest. "We can talk when you're feeling better."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sky stuck her spoon into Erik's bowl of strawberry ice cream and stole a bite.

"Hey!" He snapped. "You said you wanted chocolate, eat your own."

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "I just wanted a taste of what I was missing."

In response he leaned towards her and shared a slow, loving kiss with her. "That's what you're missing," he whispered when he pulled back.

"Hm," Sky licked her lips. "I think I prefer the ice cream." 

"Ow."

Laughing, leaned closer to him and laid her arms on his shoulder, clasping her hands behind his neck. "So you're saying you won't share your ice cream with me."

Erik laid his hands on her hips and leaned his forehead against hers, "Sunny, I will share anything with you. My possessions, my life, but _not_ my ice cream."

Sky sighed and moved her head so her cheek rested against his. With her eyes closed, she breathed deep, taking in the scent of his soap and of him, feeling it throughout her body as she fought the urge to jump into his lap and attack him. She kissed his cheek and moved down to his neck, sucking gently just below his ear and smiling against his skin as he groaned. Her hands moved down and over his chest, feeling his own hands tighten on her hips, pulling her to the edge of her chair and tilting his head back.

She lifted her head, her hands still stroking his chest, to see his eyes closed and his face a picture of excited relaxation. Seizing the opportunity, Sky reached over and grabbed his ice cream bowl.

It took Erik a full thirty seconds to realize what had just happened. "That was low."

Sky chuckled around the spoon in her mouth, "Men are _so easy_."

"Oh yeah?" Erik slowly rose to his feet. "Like women aren't."

Sky jumped up and moved to the other side of the kitchen table, clutching the bowl to her chest. "We are more in control of our hormones."

He took a step closer, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look so scared?"

"I'm not scared," her voice trembled, not from fear but from something else, something more primal.

Erik closed the distance between them, prying the bowl from her hands, he set it down and moved so she was trapped between him and the table. When he heard her breathing thicken, Erik leaned closer, laying his hands on the table and caging her in. "Then what are you?"

Sky chewed on her bottom lip unable to tear her eyes from his. They had darkened with desire and she could feel his warm, moist breath on her cheek. "Scared," she whispered. "Scared because this is too big."

Bewildered, Erik moved back, "I'm sorry, Sky, I don't mean to push you into something you're not ready for."

Sky felt warmth spread through her. He was the most amazing man she had ever known. She grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly toward her until he fell against her, pinning her to the table. "It's not a bad kind of scared, it's an exciting kind."

Moving slowly, tenderly, Erik slid a hand up into her hair, cupping her head as his lips moved from her temple to her forehead down her nose detouring across her cheek and finally coming to her lips. Sky leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing as tightly to him as she could.

"There you are."

Erik and Sky jumped apart, startled and embarrassed.

Cady stood in the doorway, "My interrupting you two is becoming a common occurrence, you really should consider using one of your rooms. With the door locked."

Erik stood behind Sky and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "What do you want Cady?"

"I mean, come on! This is the kitchen," the Princess continued her tirade. "You're lucky I wasn't one of my parents or one of the kids."

"We get the point, what is it?" Sky asked, feeling really annoyed.

"I just saw Tristan."

"How is he?"

"Becca said he'll be fine. It's a burn and he'll have a scar. He was heavily sedated, but we spoke," Cady looked down at her hands.

Sky stepped out of Erik's embrace and walked over to her friend, "What happened, Cady?"

"He…he told me I was beautiful and then he said he wanted to pretend for now and then he fell asleep," she replied in a rush of words.

"He wanted to pretend?"

"I…I think he likes me, but he's afraid he can't act on it," her voice caught.

Sky pulled Cady into a hug, "Do you want me to go knock some sense into him?"

Cady let out a watery laugh, "You're just itching to beat him up, aren't you?"

"I don't let people mess with my best friend."

"I'm so confused, Sky."

She pulled back and held Cady at arm's length, "Then tomorrow, when the drugs have worn off, go to his hospital room, sit down and talk. Find out how he feels, where you stand. This not knowing is driving you, and me, crazy."

Cady looked over Sky's shoulder and sniffled, "Is there any ice cream left?"

"Yes there is," Erik said, coming forward and taking Sky's hand. "Help yourself, we're going to go to my room and make out."

"Erik," Sky hissed and tugged her hand from his. "I can't just desert Cady."

"You deserted me not to long ago for Cady. It's my turn."

Sky looked from Erik to Cady and back again.

"Go," Cady said. "He's right. I'll clean up in here. I owe you guys." 

Sky looked unsure, "Cady…"

"Just go, I'm fine. Besides, you guys have early practice and I have class in the morning."

Sky hugged her tightly, "Good night, Cady, you know where to find me if you need me."

"Thanks Sky."

Erik leaned down and kissed his cousin on the forehead, "If he hasn't already fallen deeply in love with you, he's not worthy of you."

"Thanks, Erik," Cady smiled at him, blinking rapidly.

"I'm going to kill him," Sky mumbled as they returned to their wing.

"Let them work it out themselves, Sunny."

"She was crying, I hate it when she cries."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Its Cady. She cries when the sun sets too early."

Sky punched him in the arm, "If you're looking to make out with me, it won't help your case to make fun of my friend."


	22. Coming Together

Keith stormed into the conference room the next morning after practice. Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all followed looking equally annoyed.

"You guys looked good up there," Keith said, pacing in the floor at the head of the table. "Schuyler, you need more work on target practice, you're doing fine, but you could be better. Declan, you need to work on tightening your turns and Brina you need to work on your landings. But in the air, you guys are looking good." He stopped and turned to look at them all. "Now as you know, Erik and Sky went into town last night and there was a confrontation at the café. Two people, a man and a woman, were taken in to custody. We were making some headway in our interrogation, we almost had them convinced to accept a lighter sentence in exchanged for information on Vinn's whereabouts when Captain Klari arrived at the police station to announce that the Garrison would not negotiate."

Erik whistled lowly, "What happened?"

Keith scowled, "Both prisoners recanted what they had already said and refused to share any more information. They're locked up under guard for now."

"How are they?" Sky asked.

"Neither were injured seriously, they'll be fine."

"Sounds like Erik needs to work on his target practice too," Gideon muttered.

"Gideon," Allura said warningly as Hunk and Lance chuckled.

"So we're back to square one?" Sky asked.

"For the time being," Keith sighed. "All right, Erik, you're on duty in Castle Control. Gideon, I want you and Sky out on the target field practicing. Declan, Brina, I want you two in your Lions and working on your turns and landings. Dismissed."

The five pilots stood and moved slowly from the room, all feeling as though they had been dealt a blow, knocking them back to where they had begun.

………………………………………………………………….

With her heart racing, Cady made her way down to the hospital wing. She had to know what Tristan had been speaking about the night before when he had said they could pretend. Pretend what? She was so confused and had spent most of the night tossing and turning, trying to sort out her feelings and thoughts. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

Of course this was all new territory for Cady. Her dating experience was limited, mainly because her father had forbidden her to date until she was sixteen and even then she had to be chaperoned until she was eighteen. There was nothing more intimidating to a young teenage boy than to have to approach the Castle of Lions and come face to face with Commander Keith Whitaker. But even so, Cady never had trouble drawing the attention of boys. This was the first time she was trying to win the affection of someone of the opposite sex and not succeeding.

She had taken careful consideration when she had dressed that morning. Cady's first thought had been to put on one of her gowns, she always felt more feminine, more grown-up, and beautiful wearing them. But that might be a bit much for a visit to the hospital, she didn't want to appear too forward. After trying on several different outfits and attempting various hairstyles, Cady had decided to go with a pair of khaki slacks, brown loafers, and a red sweater, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Stopping just outside the open door to the hospital, Cady took a deep breath and pulled at the hem of her sweater. Steeling her nerves, she stepped through the doorway and smacked right into a solid wall. Or rather what felt like a solid wall. Cady took an unsteady step back and looked up to see a very angry Captain Klari.

Without so much as a word to Cady, the other woman swept past, muttering under her breath about ill-behaved ruffians and how could one of the _most respected_ (that particular phrase was said with an overabundance of sarcasm) Commanders the Garrison has ever had could raise a brood of such rude, immature, disobedient children.

"I am going to pop that lady one."

Cady turned to see Becca standing beside the closed door to Tristan's room, her arms folded over her chest and an angry expression on her face. "What, uh, what was that all about?" Cady asked.

Becca threw her arms up in the air and groaned, "I have never met such an insufferable woman! Who does she think she is?"

"Aunt Becca?"

"I swear, I have half a mind to slash her tires!"

"She doesn't have a car here, Aunt Becca."

As if suddenly realizing she wasn't alone, Becca turned to Cady, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"

"Is everything all right?"

"That…that woman actually accused me of not knowing what I was doing! She doesn't trust me to care for Lt. Alexander and she actually said she was going to send him to the closest Garrison outpost to see the medic there." Becca let out a frustrated groan.

As her words sunk in, Cady felt her heart stop, "Lt. Alexander is leaving?"

"He doesn't have a choice, it was an order."

"Is, uh, is he up to seeing anyone?"

Becca's expression changed and her eyes moistened, "Oh, Cady, it's just not easy, is it?"

"What?"

Becca pulled the girl into a tight hug, "Falling in love."

Cady felt the heat rise to her face, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it, sweetie, I know how you feel about him." Still hugging, Becca began to sway slightly. "I had a hell of a time getting your Uncle Pidge to stop being so stubborn, but then we did have help. If he hadn't felt threatened by Dante, one of the other pilots, he probably never would have admitted his feelings to me."

"Aunt Becca…"

"You have to be honest with him, honey," Becca released her and wiped at her wet eyes with the back of her hand. "You two remind me of your mother and father, eerily so. But I don't want to see you hurt, I'll have a word with your father to make sure Lt. Alexander isn't sent away."

"No! You can't tell my dad about this, please, Aunt Becca!" Cady pleaded. "Sky, Erik, and you are the only ones who know. Please don't tell my dad, I don't even know if Tristan likes me and I don't want Dad scaring him off before I can talk to him."

Becca took Cady's face in her hands, tears falling from her eyes, "You have grown into such a beautiful, smart young woman."

"Aunt Becca, you're hurting me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," Becca released her face. "I was just thinking about how fast you have all grown up. Luke is going to be ten. Ten years old. My baby is going to be entering his double digits, I'm not ready for that."

Cady had survived enough of her mother's pregnancies to recognize the mood swings, "Aunt Becca, why don't you have a seat? Can I get you anything?"

"No, sweetie, go, talk to your young man. I have to go…go find my husband. I have my communicator on if you need me for anything."

"Okay, thanks, Aunt Becca."

Cady knocked on the door and waited to be granted admission before sliding it open. "Good morning, Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" Cady asked, her voice a little higher than normal. He was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing only a pair of blue and white striped cotton pajama pants. Her eyes were automatically drawn to his chest and the tight muscles of his abdomen. He was gorgeous.

Tristan fought the urge to cover himself up, "I'm much better, your highness, thank you. Dr. Audric said I will be released as soon as I eat breakfast."

"I'm glad to hear that," Cady looked down at the floor, suddenly very unsure of herself. What if he didn't remember their conversation? He had been sedated after all.

"I wanted to thank you for the kindness you have shown me during my stay here," he said quietly.

"Aunt Becca is better than any Garrison medic, I don't understand why you have to leave to see one."

"It's an order."

"How do you put up with Captain Klari?"

Tristan had to fight back the smile that threatened to split his face, "She's my superior."

"But she's…she's not a very pleasant person."

Tristan smiled at the diplomatic way Cady was trying to handle this, "This is my first, and hopefully last, mission with her."

"How did you get this assignment?"

"I requested it. I wanted to meet the Voltron Force, to see the legendary Lions and Planet Arus."

"I hope you weren't disappointed."

His eyes locked with hers and he answered truthfully, "It has been amazing. More than I ever could have imagined."

"When, um, when would you be leaving?" Cady silently cursed the tremor in her voice.

"Probably tomorrow or the day after. As soon as Captain Klari can get me on a ship to Zettle."

"You know, if you don't want to leave, I bet my mother and my father could throw their weight in and have you stay."

"If I tried to go over Captain Klari's head, she would make my life miserable."

_What about my life?_ Cady thought, her heart sinking at the thought of him leaving so soon. "Would you be coming back?"

"I don't know."

Cady lowered her eyes to a spot on the floor just in front of her feet, rapidly blinking. She knew she should say something, but she couldn't. It was too hard.

"Your highness?"

"I, uh, I have to go, I have a class in a little while. Um, please, just…just let me know if I can do anything for you or get you anything." She mumbled.

"Thank you…Cady."

She nodded and quickly left the room before he could see the tears in her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sky slipped into her room after lunch and fell back on her bed, happy to have five minutes to catch her breath. Practice had been brutal, Keith was so angry about the outcome of the prisoner interrogation that he was doubling up on all their practices and workouts. He wanted them in top form in case this capture led to another Vinn and Bittor attack.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and noticed that she had thirty minutes before she was scheduled to meet Erik for a run and then she had guard duty in Castle Control until dinner time. She stretched her arms above her head and worked out some kinks in her sore muscles. Sky had spoken to Keith the day before and was glad to see that he had agreed to her request, giving both her and Erik the evening off for his birthday, now she just had a couple of days to get her plan in motion. His parents were coming the following weekend for a belated celebration, so his actual birthday night was going to be just the two of them and Sky was planning on making it a very romantic evening.

A tentative knock at her door surprised Sky since she really wasn't expecting anyone. "Come in!"

The surprise grew when the door slid open and Brina walked in.

"Uh, hi, Brina, what's up?"

"Can…can I speak with you about something?"

"Yeah, come on in," Sky sat up, crossing her legs. "Have a seat. What's up?"

Instead of sitting, Brina paced the floor, "I know you and I haven't exactly been close friends or anything and I know why."

Sky waited silently for the other girl to continue.

"I'm not going to deny it, but when I first came here I couldn't help but notice that Erik is a good looking guy. I mean, I'd have to be blind to not notice. But I wasn't after him. Declan told me from the beginning that Erik only had eyes for you and, boy, is that ever obvious. You two are great together and I would never want to come between you, in fact I am too scared of you to even think about that, not to mention the fact that no other woman has a chance with him."

Sky raised her eyebrows in amusement and surprise.

"Oh man, this is not coming out right," Brina continued to pace, wringing her hands. "I am sounding like a horrible person, I am not a whore."

Unable to hold it back anymore, Sky burst out laughing.

That broke the tension and Brina turned to Sky, smiling softly, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure. But I reserve the right to not answer it if I don't want to."

"Fair enough," Brina tucked a long lock of hair behind her ear. "Um, are you and Erik finding it hard to have a relationship and work together?"

"It's not always easy, I mean, we have to be able to separate work from our personal lives. It's not like we make out during meetings or talk flight tactics when we're alone. Why are you asking me this?"

Brina sat on the edge of the bed beside Sky, "I think you know why."

"Declan."

"Yeah."

"You like him?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, he is so sweet and charming and funny and really, really good looking."

Sky shrugged, "Then go for it."

"I don't know. I mean, it feels weird. He's two years younger than me…"

"Erik is a year and a half older than me," Sky interrupted.

"And the whole working together thing."

"Brina, I think we all know how Dec feels about you and if you like him, go for it. You're both professionals, you can do it and not let it get in the way of your jobs. You were chosen, Brina. If Green didn't think you could handle it all, you would not be flying."

The redhead bit her lower lip and nodded, "I've been watching how you and Erik are able to balance it and it has given me hope that maybe…maybe Declan and I can make it work."

"Maybe you can."

Brina smiled, "Thank you, Sky. I really appreciate that we can talk like this."

"We're teammates, Brina."

"And friends?"

"Yeah, and friends."

"Good," Brina stood. "I was worried that you didn't like me, I'm glad we could work this out."

"So am I," Sky stood and walked her to the door. "But just remember that if you hurt Declan, you will have to answer to me."

"You're all a very close knit family, aren't you?"

"Yup, these guys are as much my family as my parents are."

"I've noticed."

Sky felt a twinge of guilt, "I guess it is difficult to try and join such a close group from the outside."

"It's not as bad as it was at first, I am starting to feel more accepted."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that."

Brina smiled, "Well, I have to go. I'll see you at dinner."

Sky raised an eyebrow, "You going to go talk to Declan?"

Blushing slightly, the other girl shrugged.

"Good luck, Brina."

"Thanks, Sky." Brina stood in the hallway a moment, debating what she should do. She couldn't deny it anymore, how she felt about Declan. At first she was too nervous learning to fly Green and training with the rest of the team. Now that she was feeling more confident in her abilities and her place within the team, Brina really began to notice Declan more, beyond the mischief maker was a sweet, intelligent, kind, mature guy.

Brina was used to guys noticing her, she never thought she was anything special, but she never seemed to lack plans on a Friday night. Her last long-term relationship had lasted almost a year and they had broken up several months ago. Since then she had gone out on a few dates before joining the Voltron Force, but nothing had come of them.

Now thoughts of a young prince kept creeping into her mind and thoughts. What if this was truly meant to be and she was too afraid to go for it because of silly reasons like he was younger than her.

Taking deep breath, Brina straightened her shoulders and knocked on Declan's door. It was now or never.

"Yeah, come in!" Was the muffled reply.

When the door slid open, Brina's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. Declan had obviously just taken a shower, he stood beside the door to the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and rubbing his damp hair with a towel.

Letting the towel fall around his shoulders, Declan looked up and smiled, "Hey Brin, how's it going?"

"Uh, good."

"I just talked to my Dad, he said we were both looking better up there. Your landings are coming along, we're so used to just returning the Lions to their hideouts, clean landings on the ground will just take practice." Dec walked over to his closet and pulled out a black shirt, sliding his arms into it and buttoning it up. He looked up to see Brina watching him with a strange expression on her face. "You okay?"

She licked her lips, "Yeah, um, can we talk?"

"Sure," he stopped in front of his mirror and combed his fingers through his hair. "I only have a few minutes though."

"Oh? You have plans?"

He flashed her his famous smile and Brina felt herself go weak in the knees. "I'm meeting up with a lovely young girl."

"You…you have a date?"

"Well, I don't know if I would call it a date, exactly, we're just going to go for a walk before dinner. Who knows, maybe it will lead to something more."

She felt her heart stop, "But…but you can't!"

Startled, Declan turned to her, "Why not?"

"Because you can't! You just can't!"

"Brin, what's going on?"

Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed hard, "Nothing. I'm…I'm just being stupid. Um, have fun."

"Brina," he grabbed her arm before she could leave. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. Are you crying?"

His gentle tone broke her and a single tear escaped. "No."

"Yes you are, tell me what's wrong? Is it your family? Did something happen?"

""No, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just talked to Sky and she made it sound so easy, well, not easy but at least possible and I thought it could happen. Now I see how stupid I am. It's too late." She hiccupped and pulled her arm from his grasp. "Have fun on your date."

Declan reached over and covered the keypad with his hand so she couldn't open the door. "Too late for what?" He whispered.

Brina rested her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. "For us."

"What?"

She shook her head.

Declan reached out and brushed her hair back, "What is it?"

"There were so many things I was worried about," she whispered. "But the more I thought about it, the more I thought that maybe it was possible. Then I talked to Sky and…and I decided I wanted to try and make it work, but I'm too late."

He laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him, "No it's not."

"Wh-what about your date?" She whispered.

"It's not a date, it's just two friends going for a walk. I didn't think you liked me in that way."

"I did, I do."

Declan leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, "I'd rather go for a walk with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Brina went willingly into his embrace, resting her cheek against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Gently stroking her hair he asked, "So, what brought you around?"

She chuckled quietly, "I don't know. I think I was interested the first time I met you, but it was a little intimidating."

"What do you mean?"

Brina tilted her head back to look at him, "Well, I was just chosen to be a member of the new Voltron Force and I had a lot to learn. Not to mention the fact that you are Prince Declan James Whitaker of the Arusian Royal Family. I grew up learning about your family, in awe of you all. You and Gideon are infamous, the handsome, fun, prank-loving Whitaker twins."

"There's more to me than that."

"I know. I've gotten to know the real you and, well, I really, really like you." Her voice lowered as the heat rose to her face.

Declan dipped his head and whispered into her ear, "I really, really like you too."

She chewed on her lip a moment before raising her gaze to his again. "It was after the whole plastic wrap thing. You took it with such good nature and I realized, as you were standing there wet and covered in plastic wrap, that I just wanted to hug you."

He laughed, "So this is a pity thing?"

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I know," he moved his head closer. "Can I?"

She nodded.

With an almost feather-light touch, his lips brushed over hers. "Feel free to hug me any time you want."

Winding her arms up around his neck, Brina asked, "What about your date?"

Declan rolled his eyes, "It isn't a date. I'll talk to her."

"Who is it?"

"Saria."

"Who?"

"She's one of the new recruits, just starting her training."

"Oh. So she's your age."

He smiled, "That's all right, I like my ladies a little more mature."

Brina raised her eyebrows, "Watch it."

His face turned serious again as he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, "You are so beautiful."

"Way to cover your ass."

"You on duty tonight?"

She shook her head, "I have the early shift tomorrow."

"Would you like to get together after dinner, hang out?"

"Why, your highness, are you asking me on a date?" She asked coyly.

"I think that's pretty obvious and don't call me that."

"What? Your highness?"

"Yeah, stop it."

Brina giggled, "Aren't you comfortable with your title, your highness?"

"Do I have to shut you up?"

"Depends on how you plan to do that."

"Like this," he wove his hand into her mass of auburn hair and captured her lips with his own.

Brina felt it throughout her body and she unconsciously tightened her arms around him, pulling herself closer. "If that's how you shut me up," she breathed when they pulled apart. "Then I'll have to call you that more often."

Declan grinned, "I have to go let a girl know that I am no longer available."

"Don't hurt her feelings, Dec."

"I do have some tact."

Standing on her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "See you later."

He grabbed her hand before she could step away, "Meet here after dinner?"

Brina shook her head, "Nope. If it's a date, you have to come and get me."

"You're going to make me work for this, huh?"

"Well, you did give up on me."

"You didn't exactly send me any signs that you were interested."

"You just give up too easily."

Declan sighed, "All right, all right, I'll come and get you."

Brina winked at him, "See you then."

Sky was just leaving her room when Brina walked out of Declan's. The two girls made eye contact and the grin on Brina's face told Sky what she needed to know. She opened her mouth to ask for the details when the Castle alarms sounded.

"I guess we'll have to talk later," Sky said as they broke into a run.

"Yeah, after my date with Declan," Brina replied.


	23. Under Attack

Hi all!

Thank you for the great reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and you will be seeing more of all the characters. And Anony, I can't really answer your question yet, you'll just have to wait and see :-)

Thank you!

Enjoy,  
Failte

* * *

Cady swore under her breath at the sound of the alarms. She slammed her book shut and quickly crossed the room. After working with Professor Eril for two hours, Cady had settled down to study, but was unable to concentrate. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and wallow in self-pity, but there was just no time for that.

Nanny had all ready gathered the three youngest Whitaker children and was waiting for Cady near the door that led through the catacombs to the royal quarters in the caves. Without a word, Cady punched in the code and waited until the others had passed through the doorway so she could shut and lock the door behind them. She was feeling irrationally angry and annoyed. Why did all of this keep happening? Why couldn't they just be left alone to live their lives? Why did Tristan have to leave? What had she done to deserve all this?

"Cady?" Nicky appeared at her side. 

"What?" She snapped.

Not used to being spoken to like that, the little boy shrunk away from his sister, "Nuthin'."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Nicky, what is it?"

"Why…why do tha bad guys keep comin' back?"

"I don't know, kiddo, but don't worry, you're safe. Erik and Sky and the twins and Brina are already up in the Lions making sure nothing happens to us."

He slipped his hand into hers.

"Okay, you guys stay here," Cady ordered after they were safely in their quarters. "I'm going to go make sure everyone is getting in all right."

"Go, go do what you need to so, Princess," Nanny ushered her out the door. "I can handle things in here."

The royal family quarters were on the edge of the main living area. From just outside their entrance, Cady could see the main entrance to the caves and watch the people hurry in. A short flight of stairs led to a walkway that went down into the thick of things. Holding the railing, she hurried down the steps and was just about to reach the meeting place where she and Paton and Darcy had agreed to meet. A loud crash shook the ground above and around the caves. Cady clutched the railing as she was almost knocked from her feet and people screamed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tristan arrived in Castle Control hoping to be able to help. Captain Klari still insisted that he needed to go to Zettle, and if all went as planned, he would leave first thing in the morning. He felt fine and he knew that the Captain was just being difficult. He did not want to leave Arus, truth be told, he wasn't ready to leave Cady. He tried repeatedly to convince himself, and others, that she was not his type. By repeating that over and over, he hoped it would be true.

But it wasn't. Not only was Cady beautiful, but she was smart and kind. She was everything he wanted in a woman. But she was the Princess of a planet he had come to and his assignment was not permanent. What good would it do to become involved only to have him leave in a couple of months? Maybe it was for the best that he went to Planet Zettle. After he was cleared, he would apply for another assignment.

By the time Tristan arrived, the Lions were already in the air and Keith stood by the main console barking out orders. Pidge and Lance manned the radars, while Hunk stood with some guards going over a printout. Allura stood beside Keith watching the action nervously while Captain Klari paced the floor with quick steps. He went directly to Keith.

"How can I help?" 

Keith glanced at him. He knew the Lieutenant was a good kid, but the fact that he was here with Captain Klari didn't exactly endear him to Keith. "There isn't really much for you to do, Lieutenant. We are under attack by Bittor. The Lions are in the air, the turret guns are manned, and both the Air Brigade and the Garrison ships are up there helping out."

"Lieutenant," Klari's clipped tone spoke up behind him. "You are still on injury leave."

"I'm fine, Captain, really," he assured her.

An explosion rocked the castle as it absorbed a shot.

Allura turned to Tristan and took his arm, "Do you have your weapon on you?" 

He nodded and indicated his hip holster.

"Then if you would like to help, please go into the caves and see if Cady needs help." 

"Yes, Ma'am," he saluted, pleased to have a job and even happier to know he was going to be helping Cady.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Gideon watch your six!" Erik shouted as he shot down another Bittor ship.

Vinn's large ship was no where to be seen, but the smaller fighter ships were coming at them from all directions. Joining together as Voltron was pointless. They were staying close together, in case they needed to join, and were working on keeping the enemy ships away from the castle and the town.

Blue shot down two ships as Red took out another. The five pilots shouted out warnings to each other, but they weren't always fast enough. Brina gasped when Blue was hit. Declan was stunned for a split second before regaining control.

"Declan!" Erik called. "You okay?"

"Never better!"

"Sky! Your nine!" Gideon shouted, swinging around to help her.

Green came up under Black, taking out a fighter.

"Thanks, Brina," Erik grunted as he spun around to take down another.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Cady stood with Darcy, overseeing the arrival and settling in of the townsfolk. It took some time to regain control and calm the mass of people after the castle was hit. But as the doors were shut and the guards and police officers started their rounds, a feeling of comfort settled over the crowd, they knew they were safe.

"Its all clear down in the main area," Paton announced as she approached the Princess. "I have my men circulating, but I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Now we just hold tight until the all clear alarm sounds," Cady sighed.

"I'm going to go check on the children before I head back down and check back with my men," Paton told her.

Darcy nodded, "I'm going to check on the infirmary and see how it's going."

"Okay," Cady checked her watch. "Let's meet back here at 1400 hours."

The three women went their separate ways as Cady turned toward the steps, jogging down them. She needed to meet with the town elders, see how everything was going with them and if they had anything to report.

"Your highness!"

She looked over her shoulder and her heart stopped at the sight of Tristan running toward her. "Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to help and Captain Klari is convinced I should be in the hospital, but since I offered to help, your mother asked me to come down here and see if you needed anything." 

"There isn't much to do. I'm going on some rounds, check with the elders, then check on Nicky and then I'm meeting back with Aunt Darcy and Paton and compare notes. It's nothing too exciting."

He fell into step beside her, "Everything is going all right?"

"Yes. We had a moment of panic when the castle was hit, but everyone has calmed down."

"Are you all right?"

She stopped and looked at him, "Yes, I am, thank you. Are you?"

Tristan stretched his arm over his head, "Couldn't be better."

Cady smiled, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Call me Tristan, please."

"Okay, Tristan, I'm glad to see you're feeling well."

An awkward silence surrounded the two of them as they avoided eye contact.

"Cady?"

She raised her eyes, her cheeks reddening, "Yes?"

"Um, I have really enjoyed my time here, but, well, the way things are going and with how well the team is performing in the Lions, I won't be around here much longer. I'll be reassigned."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"This…lifestyle complicates relationships, I mean, like friendships," he felt like a fool, babbling about what he assumed she felt. What if he was reading too much into her behavior? She was good person, maybe she was just showing the same kindnesses to him that she showed everyone.

"I understand, Tristan," Cady whispered.

"I just wish things were different, that we had met under different circumstances," he said quietly, running his hand through his hair.

Tears filled her eyes with the realization that they could never be. "Are…are you going to go to Planet Zettle tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "I feel fine, but I think Captain Klari is still planning to send me."

"I, uh, I have to go meet with the elders," Cady turned from him so he couldn't see her pain. "You should go find Paton, you'll be more help to her."

The quiver in her voice made him feel like the biggest jerk in the universe. He reached for her arm so she couldn't leave, "Cady…"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a scream. The two of them leaned over the railing and saw a disturbance in the crowd below. Two guards and a police officer were pushing through the people gathered, but neither Cady nor Tristan could see what was going on.

Cady turned and ran down the steps to see what was going on. Tristan was at her heels, his weapon in his hand.

………………………………………………………………………

The number of fighters was finally starting to dwindle. The five Lions swooped around the castle, shooting down any Bittor ship that got too close. They had lost count as to how many had been shot down or how many Arusian ships had gone down. All the Lions had been hit at least once, but the recent upgrade to their shields had proven to be successful. However, that didn't mean the pilots weren't feeling it.

Erik had hit his head hard on the console and a small trickle of blood was oozing from beneath his helmet and past his temple. Sky's arm hurt from where she had hit it while Declan and Gideon both had sore ankles. But they fought on, protecting Arus and its people as best they could.

After nearly an hour in the air, the Bittor fighters were no longer coming. After another fifteen minutes, Lance called them in saying the skyline was clear.

Five exhausted young people stumbled into Castle Control.

"Oh, Erik, are you okay?" Sky hurried over to him. "You're bleeding."

"I'm sure it's nothing," he touched his temple and brought his hand away to see the sticky blood on his fingertips.

Brina slid an arm around Declan's waist, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital and have Dr. Audric check you out."

"You too," Sky told Erik sternly.  
  
But it was Gideon who noticed something wasn't right. He hobbled over to the main console where Lance and Hunk were talking quietly, looking worried. "Where are my parents?"

Lance swallowed hard and looked at the team, "There was a problem down in the caves, guys."

"What happened?" Declan asked.

Hunk laid a reassuring hand on Gideon's shoulder, "Let's all go to the hospital wing, you can get the full story there."

"Dad," Sky looked at Lance. "What is it?"

"Cady was shot, honey," he said carefully.

"How bad is it?" Her voice shook as Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We don't know."


	24. In The Waiting Room

Tristan paced the hallway in front of the hospital. His hands shook and he looked down, seeing the blood on the front of his white shirt. _Her_ blood. With a groan he fell against the wall, sliding to the ground, pulling his knees up and lowering his head, fisting his hands in his hair.

Images of what had happened in the caves bombarded him.

* * *

There had been a disturbance. He followed Cady down the steps to the walkway and into the crowd. People pushed and yelled, screamed and ran. The two of them moved against the wave of citizens, at first Tristan had moved in front of Cady, trying to shield her, but he had been pushed down accidentally. When he got back to his feet, Cady was standing with a police officer.

He heard the shot before he knew what had happened. His first thought he had was to protect Cady, make sure nothing happened to her. But he was too late. It all happened in slow motion as Cady fell to her knees, the officer beside her grabbed her arm. Tristan reached her just as she collapsed and caught her.

"Cady, stay with me," he pleaded, watching as the dark red stain of blood spread over her shoulder, her chest, her neck. "Come on, Cady."

She blinked at him, her voice low and strained when she spoke, "Wh-what happened?"

"You were shot, honey," he lowered her gently to the ground and leaned over her, shielding her from the exchange of gunfire as the officers returned fire with the perpetrator. "Just stay calm, stay with me, I'll get you help." With shaking hands, Tristan tore her blouse aside, exposing the wound near her left shoulder.

Her eyes drifted shut, "Tris…"

"Come on, Cady, stay with me, honey."

"Look out…look out for…Nic-Nicky," she whispered.

"It's all right," he assured her, ignoring the uproar around them and the slick, rolling fear in the pit of his stomach. There was so much blood. "You'll be just fine, honey, Nicky will be fine."

Darcy raced over and slid to her knees beside them, "Cady, can you hear me?"

The Princess let out a low murmur.

Digging in the small first aid kit she brought with her, Darcy said, "Help is on the, sweetheart. We'll get you to Becca and get you all cleaned up."

Tristan sat back in a daze and watched as two medics with a stretcher arrived. As they stabilized her and lifted her onto the small bed, he listened to the officers explain to Darcy what had happened. It appeared that two men had drawn weapons and were demanding to see the Queen, claiming that she had wrongfully detained a man and a woman. They grew increasingly agitated and when the Princess arrived, one man turned on her and fired. Both men had been shot down and were now unable to explain why they did what they had.

"Lieutenant."

Tristan raised his eyes to see Darcy still standing there, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, what?"

"Were you hit?"

He looked down at his blood splattered clothes and swallowed his fear, "No, no I wasn't. It's all…hers."

* * *

Tristan wanted to be in the waiting room, but Mrs. Collier, Darcy, she had told him to call her Darcy, had told him to go to his room and change. It would upset the Queen and the Commander too much if they saw Cady's blood on him. But he wanted to know what was going on with her.

He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. The five members of the Voltron Force hurried and hobbled down the hall along with Lieutenants Collier and Landers.

"Tristan," Sky knelt beside him. "What happened?"

"C-Cady was shot. I was right behind her," he explained. "But I wasn't fast enough."

"Who shot her?" Gideon asked.

"Some guy, we don't know for sure yet but we think he was connected to the two people arrested in town last night."

"You were right behind her," Declan crouched down beside Sky. "Why weren't you in front of her?"

Brina laid a hand on Dec's shoulder, "Careful."

"Careful?" He looked up at her. "He is trained to deal with people like this, she isn't."

"I know," Tristan said quietly. "It was chaos down there when the men drew their weapons. I didn't mean for it to happen, I would have taken the shot for her if I could have."

"Come on guys," Hunk said sternly. "We know Lt. Alexander didn't mean for it to happen, he does not deserve any of the blame. Erik, go get your head looked at, you'll probably need a couple of stitches. Dec, Gid, you need to get off your feet."

Lance offered Tristan a hand and hauled the shaken young man to his feet.

Sky gasped and took a step back at the sight of blood. 

"Steady, Sunny," Erik whispered pulling her close.

"You son of a bitch," Gideon snapped, moving menacingly close to him.

"Gideon, step down," Erik said sharply. "All of you, in the waiting room now, this is neither the time nor the place."

"Come on," Lance led Tristan away. "Let's get you changed."

The waiting room was eerily quiet. Keith and Allura sat side by side holding hands. Nicky was curled up in his father's lap, his eyes red and his cheeks streaked with tear stains. Tess sat beside her mother while Charlotte on the other side of Keith, her head on his shoulder. Darcy sat in the chair behind the nurse's desk while Pidge paced.

"How're you guys?" Keith voice was low and hoarse when he spoke.

"We're fine," Erik replied. "How's Cady?"

"We haven't heard yet."

Gideon sat beside Tess and threw his arm around her shoulders. Declan sat on the other side of him and Brina beside him, clutching his hand in both of hers.

"You need to see someone," Sky whispered to Erik.

"I think they're busy," he whispered back. "I'm fine."

She took his head in her hands and tilted it toward her, "It's still bleeding."

"Sky…"

"Come on, let me take care of you," she took his hand and led him into an empty examining room.

"Sky, I'm fine," Erik assured her as she shut the door behind them.

"Erik, don't argue with me. I need something to do." She crossed to the cabinet on the wall and started pulling things down. "Sit."

He sat on the edge of the examining table, "She'll be fine, Sunny."

"We don't know that."

He hissed as she pushed his hair back and cleansed the wound with antiseptic.

"Don't be such a baby," she chided, wiping at the blood. "It's not as deep as it looked, I guess head wounds really do bleed a lot. But then I haven't seen a lot of head wounds. I don't know how Aunt Becca does this all the time, it takes a special person to be a doctor. I wonder where the kids are. If Pidge and Becca are both here, but then I guess they're with Nanny. I bet Hunk's kids are with her too since Paton will have to be investigating what happened. The guys who did this to Cady had better be dead, because if they aren't I will do it myself with my bare hands. How many men were there? Tristan said there were more than one, but he didn't say how many. There, all done."

Erik grabbed her hands before she could step away, "Schuyler."

"Why Cady?" She whispered, staring at the front of his flightsuit.

"I don't know, Sunny."

"She never hurt anyone, she was only trying to protect people." Tears burned her eyes.

Wordlessly, Erik pulled her into a tight embrace. He gently stroked her back as Sky cried silently into his chest. After a few minutes, he felt her rub her face against him and sigh.

"Okay?" He whispered.

She nodded, still not lifting her head.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "She'll be fine, Sky, she's strong."

Sky tilted her head back to look at him with wet, red rimmed eyes, "Did you see all the blood on Tristan's shirt?"

"Yeah, babe, I did."

"There was a lot."

"I know, baby."

She sighed and hugged him tightly, "I thought I could handle injuries. I thought I had mentally prepared myself to see any of you guys injured. I mean, it still terrifies me, but I thought I'd be able to handle it better."

"No one thought Cady would be hurt, the caves were the safest place for her. This has come as a shock to all of us."

Nodding, she stepped back, "I guess we should get out there, see if they've heard anything."

Erik jumped off the table and took her hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she gently touched the bandage on his temple. "You?"

"I'm fine."

Sky trailed her fingertips from his temple and down his cheek, "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, "I love you too, Sunny."

The waiting room was still quiet when they returned. Lance was standing behind Darcy, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Hunk and Pidge stood off to the side speaking quietly to each other. All the chairs were occupied, so Tristan sat on the floor with his back against the wall, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Erik led Sky over next to Tristan and sat beside him.

"How're you doing?" Erik whispered.  
  
Tristan slowly opened his eyes and looked at them, "I'm okay."

"Any word on Cady?"

He shook his head.

Sky leaned across Erik and whispered, "How bad was it?"

Tristan looked at her, an expression of utter defeat in his eyes, "I don't know. There was…a lot of blood, I couldn't really tell."

Keith sighed loudly, shifting Nicky off his lap and standing. Without a word, he stormed from the room. Allura looked at Lance, he nodded and followed his commander.

"Where'd Daddy go?" Nicky whispered.

"He had to go for a walk, sweetie," Allura replied in a voice of forced cheerfulness, running her hand over his silken hair. "He'll be right back."

Erik slid his arm around Sky's shoulders and pulled her against him as Tristan brought his knees up and rested his forehead against them.

……………………………………………………………

"Keith."

"Not now, Lance," Keith snarled as his friend jogged up beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out what happened. Why my daughter was shot, how these men got into the caves, who these men were."

"Paton is investigating it, Keith, she is handling it personally, as soon as she knows something she'll tell you."

Keith stopped and ran his hands through his hair, "I can't just sit in there Lance! I have to do something, that's my daughter in there!"

"I know, man, I know. Calm down, you have to keep it together."

"I know," he turned and rested his forehead against the wall. "It's Cady, Lance. She never did anything to anyone, she never even flew a Lion or shot a weapon."

"We'll find who's responsible for this and we'll make them pay," Lance vowed.

"You know this will somehow be tied in to Vinn."

"And he will go down for it."

Keith sighed and lifted his head, "I don't know what to do, Lance."

"Let's go for a walk, Keith."

"But if…"

"We both have our communicators, if anything happens, they'll contact us."

Keith nodded and slipped his hands in his pockets. "I feel so helpless."

"We all do," Lance said as they started down the hall. "But we're here for you, Keith, and we will all, including Cady, get through this."

"What do you make of Lt. Alexander?"

"What do you mean?"

Keith shrugged, "Lt. Alexander. I'm thinking he has his eye on my daughter."

"Who? Tess?"

"Smartass."

Lance chuckled, "He's a good kid, Keith, and he was there for her today."

"But he didn't keep her from getting shot."

"That's not fair, Keith, and you know it. After all we have been through with Allura and Darcy over the years, you know as well as I do that it isn't always that easy."

"I know."

"Believe me when I say I know how hard it is to see your daughter fall for some guy. To suddenly realize you are no longer the number one guy in her life."

"Yeah, but we've known Erik his entire life and we know he's a great guy. You don't have to worry about Sky when it comes to him."

Lance sighed, "That may be, but she's still my little girl and I won't think twice about killing him if he hurts her."

Keith let out a soft chuckle, "But you think Alexander's a good guy?"

"He's not after _my_ kid."

"How did this happen, Lance? Why is it that both our daughters fell for pilots? Why can't they find a nice teacher or mechanic or doctor?"

"I think it's the amazing sexual prowess of the men in uniform."

The two old friends stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm going to have a talk with Erik," Lance said. 

Keith nodded, "Yeah, Cady and I will talk when she's feeling better."

…………………………………………………………………..

"Sky."

"Hm?"

Erik shifted and gently shook his girlfriend's shoulder, "Schuyler."

Yawning, she lifted her head and blinked the sleep from her eyes, "Wha'?"

"Are you hungry?"

She laid her head back on his shoulder, "No."

"Well, I am and my butt is numb."

Wrapping both arms around his middle, she snuggled closer, "Mm mm."

"Sky," he lowered his head to rest on hers. "I think we should go get some food and bring it back for everyone."

She lifted her head again and looked around the room. Her mother had moved and sat in the seat Keith had vacated, sitting beside Allura. Nicky was curled up on hit mother's lap, asleep, as his brothers and sisters and Brina filled up the rest of the chairs. "Where's my Dad and Uncle Keith?"

"The waiting was driving him nuts so they went to Castle Control to see how everything is going."

"How long have we been here?"

Erik checked his watch. "It's been over three hours now."

"Still no word?"

"No."

Sky looked past Erik and saw Tristan still sitting there, staring at the wall opposite him.

"Come on," Erik stood and held out a hand for her. "Let's get some things to eat and bring them back for everyone."

Sky let him pull her to her feet. She felt worn out, physically and emotionally. "You're a good man, Erik," she said as they left the room.

"What?"

"You're always taking care of everyone."

"Thanks, Sky, but this was for purely selfish reasons. If I had to sit in that room for one more minute, I was going to scream."

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, babe. Tristan said they took her right in to surgery."

"I think he's taking this even harder than us."

"He blames himself."

"But he isn't her guard."

"But he was with her."

Sky was quiet a moment. "What is going on with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand why he's acting the way he is."

"He likes her."

"And she likes him," Sky pointed out. "What's the problem?"

"His career, Sunny. How can he start a relationship with her when he could be reassigned at any minute?"

"This has got to be hard on him."

Erik nodded, "It would kill me if I was around you, but knew that we couldn't be together and that at any minute we could be separated."

"Couldn't Uncle Keith and Aunt Allura do something about it?" She asked as they entered the kitchen.

"They could try, but he has to fulfill his duty with the Garrison. Oh, hi Nanny."

The older woman was already in the kitchen standing at the table with sandwich makings spread out in front of her. "Oh, I'm glad you're here. I was worried about the children eating, but the Queen wants them all with her. You can help me get all of this to the waiting room. Any word on the Princess?"

Sky pulled out some bread and started putting sandwiches together, "Not yet."

Nanny clucked her tongue, "My poor baby girl."

"Becca is a great doctor, Cady is in good hands," Erik pointed out as he pulled bottles of water, milk, and juice from the refrigeration unit.

"Oh, I worry about you children so much."

"We'll be fine Nanny."

"I know, you all think you're indestructible. But you need to be careful. Erik, dear, can you reach the tray on top of the refrigeration unit? Thank you, dear."

It took two trays to hold the sandwiches, chips, and cookies, not to mention the drinks, Nanny was sending to the waiting room.

"You two take those trays," she instructed. "I'm going to clean up in here and then I'll come see if there is any word on the young Princess."

"What is it about situations like this and food," Erik grumbled as they returned to the waiting room.

"It gives her something to do," Sky explained. "There is nothing worse than just sitting around waiting, worrying."

"I'm sure it won't be much longer now," he said stepping back to let her walk in first.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart," Darcy jumped to her feet and took the tray from Sky.

"You want something to eat, Mom?" Declan asked.

Allura smiled weakly, "Not right now, honey, thank you."

The trays were set down on the nurse's desk and slowly the sandwiches and drinks began to disappear. Erik grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich and walked over to where Tristan was still sitting against the wall. "Here, Lieutenant, are you hungry?"

Tristan slowly opened his eyes and looked up, a little confused, "I'm sorry, what?" 

"Are you hungry? We have sandwiches and drinks."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

Erik settled down beside him, "You want to talk about it?"

Tristan stared down at the sandwich in his hand and shrugged, "There really isn't anything to say."

"Do you still have to leave and go to Zettle?"

"I hope not. I haven't spoken to Captain Klari, I mean I feel fine, I don't need to go. But…"

"But what?"

Tristan lowered his voice and leaned closer to Erik, "I think she's afraid I'm getting too close to this assignment and the people here."

"So she wants to put distance between you and Arus?"

"I think so."

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

"After the medic clears me, I can request to be reassigned here, but that is no guarantee. Especially if Captain Klari doesn't want me to come back."

Erik smiled sympathetically, "She is making this all very difficult for you, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Tristan shook his head, "I don't know."

"Does Cady have something to do with it?"

"I requested this assignment because I wanted to have the opportunity to meet the Voltron Force and see the Lions in action."

"And is that why you want to come back?"

Tristan continued to stare at his uneaten sandwich. "Maybe it's best if I don't come back."

"Best for whom?"

Tristan looked at his wrist, remembering he had left his watch in his room, the face had been splattered with her blood.

"It's been almost four hours," Erik said.

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Contrary to what your Captain might think, Becca is the best doctor there is."

"I don't doubt her, I just…"

His statement went unfinished as Becca walked into the waiting room. She looked exhausted, her scrubs covered in blood as she pulled the cap off her head and her face mask down around her neck.

"Rebecca," Allura jumped to her feet. "How is she?"

"Where's Keith?"

"I'll call him," Erik offered as he unclipped his communicator.

Declan and Gideon flanked their mother as Tess took Nicky's hand and waited with her sister. It was only a few moments before Keith, Pidge, and Lance burst into the room at high speed.

"How is she?" He asked.

"The surgery went well," Becca replied. "She is still unconscious and I don't expect her to wake anytime soon. There were no complications and I don't foresee any, but the next twenty-four hours will be critical. Cady lost a lot of blood and there was some muscle and tissue damage, but I was able to repair it."

"C-can I see her?" Allura asked.

"You may, but don't expect her to wake."

Allura looked at Keith and he stepped forward to take her hand.

Cady had been moved into the recovery room, a small windowless room with only two beds. She was lying in the one furthest from the door. The dressings over her wound were visible under the collar of her thin gown. Her skin was pale and translucent, she looked so young, so frail.

Allura moved to the bedside and felt the tears prick her eyes as she looked down at her daughter. "Oh, Keith, how did this happen?"

He stood beside his wife and slid his arm around her shoulders, "We'll find out and they'll pay."

Allura brushed her hand over Cady's forehead, feeling her cool skin, "I feel so helpless. My poor baby. What can we do? If Cady can be hurt, any of our children can."

"We're making changes, Allura, we're going to be stricter and I want a guard on all of them. We'll be fine, honey, Cady will be fine."

…………………………………………………………………..

It was late as the waiting room cleared out. Allura sat with Cady while Keith ushered his three youngest off to bed as everyone else went their separate ways.

"There you are, Lieutenant."

Tristan looked up to see Captain Klari waiting for him beside the door to his room. He snapped to attention. "Captain." 

"Your flight to Planet Zettle leaves at 0630 tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Your flight to see the Garrison medic on Planet Zettle leaves at 0630 tomorrow morning."

"With all due respect, Captain, I am fine. I don't need to see the Garrison medic."

"Well, Lieutenant, I disagree. If you are not on the ship at 0630, you can be on the next ship back to Terra for court-martial proceedings."

Tristan opened and closed his mouth before mumbling, "Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Klari saluted sharply, "Good night, Lieutenant."

"Good night, Captain," he saluted.

Tristan couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt so terrible. Feelings of hopelessness, anger, frustration, helplessness, and just plain sadness washed over him. He sat on the edge of his bed and placed his head in his hands, silently cursing himself for allowing this beautiful young woman to turn his head. If only he had kept his feelings in check, none of this would have happened if he had just kept his mind on the task at hand.

Falling back across the bed, he squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his fist against the bed. He didn't want to leave her, it was killing him to even think about it. Not now, not when she was injured, not when he could have prevented the injury. But what else could he do? Disobey Captain Klari, go through the humiliation of a possible court-martial hearing for disobeying orders, and then return home and work for his father?

Either way he mapped out his decision, Tristan couldn't figure out how to keep Cady in his life. 


	25. Leaving, The TALK, and EMails

Hi all!

Wow! Thank you so much for you wonderul reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them and the time you put into writing them and reading my story. You all have just made my day :)

I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

After a night of tossing and turning, Tristan rose before dawn. He showered and dressed and made sure he had packed everything into his Garrison issued dufflebag. The clothes he had been wearing the day before were shoved into the trashcan in the bathroom, he knew that even if they could be cleaned, he would never wear them again.

With a half hour before he needed to board his ship, Tristan decided to stop by the hospital and see if there was any news on Cady. His worrying about her had kept him from sleeping that night. His mind was working overtime, trying to figure out a way to stay while his heart beat madly at the thought of her.

The waiting room was empty when he entered, a stark contrast to how it had been the night before. Tristan stood in the center of the room for a moment, uncertain where to go.

"Oh, hello."

He turned and saw a nurse walk in. "Um, hi."

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I, uh, I was wondering if there was any word on the Princess."

"She still hasn't woken," the woman told him as she rounded the desk. "But her vitals are good."

"Can I, uh, can I see her?" He whispered.

"Well, the Queen is in with her now, but I can check with her if you'd like."

"Oh, no, that's all right, I don't want to disturb her." Tristan took a step back.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing here so early?"

He turned to see Allura standing in the doorway to the recovery room. Her hair was pulled back in a hasty bun and her face looked drawn and aged. Her beautiful blue eyes were lined and red, her mouth a thin line. She had obviously not slept at all.

Tristan bowed, "Good morning, your highness. I was hoping to hear news of the Princess before I left."

"You're leaving?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, I am being sent to Planet Zettle."

She covered her mouth to hide a yawn, "Well, Cady has not yet woken, but if you wouldn't mind sitting with her for a moment, I would appreciate it."

"I don't…"

"I need a small break and I don't want her to wake up alone," Allura interrupted. "It would be a favor to me."

Defeated, Tristan bowed, "Of course, your highness."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

And before he knew it, Tristan was alone in the hospital room with Cady. He crept over to her bed and felt a pressure around his heart. Unconsciously, he lifted his hand and rubbed it over his chest, trying to loosen the pain. She was lying motionless on the narrow white bed. Her face nearly as white as the sheet pulled up to her chest. The only sounds were of the heart monitor and her shallow breathing. He swallowed hard and stood beside her bed.

Giving in to the need to touch her, Tristan gently touched her hand, half expecting, half hoping for a response. But there was none. Very slowly, he lowered himself into the chair the Queen had vacated. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and took her hand in his.

"I am so, so sorry, Cady. I still don't completely know what happened, but I do know that it shouldn't have happened. I have to leave, Cady, as a matter of fact, I'm leaving in about twenty minutes." He paused in his one-sided conversation. If she had woken and asked him not to go, he would have thrown Captain Klari's orders back in her face and found a way to stay. But she didn't wake.

With a heavy heart, he stood, still holding her hand. "I'll make this up to you someday, Cady, I promise." Gently laying her hand back on the bed, he brushed the hair from her forehead and pressed a kiss to her cool, pale skin. "I promise."

Allura stopped in the doorway just as Tristan kissed her daughter's forehead. Now they were not stupid. She and her husband had discussed the possibility of Cady and Lt. Alexander growing close, but they couldn't be too sure. Knowing he didn't want to be caught, Allura whirled around, counted to ten and then walked back into the room.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I appreciate your help. Was there any change?"

"No, Ma'am, I'm sorry," he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

Allura took his hand and squeezed it gently, "Have a safe trip, Lieutenant, and know that you have an open invitation to come back any time."

"Thank you, your highness." He ducked his head in a quick bow and stole one last glance at Cady before leaving.

……………………………………..

Tristan was shocked to see quite a few people standing out on the tarmac when he arrived fifteen minutes later. He had been feeling so lonely, so low. But the sight of Commander Whitaker and his crew, along with the new Voltron Force and Captain Klari waiting for him did lift his spirits a bit.

"Lieutenant," Keith saluted him. "Have a safe trip. We hope to see you back here once you're cleared."

Tristan saluted, "Thank you sir, I certainly hope to return." 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk each had their turn to shake his hand and wish him luck. Gideon nodded to him, still not trusting this man who had allowed his sister to get shot. Declan shook his hand and quietly wished him luck when Brina elbowed him in the side.

Erik shook his hand, "Good luck man, keep in touch."

"Yeah, you too," Tristan paused and opened his dufflebag. After shuffling through its neatly packed contents, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "This is my email address," he told Erik quietly. "Please drop me a line and let me know how she's doing, when she wakes."

Erik nodded and took the slip from him and tore a clean piece off it, "Let me give you my address too, keep in touch, Tristan."

"Good luck, Tristan," Sky shook his hand.

"Thank you, Sky, you too," Tristan held onto her hand and leaned closer so no one else could hear him. "Tell her I'm sorry. I don't want to leave, but…"

"I know, she'll understand," Shy assured him.

He nodded, "I hope she does."

"Lieutenant," Captain Klari's voice cut into their conversation. "It's time to go, boy."

Taking a deep breath, Tristan straightened up and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "Yes, Ma'am." He turned to the gathered crowd, "Thank you all for the kindness you have shown me. I have learned a lot and, whether or not I am able to return here, I will do my best to continue to pursue Vinn."

"I'm sure you will," Captain Klari ushered him toward his ship. "Have a safe trip, Lieutenant."

Tristan glanced over his shoulder and saw Erik hold up the piece of paper and salute while Sky stood beside him and waved. He jogged up the steps and into the small ship. Moments later, the door closed and the pilot was given clearance for takeoff. And Lt. Tristan Alexander was gone.

………….……………………………………….

"Any change?" Keith asked, walking into Cady's room a few hours later.

Allura shook her head.

"Sweetie," he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go take a nap, I'll sit with her." 

"Okay," she stood and stretched. "But only if you promise to call me the second anything happens."

"I promise."

Allura squeezed her daughter's hand, "She should have woken by now, Keith."

"Oh come on, this Cady. You know she was never one to wake up early. I remember you have to set her clock half an hour ahead when she was younger just so she would get up in time for school."

Smiling weakly, Allura kissed his cheek. "I'll be back."

"We'll be here."

Keith sat patiently, holding his daughter's hand and talking to her in quiet soothing tones. He told her about the team fighting Vinn back, how Lance was worried about Sky and Erik, how he had noticed that Brina and Declan seemed close, how they needed to come up with something for the twins since their birthday was the next month, anything that came to mind. His heart broke a little as he watched his eldest lying there, unresponsive.

A little over an hour after he had entered her room, Keith felt a movement. He looked down to see Cady's fingers curl around his. "Cady, can you hear me baby?"

Her fingers tightened ever so slightly around his.

"Can you open your eyes, Cady?"

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Come on, sweetie, open your eyes," Keith voice rose with excitement.

"Dad?" Her voice was barely a whisper, hoarse and dry.

"Yeah, sweetie," he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get Becca, okay? I'll be right back."

"Mm."

"I'll be right back," he laid her hand down gently and patted it, almost afraid that she would slip back into unconsciousness if he stopped touching her.

Becca kicked Keith out of the room while she examined Cady. As he paced the waiting room, he pulled out his communicator and called Allura. Ten minutes later, she arrived, looking only slightly more refreshed.

"How is she?"

"Becca is still in with her."

"How did she seem? Was she alert? Was she in a lot of pain?"

"Honey," Keith hugged her. "I don't know. Becca will tell us when she knows."

"Should we let everyone else know she woke up? The twins should be here and Sky."

"Allura, let's see what Becca has to say before we get everyone here. Calm down."

She let out a long breath and leaned into his embrace.

"Keith? Allura?" 

At the sound of Becca's voice, Allura turned and faced her. "How is she?"

"Well, she did wake up, her vitals are good. With rest, she'll be fine. Cady just needs time to heal." Becca explained. "She's asleep again, but that's understandable considering the amount of pain medication she is on."

"She'll be okay?" Allura whispered.

"Yes, she'll be fine."

Relief surged through Allura as she sagged against her husband and tears moistened her eyes.

"Why don't you go get some rest, Allura," Becca suggested. "We don't need you getting run down. If all goes well, I am planning on moving Cady into one of the other rooms where she will be more comfortable."

"That sounds like a good idea," Keith agreed.

"You'll call me if anything happens or if she wakes?" The Queen asked.

"Of course."

"All right," Allura sighed. "I think we should get everyone up to date on her condition and then I'll go lie down for a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Becca smiled reassuringly. "Call everyone here and I'll explain it to them."

………………………………………………….

"How long will she be laid up?" Declan asked twenty minutes later.

Keith and Allura had called in their five other children, Nanny, Lance, Darcy, Hunk, Pidge, Sky, Erik, and Brina into the waiting room. Becca had just filled them in on Cady's situation.

"She's healthy and strong, I would say she'll be up and around in a couple of weeks. She will have to wear a sling for a while and I would guess that it will be about two months before she has full use of her arm and shoulder. It will be difficult, I'm not going to try and sugarcoat it for you. Cady will be heavily medicated for a while, the pain will be bad. And she'll need some physical therapy later." Becca explained.

"But…she will be okay?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I assure you all Cady will be fine."

"All right team," Keith announced. "Gideon, you're on duty in Castle Control. Paton is talking to the two people in custody, we will be having a meeting today at 1630 and we'll discuss what we've discovered. And we will be meeting the second that Captain Klari has sent for. You can all go."

"A new second?" Sky asked. "Does this mean Tristan isn't coming back?"

Keith sighed, "It isn't up to us."

The group split up and went their separate ways. Declan and Brina disappeared to work on target practice or go for a walk, whichever they deemed more important. Gideon and Hunk returned to Castle Control while Nanny ushered the children out, Charlotte and Tess had homework to finish. Erik disappeared into his room to send Tristan an email.

Darcy grabbed Sky before she could leave, "Honey, a box arrived for you the other day."

"Oh, Mom, would you mind sneaking that up here later, it's Erik's birthday present." Sky whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't anywhere around.

"No problem, Sky, I'll be at the meeting later, I'll take it to your room beforehand."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Speaking of Erik," Lance appeared at his daughter's side. "What do you say we go for a walk?"

"Lance," Darcy said warningly.

"What? I just want to talk to my little girl."

Sky rolled her eyes, "What is it, Dad?"

Lance threw his arm around her shoulders and led her from the room, "You know, honey, it seems like just yesterday you were sitting on my lap in Red's cockpit, clapping your hands and laughing."

"That was more like fourteen years ago."

"I know. Time goes by so fast."

"Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset." Sky murmured.

"Don't get smart with me, Schuyler," Lance replied, biting back a smile. "You are a beautiful young woman, Sky, and I think it's time we had a talk before things got out of hand."

Sky snorted, "You're kidding me, right?"

"What?"

"Dad, Mom had _the talk_ with me years ago. I know where babies come from and the importance of waiting for the right time, after I get married, although considering the fact that I was at your wedding, you guys really don't have room to lecture me on that."

"Schuyler Grace, that is not the point. We don't want you to make the same mistakes we did…"

"Oh, so you're saying I was a mistake?"

"No!" Lance stopped and ran his hands through his hair. "This isn't coming out right. You were not a mistake, you were the best thing to ever happen to your mother and me. We thought we could never have children, you were a surprise, certainly, but you were a blessing. If we had to do it all over again, we wouldn't change a thing. What I am trying to say is that you are young and you have so much ahead of you, don't get tied down too young."

Sky sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Really, Dad! I am not planning on getting married any time soon. We are in the middle of a battle, I have a lot going on and getting married and raising a family is the furthest thing from my mind right now. Erik and I are no longer trying to hide our relationship because, apparently everyone knew about before we did. I love him, Dad, I know you think I'm too young, but I do. We are careful and nothing bad will happen."

Lance narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "You _are_ careful? What has he talked you in to? Damnit, I knew letting you date Sven's son was a mistake. He is the same suave, ladies man his father always was."

"Uncle Sven?" Sky laughed. She could not picture her settled 'uncle', happily married, father of two as a ladies man.

"Yes, Uncle Sven. Before he met your Aunt Romelle, he was a quite the cad. Dating a different woman every weekend at the Academy."

"I've heard similar stories about you."

"Watch it, young lady, I am still your father."

"Dad, you have to trust me. Erik would never make me do anything I didn't want to do, no one can make me do anything I don't want to do."

Lance felt angry and helpless. He let out a sigh and spoke in a stilted voice, "Just…just promise me you will use protection."

Heat rushed to Sky's face, "As if this conversation couldn't get any more uncomfortable. Dad we don't need to use protection because we aren't_ doing_ anything! Geez, would you trust me!"

"I do trust you, I just don't trust him."

"Dad! It's Erik! Come on!"

"Sky, honey," he took her arms gently. "I just know how easy it is to get swept up in the emotions of the moment. You guys are in a very high-stress situation and that causes certain lapses in judgment. He is a flyboy, I know because I was one, before your mother tamed me into the dignified man I am today."

Sky snorted. 

"I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret later. You have plenty of time for…"

"Sex?"

Lance winced, "Yes, for that. Don't rush into anything and don't let him make you feel as though you have to."

"Dad, I am not in any rush, but when Erik and I do decide we're ready to take our relationship to the next step, you will be the first to know."

Starting at his neck just above his collar and moving up his face over his ears and to his hairline, Lance's head turned a brilliant shade of red. His hands gripped her arms a little tighter and she felt a slight tremble in his hands.

"Dad, please, Dad I was kidding."

He loosened his grip and studied her a moment. As far as he was concerned she was one of the two most beautiful women in the universe, in any universe. The thought that his little girl was growing up and turning to another man for comfort, protection, and love cut him deep. Lance knew she would always be his daughter and she would always love him, but he would no longer be the number one man in her life. He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Sky, and I trust you. Just…just be careful." 

"I will, Dad," she returned his hug. "I love you too."

"There is a convent on Planet Holior. It's not that far. We could visit you a couple of times a week. They're a good group of women. I would be fine with that, thrilled actually. You would never have to buy me another birthday or Christmas present."

Sky smiled, "That's not going to happen, Dad."

"I know, but a man can dream, can't he?"

She tilted her head back, "Don't you want to have grandchildren someday?"

"Someday," he replied. "Maybe someday ten years or so down the road."

"So five months would be too soon?"

Lance scowled at her, "Not funny."

"I thought it was. Erik would think it was."

"I swear, Schuyler, if he steps one toe out of line, I will rip his arms off and beat him over the head with them."

"I know, Dad," she smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Go," he released her and pushed her away. "Make me proud, just don't make me a grandpa."

……………………………………………………….

Tristan had been assigned a barrack on the outpost in Planet Zettle and had gone immediately to see the medic. Five minutes later, the medic turned him away, grumbling about pretty boys wasting his time with unimportant injuries. Since it was still early, he went to the CO's office and asked for the forms necessary to request a reassignment.

Dinner had been served, but he spent most of the time pushing the food around on his tray and repeatedly checked his watch, which was still set to Arus' time. It was proving to be the longest day of his life.

By mid evening, he made his way to the rec room. A couple of hard, uncomfortable looking couches sat in front of an old televiewer set. A pool table, with one leg shorter than the rest and propped up with an operation's manual, stood behind the couches. A couple of tables were used to play games or write letters while one table sat along the back wall with three computers set up on it.

Tristan made a beeline to the one free computer and signed on. His mailbox held three messages, one from his mother, another from his old high school best friend, and one from Erik. Swallowing hard, he skipped the first two and opened Erik's email.

**Tristan,**

**How's it going? I hope you made it safely to Zettle, please drop me a line and let me know you got there safely, everyone is wondering about you. What did the medic say? Anything Becca didn't say?**

**All right, enough with the pleasantries, I'll get right to the point. Cady woke up today. It wasn't for long, but she did wake up. Becca said she will be in and out of it for a while, she's in a lot of pain and is heavily medicated.**

Tristan felt his heart stop. She's in a lot of pain. He rubbed a shaky hand over his face and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?"

He looked up and saw the young private sitting at the computer next to him watching him. "Yeah, Private, I'm fine." He turned back and finished Erik's email.

**It will be a while before she's back to normal. She'll have to wear a sling and Becca thinks it'll be about two months or so before she is completely back to normal. But she'll be fine, Tristan. **

**Keep in touch, man. Let us know if you are able to be reassigned here. Keith had mentioned a new second for Captain Klari, so you're going to want to act fast.**

**I'll talk to you later,**

**Erik**

Tristan read the message twice. She was in pain, but she would be fine. If he could, he would take every bit of pain she was feeling away from her, he would gladly endure it for her, but he couldn't. Taking a deep breath and pausing a moment to think about it, he replied to Erik's email.

**Erik,**

**Thank you for your email. I made it safely to Planet Zettle, the trip was quick and uneventful. The medic agreed with Dr. Audric and said I was fine. Now I am just waiting for my reassignment.**

**I was thrilled**

He stopped and looked at that line a moment before deleting it and starting again.

**I was pleased to hear that the Princess is doing well and that she will be fine. Please tell her I said hello.**

He stopped again and swore under his breath. The right words just weren't coming out. He quickly erased the last five words and tried again.

**Please give her my regards and let her know my thoughts are with her.**

**I would like to thank you for alerting me to her progress and I would appreciate any further news you can send me concerning her health. Please give my regards to the others and let them know I'm fine and doing well. Since it seems Captain Klari has already found a new second, I highly doubt I will be reassigned there, but I thank you for the information.**

**Respectfully Yours,**

**Lt. Tristan Alexander**

He knew it sounded cold, not a note you would send a friend. But it just couldn't be. If Captain Klari already requested and was granted another second-in-command, then she had been planning this for a while and she wasn't going to allow him to come back. It was over and Tristan knew the best thing for all of them was for him to not even try and return to Arus.

Swallowing his regret, Tristan pushed the send button and watched the little window pop-up that told him his mail had been sent. Now, the best thing for him to do would be to keep busy. Hope for a quick reassignment to a place far away from Arus.

"Whoa, check her out."

"That is one hot babe." 

"I wouldn't mind spending a little time alone with her."

Tristan turned to see what the commotion was. About half a dozen guys were sprawled across the couches or standing around them, all with their eyes glued on the televiewer. His interest piqued, he closed down the email program and walked over to see what was going on.

His eyes widened and he felt his stomach clench when he saw images of Cady flash across the screen. Pictures of her dressed for a formal occasion, her with her parents, her with her siblings, and more of just her. Beautiful, sweet Cady.

A reporter's voice was saying something about how the oldest child of Queen Allura of Arus and Prince Consort, Commander Keith Whitaker, was injured during an attack from the Bittor Coalition, believed to be led by Kabandha Vinn. The disembodied voice went on say that she was improving and they expected a full recovery.

The man standing next to Tristan elbowed him in the side and grinned, "A hot piece of ass there, huh?"

Something snapped in Tristan. This man didn't know Cady! He hadn't seen her in the caves, handling more than any girl her age should have to deal with and doing it all with grace and poise. He had never heard her laugh or seen her tease the twins or comfort her youngest brother. He had never seen her talk history with her father, fashion with her sisters, or planetary justice with her mother. This man hadn't felt her blood on his hands or his heart shatter at the thought of losing her.

Before he could stop himself, Tristan grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and threw him back against the wall. Everyone was too stunned to react, they all just watched.

Using one hand, Tristan hauled him to his feet and pinned him to the wall, coming nose to nose with him and hissing, "So help me, boy, if you ever, _ever_, talk about her like that again, I will take you out back and beat some respect into you. Understand?"

The man nodded slowly.

Taking a step back, Tristan released him and turned to the other men in the room. "That goes for all of you."


	26. Happy Birthday, Erik

Hi all!

Thank you for the great reviews! I would respond to them all, but it is 2:00am and I'm tired :-) Anyway, I appreciate them all and I do take your suggestions and constructive criticism into consideration.

I also want to warn you that this chapter does get kinda mushy at the end. Sorry, I just couldn't resist!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

"You would not believe the conversation I had with my father earlier," Sky said as she walked into Erik's room. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him all afternoon, then they went into the meeting where they learned that the men who had attacked Cady were the brothers of the woman they had arrested in town, and after that they were both too busy to talk.

"Oh yeah?" Erik was sitting at his desk.

"Yeah," she turned and shut the door. "He tried to give me _the talk_."

"_The talk_?" He mimicked her dramatic tone. "What do you mean?"

Sky walked over and slid her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against the top of his head, "You know what I mean, about how we need to be careful and use protection. It was the most uncomfortable ten minutes of my life. Although, it was fun to mess with Dad, at one point I thought his head was going to explode."

Erik shifted and pulled her onto his lap, "Does this mean we are going to do it?"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're so romantic."

"I know."

"But you're going to want to be careful, I think if my father ever found out you so much as kissed me he would have your head on a platter."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he murmured, gently capturing her lips with his own. "Have you seen Cady yet?"

"No," she laid her head on his shoulder. "She's been in and out of it all day, Aunt Becca wants her to take it easy. I figure I'll try and see her tomorrow. Becca said that if the laser had been an inch lower and to the right, it would have hit her heart."

"She was very lucky, considering."

"Did you email Tristan?"

Erik amused himself by tracing designs on her leg with his fingertip, "Yeah, I sent him an email earlier."

"No word yet?"

"No."

She twirled his hair around her finger, "What did you think of Corporeal Noral?"

Corporeal Holly Noral had been introduced to them at the meeting that afternoon as Captain Klari's new second. She was a quiet, timid young woman, not at all the type of person they would have thought Captain Klari would have chosen for the job.

"I was a little surprised. But I think Klari choose because she knows she'll have more control over the Corporeal than she had over Tristan."

"I just don't get that woman. Why is she making this so difficult?"

Erik shrugged, "I think she's afraid we're trampling on her territory. She has been following Vinn for about a year now and suddenly we come in and want to try and take over."

"But he is threatening _our_ planet, _our_ home." When Erik didn't respond, she lifted her head to look at him. "What is it?"

"Sky, do every think about our future after this battle is over?"

"Not really. I prefer to think about today. Why?"

"Um, well," he looked uncomfortable as he shifted his gaze from her. "I don't really know if I want to make the move to Arus permanent."

Sky jolted. She had never even given thought to living anywhere else but on Arus. Could she leave her parents? Her friends? This was her home. But this wasn't just about her, what about Erik? He had left his home, his family, his friends. And as a member of the Polluxian royal family he had responsibilities to his home and family.

Seeing the expression on her face, he sighed and tightened his arms around her, "We don't have to discuss this now, Sunny."

"I hadn't really thought about it, Erik."

"I didn't say it to upset you."

"I know," she smiled at him. "I'm not upset, honey, you've just given me something to think about."

"We have plenty of time, it will be a while before we can leave here."

"Yeah, I know, but…" she stopped when she heard an unusual popping noise. "What is that?"

"I just got a new email," he explained, leaning over her to hit a button on his keyboard. A window popped up. "It's from Tristan."

Sky sat upright and turned so she was perched on his knees, "What does he say?"

Erik opened the email and they both read the message.

"I don't get it," Sky whispered.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "What?"

"I thought he wanted to come back. He told me he didn't want to leave, why is he giving up so easily?"

"He's probably trying to make a clean cut, to make it easier for both him and Cady."

"This will devastate her."

"Don't sell Cady short, Sky, she'll be fine."

Sky scowled and pushed his arms away from her, standing, "I know Cady a little better than you do, Erik. She really feels she is in love with him. You know how sensitive she is."

Erik pulled his chair closer to the desk, "I'll email him back."

With Sky reading over his shoulder, he typed:

**Tristan,**

**I'm glad to hear you arrived safely and you're well, but I have to admit your email confused me. Are you really just giving up? I thought you wanted to come back, I thought you didn't want to leave? Now you're saying you aren't even going to apply for reassignment here? Come on, man, you can't give up this easily. We can all agree that Captain Klari is a nuisance…**

"Heinous bitch is a better description," Sky muttered.

Erik looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I love you." He returned to the computer as she kissed his cheek.

**…or rather, she's a heinous bitch, but you belong here. We can help you. We can get Keith and Allura to side with us. **

**Don't give up, Tristan. Don't do this to Cady or to yourself. You deserve to be with each other. Give it some more thought.**

**Good luck,**

**Erik**

He clicked the button that sent the message over hundreds of thousands of miles to Tristan's computer. "Now we wait and see if we can convince him to come back."

………………………………………………..

The next morning Tristan crossed the grounds to the camp psychiatrist office. Word had spread quickly about his actions in the rec room the night before and he had been ordered to speak with the doctor. He was feeling angry and annoyed and he really didn't want to talk to some head shrinker. Checking his email one more time before going to bed the night before, Tristan had read Erik's email, but he hadn't responded. He didn't know how to.

"Lieutenant Alexander, come on in, have a seat," Dr. Filmore greeted him with a thick British accent. "How are you on this beautiful morning?"

"I'm fine, sir," Tristan replied stiffly.

Dr. Filmore was an older gentleman, a little too thin, both in body and in hair, which he tried to cover with a short crew cut. Small, square glasses sat on the tip of his nose as he read the report in his hand. "I'm glad to hear that, please sit. So, how are you finding our camp?"

"Its fine, sir."

"Mm, hm," Dr. Filmore set the paper down on his desk and leaned against it, smiling softly. "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

Tristan didn't respond.

"You attacked a," he stopped and consulted the report. "Private Kalven Erlan. Why?"

"I didn't like what he said."

"What did he say?"

"He made a disrespectful remark about a…friend of mine."

Dr. Filmore nodded, "Tristan, may I call you Tristan? We have witnesses who say that a group of men were watching a news program which showed a story about a young woman. Who is she?"

"Just…a girl I know." Tristan was growing increasingly uncomfortable with this discussion.

"Princess Cadence Whitaker of the Arusian royal family."

Tristan nodded.

"You just served on Arus, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"The Princess is an attractive young lady."

Tristan shifted in his seat.

"There is always a risk of something happening when people are thrown together in a high-stress situation. It is never a good idea to get involved with someone you are serving with or you are to be protecting."

"What are you implying, Doctor?"

"I'm implying nothing, Tristan, I'm just stating a fact. Did something happen between you and the Princess?"

"No, it's not like that." 

Dr. Filmore crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "Then tell me what it is like."

Tristan hesitated. Part of him wanted to open up, tell the doctor everything, get it all off his chest. But another part felt it was too personal.

"Tristan, you know nothing that is said here will go outside these walls."

"Sometimes," Tristan said quietly. "We can't always do what we know is right. Sometimes our heart goes against our brain."

"She was injured."

With a heavy heart, Tristan buried his face in his hands.

"Were you there when it happened?" 

"It shouldn't have happened," he whispered. "It shouldn't have happened. It should have been me."

"Why do you say that? Had you been in danger? Did she push you out of the way?"

"No, because she shouldn't have been hit, she shouldn't have bled so much." He lowered his head and fisted his hands in his hair, reliving the moment when he had held her in his arms.

Dr. Filmore stood silently and watched the young man in front of him fight his inner demons. The Lieutenant obviously had feelings for the Princess, but he felt he couldn't act on it, most likely because of the restraints placed on him by his career. "Tristan?"

Tristan looked up.

"I have read your file," Dr. Filmore continued. "You're a hard worker with a long line of accolades and praise. You have been working for the Garrison for four years now and in that time you have only taken leave four times, two of those times you stayed in your camp. I am going to have you granted a two week leave to go home, to Terra. Relax, gather your thoughts. Then you can return and pursue a new assignment."

"I don't think…"

"It's not a suggestion, it's an order."

Tristan slumped in his chair, he really didn't want to go home. To have his mother fawn over him and his father to try and guilt him into going to law school.

"I'll have the papers drawn up today and you'll be on a ship to Terra within the next couple of days."

"Yes, sir," he sighed resignedly.

………………………………………………………

"He just left?" Cady whispered.

Sky nodded, "Yeah, he did. But he also told me that he didn't want to leave, he wanted you to know that."

Cady was reclining back on her hospital bed, pale and weak. Her left arm was in a sling to keep it immobile and her face the picture of despair. "If he really didn't want to leave, then he shouldn't have."

"It's more complicated than that."

"I know."

Sky looked around the room. They were surrounded by flowers, from bud vases all the way up to huge arrangements, cards, stuffed animals, and balloons. When word of Cady's injury had spread, the well wishers and gifts came from all corners of the universe. The larger gifts came from the men who were trying to win her attentions, from huge floral arrangements to a giant stuffed bear that sat in the corner.

"I guess this is for the best," Cady murmured.

"Do you really think that?" Sky asked.

"I don't know what else to think."

"He gave Erik his email address and asked him to keep him updated on your condition."

"He did?" She asked almost hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe we can convince Erik to share it with you."

"I'll leave that convincing up to you."

"I think I'm going to convince him to come here and get some ideas," Sky mumbled, fingering a delicate yellow flower in a vase on the bedside table.

Cady smiled wistfully, "It's his birthday."

"Yeah, we're getting together tonight. Barring any incidents, we have the whole night off and you can't interrupt us."

"I am so jealous of you."

Sky reached over and patted her friend's hand, "Don't be, Cady, the right man is out there for you." 

"Do you think it could be Tristan?"

"Do you?"

Cady fingered the edge of her blanket, "Yeah, I do."

"Then we'll figure something out," Sky promised her.

……………………………………………………………………

Sky stood with her hands on her hips and looked around the room. She had gotten Keith and Pidge to help her out by keeping Erik busy for the past hour while she prepared. After dinner, Keith had taken him aside and said he and Pidge needed his help in Castle Control. Erik didn't look to happy since it was the first evening he had had off in over a week.

Sky wasn't good at this sort of thing. She wanted to do something special for Erik, let him know how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. But they were short on time and with everything that was going on, birthday celebrations were at the back of everyone's minds. This was going to be just the two of them, his family was coming this weekend and there would be a dinner and all with everyone else then, but tonight was just them. 

She walked slowly around his room where she had lit a couple of vanilla scented candles and dimmed the lights. His gift was wrapped and sitting on his desk next to a small cake for two she had bought at the bakery in town. It was warm and romantic, but she was afraid he would think it was silly. Not to mention the fact that she was so nervous she was afraid she'd be sick.

Sky placed a hand on her stomach and glanced at the clock. 7:53. Erik was supposed to be let go at 8:00 for the evening. She looked down at what she was wearing, trying to decide if she was being foolish or not.

Having taken the advice that Cady had given her weeks ago about not forgetting that she was a girl and it was okay to show it sometimes, Sky had dug into the back of her closet and pulled out one of the few dresses she owned. A simple red dress that fell to just above her knees, remembering that Erik had said he liked her legs. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of him. Remembering another bit of advice Cady had given her, Sky borrowed a pair of red heels from her mother, bringing her to a height of five eleven, but still under Erik's six foot two. She had stumbled around the room a bit, trying to get used to walking in them. It certainly wasn't the same as walking around in boots.

Stopping to look in his mirror, Sky decided that Cady would have been proud of her. She had pulled her hair back with barrettes above her ears and she wore the trinity knot necklace he had given her along with a pair of simple, silver drop earrings. A little bit of red lip gloss and a touch of mascara were the only makeup she felt comfortable with, but it should be enough.

Tired of pacing, Sky sat on the edge of his bed and crossed her legs. Placing her hands on either side of her, she sat and waited nervously for him to arrive.

……………………………………….

Since Erik wasn't completely brain dead, he knew something was going on. Keith had snagged him before he could go and told him they needed his help in Castle Control. Grumbling under his breath, he followed his commander. It was the first time in days that he and Sky had both had the same evening off and he wanted to make the most of it. Not to mention the fact that it was his birthday. Granted, they had all agreed to celebrate it this weekend, but he was planning to try and use it as an excuse to get Sky to shower him with attention.

Keith had said it would only take a moment, but it ended up taking over an hour. They had him doing silly busy work that they would normally give to one of the new guard recruits in order to familiarize them with the castle. He had to run reports to Allura's study, schedules to the guards quarters, and collect and return order forms from the hospital wing. He also did a lot of standing around in Castle Control where Declan was mumbling about not being able to spend to time with Brina while Keith held him there for no apparent reason.

Finally, at a quarter past eight Erik made his way to their wing. He stopped to knock on Sky's door, hoping to earn some sympathy from her because he had to run around doing nothing on his birthday. When there was no answer, he sighed, annoyed. She was probably with Cady. No, she had to be up to something, he thought. He just had to find her. His eyes shifted to his door and he smiled. She had his code. 

When Erik slid the door open, what he saw stopped his heart, caused his mind to go blank, and shot lust straight through his body. Sky was sitting on the side of his bed, leaning back slightly with her head tilted to the side. Her legs were crossed and the skirt of her dress had slid up exposing her toned thigh and one high heeled shoe dangled from her toes. The lights were dimmed and a handful of candles were lit and sending seductive shadows across the room. He had never seen anything more beautiful, more sexy, in his life.

"I was starting to worry," she said quietly.

Still unable to speak, Erik quickly crossed the room and in one swift movement he pushed her back on the bed, laid on top of her, and fused his mouth with hers.

To say Sky was surprised by his reaction would be a huge understatement, but she quickly adjusted and slid her arms up his back, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, Erik lifted his head to catch his breath. "Hi."

Sky chuckled quietly, "Hi."

"You," Erik whispered, his breath tickling her cheek, "are the sexist woman I have ever seen."

Heat flooded her face and her body, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Well, I always thought I was cute, but a sexy woman? Thank you." He teased.

Sky slid a hand into his hair and brought his head down to press a kiss to his forehead, "Happy Birthday, Erik."

He shifted so he could rest his weight on his arms and look down at her, "I have to say, this is definitely the best birthday present I ever had."

"You didn't get your present yet."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's on your desk."

"Mm," he lowered his head and trailed kisses down her throat and to the collar of her dress before changing direction and moving his lips up the other side of her neck.

Sky closed her eyes and lost herself in the feelings he brought out in her. Her whole body felt as though it were on fire and his touch heated her even more, but she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. His hands roamed over her body as she arched against him.

Very slowly, Erik lifted his head and looked down at her, "Maybe, uh, maybe I should open my present now, before it goes any further." 

She swallowed hard, "Yeah, maybe you should."

Erik sat up and moved aside, trying to ignore the way her skirt had ridden even higher. Sky sat up, pulling her skirt down and straightening her dress.

"What is all this?" He asked, following her over to his desk.

"It's your birthday."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Where'd you get the cake?"

"Would you believe me if I said I baked it?"

"No."

"I bought it in town."

"Strawberry?"

"Of course."

He kissed her cheek, "When did you find the time to do all this?"

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I always have time for you." She pulled his head down and captured his lips in a tender, drawn out kiss.

Erik tightened his arms around her and pulled her as tightly to him as he could, fisting one hand in her hair and stroking her back with the other. Fighting hard to reign in his libido, Erik lifted his head to catch his breath. "You, uh, you said something about a present?"

"What? Oh, um, yeah, but you're uh, you're going to have to let me go."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to," she admitted huskily.

"But if I don't, I won't be able at all."

Stepping back, Sky turned and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Once she felt she had herself under control, she picked up the large box and turned back to him, "Happy Birthday, Babe."

"Wow," he took the package from her, surprised by the size and heft. He turned and sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him. Once Sky was seated, he tore into the paper. "Oh wow, Sky, this…this is awesome." He stood as he pulled the dark brown, leather flight jacket out of the box. "This is incredible."

"Try it on," she said. "I want to make sure it fits all right."

Erik slid his arms into the sleeves and twirled around in front of her, "How do I look?"

"Hot."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

He slipped it off and hung it carefully over the back of the chair, "You are too much, Schuyler."

"What do you mean?"

"You are amazing. You've taken on this role as pilot and second-in-command with almost no notice and preparation and you are doing an incredible job. You don't let the stress or worry get you down and you never lose your humor. You're always thinking of others, Cady, me. You make all of this easier for me to handle."

Feeling rather embarrassed by his praise, she looked down at her hands in her lap, "I'm not doing that much."

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, "You don't even realize how important you are."

Sky pulled a hand from his and cupped his cheek, "Not nearly as important as you are."

He moved to sit next to her and pulled her close, "I love you."

Before she knew what was happening, Sky was once again pinned beneath him, their mouths fused together. Not that she was complaining or anything. Her hands moved down and pulled his shirt from the waistband of his jeans, needing to feel more of him she slipped her hands up under his shirt.

Erik jumped at the feel of her cool hands on his warm skin. He rolled over so she was on top. "Sunny, what are we doing?"

"Celebrating your birthday," she murmured, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Did you want some cake?"

Sky lifted her head and smiled mischievously at him, "We can save that for breakfast if you want."

"You sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"If you think you have to do this for me, for my birthday…"

Sky pressed a finger to his lips, "I want to be with you because I love you. I want to get closer to you."

Erik grinned, "You're still amazing me, Sunny."

Sky sat up, straddling his hips, and reached behind her to pull down the zipper of her dress. It fell from her shoulders and he sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw.

Ignoring the embarrassment that had her wanting to cover herself, Sky tried to sound seductive, "Y-you said this is what you wanted."

Erik swallowed hard, twice, at the sight of his girlfriend wearing the sheer, silken nightgown they had seen in the window of the shop in town. It was silver and shimmering in the candlelight. She was absolutely breathtaking. Unable to put his feelings into words, he sat up and wound one arm around her waist and used his other hand to bring her head to his, assaulting her mouth his own. His hand gripped the soft material of the gown as he fought the urge to physically tear it off her body. Erik forced himself, once again, to slow down. He turned gently and laid her on his bed. His heart beat wildly as she helped him slid the dress the rest of the way off her body, leaving her wearing only the nightgown and her shoes.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Sky watched the way he studied her, a combination of love and lust in his eyes as he carefully touched her. "I'm not going to break."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know."

"You'll stop me if I do?"

"You won't, don't worry."

He leaned over her and kissed her gently, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"There's no turning back, Sunny."

"I don't want to," she whispered, running her hand over his chest. "I just want you."

…………………………………………….

Sky woke slowly the next morning, stretching her arms and smiling. She turned her head and saw Erik lying beside her, half on his stomach facing away from her. The blankets had slid down, exposing his bare muscled back and the memories of the night before rushed back to her.

She and Erik had made love. That was the only way to describe it. He had been tender and sweet, caressing her with his hands and mouth, memorizing every inch of her body. They had joined, completely, in body and soul. Sky had never felt closer to anyone or more loved and downright worshipped. A twinge of guilt made her wonder if he had enjoyed it as much as she had. It seemed as though he had concentrated more on her than she had on him.

She looked down to see that she was wearing the shirt he had tossed off the night before. Sky rolled onto her side and slid her hand down his back as she remembered how a couple of hours after falling asleep in his arms, she had wakened feeling hungry. Erik had stirred when she got out of the bed and asked her what she was doing. Sky picked up his shirt and winked at him. She quickly returned to the bed with the cake and two forks. They had then sat in up in bed, sharing the white cake with strawberry filling and white chocolate icing, feeding each other, giggling, and flirting.

He had repeatedly thanked her and showed his appreciation with soft kisses, gentle caresses, and longing looks. After the two of them ate half of the cake, Erik set it on the table beside him and they made love once again before falling into a deep sleep, wrapped around each other.

Now it was morning and Sky was enjoying the fact that she was with Erik and that she was wildly in love with him. He shifted and turned his head, watching her as she stroked his warm skin.

"Good morning," he mumbled.

"Yes it is," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"You're okay?"

"I'm great."

"Really?"

Sky smiled reassuringly, "Really, Erik, it's nothing I can't handle."

He yawned and turned so he was lying completely on his stomach, "You can keep rubbing my back if you want."

"Oh, can I?" She teased, running her hand over his shoulders.

"It is my birthday."

"Not anymore, that ended at midnight."

"Mm," he sighed as she sat up and used both hands to massage him.

The blanket slid down a little further, but Sky didn't readjust it as it bunched up on the small of his back. As a matter of fact, she even pushed it down a little further, feeling mischievous when he didn't stop her. But something caught her eye.

"Erik! You have a tattoo!" Sky exclaimed.

"I told you I did."

"You did not!"

"Sure I did," he turned his head so he could see her. "A while ago you told me I needed to get a tattoo that says 'Property of Schuyler Collier' and I told you I already had one."

"I thought you were kidding," she leaned closer to see just what it was. On the top of his left buttock was the image of a sun with six wavy rays extending out and beneath it in script writing was the word'Sky'.

"Sunny Sky," Erik said quietly.

She didn't know what to think.

"Are you done staring at my ass?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

She stretched out next to him and laid her head on the other pillow so they were facing each other, "When did you get that?"

"Oh, I guess that was about two years ago when I graduated school before I started my military training. Some friends and I were out celebrating and we all decided to get a tattoo."

"But we weren't dating then."

Erik brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, "You were always my girl, Sunny."

"What if I had turned you down when you asked me out?"

"I knew you wouldn't."

"But two years ago you had already broken my heart and had yet to fully regain my friendship."

"I knew, Sky, we were meant to be together."

"You were drunk, weren't you?"

Erik smirked, "Maybe, a little. My friend, Hobbe, told me that I went up to the tattoo artist and declared 'I want the name of the most beautiful girl in the galaxy right here!' and I dropped my pants and bent over the chair."

Sky laughed, "You did not!"

"I don't really remember, I was a little drunk."

"I love you," she kissed him quickly.

He smiled, "That's good to know, I'd hate to have to explain that tattoo to some other girl."

She punched his arm playfully, "No other girl had better know about that."

"Only you," he promised. "Well, maybe a couple of others, but you're the most important."

"Excuse me?"

He loved that she was getting riled up, "You're so cute."

"You're not going to sweet talk your way out of this."

The beeping of his alarm brought a quick smile to Erik's face. He reached over and smacked it off, "Saved by the bell."

"This time," she muttered, pushing back the covers and standing.

"Schuyler."

She turned and looked down at him, still stretched out on his side, the blankets low on his hips. Sky tore her eyes from his body and to his face, "What?"

"Thank you, for everything."

She smiled, "Happy birthday, Erik."


	27. Being With The One You Love

Hi all,

Thank so very much for your amazing, thoughtful reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me, to know that you are enjoying something that I love to do. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I went in for some minor surgery earlier this week and I am laid up for about another week. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I am still unable to sit up for long periods of time. Hopefully things will be back to normal by the end of next week.

Enjoy!

Failte

* * *

* * *

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Sky asked Cady as she entered her room in the hospital late the next morning.

"Oh, I'm just great," the Princess whined. "I'm sore, I'm sick of being here, I'm angry."

"What are you angry about now?"

"That I'm stuck here."

Sky sat in the chair beside the bed, "You were shot, Cady."

"I am fully aware of that, Schuyler."

"Don't get pissy with me, Princess."

Cady sighed dramatically, "I want to leave the hospital, but Aunt Becca wants me to stay another day. And even then I can only go to my room and stay on bed rest until further notice." 

"She knows best."

"That's what Mom said."

"Cady, you need to relax, get better."

"I have work to do, I have classes to take. I'm going to fall behind. And what if there's another attack? Who will take care of things in the caves?"

"Cady," Sky interrupted her tirade. "Stop it. All you need to do is get better."

"You don't understand, Sky."

"No, I don't, I've never been injured."

"Not that," Cady sighed. "I lay here all day and night, not doing anything, and all I can think about is Tristan."

Sky laid a sympathetic hand on her friend's arm, "I'm sorry Cady."

"Have you guys heard from him?"

"Uh, no, not since the day before last, after he arrived on Zettle."

"What…what if I never see him again?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

Cady glared down at the fabric sling cradling her arm, "That doesn't help, Sky."

"I don't know what to tell you, Cady. I'm worried about you, I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, Sky, and it really means a lot to me. I just…I just don't know what to do."

"Tell you what, I'll ask Erik to email him again, see if he can find anything out."

"Speaking of Erik," the corners of Cady's mouth quirked up. "How did things go last night?"

Heat rose to Sky's face and she couldn't meet her friend's eyes, "It went very well."

"_Very_ well?"

"Extremely well."

"Are you going to elaborate?"

Sky bit back the foolish urge to giggle and said, "It went unbelievably well. Better than I could have imagined."

"Uh, Sky, why do I think this is more than a nice jacket and a cake?"

"Because it was more."

Cady's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

Sky leaned closer and whispered, "We, uh, well, I had another present for him. A more _personal_ present."

"You mean…" Cady's voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. "Sky! You and Erik had sex?"

"Shh shh shh!" Sky hissed, waving a hand at her friend. "Be quiet you moron. And…yeah, we made love."

"Well?"

"Well?"

"How was it?"

"Amazing."

"Amazing?"

"Amazing."

Cady rolled her eyes, "Get to the point, Sky."

"I am so in love with him." 

"I knew that."

"No, I mean, I don't know how to explain it. I knew I loved him, but, I just feel…complete."

"Complete?"

"Complete."

"I'm not getting it, Sky."

"You will, Cady, some day, with the right guy, you will get it."

"I guess it is something you have to experience, huh?"

"Yeah."

Cady smiled softly, "All I want is a man who can love me for who I am, not because I'm a Princess or because I'm Commander Whitaker's daughter. I want what you have."

"Stop pitying yourself, Cady, it will happen. I'll be the first to admit I'm lucky," Sky said. "And you will be too."

A quick knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in," Cady called.

The door slid open and Erik walked in, a piece of paper in hand, "How're you doing, Cady?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy."

"Glad to hear that," he said cheerfully, dropping a kiss on Sky's head. "How about you, Sunny?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm terrific. You?"

He grinned back, "Couldn't be better."

"Oh for Pete's sake," Cady grumbled. "Do you want me to leave you two alone?"

"Would you mind?" Erik asked.

"Stop it," Sky smacked his arm gently. "What's up?"

"Well, I got an email from Tristan and I thought Cady would like to read it," he held up the paper in his hand.

Cady held out her hand for it, "Give it to me."

"Where are your manners, Princess?"

"Give it to me _now_, jerk."

Shaking his head, Erik handed her the printout and took Sky's hand. "Come on, Sky, Keith wants us in Castle Control for a quick meeting."

"But…" Sky started to protest.

Erik cut her off, shaking his head, "Come on, Schuyler."

Cady didn't even hear them leave as she read the printout:

**Erik,**

**Let me just start out by saying that although I agree with your assessment of Captain Klari, she was my superior and I can't really elaborate on your description. In other words, yeah, she is, but there is nothing I can do about it. I know she brought in a new second, Cpl. Noral. I don't know much about her, but I've heard she's a good worker. I'm sure she'll do well.**

**I wanted to let you know that I have been ordered to go on leave. There was an incident the night I arrived here, it's not something I'm proud of. I got into a fight and I was sent to the camp psychiatrist the next morning. He has ordered me to go on a two week leave and they're sending me to Terra for some R&R. After that, I don't know where I'll go. When my leave is up I have to report to the Garrison HQ in ****New York**** and they'll give me a new assignment then. **

**As you can see, it is not that I am giving up, there are just circumstances beyond my control. I have six more months before I reup with the Garrison. By then the Princess will have forgotten I had ever even been to Arus. Even if I didn't reup, I don't really know what else I would do.**

**I'm sure she has plenty of suitors who would be a better choice than me, I would never want to expose her to this kind of life, with me always out on assignment and she has her responsibilities on Arus, we'd never be together. She has so much to offer and I know she will go far and meet the right man. I appreciate your offer to help, but it's not that easy. You are lucky enough to work and live with the woman you love, right now I don't have that option.**

**I'm glad to hear that Cady will be all right. Tell her I send my regards and I wish her a speedy recovery.**

**Thank you for all your help and for keeping me posted. Good luck with everything, Erik. I'll be following what is happening with Vinn and you will all be in my thoughts and prayers.**

**Regards,**

**Tristan**

Cady felt the tears burn her eyes. Angry, bitter tears. Who did he think he was? Did he really think she was shallow enough that she would just forget about him after six months? She would remember him until the day she died! There is no way this could be the end.

She scanned the note again and reread the line: **You are lucky enough to work and live with the woman you love, right now, I don't have that option. **Does that mean he loved her? Cady knew she could wait six months, but could he? Maybe this was just his polite way to blow her off.

Very slowly, she folded the paper and set it on the bedside table. Covering her face with her right hand, she quietly cried.

………………………………………………………..

"I thought practice went well," Sky said as Erik led her from the hospital. "Why does Keith need to see us?"

"He doesn't, I just think Cady needed a moment alone."

"What is it, Erik?"

"Tristan isn't coming back, Sky. He's in love with her, he all but admits it, but he is tied to the Garrison and is being sent to Terra, first for two weeks of R&R and then to be reassigned."

"Oh, Erik," she sighed. "Poor Cady."

"I know. Give her a couple of minutes." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Did I do the right thing? Giving her the email? She needed to know what was going on and I wasn't sure how to tell her, so I thought it would be best coming from him."

"You did the right thing, hon," she assured him. "Maybe this will be for the best. Make a clean break. She needs to move on."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you email him back?"

"Not yet, I was going to see if Cady had anything she wanted to say to him."

"Maybe we should go check on her."

"I'll let you do that, I doubt she wants me hanging around."

Sky kissed his cheek, "I'll see you for lunch."

He gave her a half-hearted smile, "Yeah. Did I thank you for last night?"

"Several times," she teased.

"And yet it doesn't seem like enough."

She laughed quietly, "You are so easy."

Erik dipped his head and stole a quick kiss, "I love you, Sunny."

"Glad to hear you still respect me the next morning."

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say you earned my respect."

"Oh yeah?"

"_Oh yeah_," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And then some."

"See you at lunch, Commander," she patted his cheek. "Try and contain yourself, will you?"

"I'll try."

They shared another quick kiss before going their separate ways.

……………………………………………………………………..

"She doesn't want to see anyone," Becca sighed when Sky returned to the hospital.

"What do you mean?"

Becca set the folder she was holding down on the desk and crossed her arms over her chest, "I went in there to check her wound and change the dressing, she actually ordered me to leave."

Sky raised her eyebrows and gave her aunt a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I didn't leave right away. I threatened to sedate her if she didn't let me check her shoulder, but she seems very upset about something."

"I'll talk to her," Sky said. "I know what's wrong."

Cady was sitting up in her bed, dabbing her moist eyes with the edge of her sheet. "I said I wanted to be left alone."

"Too bad."

The Princess glared at her best friend, "Please, Schuyler." 

Ignoring her plea, Sky sat down and gave Cady a sympathetic look, "Erik told me about the email."

"Then you know why I want to be alone."

"Cady…"

"He's not coming back, Sky."

"Maybe we can talk him into…"

"No," Cady shook her head. "If he really wanted to come back, he would find a way. I just have to move on."

"I am so sorry, Cady."

"It just wasn't meant to be. You were right, Sky."

"I wish I wasn't."

"I know," Cady sniffled.

"Uh, Erik is going to email him back, but he wanted to know if you wanted to add anything."

She shook her head, "No, thank you."

"I really am sorry, Cady."

"I know."

"If there's anything I can do…"

"If you could talk Becca into letting me out early, I'd appreciate it."

Sky smirked, "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

"Thanks."

………………………………………………………….

"Keith?"

The Commander looked up from his desk and smiled at his wife, "Hey, honey. What's up?"

Allura swept into his office, shutting the door behind her, "We need to talk."

He set his pen down and sat up straight, "Is it Cady? Is she all right?"

"Cady's fine. As a matter of fact, I just spoke to Becca and apparently Cady is being bratty, she's ready to get out of the hospital."

Keith smiled, "Nice to see she's starting to feel better."

"No, we need to talk about your son and Euclida Remikade's daughter."

"_My_ son? Didn't you have something to do with all the children? Which son and what about Brina?"

"Are you telling me you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

She threw her arms up in the air, "You are so dense! I'm talking about Declan and Brina!"

"What about them?"

"I think they're seeing each other."

"I know Declan has been flirting with her, but they're teammates, friends. Don't read too much into it."

"While we were in the hospital, waiting for word on Cady, she held his hand the entire time. They were inseparable."

Keith sighed and sat back, "I think we can all agree that dating within the team is not the way we would prefer things to be, but, well, we know that it happens. They're both young, honey, if they are enjoying each others company and it doesn't get in the way of their work, who are we to judge them?"

"I just don't like it," Allura pouted. "She's older than he is."

"I'm older than you."

"But, you're a man and I'm a woman."

Keith laughed, "Allura, sweetie, that is the weakest argument you have ever come up with."

"It's all I can think of right now."

He stood and walked around the desk, taking her hands in his, "Honey, this is about Euclida, isn't it?"

She shrugged and looked at the floor, "I don't want that woman's daughter hurting my baby."

"You need to get over the fact that I once dated her. You are the only woman I have ever, really, truly loved. She is not and never will be a threat to us. Brina is a good kid, you can't deny that. I think Declan could do worse."

"I know. I just…three of our children are seriously entering the dating world. I mean, Cady has gone out on a few chaperoned dates, but she is officially out there, going on unsupervised dates. Lynnai is a good girl, we've known her for years and I think the world of her, but she and Gideon are getting closer. Before this war broke out, they spent every possible minute together and even now, he is always running off to call or email her. And well, then there's Dec and Brina. I don't know. I'm not ready for this, Keith."

"I wasn't the one pushing for Cady's coming out ceremony."

She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him closely, "When did they grow up?"

"Well, it was probably at some point during the last nineteen years," he replied, hugging her tightly.

"When did we get old?"

"We didn't."

Allura tilted her head back and looked at him, "If she hurts my boy, I am going to have her executed."

He chuckled, "Stop that, you are not."

"Well, no, maybe I'll just threaten her a bit."

"Or maybe you'll let Declan deal with this himself. Who knows, maybe someday Euclida and her husband will be our in-laws."

She stepped out of his embrace, "Not funny, Keith."

"Oh, come on, honey, you're being silly. Let's not jump to any conclusions and you have to let Declan live his own life, make his own decisions and if it ends up as a mistake, hopefully he will learn from it and move on. Or it could end up being the best thing to ever happen to him. Maybe our children are finding what we have."

Allura sighed, "You're right, I know. I just…well, I changed my mind. I want all six of our children to stay home and not date until they're thirty-five."

"That's not going to happen, baby."

"I know. Maybe…" She trailed off.

Keith was afraid he knew where this was going, "Maybe what, Allura?"

"We're not old yet, Keith," she whirled around, clasping her hands to her chest. "We could have another baby."

"Allura…"

"Becca and Pidge are doing it."

"They're a little younger than we are, honey."

"Only by a couple of years. Let's do it, Keith, let's have another baby."

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a long breath. He loved his children, dearly, and would do anything and everything for them. But he was forty-five and he wasn't sure if he wanted to have another child at this point in his life. When he spoke, he did with a careful tone as he took her hands again, "Sweetheart, this isn't something we can take lightly. We aren't as young as we once were. Why don't we take some time and think about it."

"I take that as a 'no'?" She asked quietly.

"No, take that as a 'let's think about it'."

Allura laid her hands over her stomach. After having six children, she wasn't as svelte as she had once been, but that didn't matter. Keith had told her numerous times how beautiful she was and whenever she pointed out her flaws, he smiled and kissed her, and told her that it was her beautiful body that bore six beautiful children and it only made her sexier. She longed to feel life growing within her again. Another baby. "Okay," she sighed. "I'll think about it if you promise to give it some actual thought."

"I promise," he kissed her forehead.

………………………………………………………………….

With Gideon on duty in Castle Control, Declan decided to steal a few moments with Brina. He ran his hands through his hair and checked the mirror one more time. It still thrilled him to think that Brina Morrigan was dating him. She was beautiful, smart, sweet, and beautiful, not to mention the fact that she was almost as good a pilot as he was, _almost_.

He knocked on her door and leaned against the frame.

"Hi," she smiled at him when the door slid open. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm off," he stepped into her room. "You're off. I thought that, maybe, we could get together."

Brina wiped her hands on her thighs, her heart racing at his nearness, "Maybe."

"It's a beautiful day," he said, reaching up to play with a tendril of her silky, auburn hair. "Want to take a walk around the lake?"

"I would be honored to," she smiled, taking the hand he offered.

"You looked good in practice," Declan said as they walked, hand-in-hand, down the hall. "You nailed the landing."

"I guess I have you and your extra practice to thank for that."

"Don't sell yourself short, Brin, you are a great pilot and you are doing a terrific job."

"Thank you, Declan, that means a lot to me."

The two of them left through a side door and made their way down the yard toward the lake. It was a beautiful day, a slight breeze causing the leaves on the trees to tremble. The sun was high in the sky and the lake was an amazing crystal blue.

"We should go get our suits and go for a swim," Declan said as the rounded the water.

"I wish we could, but I go on duty in another hour," she sighed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"When this is all over, when we're clear to leave the castle, I am going to take you out on the town for the time of your life."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So you know how to show a girl a good time?"

He laughed quietly, "I don't want to brag or anything, but yeah, I do."

"I was thinking," Brina began.

"What about?"

"I, uh, I was talking to my mother the other night and I told her about us." 

"And?"

"She said it's nice we got together, she thinks very highly of you and your family."

"We should invite your family up here for dinner or something," Declan suggested.

"That would be fun," she agreed.

"I'll talk to my mother, see what she thinks."

"I know my sister would love to visit the castle."

"She's welcome anytime, Brin, you live here now, your family doesn't have to wait for a formal invitation to come and visit."

"Huh," she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll call Brigid later and see if she wants to come up and stay the night."

"Oh crap," Declan muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Don't look now, but Captain Bitch is heading this way."

Brina looked around and groaned when she saw Captain Klari and Cpl. Noral jogging toward them, obviously out for an afternoon run. "Quick, let's try and get out of here before she sees us." 

Declan turned quickly, pulling her with him, "I can't wait to dispose of Vinn more to get rid of her than any other reason."

"Good afternoon."

He sighed, annoyed that they hadn't been fast enough. But he had to be polite, so Declan turned and smiled charmingly at the two women, "Captain Klari, Corporal Noral. Beautiful day for a walk, isn't it?"

Klari looked from Declan to Brina to their joined hands and back up to Declan, "It certainly is. Now tell me, young man, is it common for military personnel on Arus to get their girlfriends jobs or is it only for the royals?"

Brina flinched as she felt Declan's fingers squeeze hers almost painfully.

"I'm afraid you're opinion is misguided," he said stiffly. 

She shook her head, "I have never been witness to such an unprofessional display within the ranks."

"With all due respect, I'm not quite sure how this is any of your concern, Ma'am."

"It is most definitely my concern when your relationships could get in the way of fighting Vinn."

"It hasn't yet and it won't," he assured her.

Throughout this exchange, Corporal Noral kept shifting her gaze around them, taking in the lovely surroundings and trying to ignore the rising feelings of unease as her Captain argued with the young Prince. Holly Noral was a young soldier, this being her first assignment out of the Academy. She was so excited to hear she had been accepted to this position, to work on Arus with the Voltron Force. But then reality hit. She wasn't working with the Force, she was standing aside, watching them work while she took notes for Captain Klair to use against them in her reports to the Garrison. While she had once been excited at the thought of coming here, now she felt letdown and uncomfortable. And she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the closeness the five members of the Force showed. Holly had hoped to join a crew, to work closely together, but, once again, she was stuck watching from the sidelines.

Brina cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the conversation going on between Declan and Captain Klari, "If' you'll excuse us, Captain, I am due up in the cstle for guard duty."

Captain Klari nodded stiffly and turned to the girl beside her, "Come along, Corporal, we need to finish our run, I feel the need to send a report to the Garrison tonight."

"What did we ever do to deserve her?" Declan grumbled as they walked up to the castle.

"Don't let her upset you, Dec, we are doing the right thing."

Before they reached the door, Declan took her hands and led her to the shadows of the orchard, "Tonight I would like to get together with you, forget all about Klari and Vinn for a couple of hours."

She smiled, pleased with herself, "I would love to."

He bent his head and kissed her gently, "Then it's a date."

………………………………………………………….

"Careful, Cady," Keith said as he helped her into a wheelchair.

"I know, Dad," she mumbled, feeling a bit dizzy at the movement from bed to chair. 

Becca had finally caved to allowing Cady to move to her own room, as long as she stayed in bed and Becca checked on her regularly. Cady also had to promise to stop whining, but everyone knew that was a 'pie crust promise', easily made, easily broken.

"I still don't like this," Allura sighed as she picked up one of the larger vases of roses.

"I can't stay here any longer," Cady whined. 

Sky picked up a vase in each hand, "It's only been a couple of days."

"Too long."

A large group had joined in the room to help carry Cady's jungle of flowers and pile of gifts to her room. Erik, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Gideon, Declan, Allura, Becca, and Tess all carried vases of flowers while Keith pushed her wheelchair and Charlotte and Nicky each carried a couple of stuffed animals.

"You can have that one, Nicky," Cady said as her little brother half-carried, half dragged the huge stuffed bear.

"Can I?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course, you and Charlotte can fight over the other stuffed animals."

"I don't play with stuffed animals any more," Charlotte said haughtily.

"Oh, okay, sorry," Cady said slyly. "I guess you don't want the giraffe."

"There's a giraffe?" Charlotte whispered, looking over her shoulder back into the room. "I didn't know there was a giraffe." Ever since their parents had taken them to Terra years ago and they had gone to visit a zoo, Charlotte had fallen in love with the tall creatures.

"In the corner by the televiewer," Gideon told her. "Give me the bear and you can go get it."

"Thanks, Gid," she said, shoving the small, pink stuffed bear she had been holding at him and running back into the hospital room.

It took two trips for them all to bring the flowers to her room. The vases and arrangements covered the mantel over her fireplace, her desk, bedside tables, vanity, and were in set in the corners and on both sides of the fireplace.

"Oh, it smells so nice in here," Allura said as she sat on the side of her daughter's bed. "There are so many thoughtful young men out there."

"Yeah," Cady yawned, leaning back against her pillows.

"All right, sweetheart," Keith stood beside her. "This communicator is set up so all you need to do is hit 1 and it connects you straight to the hospital and Becca. 2 is me, 3 is your mother, and 4 is Sky. Is there anyone else you need to be connected to?"

"I don't think so, Dad, thanks."

"Is there anything you need?" Allura asked.

"Just to rest, I'm very tired."

"Okay, don't be afraid to call me if you need anything, at all, for any reason."

"I know, Mom, thanks."

Keith and Allura both took turns kissing her forehead and wishing her a good rest, promising to check on her later.

"Sky, hold on a second," Cady said before her friend could leave.

"What is it?"

"Can you get me my computer, please?"

"Sure," Sky moved the flowers aside and dug out the pink laptop computer. She carried it over to the bed and plugged it in. "You need help or anything?"

"No, thanks, Sky, I can take it from here."

Sky nodded, "Just…just be careful, Cady."

"I will." The Princess waited until her friend left before reaching into her sling and pulling out the folded email. The lightweight computer was small enough for her to lift with one hand as she set it on her lap and began to compose a letter to Tristan.


	28. Going On Leave

Hi all,

Thank you so much for your thoughts, prayers, and patience. All are greatly appreciated. I am doing much better, heading back to work on Saturday. I hope to be back up to normal with my postings.

Thank you also for your great reviews. This story is coming to an end, I can see it just around the corner. All I will say is don't worry, Captain Klari will get her comeuppance :)

C-Town Chica- As always, thanks for your great reveiw and support.

RedLion2 - Thank you for your review, they always mean so much to me. And as for you wonderful news, congratulations! I am so happy for you and your family. I wish you nothing but luck and good health. We all know your baby is already blessed with a talented and kind mother.

Nova Victoria Jade Satori - Thank you for your kind reviews and wishes. I too wish you luck in your recovery. I remember breaking my leg and how unpleasant that was, my thoughts are with you. What is with us? It sounds like we're falling apart ;)

Mrs. Son - Thank you so much for your kind and thoughtful reviews!

To everyone else- Thanks for checking out my story, I am having a blast writing it!

So I thought I would have a little fun with the emails and give Erik and Cady each an email address. But then I remembered that this website doesn't allow that. So I am reposting this chapter and I hope anyone who read it before wasn't confused. But if you're interested, Erik's is **FlyBoyJr **(at) **Polluxnet** (dot) **net. **And Cady's is **HRHPCadence **(at) **Arusnet **(dot) **net**. Just a wacky but of unneeded trivia from my little world :)

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

When word had reached Tristan's parents that he was coming home for two weeks, his mother dabbed at damp eyes with an antique lace handkerchief and his father had nodded stiffly. But that was the reaction he was expecting. 

It was two days later before Tristan could sit down and check his email. He had arrived home several hours earlier to find that his parents had planned a dinner party to celebrate his return. Tristan was able to convince his mother that he wanted to lay down before his other family members began to arrive. His clothing had already been put away in the closet and dresser by one of the maids, fresh flowers filled a vase on top of his dresser, and the bed was made up. The room looked much as it had when he left four years earlier.

Tristan did not want to attend this dinner tonight. He loved his family, but at the moment, he had a lot on his mind and just didn't feel like partaking in small talk and dull conversations.

With a tight chest, he turned on the computer atop his childhood desk and waited for it to boot up. He had put off checking his email, half afraid of what Erik's response would be, but at the same time dying to know. After deleting a few junk emails, he skimmed down the addresses until he saw Erik's. Swallowing hard, Tristan clicked on the subject line and read the message that opened.

**Tristan,**

**Well, I have to admit I'm a little disappointed that you aren't making more of an effort to come back to Arus. Six months is not a long time in the grand scheme of things. Why don't you take a break then and come visit? I know that Keith is always looking for good soldiers for the Arusian army. But then I do realize that is a big commitment. At least give some thought to coming for a visit. This isn't fair to you or Cady. **

**Speaking of Cady, I let her read your last email. I don't know what her reaction really was, but Sky said she was pretty upset. I asked if she wanted me to pass a message on to you, but she didn't have anything to say. I know my cousin pretty well and I would guess that she was hurt, Tristan. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, but to let you know that she cares.**

**Can I ask what brought about the fight? You don't strike me as someone who goes around looking for fights. **

**I hope you're able to find some relaxation while you're home. You deserve a little R&R, man. Try and get your thoughts together. I like you, Tristan, I think you're a good guy. You are more than welcome to visit here or Pollux any time you're in the neighborhood.**

**  
Keep in touch.**

**I'll talk to you later,**

**Erik**

Tristan sighed and shook his head. He knew Erik wasn't trying to make him feel bad, he was just laying it all out for him, he was being honest. But it did hurt. Tristan would give anything to be with Cady, to spend time with her, to get to know her even better, on a more intimate level. But how could he? He could apply for a job with the Arusian military or as a castle guard, but what if Cady didn't really have feelings for him? Then he would be locked into a very uncomfortable situation.

Who was he kidding? He knew Cady had feelings for him, just as he did for her. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Maybe it would be for the best if he didn't respond to Erik, cut off all ties to him as well. Just make a clean cut from everything and everyone connected to Arus.

Half-heartedly, Tristan skimmed his eyes down the remaining emails, seeing a couple from friends and then one he didn't recognize, but he knew instantly who it was. His heart skipped a beat and he was sorely tempted to skip over it. But he chided himself for being a coward and opened the email.

**Dear Tristan,**

**I was glad to hear you arrived safely on Zettle and that you appear to be doing well. As I know you have heard, I am doing much better, as a matter of fact I was released from the hospital today and have moved back into my room. Aunt Becca said I should be completely back to normal within a couple of months, but I think she's just being overly cautious and I'll be up and around long before then.**

**I read the email you sent Erik, I don't know if you consider that an invasion of your privacy, but Erik did give it to me. I think he had hoped that it would show me how I shouldn't get my hopes up for a reunion with you. I have come to the conclusion that I have nothing to lose Tristan, so I am just going to be honest with you. When I first read your email I was hurt. I was hurt that you didn't care enough to try harder and hurt that you obviously think so little of me. Do you really think I would forget about you so quickly? I can honestly tell you that six months from now I will feel the same as I did the first time I saw you: intrigued, curious, and attracted. Yes, I was attracted to you the first time I saw you. Your beautiful eyes, you sweet, rare smile with the dimple, and your kind face. Then I got to know you and I fell for you. I know most people, yourself included, will shrug that off as the romantic fancy of a young Princess, that you can't fall in love with someone after only knowing them a month, but I really do believe that happened, at least for me. I had thought, or rather I had hoped, that you had felt something for me as well. No, I didn't think you were in love with me, you hardly know me, but I had hoped you felt enough of something so that we could explore a relationship. **

**I am beginning to think you are hiding behind the Garrison as an excuse. Is it because you are not interested in me or is it because you're afraid? If it is because you are not interested I can deal with that. I just wish you had been more straightforward so I wouldn't have wasted so much time thinking we could have had a chance. If it is the latter, then you are more of a coward than I could ever imagine.**

**Six months is not that long, I could wait for you, I would wait for you because I think we have something together. But if you disagree, then so be it. I will move on. But if you think like I do, that you felt something, then we can work it out. We can be together. If work is your only worry, there is plenty for you to do here on Arus. My planet is still growing and there is so much to do. But I also know that you're young and you're probably not ready to settle down. I'm sure you enjoy working for the Garrison (with the exception of Captain Klari) and if you want to reup, I would wait. You could visit on leaves and I could even go along on some of the peaceful missions. If it is what we both want, we can make it work.**

**I guess this letter does seem forward, but what else do I have to lose? As far as I can tell, the worst that could happen is that you email me back and tell me you are not or have ever been interested in a spoiled rotten Princess. Or maybe you won't respond at all. From where I stand, Tristan, not knowing how you really feel is keeping me in a hard position. I need to know one way or the other so I can move on.**

**I wish you the best of luck.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Cady**

Tristan was finding it hard to breathe as he read her letter. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach. How could he respond to that? What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do?

"Tristan, darling." His mother knocked sharply on the door and walked into his room. "How are you feeling? Oh, you do look a little peaked. We'll have to make it an early evening for you. I'm sure no one would mind if you retired after supper, they are all just so eager to see you, it has been so long."

Tristan watched as his mother swept regally into the room dressed in an expensive, champagne colored suit, a silk scarf, and an antique pearl brooch. She was a vision of moneyed elegance. He knew she meant well and she was a good woman, but he wasn't as close to his mother as, say Cady was with her parents. He longed to be able to talk to her about everything on his mind, about Cady. She would be so thrilled with the idea of him being in love with a Princess, but for all the wrong reasons. The ladies at the Country Club would be so impressed, it would be even better than when Dr. and Mrs. Howard Webster's daughter, Marla, married the great-nephew of the Prime Minister of Canada.

"Tristan."

He looked up to see his mother holding up a suit jacket and tie. "I'm sorry, Mother, what did you say?"

She laid the jacket across his bed and sat on the edge, crossing her ankles and folding her neatly manicured hands over her knees, "We are so glad to have you home, darling. I worry so much when you are out there somewhere and I have no idea where you are or when I am going to receive that dreaded visit from Garrison Officials. Have you given any thought to what you are going to do when your tour is over?"

"I, uh, I don't know, Mother."

"It's less than six months away, darling."

"I know."

"It is not too late to go back to school. I know your father has always wanted his only son to join him at his office."

Tristan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "Please, Mother, don't do this to me."

She reached over and patted his knee, "You don't have to decide right now, darling, you do have your trust fund. Now that you've gotten this space travel out of your system, take your money, travel, see _this_ planet before you come back here."

Really not wanting to deal with all this right now, Tristan stood and offered his mother a hand, "Thank you, Mother, for your concern. If you will excuse me, please, I would like to dress for dinner."

"Of course," she took his hand and stood. "I am so glad you're home, darling," she patted his cheek and left the room, her heels clicking on the antique hardwood floors.

Using his years of proper, societal upbringing, Tristan pushed aside all thoughts of Cady, Arus, and the Garrison to dress and prepare to see the family he hadn't seen in nearly two years.

………………………………………………………………….

Sky yelped as she felt a familiar pair of arms grab her around the waist from behind.

"Hi there, gorgeous," Erik twirled her around and set her on her feet.

She turned in his arms and was greeted by his grinning face, "Hi yourself, handsome."

Erik had searched the castle after his meeting with Keith and finally found her outside playing soccer with Tori, Luke, Charlotte, Tess, Nicky, the twins, Lynnai, and Brina. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey!" Gideon yelled across the field. "We're in the middle of a game here! Stop distracting her!"

"I can distract her all I want!" Erik called back before wrapping his arms tightly around her and dipping her low. "I love you, Sunny," he whispered huskily before planting a loud, exaggerated kiss on her lips.

Laughing, she pushed him back, "What has gotten in to you?"

"What has gotten in to me?" He stood and twirled her away. "Where to begin? I am in love with the most beautiful, amazing, sexy woman in the universe. We haven't seen hide nor hair of Vinn or the Bittor Coalition in days. And tonight my family is coming to visit. This is great."

"You are really excited about your family coming, huh?"

"I haven't seen them in a while."

"Look out!" Nicky yelled as he ran toward them, kicking the ball in front of him.  
  
Erik turned and stole the ball from him, passing it to Charlotte who carried it down the field to have it swiped by Declan.

"No fair!" Nicky stood with his hands on his hips and glared at Erik. "You're not even playing!"

"I am now," Erik swept him up and flipped him upside down.

"Stop!" The little boy giggled. "I'm gonna throw up!"

"Then I better aim you toward Declan."

Tess ran by and kicked the ball toward the makeshift goal guarded by Luke. It shot through his hands and the girls cheered as they scored. Erik flipped Nicky up over his shoulder.

"That's two-one," Charlotte shouted.

"It doesn't count since Erik interrupted the game!" Luke called back. "What is this?" Erik asked. "Girls against guys?"

"Yup," Nicky landed on his feet.

"But that's not fair, that's six to four."

"Kind of sad, huh? Takes six of them to take us on." Declan pointed out.

Brina pulled a lock of his ebony hair, "We could still kick your butts if the numbers were reversed."

Declan grabbed her hand and tugged her close, lowering his voice, "You can do whatever you want to my butt anytime you want, honey."

"Oh ew!" Charlotte squealed.

"Why are you going out with _him_?" Tess asked. "You are so pretty, Brina, you could get anyone, why settle for Declan?"

Brina leaned close to the young girl and whispered, "The real reason? He ordered me. If I turned him down he threatened to have me arrested."

Tess covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"I heard that," Declan said menacingly. "That's not funny."

Brina took a step back, "I was kidding."

He reached out and grabbed her hands so she couldn't get away, "You're going to give my little sister a bad impression of me."

"Don't worry, Dec, it can't get any worse," Tess assured him.

"Brat," he teased, pulling Brina close to him. "If you want the truth, Brina quickly caved to my charm and good looks."

Brina turned in his arms and winked at his sisters, "I let him think that, it makes him happy."

"Are we playing or what?" Gideon asked.

"Well, I was hoping to steal my girlfriend and go for a swim. It's going to be too cold to do that before long."

"Yeah," Nicky cheered. "I wanna go swim."

"We're in the middle of a game, Nick," Gideon crouched beside his brother. "If we quit now, the girls win."

The little boy furrowed his brow and thought a moment.

"That's okay, Nicky," Charlotte assured him. "If you want to go swimming we can all go swimming."

"Don't give in," Declan urged.

"We can play soccer later," Nicky said slowly.

"Yeah, let's go swim," Erik swung Nicky up onto his shoulders.

"Yeah!"

"Looks like you guys lost," Brina looked over her shoulder.

Declan sighed dramatically, "Don't get used to it, beautiful, I rarely lose."

The gang ran to the castle and split up to go change. The Force was given the day off of guard duty since Sven and Romelle were coming. They were still under high alert and had to stay on castle grounds, but after morning practice, they were free to do as they wanted. Gideon invited Lynnai up for the day and since it was so beautiful out, they had all spent the day outside.

"I'm sure I have a suit you can borrow," Brina told Lynnai.

The young girl was innocently pretty with dark blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes. She was a little taller than Brina and her hair was cut in a short bob. Lynnai and Gideon were the true definition of 'childhood sweethearts.' They had met at the age of four in the park in town, they were holding hands at eight, shared their first kiss at ten, and at thirteen, vowed to get married someday. When they were young, Allura, and Lynnai's mother, Hannai, thought they were cute, when they reached their teens, both mothers grew more concerned and the two young people had chaperones tag along on most dates.

"Thanks, Brin," Lynnai followed the pilot into her room. "I really appreciate that."

"Bikini or one-piece?"

"Uh, one-piece please."

"How long have you and Gideon been together?" Brina asked as the other girl disappeared into the bathroom.

"Forever."

"Forever?"

Lynnai giggled, "We've been friends since we were four."

"How long have you gone out?"

"Oh geez, a few years now. We've been hanging out for so long, it's kind of hard to say when it stopped being friendship and started being something more. I guess that would be when he proposed to me."

"He proposed to you?" Brina asked, shocked.

Lynnai opened the door, dressed in Brina's green one-piece suit, "Not for real. I think we were thirteen when we promised to get married someday."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, he is. What about you and Declan? How long have you been going out?"

"About a week now."

"He's a really good guy, Brina, I'm so glad he found you."

Brina smiled shyly, "So am I."

"Come on, let's go see if Sky's ready."

The guys had quickly changed and returned outdoors. They were in the lake, splashing Charlotte, Tess, and Tori while terrorizing Nicky. It was Declan who noticed the three women arriving first.

"Whoa."

"Whoa what? Gideon asked.

"Whoa that." Declan nodded toward the gentle slope where Brina, Sky, and Lynnai were approaching them, towels folded over their arms.

All three guys stopped what they were doing and watched, but they each only had eyes for one. Erik openly stared as Sky, dressed in a plain, clean cut black one piece suit. There were no ruffles or designs, but it clung to her body and made her skin appear fairer. Declan ran his gaze up and down Brina's body clad in a lavender bikini and matching wrap skirt. His mouth went dry and he forgot to tread water for a second, almost going under. A smile split Gideon's face as he saw his pretty girlfriend in a green suit he had never seen before that brought out the golden tan of her complexion.

"Hey Dec!" Nicky almost drowned his brother when he tackled him. "Watcha lookin' at?"

"He's looking at his girlfriend," Charlotte said, making kissing noises.

"I can't help it, she's beautiful," Declan replied, picking up his brother and tossing him into the water.

"I think we've made a good impression," Lynnai whispered as they approached the lake.

Brina locked eyes with her boyfriend and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I'm glad the money wasn't wasted on this suit."

"You might want to rethink that if Declan drowns himself watching you," Sky whispered.

"You going to join us or are you to just stand there and pose?" Erik called out.

Brina and Lynnai toed off their shoes and waded into the water while Sky kicked her sandals off and ran toward the lake, diving in with almost no splash and moving beneath the surface with the ease of a dolphin. Having grown up near the castle lake, both Sky and the Whitaker children had started at a young age and were all now accomplished swimmers.

Erik, Declan, Gideon, and Sky did a cross lake race with Declan coming in first and the other three too close to call. Nicky beat his own record by holding his breath under water for sixty four seconds and then the boys challenged the girls to a splash fight that had them calling a draw after nearly ten minutes. Then Declan convinced Brina to climb on his shoulders and take on Lynnai and Gideon. While the younger kids cheered them on, Sky climbed out of the lake and laid out on her towel, allowing the warmth of the late summer sun to dry her.

She didn't even open her eyes when she felt someone thud down beside her. "I thought you were officiating the game."

Erik laid out on the grass beside her, "I passed that on to Tess."

"Who's winning?"

"Who do you think? It's not a fair fight. You've got two trained soldiers going up against a soldier and his girlfriend. Brina might look small but she's pretty strong. She's knocked Lynnai down twice so far."

"Maybe we should give Dec and Brina a fair fight."

"I'm up for it if you are."

Sky opened her eyes and shielded them from the sun. Erik was stretched out beside her, his hands folded beneath his head, his eyes closed as the warmth from the sun shined down on him. She couldn't help but study his muscular chest and abdomen down to his blue trunks, still damp from the lake, water glistening in the afternoon light.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked, opening one eye.

"Yeah. You're pretty hot."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sunny."

She rolled onto her back again and closed her eyes, "Have you heard from Tristan?"

"No."

"It's been a couple of days."

"He's probably busy back on Terra, give him a chance to settle in."

"Cady's upset."

"I don't know what to say," he sighed. "She's just going to have to accept the fact that he isn't coming back."

"Jerk."

Smiling, Erik reached over and took her hand, "She'll be fine. There are plenty of men out there and she's a great girl, she will move on and find someone else."

"I know. Once we get past all of this with Vinn it'll be easier for her to get back into the swing of the thing. And being laid up isn't helping her either, all she does is lie in bed and think about him."

Erik sat up and dug his communicator out from under the shirt he had tossed aside earlier, "Yeah, Johansson."

"It's getting late, Erik," Allura's answered. "Your father just contacted us to say they're about two hours out so you guys are going to want to head back in and get dressed for dinner."

"Okay, thanks Aunt Allura we'll be up in a minute." He snapped the communicator shut and looked down at his girlfriend. "Did you put sunscreen on?" He asked tracing his fingertip from her knee up her leg.

Sky smacked his hand away before he got too far, "Watch it, Romeo. And yes I did, before we came out."

"Oh. I was hoping to rub some on you."

She sat up and looked at him, "You need help, Erik."

"Oh, come on, I'm a young man with a beautiful woman, I can't help my raging hormones."

"I'm thinking we should have you see a therapist."

"Yeah, probably. That was Allura, my family's two hours out so we need to head in and get ready for dinner."

Sky stood, and fully aware that he was watching her, she stretched her arms above her head and then bent at the waist and stretched her back. "I guess you better call the kids in then."

"Huh?" Erik didn't hear a word she said as she slowly stood upright.

She winked at him, "Come on, you sex hound, let's gather the children and head inside."

He slowly got to his feet, "You're doing that to torture me."

"I'm just having a little fun," she smirked, grabbing his discarded t-shirt and pulling it over her head.

"I need that."

"No you don't."

"Brat."

She blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she jogged down to the water's edge.

"Come on guys!" Erik shouted. "Allura just contacted me, we have to head back up to the castle, my family will be here soon."

……………………………………………………………………….

Tristan fell back onto the couch and grabbed the remote control for the television. He still had ten days left of his leave and they were dragging by. The days were filled with shopping with his mother, playing golf with his father, and the evenings spent meeting up with his friends when they were done with work. Whatever he could do to take his mind off Cady.

After some deep soul searching, Tristan had decided that cutting off his ties to Arus was his best bet. It couldn't be, no matter how much he wanted it or she wanted it, he could not figure out a way to be with her. Instead, he decided to take his mother's advice. After his tour was over, Tristan was going to take a tour of Europe and then figure out what to do. He had enough time and money to find his calling.

So now he was sitting in his father's den on a beautiful afternoon flipping through the hundreds of channels, when something on channel 364 caught his attention. He flipped back and turned up the audio as a picture of Erik, Sven, Romelle, and Delora filled the screen and a man's voice reported.

"…members of the Polloxian royal family, Princess Romelle and her husband, Sven Johansson, along with their daughter Princess Delora. Reports say the three were on there way to visit Princess Romelle's cousin, the ruling monarch of Planet Arus, Queen Allura and her family. Their son, Prince Erik, is currently flying with the Voltron Force on Arus."

The picture dissolved away to the reporter who continued, "If you are just joining us, we have breaking news from Planet Arus, the transport ship carrying three members of the Polloxian royal family has been reportedly hijacked and the family taken hostage. Early reports claim that the Bittor Coalition is behind the attack…"

Without another thought, Tristan jumped to his feet and hurried to his room. He had to call the Garrison, see what was going on, see what he could do to help.


	29. Abducted And Challenged

Erik angrily paced Castle Control as he went over everything in his head. They had all returned to their rooms to shower and change. He was standing in front of the mirror over his bureau brushing his damp hair back, debating whether or not he needed a haircut. Setting the brush down, he threaded his brown leather belt through the loops of his khakis and straightened the front of the blue shirt he was wearing, he had chosen it because Sky had once told him she liked it, it brought out his eyes.

He felt great. His family would be arriving, Erik checked his watch, in a little over an hour. Unless there was an attack over the weekend, the team had been given a lot of free time. He wasn't too proud to admit that he was looking forward to this weekend, he had been for a while. And although he was busy working with the Force and Keith and prepping for attacks and even though he spent what little free time he had with Sky, there were still times that he felt a little homesick. He missed his friends and family and as soon as they disposed of Vinn, Erik was planning on taking Sky to Pollux for a visit.

Erik checked his watch again and decided he had enough time to swing by the kitchen for a drink before heading over to Castle Control to see if the pilot of his family's transport had checked in. He had just slid his door open when his communicator went off. It was Keith calling all the Force members to Castle Control, he wouldn't elaborate, saying he would explain when they got there.

With his heart in his throat, Erik ran as fast as he could. He knew it couldn't be good news.

"We just received word that a distress call was received by the Garrison outpost on Zettle," Keith explained when they had all gathered. "The pilot of the ship carrying Sven, Romelle, and Delora sent out a mayday call, saying they were being illegally boarded. The call was cut off quickly after that and we have lost all contact them."

Erik was aware that Sky had stepped close to him, he could feel the warmth of her against his arm. But he was unaware of everything and everyone else around him and a panicked rushing sound filled his ears and he forgot to breathe.

"Erik."

He raised his eyes to see Keith standing right in front of him, his hand on his shoulder.

"You need to keep it together, son," Keith said gently. "They'll be fine, we'll get them. But we need you to keep it together."

Erik nodded stiffly, "It's Vinn, isn't it?"

"We have reason to believe so."

"What do we do now?"

"We are working with the Garrison and the Intergalactic Policing Organization." Keith told him. "An APB has been released. It has been leaked to the media, but Allura caught it early made sure the proper information, and not too much, was released."

"But what do we do now?" Erik's voice rose.

"We have to wait and see what's found. We will not rest until they are all safely on the ground. You know that, Erik."

And now Erik was pacing the floor, as he had been for the past fifteen minutes, waiting to be told what to do as a flurry of activity surrounded him in Castle Control. Voices rang out around him as phones and communicators were answered, the 'clack' of computer keys and the quiet 'whir' of printers mixed with the quick steps of people passing him. Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Darcy, and Paton all worked with Declan, Gideon, Brina, and Sky along with the top brass of the Arusian military to try and find out what was going on. Even Captain Klari and Corporal Noral were there to help. And Erik continued to pace. His mind was a jumble of anger, fear, and guilt.

"Erik?"

He didn't stop moving as Sky fell into step beside him. "What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You're wearing a groove into the floor."

"Not in the mood, Schuyler."

She took his hand and forced him to stop. "Damnit, Erik, this isn't helping."

"I don't know what else to do," he whispered helplessly.

Her heart breaking for him, Sky led him off to a slightly more secluded corner of the room, "You know we won't rest until we find them."

"I know," he stared at the floor.

She cupped his chin and forced him to look at her, shaken when she saw the moistness in his eyes, "Oh, Erik, it will be all right."

"They shouldn't have been coming. We knew how dangerous it was…"  
  
"Erik, no," she interrupted, her voice shaking. "Don't you dare blame yourself. This is not your fault."

"They were coming for my birthday. They didn't need to come. If anything happens to them, I don't know what I'll do."

"Nothing will happen to them and this is not your fault. Do you hear me, Erik?"

"But…"

"No, buts," she framed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "Oh, honey, this is not your fault. They wanted to come, it was actually their idea to come. It will be all right, Erik."

Without a word, he pulled her into a tight hug, "I hope you're right."

………………………………………………………………………………

On Terra, Tristan was also pacing. He walked from one end of his bedroom to the next, a cordless phone pressed to his ear and the television turned down low to the Intergalactic News Network. With the low murmur of the reporter's voice behind him, Tristan continued to stay on hold. He had spent the last five minutes listening to bad music, waiting to be put through to his CO so he could see if he could help out with the situation on Arus. But he wasn't hearing the reporter or the music, he was mentally berating himself.

_They don't need my help_, he thought to himself. _There are plenty of well-trained soldiers both on Arus and in the Garrison who can handle this situation. But I want to be able to help Erik, he's a friend._ He shook his head as he turned and walked back towards his bed, _Who__ am I kidding? This is the perfect excuse to see Cady. But that's stupid and selfish! I can't get involved with her! What am I supposed to do, move to Arus? What if I'm not happy there? I'm not ready to settle down, especially with a girl I hardly know. But how else will I get to know her better if I don't take the chance and spend more time with her. Maybe I can blow off __Europe__ and take my trust fund and go to Arus for a while. But I never responded to her email, it's been five days since she wrote me, she probably thinks I blew her off. She probably wouldn't even talk to me now. What am I thinking! No! I want to help Erik out. I want to fly. I want to stay in the Garrison. I am going to sign up for another tour of duty with the Garrison, I love what I'm doing and I don't want to be a lawyer. I want to help people, travel the universes, meet beautiful princesses. No! Stop that! _

His rambling thoughts were interrupted by a voice in his ear. "Lieutenant Alexander?"

Tristan jumped slightly, "Uh, yes sir."

"All right, I have your file in front of me," Colonel Horton said. "You're on leave son, why the hurry to return?"

"I just heard about the problem on Arus, the abduction of the Polluxian royal family and I would like to help."

"You were just serving on Arus, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I take it there is a personal connection then."

"Uh, well, sir, Erik, the Polluxian Prince, is a friend of mine and I would like to help."

"Mm hm," the Colonel closed the file on his computer screen. "Your help is not necessary, Lieutenant, the Arusian military is working with the IPO and the Garrison."

"But sir…"

"We can not allow personal feelings to dictate our missions, Lieutenant. When there are people's lives at stake we must go in with a clear mind."

"With all due respect, sir…"

"We appreciate your initiative to want to help," Colonel Horton continued. "That shows the kind of go-get-'em attitude we appreciate in the Garrison. You've done great work, Lieutenant, and we look forward to several more years of working with you. Now if there is nothing else, good day, Lieutenant."

"I want to help, sir," Tristan insisted.

"I understand and appreciate that. Enjoy the rest of your R & R, Lieutenant. Good day."

And the line went dead.

"Damnit!" Tristan shouted, whipping the phone across the room, not noticing when it shattered and the pieces fell to the ground.

…………………………………………………………………………..

To keep him busy, Keith gave Erik the job of monitoring the radar. It kept his mind busy and kept him from underfoot. Keith didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. They should have heard something by now. Vinn was obviously planning to use Sven and his family as bargaining chips to get Voltron, but they couldn't act until they knew what the next step was.

"Any word?" Allura asked, appearing at his side.

"Not yet."

"I moved Nanny, Cady, and the children into the caves as a precaution and I released a statement to the press saying it might be necessary to seek shelter in the event of an attack."

"Good thinking."

"You think he's doing this in hopes we'll turn Voltron over, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"We can't, Keith."

"I know."

"Hey, Keith," Pidge hurried over.

"What's up?" His commander asked.

"We have it all set up. If Vinn contacts us, keep him on the line for ninety seconds and we'll be able to trace him." Pidge explained.

"How reliable is this system?"

"As reliable as we can hope for."

Keith nodded, "Thanks, Pidge. Who do you have running it?"

"Whitman is on it now, but I'm going to cover it when I'm done here with you."

"Good job. You can get back to it."

Pidge saluted and returned to his post.

"We still haven't heard anything?"

Keith and Allura both turned to see Erik standing behind them.

"No," Keith laid a hand on his shoulder. "But chances are Vinn is taking them somewhere safe before they contact us."

"They want to use my family as a bargaining chip."

"Most likely," Keith admitted.

"What are you going to do?"

"Erik, we know what we are doing, we have been in situations like this in the past and we've all come out of it safely. We have faith in you and the rest of the Votron Force and we will do everything in our power to get them back safely."

"I know," Erik sighed. "I just wish they would contact us, let us know…know they're still…with us."

Allura squeezed his hand, "They're still alive, Erik, you have to believe that."

"How long has it been?"

Keith glanced at the clock, "It's been an hour since the distress call was reported."

"They have some good ships, they could be a fair distance away."

"Pidge has a new program hooked up, if we can keep Vinn on the line for a minute and a half we'll be able to trace their whereabouts."

"That's great, we'll be able to send the Lions right to them."

"That's the plan."

"Along with a Garrison escort," Captain Klari spoke up.

Keith turned to her, "This is our fight, Captain, we will take care of it."

"Vinn has been a priority with the Garrison for over a year, Commander, we will be taking part in this."

"_If_ you go, your men will be working under the Voltron Force. Erik will be the field commander and he will be running the show out there."

"Is that really a good idea?" Captain Klari asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Keith bristled.

"It is his family, will he really be able to act with a clear head?"

Erik tensed and glared at the woman.

"If I didn't think he could handle it, I wouldn't assign him the position," Keith said.

Allura pulled herself up to her full height, but even with heels she only came to the other woman's shoulders. "Listen to me now, Captain Klari, we have put up with enough of your interference. We had hoped to cooperate with the Garrison for the betterment of my people as well as any other planets who have been threatened or bullied by Vinn. But you have done nothing but threaten and bully us. It ends now, Captain. As ruling monarch of Arus, I am ordering you to turn over your command to Commander Whitaker now."

"With all due respect, your highness, you do not have the authorization…"

"Garrison Rule 37-F, Section J." Allura interrupted.

Captain Klari's mouth opened and closed a few times before she spat out, "I am going to contact my CO and then we'll see who is running this show." With that she whirled away and stormed from Castle Control.

Keith grinned down at his wife, "I love you so much."

"Well, someone had to do something."

"What's Garrison Rule 37, uh, what's that rule say?" Erik asked.

"In matters of extreme importance, including battles and wars, the ruling monarch may override the rule of the visiting Garrison commander." She explained.

"Why didn't you use it before?"

"The matter of extreme importance is a matter of opinion. It is a very easily over-ridden rule. Chances are her CO will over-ride it and Klari will probably leave with her men."

"Would that be so bad?"

Allura sighed, "We can still use the help of her men."

A beeping sounded from the main console and silence filled the room. The Force followed Keith and Allura over to the monitor and a crowd quickly gathered around them.

Keith dialed in the connection, "Castle Control, Planet Arus, Commander Keith Whitaker speaking."

"Commander!" The rose colored face of Kabandha Vinn filled the screen. "How are you this beautiful evening?"

"What do you want, Vinn?" Keith demanded.

"You know what I want, Comander, and I think we are ready to bargain."

"What do you mean?"

Vinn stepped aside and pulled Sven roughly into the screen. He raised his head defiantly and met the eyes of his friends.

At the sight of his father's bruised and beaten visage, Erik sucked in a sharp breath and made to move closer, but stopped when Sky grabbed his hand in both of hers and held him back.

Keith took in his old friend's black eye and split lip and gritted his teeth, "Where are the others?"

"They're here, they're safe."

"We need to see them."

Vinn rolled his violet eyes and pushed Sven into one of his guards, causing him to stumble with his bound hands and feet. There were some scuffling noises and the sound of Delora letting out a gasp.

Sky gently stroked Erik's arm as his hand clenched her's painfully.

Romelle and Delora were also bound at the wrists but it appeared that their legs were free. They both looked disheveled but otherwise fine. Delora stayed close to her mother, her eyes wide and terrified, but she and her mother both stared at the monitor, their heads held high with stoic dignity.

"As you can see," Vinn said after turning the two women over to his guards, "that they are all here safe and sound."

"You have gone way too far, Vinn, and there is no turning back," Keith warned.

"I agree, we can only look ahead, Commander. I know how important your friends are to you and if you ever want to see them alive again you will negotiate the turn over of Voltron to me."

"That won't happen."

Everyone turned to see Captain Klari standing behind them, none of them had heard her return.

Keith's lip curled in disgust as he addressed her, "This is not your place, Captain, leave it to us."

"You can not negotiate with this man or turn over Voltron."

"That's my family," Erik hissed at her."I know you don't want to think about it, which is why you should never work with family and friends, but those three lives are nothing compared to the hundreds of thousands who could be lost if he gets his hands on Voltron," Klari explained.The tension was so thick that even Vinn knew not to speak.

"You bitch," Allura snarled. Without another, the petite Queen of Arus pulled back and slammed her fist into the larger woman's stomach. Caught off guard, Klari clutched her stomach and doubled over. Allura took the opportunity and brought her fist up again, bringing it in contact with Klari's jaw.

Everyone swore they felt the floor tremble slightly when the Captain's large, muscular body hit the floor.

"Get her out of my sight," Allura commanded two guards.

Vinn laughed and clapped his hands, "Did I just see the Queen knock down a Garrison officer?"

Keith turned back to the monitor, "Yes you did. Are you sure you want to challenge us?"

"Oh yes, this looks to be a lot of fun! I will be in touch to discuss our plans to meet." With that Vinn flipped a switch and the monitor went black.

After a moment of silence, the room was once again a flurry of activity.

"I got it," Pidge pushed his way over to Keith with a printout in his hand. "They're on Planet Bru'lik."

Keith nodded, "That's forty-five minutes away, half an hour in the Lions."

"Let's go," Erik said over the noise surrounding him.


	30. Missions

Hi all!

I am so sorry for the delay. Life was a little hectic and then my computer crashed, taking everything I had written with it.

I really hope that the next chapter won't take as long to post, I have it all in my mind, now I just need to get it all back down on paper again.

Thank you for your awesome support and patience. You guys rock!  
  
Enjoy,

Failte

………………………………………………………………………

"A current map of Bur'lik is being loaded into your onboard computers," Keith told his crew. "Pidge was able to narrow down Vinn's location to a one hundred square mile section. You need to know Bur'lik is a small, nearly frozen planet, meaning the temperatures at night usually reach about twenty five degrees below zero and up to about freezing during the mid point of the day, so you will need to wear your heated flightsuits. We are hoping Vinn will be contacting us again so we can pinpoint his exact location. For now we are sending you up with fifty Garrison fighters and fifty Brigade fighters, that should be enough. But you will wait for my final word before you approach Vinn. If you leave now, going at full speed, you should reach Bur'lik in half an hour, about fifteen to twenty minutes faster than the fighters."

"So what?" Erik interrupted. "We hover above Bur'lik while they do who-knows-what to my family?"

"You will stay ten miles above the Bur'lik atmosphere, the Lions all have a cloaking device that should keep you hidden. We're hoping that since Vinn and his men are traveling, that their radar equipment isn't top of the line, but just in case, your Lions should be invisible up until five miles of their radar. We want to try and pinpoint their location before you go in so you have less of a chance to be discovered."

"What about the fighters?" Gideon asked. "They don't have cloaking devises as strong."

"They will stay just outside the atmosphere, close enough to aid you when needed but far enough to be outside their radar."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get moving." Erik demanded impatiently.

Keith took the young man's arm and led him away from the group, "I trust you, Erik, if I didn't you wouldn't be commanding the Voltron Force and protecting my planet. So I believe you will answer me honestly, can you do this?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you have any doubt at all about your ability to keep a clear mind, say so now. This is your family."

"I know and I can handle it."

Keith studied the young man, the determined, angry expression that barely hid his fear. "Just promise me you won't try and do this all by yourself, you have an entire team of talented soldiers who are there to help you."

"Yes, sir."

"All right," he turned to the rest of the team, still holding Erik by the arm. "To your Lions gang."

"You okay?" Sky whispered to Erik as they hurried to their entrance tubes.

"No." He replied curtly before disappearing into Black.

Sky rode down into Red and took a deep breath. She was worried about Erik. He was so close to his family, if he were to lose them all in one fell swoop, it would kill him.

"You know where you're going," Keith said from Castle Control. "Just lay low until we give you further information. Pidge has loaded maps and any other information needed for this mission into your onboard computers. Good luck, team."

…………………………………………………………………….

Tristan pulled open the back door and entered the comfortable warmth of the kitchen. Ever since he had heard what had happened on Arus and had been denied his request to return to duty, he didn't know what to do with himself. He went for a walk and ended up going further and further until he found himself nearly five miles away from home. He started back and returned home long after dinner.

"I was starting to worry."

With a start, Tristan noticed his mother sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea at her elbow and the paperwork for the next month's charity dinner spread out in front of her. "I'm sorry, Mother, I went for a walk and I guess I got carried away."

She nodded, removing her glasses and setting them down beside her teacup, "Have a seat, Tristan."

He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down.

"What's on your mind, darling?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't at all been yourself lately. You obviously have a lot on your mind and you were glued to the television earlier until you stormed from the house, slamming the door behind you. What's on your mind?"

Tristan toyed with the edge of the table runner and glared at the polished mahogany surface of the table. "It's nothing, I'm…I'm just wondering what I'm going to do when my service is up."

"Mm, I see. Who is she?"

He looked up, "Excuse me?"

"You are usually more focused. You've been quiet and, well, depressed. A mother knows. Darling, what's wrong?" She reached across the table and patted his hand.

Tristan chewed on his lower lip and tried to think of something to say. He suddenly felt quite young, running to his mother for advice. But then he realized he wanted her advice.

"I…I think I might be in love," he whispered, still looking at the tabletop.

Josephine Alexander couldn't help but smile at her son's admittance. Tristan had always been rather introverted, he wanted to handle everything himself, never asking for advice or guidance. It had served him well, though, he was hard working, intelligent and had worked his way up through the ranks of the Garrison rather quickly. But that had all been hard for her to watch. Josie wanted to help her son. She wanted to give advice, ease his stress. This was the first time she could remember when he was allowing her to do just that.

"Tell me about her," she said quietly.

"She's…amazing," he looked up at her and was pleased to see that his mother looked genuinely interested. "Her name is Cady and she's beautiful, smart, sweet, and…she's amazing."

"Where did you meet?"

"On Arus."

"Oh, yes, I've heard the news. You're worried about her."

Tristan nodded.

A thought occurred to Josie quickly, "Is it the Princess?"

He nodded again.

"I've seen her picture, she is beautiful."

"Both inside and out."

"Have you told her?"

"Uh, no."

"Do you know how she feels?"

He nodded.

"And?"

"She, uh, she feels the same way," he mumbled, blushing.

"What's the problem then? Go, be with her."

"It's not that easy. I think my former CO knows about us and she is doing what she can to keep us separated. She doesn't believe in relationships within the ranks or with the people we're serving."

"Is that why you haven't decided what you're doing when your tour is up?"

"I don't know what to do. I contacted my new CO to see if I could go to Arus and help, but my request was turned down."

Josie pursed her lips and thought a moment. A smile broke across her face after a moment and she squeezed his hand, "Darling, you have nearly a week left in your vacation. Go, be with her."

"I can't. The Garrison won't allow me…"

"Forget the Garrison. This is your time, darling. If this is what you want we can open your trust fund, there is more than enough for a trip to Arus."

Hope swelled within him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's not every day my only son falls in love."

"But what if she doesn't want to see me? I mean, she emailed me and asked me how I felt and I didn't respond. She is probably so angry with me."

"Oh, darling, really, I'm sure she's not."

Tristan licked his lips, "I want to, but…"

"Go, Tristan. If I can offer you any advice, as your mother, I am telling you, go. Talk to her, tell her how you feel. You are a wonderful young man and I'm sure she would be more thrilled than angry to see you."

He took a deep breath and stood. "Thank you, Mother."

"Are you going?"

"I'll be leaving as soon as I can get a ride," he walked around the table and stood beside her. "Thank you."

She smiled as he kissed her powdered cheek, "Anytime, darling."

…………………………………………………………………………

The flight to Bur'lik was a quick, quiet one. Other than a few required comments on navigation and radar detection, nothing was said. Erik obviously didn't want to talk and the others knew not to bother him with anything trivial or unnecessary. It took them exactly half an hour to arrive at their destination.

"Any word from Vinn?" Erik asked when he connected to Castle Control.

"Net yet," Keith sighed.

"What if he doesn't contact you?" Declan asked.

"I'll be surprised. I want you five to stick together for now, circle around and let us know if you see anything out of the ordinary."

When they disconnected, Sky opened a private line with Erik. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Erik…"

"What do you want me to say, Sky? I'm terrified? Wired? Pissed off? I'm all those and more."

"I know, Erik. We're all in this together and we're going to kick Vinn's ass."

He gave her a half-smirk, "I know, Sunny."

"And tonight, when we're all safe and sound back in the castle, I will make you forget you ever felt any of that."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Sky."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Erik opened the line to the other Lions when a beeping filled his cabin. "Yes, sir, what is it?"

Keith's face filled the screen in all their cabins, "We just received a message from one of Vinn's Lieutenants. He would like to meet with us tomorrow morning."

"Where?" Erik asked.

"On neutral territory, Planet Sani."

"What did you tell him?"

"We agreed to meet him and bring along Black and Red as part of the negotiations. As soon as he had those two Lions, we would get Romelle and Delora. He would then send men to retrieve the rest of Lions and release Sven."

"So he isn't expecting us at all?" Gideon asked.

Keith shook his head, "No, he is taking us at our word. I guess our reputation precedes us. Pidge was able to narrow down his location and has sent the information to your onboard computers."

"We're going in," Erik said.

"I know. Good luck." Keith felt his heart race. He knew they could handle this, but at the same time he was worried about the crew he still considered children.

"What's the plan, Cap?" Declan asked.

Erik quickly read over the new information. They were able to zero in on where Vinn was staying. Apparently they had taken over an abandoned research center on the north side of the planet, an area thought to be too frozen to sustain life. "We are going to come in slowly and land about five miles from their location in what appears to be a large crater, I'm sending the coordinates to your computers. From there we're going in and getting my family. This shows numerous entrances, I'm going to assume the one in the back, facing the large, open area will probably be the least guarded, that's what we're aiming for. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the four other pilots responded.

The Garrison and Brigade ships hung back as the Lions began their descent toward Bur'lik's surface. Erik pulled back on his thrusters and lowered Black gently to the frozen ground, barely causing a movement on the ground. He flinched when he heard Green land. True, Brina had come a long way, but she still needed to work on her landings.

With the Lions set on standby, the five pilots crept down to the ground. Moving quickly and quietly, staying close together with their weapons drawn, the Force moved toward what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

The barren tundra was pocked with craters and dips, causing them to slip and stumble a few times. The biting cold burned the skin visible between the bottom of the goggles and to tops of their scarves. But they kept moving, eventually finding their footing. The whir of generators and the shuffling sounds of guards patrolling the grounds grew louder. Erik motioned soundlessly for them to follow him.

Erik spoke into his communicator so they could all hear him and he didn't have to shout over the wind, "I'm willing to bet that the guards are mostly inside, no one wants to be out in this."

"That's for sure," Declan replied.

"We are going to go in there and do our best to find my family and get out," he explained. "The blueprints Pidge sent showed rooms in the lower level, I'm guessing that's where they are. I hate to do this, but Gideon, Brina, I want you guys out here. If we need you we will call for you and it would be easier for you to get in touch with the Garrison and Brigade ships if needed. If you don't' hear from us by 15:45, contact Castle Control."

They both nodded.

"Declan, Sky, stay with me and keep low."

"Yes, sir," Sky responded.

Declan saluted.Erik scanned the area and than nodded toward the building.

Declan squeezed Brina's arm reassuringly before following his leader out of their hiding place and across the open land.

Erik ran his hand over the door in front of them. It was old and made of a thick, heavy material he didn't recognize. The lock was old and rather rustic. With Sky and Declan covering him, Erik picked the lock and waited a beat before opening it just slightly. Hearing nothing, he pushed it open just enough for them to slip inside. The hallway was deserted as the all lifted their goggles on to the top of their heads and allowed their eyes to adjust to the dimness.

"This way," Erik whispered. "Stay close and be prepared."

As the three pilots crept silently along the wall, their eyes and ears tuned into their surroundings. Twice they ducked into the shadows of doorways to hide from passing guards. The further into the building they got, the more men they passed. Erik tried to remember where the stairs to the lower level were. The blueprints had shown the stairway at the far end of this hallway, but the hall seemed to stretch on forever.

Sky chewed on her lower lip as Erik scanned the hall in front of them. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweating slightly.

"We're almost there," Erik hissed over his shoulder. "Stay close."

They moved on, pausing once at what they thought were approaching steps. With his heart in his throat, Erik stopped short at the sight of an unguarded door. _This is too good to be true_, he thought as he nodded toward the door.

Looking right, then left, and right once more, Erik moved to the door and eased it open. Before him a narrow staircase stretched down before him. He held his breath, listening for any noise or movement.

"Halt!"

Erik tensed at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He turned slowly, his hands raised to see three guards pointing their weapons at them.


	31. Teamwork

Erik slowly shifted his gaze to his teammates, wondering why they hadn't warned him of the approaching guards. What he saw quickly answered his question. Three other guards stood behind Declan and Sky. They had both been stripped of their weapons and had hands clamped painfully over their mouths while their arms were pinned behind their backs. The third guard had his weapon aimed at them.

Swearing quietly, Erik allowed his blaster to be yanked from his hand.

"Come with us and no funny business," the guard growled.

Erik stumbled a bit down the steps as they were pushed through the door. The three of them were roughly led down the stairs and into a dimly lit hallway.

"Put them in there for now," the lead guard commanded. "We'll tell the Commander about this and then we'll decide what to do."

Erik was shoved through an open door, followed by Sky and Declan. He grabbed Sky to keep her from falling but wasn't quick enough to help Declan who landed hard on the concrete floor.

"Damn, damn, damn," the young pilot cursed as he slowly raised himself to his knees.

"I don't tink your fader would like to hear you say dat."

The three Force members looked up to see Sven leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Romelle and Delora were huddled together beside him.

"Oh, Erik," Romelle rushed forward and hugged her son. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"We're rescuing you," he muttered as she released him.

"And you're doing a fine job of it," Delora quipped.

He pulled his hat and goggles off, "Keep it up, brat, and I'll leave you here."

"Children," Sven sighed. "Let's figure out vhat ve are going to do."

"They took our weapons, but luckily they didn't take our communicators," Sky pointed out.

"Sky, you call Castle Control, I'm going to contact Gideon," Erik instructed.

"Castle Control, Castle of Lions, Arus," Keith answered.

"Sir, we've been found and captured," Sky told him. "Erik, Declan and I were thrown into a cell with Sven, Romelle, and Delora. Gideon and Brina are outside waiting for word, Erik is contacting them now."

"Is anyone injured?" Keith asked.

"No, we're all fine."

He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment, "I'm sure Vinn knows by now that you're there and he is going to retaliate. Hold on a sec." Keith pushed a few buttons and connected all the communicators so he could speak to the entire Force. "All right gang, we have to move quickly. Pidge has found new blueprints, more detailed. There is a tunnel that we believe was once used to transport equipment into the labs. The problem is that it opens out by the front door, so getting in and out of it might be a problem."

Sven was standing over his son's shoulder, listening. "Vhere do ve get into de tunnel from inside?"

"The only entrance we can find is in a back room which we believe was part of the research laboratories."

"Where is that room?" Declan asked.

Keith scanned a computer printout, "Bottom level, back north corner."

"Ve are in de bottom level towards de front," Sven said.

"So we need to get out of here and try and find that tunnel," Sky said.

"Right, Gideon, Brina, I want you two to move around to the front door, you will need to cover their exit. There's no point in pretending Vinn doesn't know you're there. Once you are in the tunnel, call the fighters in to cover your exit. Get a ride from them to the Lions and then get the hell out of there."

"Yes, sir," five voices chimed.

"And I want to be updated as to what is going on. As soon as you're in the tunnel, contact us, just to say you're out. Then again when you're in your Lions."

"Will do, sir," Erik promised.

"Good luck, gang, you'll do great," Keith said, trying to sound confident before closing the connection. But he knew that as soon as he severed the connection, he wouldn't be able to calm his pounding heart until he knew they were safe.

"All right," Erik turned to everyone in the cell. "We are lucky in that the guards did not pat us down and we all have the knives in our boots. Our best bet is to attack when they come to get us, assuming Vinn wants to see us. Mom, Lora stay back with Dad, we'll handle this." He unzipped his flightsuit and unsnapped the warm vest he was wearing, "Mom, put this on, it's pretty cold out there."

Declan did the same, removing his vest and sliding it onto Delora's small frame.

Sky started to unzip her flightsuit but was stopped by Sven closing his hand over hers. "Keep your vest, Sky, I vill never take a coat from a voman."

"But Uncle Sven…"

"No buts, keep it on, I'm fine."

Erik crossed to the door and ran his hands over it, "Have you found anything?"

"No," Sven shook his head and joined his son. "De door is sealed tightly, believe me, ve tried."

"When was the last time Vinn or any of the guards checked on you?"

"It seems like hours," Romelle sighed.

"They should…" Erik stopped abruptly and held his hand up to silence everyone, the sounds of boots hitting the concrete floor grew louder. "Everyone, back up," he hissed. "Mom, Lora, get behind us. Sky, Dec, your knives."

The three pilots blocked the others, their hands behind them, holding their knives, prepared to attack.

A key scrapped the lock and they all held their breath as the door was pushed open.

When Erik, Sky, and Declan caught their first sight of Kabandha Vinn they all had to fight the urge to laugh. The 'big' man with large violet eyes and pale blue hair barely stood at five foot, five inches and was more than a little overweight. They could have all outrun him without a second thought, but it was the half dozen guards behind him that caused them to worry.

"This is such a shame," Vinn said, walking into the cell. "I had such high hopes of creating a strong working relationship with the Queen of Arus and the Voltron Force. But here you are, going against our plans and ruining everything. My, my, aren't you one of the Arusian princes?"

Declan didn't respond, but instead stuck his chin out defiantly.

"And you," Vinn moved on to Sky, squeezing her arm. "You're a thin little thing aren't you? I like my women to have more meat on their bones." He reached up and stroked her cheek with his finger. "But we can fatten you up a bit and you can become one of my concubines."

Sky's lip curl in disgust as Erik tensed beside her.

"I know who you all are." He continued. "I recognize one of the princes as well as Lt. Collier's daughter and when we add in the entire Johansson family, I can get the Queen to hand over her entire planet."

"That's not going to happen," Erik said stiffly.

"They gave me their word!" Vinn shouted. "This is just the beginning and I will succeed where others have failed!" He looked around and his brows drew together, "There should be two more. Where are the other two pilots?"

No one responded.

Vinn stood in front of Erik and lifted himself up on his toes, "Where are the other two pilots?"

Erik glared right back at him.

Vinn turned quickly and grabbed Delora, the only person in the room small enough for him to over power. "Tell me where the other two pilots are right now or the little girl will pay for it."

"They're out back," Erik said quickly. "Behind the building, waiting for us."

Vinn turned to the guards behind them, "Go, get them."

This left Vinn with only three guards.

Erik glanced at his teammates and nodded slightly.

Vinn shoved Delora towards her father who caught her easily, "I will be back once we find the others and then you will take us to the Lions or else we will start to kill you, one by one, starting with the women." He turned and started toward the door.

In one swift movement, Erik grabbed Vinn by the arm and twisted it behind him to the point of breaking. With his eight-inch long knife blade pressed into the man's fleshy neck, Erik glared at the guards, "It will only take a flick of my wrist to kill him." To prove his point, he pressed the blade a little harder and a small drop of blood appeared.

Vinn quivered with obvious fear, "You will not get away with this."

"Shut up," Erik whispered into his ear. "Do as I say and once we are out of here, you will be set free. Argue and you will die."

"Do as he says," Vinn's voice shook.

The guards stepped back but did not lower their weapons. Declan reached over and wrenched the gun from the closest guard and turned it on the other two. Sky pulled out her communicator and dialed up Gideon.

"Now!" She said and snapped it shut, hoping he would catch her meaning.

"We are going to walk out of here," Erik said, twisting Vinn's arm even more. "And nothing will happen to us. Tell your men to drop their weapons."

"Drop them," Vinn whispered.

One guard laid his gun down only to have Sven grab it. The other guard hesitated and Declan fired, hitting the man's arm. Sky snatched up that weapon and she and Declan walked out into the hall, scanning for any guards. Sven forced the two guards into the cell and locked them in.

"Take us to the tunnel," Erik insisted.

"I…I don't know what you mean," Vinn whimpered.

He pressed the knife harder and another drop of blood fell, "Don't mess with me, Vinn."

"Dis vay," Sven said, leading them down the hall. Erik followed with Vinn, Romelle and Delora came behind them, with Declan and Sky bringing up the rear and covering them.

Footsteps echoed as the guards had realized they were duped and were returning to help. Declan and Sky opened fire, taking down four guards before they all turned into a dark room filled with dusty tables and broken equipment. The old laboratory.

A large wooden door was on the opposite wall.

"Declan, check it out," Erik ordered, still holding Vinn.

Sky secured the door behind them while Declan ran across the room. With Sven's help, the two of them were able to yank open the wooden door. They were all hit with a blast of cold, musty smelling air. Delora wrinkled her nose and stepped closer to her mother.

"You vill lead us out of here," Sven told Vinn. "And don't try any funny stuff, you have three guns trained on you."

Vinn hesitated.

"Go," Declan prodded him with the barrel of his blaster.

"It's cold," the other man said weakly.

"You have plenty of insulation. Go."

Declan and Sven led the way with Vinn between them, followed by Sky, Romelle, and Delora. Erik stopped to pull the door shut behind them. They were instantly plunged into darkness. Vinn swore and the all heard him stumble and fall. Without a word, Erik, Declan, and Sky pulled small flashlights off their belts and sent the three little beams out in front of them.

Erik pulled out his communicator and dialed up Gideon. "We're in the tunnel now," he told him. "Did you call down the fighters?"

"Yes, they just arrived," Gideon said.

"Good, I want the Garrison ships to land and prepare to round up the rest of the Bittors, we have Vinn and are planning to hand him over. Keep the Air Brigade above to cover us, but have five or six of them come down to give us a lift to the Lions. While you're doing that, have Brina call Castle Control and give them an update."

"Yes, sir," Gideon closed the connection and went about fulfilling his orders.

"What are you doing?" Declan asked poking Vinn hard in the shoulder with his weapon.

Vinn didn't respond.

"What is it?" Erik jogged up to where Declan and Sven still flocked Vinn.

"He has something," Declan handed his gun to Erik. "Give it to me."

Vinn turned away from them, clutching his hands to his chest.

Declan grabbed his hands and pulled, "Ow! Damnit! Give it to me!"

Sky joined the fray, handing her gun to Romelle and her flashlight to Delora. She grabbed his arm and tugged trying to pry his hands apart.

"What do you have?" Erik demanded.

Vinn grunted in response, twisting and turning, trying to slip out of their grasp.

"Ow!" Sky jumped back when she felt something cut her hand.

Feeling impatient, Erik pulled back his fist and slammed it into Vinn's jaw. The larger man crumbled like a quickly deflating balloon.

"It vas a small knife," Sven said, picking it up off the floor.

"You okay?" Erik asked Sky.

She nodded, cradling her injured hand, "Yeah, let's go."

Erik and Declan pulled Vinn to his feet while Sven quickly patted him down, looking for any other weapons.

"He's clean, let's move."

Declan kept his right hand gripped around Vinn's arm as he held his injured arm to his chest. The knife Vinn had hidden had been small, but it had cut a gash on the inside of his arm.

Sven walked ahead of them, his weapon sweeping the area in front of them. "Ve must be approaching de door soon."

The ground shook and the sound of shots being fired grew louder as they moved through the tunnel.

"Sounds like the Calvary has arrived," Sky mumbled through her teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in the palm of her hand where Vinn had cut her.

Still holding onto Vinn who was dragging his feet, Erik pulled out his communicator, "Gideon! Where are you?"

"We're outside the front door," Gideon called back. "The Bittor's are putting up quite a fight, but the Garrison fighters are doing well at keeping them back. We have the entrance covered and there are six Brigade ships here to get us out of here."

"Good, we're almost there. Make sure there are first aid kits for Declan and Sky."

Gideon rubbed his left arm, "Dec hurt his arm?"

"Uh, yeah, don't do any of that freaky twin stuff, it weirds me out."

"We're watching for you, Erik, hurry it up, I want to get home."

"There's the door!" Delora shouted through chattering teeth.

"We'll be there in about thirty seconds," Erik slapped his communicator shut and slid it in his belt. "Get ready guys, it's going to be cold out there, but Gideon says they're waiting just outside the door. Mom, Delora, I want you to go with Dad and Brina and head straight to a ship. Sky, you and Declan are to go straight to the fighters and clean your wounds with the first aid kits. Gideon and I are going to take Vinn with us."

The fighting out in front of the building was slowing down as the Bittor fighters realized they were outnumbered and without a leader. The team moved quickly, getting Delora, Sven, and Romelle out of the cold and into the safety of a pair of Arusian Brigade fighter ships. Erik gave those pilots the command to leave and go straight to Arus. With the help of another Arusian pilot, Gideon took Vinn to another fighter where he was restrained and strapped into a seat with an armed guard trained on him.

Erik spoke with a Captain in the Arusian Air Brigade, giving him instructions to stay and help the Garrison until everyone could be rounded up and taken into custody. The Garrison had been contacted and they were sending two large containment ships to collect the prisoners.

Sky and Declan climbed into a fighter and sat together in the cramped quarters, a first aid kit open on her knees. Neither cut was too deep, but they were painful.

Erik pulled out his communicator as he boarded the last fighter.

"Castle Control, Arus."

"We're in the fighters, Keith," Erik said tiredly. "We should be home within forty minutes."

"How is everyone?" Keith asked.

"Declan and Sky have superficial cuts and my father is pretty beat up, but overall we're fine. We have Vinn, he, uh, he might be bleeding a little and bruised. But that was unavoidable."

Keith smirked, "I understand. Fly safe."

………………………………………………………………..

The sun was just starting to set when the Lions and their escort ships carrying Sven, Romelle, and Delora touched down on Arus. The three of them were taken directly to the hospital wing along with Sky and Declan. While Keith dismissed the other three to go get cleaned up.

"You'll be fine, honey," Becca told Sky as she wrapped gauze around her hand. "It's not too deep. Was there anything else?"

Sky shook her head, "No. How're the others?"

"Sven was a bit beat up, but he'll be fine. Declan has a superficial cut like you do and Romelle and Lora are just fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. What about Vinn?"

"I'm going to check on him now, but since he was taken directly to a cell in the dungeons I'm thinking he's not too hurt."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He will be questioned by Allura and Paton and then handed over to the Garrison to be questioned there. Then he will be brought up on charges from Arus, the Garrison and any other planets who wish to press charges."

Sky jumped off the table, "Thanks Aunt Becca."

"No problem, kiddo. Go get changed, everyone is going to get together and have something to eat."

"Good, I am starving."

"You and me both."

…………………………………………………………………..

A casual meal had been set up in the kitchen. The door to the refrigeration unit was open as the twins pulled out food and set it on the table. Romelle, Allura, Delora, Cady, Nanny, Charlotte, Tess, and Darcy had snagged chairs, while Nicky sat on his mother's lap and Brina, talking to Declan as he continued digging out food, was perched on the counter. Lance was standing by the counter talking to Keith, Erik, Hunk, and Pidge. The room was noisy and crowded, but was comforting and warm.

"Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?" Lance called out when he saw Sky.

"I'm fine," she held up her bandaged hand. "Aunt Becca said I'll live."

Erik walked over and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"I'm going to hold you to your promise to make me forget my troubles," he whispered.

Sky felt the heat rise to her face, "Behave yourself, Commander."

"All right," Keith's voice rose above the din. "Now that everyone is here, allow me to congratulate the Voltron Force on a job very well done!"

A chorus of "Here, here!" echoed in the full room.

"You have all certainly proved you were the right ones to bring back the Voltron Force," Allura added.

"Yes, we are all very proud of you," Lance said, winking at his daughter.

"Hey," Gideon spoke up, lifting his bottle of juice. "Let's not forget our mother! Let's all raise a glass to the woman who laid Captain Klari on the floor. To our mother, the most kick-butt Queen this planet has ever seen!"  
  
Cheers and applause sounded along with a few whistles.

Allura blushed and shook her head, knowing she should not be pleased by the fact that she had struck the other woman.

"You rhymed," Declan told his brother. "You're a poet and you didn't even know it!"

Gideon spread his arms and replied, "I've got it all, poetry, smarts from books, not to mention really good looks."

"Since I look like you, I'll take that compliment too."

"You just want to be like me, but alas, that can never be. We may look alike, but that's where the similarities end, so take a hike."

Keith said with a smile, "Gideon, Declan, please stop."

"I do believe we're upsetting our Pop,"

"We better watch out or he'll call a cop."

"Cut your hair, it's starting to flop."

"The floor's dirty, get a mop."

"No more rhymes and I mean it!" Keith said louder.

Gideon strugged, "Anybody want a peanut?"

"That's enough boys," Allura sighed.

"Vell, this is a little over due, but I vould like to vish my son a happy birthday," Sven spoke up.

"Yes," Romelle stood and went to her son, pulling him into a tight hug. "Happy birthday, dear."

"This isn't quite the celebration we had hoped for," Allura said. "But now that the threat of Vinn has passed, we'll do something special."

"That's really not necessary," Erik assured her.

She waved him off, "We can do a duel celebration! I know! Let's have a huge party, we can do it in the park. I'm sure we can get some music and set up some barbeque. Everyone will be invited. We'll celebrate the defeat of Vinn and the Bittor Coalition, the arrival of autumn, and Erik's birthday."

"When do you want to do this?" Keith asked.

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Ach, your highness," Nanny spoke up. "Do you know how long it takes to plan a party like that?"

"Two days?" Allura asked innocently.

The older woman threw her hands in the air, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh it'll be fun. Romelle and Cady and I will help."

"I'll help too," Tess said.

"We'll all help out," Keith said. "This will be just what we need to show the people of Arus that we are once again safe and free."

…………………………………………………………….

The rest of the evening was spent munching on snacks, kidding around, and planning for the picnic. It was getting late and the post-battle high was wearing off.

"You kids head off to bed," Allura instructed. "You need your rest."

Romelle threaded her arm through her son's, "Tomorrow we'll have a special day together, but tonight, I want you to get some rest. You did a great job and we are very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled down at her.

"Good night, Erik, sleep tight."

Glad to be dismissed, the Force made their way to their rooms. Declan and Brina shared a good night kiss outside her room.

Erik leaned down and kissed Sky tenderly, "Good night, beautiful."

"Aren't you going to collect on my offer?" She asked quietly.

"I thought you were tired," he murmured, taking her wrist and bring her hand up to press a gentle kiss to her bandaged palm.

"I am, but, well, maybe we could…I wouldn't mind if you just wanted to sleep with me," she said shyly.

"Why Miss Collier, are you trying to seduce me?"

She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, "Is it working?"

"It always does, Sunny. Give me five minutes."

Sky dug in her drawers trying to find something to wear. She didn't want to wear _the_ nightie that she had worn for his birthday, but she wanted matching pajamas so he wouldn't tease her. After pulling out several pairs of pajama pants and even more t-shirts and sweatshirts, she came to the realization that he was right. She did not own one pair of matching pajamas.

Sighing heavily, she decided on a pair of blue and white checked pants and a white shirt with a big blue flower on it. It was close enough.

Exactly five minutes after he had left her, there was a quiet knock on her door.

"Come on in," she yawned.

Erik walked in wearing his perfectly pressed blue pajamas, "Am I keeping you awake?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "You were amazing today."

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair, tightening his arms around her. "So were you."

"We're a good team."

"Yes we are."

Sky tilted her head back and looked at him, "If you want to go back to Pollux, I'll go with you."

He swallowed hard, surprised by her comment, "We have time, Sky."

"I know, I just…well, someday, when you return, I just wanted you to know that I, uh, I would go with you. Freely and gladly."

"I love you so much," he whispered roughly before pressing his lips gently to hers. "When the time comes for us to decide our future, we'll do it together. But we have plenty of time."

"I want to fall asleep with your arms around me."

"I think we can make that happen."

"And I want to wake up tomorrow at your side."

He smiled, "What if I don't want to wake up at your side?"

She stuck out her bottom lip in a silly pout.

"Sunny," he kissed her. "I would wake up every day at your side if I could."

"As long as my father doesn't find out."

Erik led her over to the bed, "Someday he's going to have to accept the fact."

"Are you kidding?" Sky asked, climbing into her bed. "He'd be guarding my door with a shotgun if he knew."

Erik pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his chest to her back and molding their bodies together. "Then I guess I'll just have to marry you and make you an honest woman."

Sky smiled, realizing that the thought of marriage didn't frighten her as much as it once had. "Yeah, I guess you will."


	32. The Day After

Hi All,

Once again, I am so sorry for the delay. My hard drive crashed **again** and we had to replace the hard drive. So not only have I lost everything, but I have to rewrite it all. It is so frustrating. But I am going to start saving up for a new computer, so hopefully this won't continue to be a problem. Of course, if you want to contribute to my new computer fund, it would be greatly appreciated :)

Thank you so much for your reviews and patience. You guys are awesome! I was glad to see some of you got the Princess Bride quote. I just love that movie!

Enjoy, 

Failte

* * *

Keith entered the conference room the next morning with a smile on his face and a slight spring in his step. He looked around the table, pride swelling as he took in his team. "You guys did a great job yesterday. We are all very proud of you." 

"Where is Vinn now?" Erik asked, still uneasy about having that man so close to his family.

"Paton is questioning him this morning. Garrison officials will be arriving this afternoon to escort him to a containment center for further questioning."

Declan sat up, "What's going to happen to him?"

"Well, he is going to be brought up on various charges in front of the Intergalactic Supreme Court. We can assume now that he will be charged with kidnapping, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, and assault. As the investigation continues, I'm sure more charges will be filed, and that is just from Sven, Romelle, and Delora. There will probably be hundreds of more charges coming from other planets and people." Keith explained.

"I can't believe its over," Brina said quietly.

"It's not," Keith told her. "We are going to continue as we have been with your training and your education. There is still the possibility that not all of Vinn's followers were captured. There could be retaliation or escape and rescue attempts. We must…"

"Remain constantly vigilant!" The five pilots interrupted.

He smiled at them, "You got it. We can't allow our guard to slip. I shouldn't have allowed Allura to plan this picnic, but the wheels are turning and she and Nanny and Romelle are working on it now. If there is even the slightest hint of trouble, the picnic will be canceled. We are still working with the Garrison and following any leads, any Intel. Be prepared."

"I just don't get it," Gideon said. "Vinn is a wuss and a moron, not to mention the fact that he, uh, well, he doesn't quite look like an evil genius. I mean he's short and fat, not to mention a whiner. How did he gather such a following?"

"I'm not going to pretend to understand why some people follow the people they follow," Keith said. "Keep in mind that it isn't always size that matters, think of Napoleon. Sometimes it takes a talented speaker with a strong personality, like Hitler. When a person feels lost, they are willing to follow anyone who promises them a place to belong."

"But Vinn didn't seem to be any of those," Sky pointed out.

"We're hoping to find out by interviewing his men why they followed him so blindly. There will also be a full psychiatric evaluation of Vinn."

"Do you, uh," Gideon paused, unsure of how to proceed with his question.

"Do I what, son?" Keith asked.

Gideon's cheeks burned red, "This, uh, this may sound silly, but do you think he might have had some kind of magical help?"

"That's not silly at all, it's actually a very good question. You know Kadmus and you've heard stories of Haggar, you know how powerful magic can be and the terrible consequences that can come from misusing magic. That is definitely an aspect we are going to investigate. Now, we need to discuss the party."

"What about it?" Declan asked.

"Well, while you are all invited and will most likely be the guests of honor, you will be on duty, just in case."

"Has there been any word of any others?" Erik asked.

"Not yet, but we're keeping an eye out and the Garrison has two groups of investigators out collecting Intel. For today, I want you guys to practice as you have been, start with flight and the target practice."

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed," Keith walked over to the door and paused, turning to his team. "And keep up the great work."

…………………………………………………………………………….

Erik found himself with some free time later that afternoon. Sky was on duty in Castle Control, his mother and sister were planning the picnic with Allura and Cady, and his father had gone off with Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge for some old fashioned bonding. He had seen Declan disappear into Brina's room and who knew where Gideon had gone off to.

There was going to be a dinner with everyone that night, the real belated celebration of his birthday, so he decided to just chill out for a few hours. Erik had had very little sleep the night before, it had taken hours for his adrenaline high to come down and he had to get up early for their morning meeting. Tiredness was suddenly washing over him as he slid the door open to his room.

Pulling his shirt over his head and sitting on the edge of his bed to tug his boots off, Erik was about to curl up in his inviting bed when his computer caught his eye. Something told him to check his email. He hesitated, really just wanting to take a nap, but he stood and walked over to his desk.

There were a couple of emails from friends back home, a handful of spam messages, and one from Tristan. Erik's eyebrows rose and his curiosity got the better of him. He hadn't heard from Tristan in a week and judging from the way Cady had been acting, he assumed she hadn't heard from him either. The Princess seemed to grow more withdrawn and depressed over the past several days.

Clicking on the message, it opened and he read:

**Erik,**

**I guess you're a little surprised to hear from me now. I haven't written to you or Cady. I'm not really sure why, cowardice I guess. **

**I applied for the position with Captain Klari, to go to Arus and work with the Voltron Force. My parents never understood my love of being a soldier. I love helping people, I love the order and structure, flying throughout the universes, seeing places and meeting people. I figure if anyone can understand where I'm coming from, it's you.**

**I guess you can say I've been trying to find myself. My family is quite wealthy, an old money family of ****Boston****. My father had always assumed I would go into law and work with him in the family firm. That's just not me. They offered to give me my trust fund early and let me travel, see the world, and then come home and go to law school. Instead, I signed up at the Academy and joined the Garrison. They were disappointed at first, but, over time, they have come to realize how much I enjoy what I do. Even though my mother asks me to reconsider every time I speak to her.**

**Why am I telling you this? Because I need your help and your advice, Erik. You probably think I'm a jerk for how I've treated your cousin. I know I am. I'm at a crossroads. I can honestly admit that I am in love with Cady. But I'm afraid I screwed up. Has my hesitation ruined any chance I had? I still have five and a half months after my leave is over. I have no right to ask her to wait, but I don't know what to do.**

**I've come to realize that I've been using my assignment as an excuse, forcing me to not admit my feelings. It was not my intention to meet and fall in love with someone. It was not in my plans, it was not part of the order and structure I had set for myself, so I denied myself. I was wrong and all I did was suffer and hurt Cady. Something I never wanted to happen.**

**I want to visit Arus, but I don't know if I am still welcome. I have a week left in my leave and I would like to spend it with Cady. Making it all up to her and getting to know her better. This time I have spent without her has made me realize how much I care for her, how much I want to be with her. Can you help me? Can you help me get clearance to land? I just want to talk to her. If she doesn't want to see me, I understand and I won't ever bother her again.**

**Thanks,**

**Tristan**

Erik could all but hear the uneasiness and stress in the letter. He felt bad for the guy. He knew what it was like to be in love with someone and unsure of how they felt.

Taking pity on Tristan, he really did like the guy, Erik quickly typed up a response.

…………………………………………………………..

Erik groaned and turned his face into his pillow as a knock on his door woke him. "Go away!" He grumbled.

The door slid open and Sky walked in, "Get up you bum."

"I am going to regret giving you the code to my room, aren't I?"

"Probably," she sat on the edge of his bed and tugged the blanket down. "Dinner is in ten minutes, you have to get up."

With another groan, he rolled over and looked at her, "Are you trying to torture me?"

"Yes."

His eyes skimmed over her and he licked his lips as his mouth went dry, "Why are you wearing that?"

Sky looked down at her red dress, feeling self-conscious. "What's wrong with it? I thought you liked it."

"I do like it," he assured her, running his hand up her arm. "It just reminds me of the private birthday party we had the other night and it makes me wonder what you're wearing under it."

"Oh yeah?" She leaned over and kissed him gently. "Maybe if you're good, you'll find out later."

He took her arms and yanked her down, pulling her flush against him, "I'm really not hungry, let's just stay here."

Sky slid her hands up his bare chest and around his neck, "I would love to, but your family is waiting and my father is in the castle."

"They're in a whole other wing," Erik murmured, stroking her back and running his lips down her cheek.

With great reluctance, Sky pushed herself up and stood, "Get up."

"It's my birthday," he whined, sitting up. "And all I want is to lie in bed and make out with my girlfriend."

She crossed to his closet and pulled out a black shirt, "Here, get dressed."

He continued to grumble under his breath as he stood up and pulled on the shirt.

"Don't be such a baby," she chided, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I got an email from Tristan."

Her fingers stopped in mid stroke, "What?"

"I got an email from Tristan."

"And?"

"He's in love with Cady and he wants to see her."

"He's coming here?"

"He wants to," Erik went over to his dresser to finish what she had started with his hair, using a brush. "I told him I'll help him out."

"Does Cady know?"

"No."

"Is he going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I think he's going to surprise her, he's too afraid she won't agree to see him if he asks."

"So you're going to sneak him on to the planet and surprise her?"

"Yup."

"What if it really pisses her off?"

Erik slid his arms around her waist, "She is miserable without him, he is miserable without her. So they will either be happy together or miserable together, but at least they'll be together."

"That's some weird reasoning," she replied, snaking her arms around his neck.

"Do we really have to go to dinner?" He whispered, nuzzling her throat.

"Mm, yes, we do."

"What are you doing after dinner?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped back, taking his hand, "Well, there's this really cute pilot I promised to meet up with."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I told Pvt. Barrone I would meet him in the rec room at 21:00 hours."

"Not funny."

"Hey, I had to wait two years to get him to notice me, I'm not going to let some little thing, like my relationship with you, get in the way of that."

"You know," Erik muttered. "One of these days I'm going to get sick of your teasing."

"Who said I was teasing?"

"Brat."

She winked at him, "And yet you can't resist me."

"Wily temptress."

She stopped and captured his chin between her thumb and finger, "I love you."

"I know," he leaned forward and kissed her. "_You_ can't resist _me_."

"Conceited wanker," Sky teased as they started walking again.

As they approached the dining room, he lowered his voice and whispered into her ear, "I, uh, I would disagree with that description, but I can't."

……………………………………………………………….

All five members of the original Voltron Force and their families, along with Brina and Lynnai, sat around the immense table in the dining room. An elaborate four course meal was served as they all spoke and joked and carried on.

"My favorite," Lance said. "Was the time the twins took a couple of Nanny's hats, her robe, and housecoats, and dressed up the horses in the stables."

"You didn't!" Brina gasped.

"Yes," Allura grimly assured her. "They did. I was mortified and we were afraid Nanny's head was going to explode."

"But the horses never looked so lovely," Keith pointed out.

Hunk chuckled, "There was the time they decided to give each other hair cuts. They had done such a bad hack job, Allura had to take them and get their heads shaved."

"Did you guys ever behave?" Brina asked.

"No." Keith, Sven, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Darcy, Cady, Paton, Lynnai, Erik, and Sky all said at the same time.

"Oh come on, we weren't always that bad," Gideon said. "And we weren't the only troublemakers. Sky really had her share."

Pidge snorted, "What do you expect from Lance's daughter."

"Hey, I was a good girl," Sky spoke up. "Don't try and drag me into this."

"I remember you trying to run away with Red when you were about eight," Hunk said.

"Oh, I was so angry. You're lucky I don't believe in spanking or you wouldn't have been able to sit for at least a month." Darcy sighed.

"What happened?" Brina asked.

"Well, Sky was angry because we were the meanest parents ever for some reason I can't remember and so she packed her little suitcase, took Red's key, and ran away to the castle. When Koran had his back turned, she ran to Red's tube. She had been in the Lion with me so many times she knew what buttons to push. The Lion took off, but knew better than to go too far. She landed in front of the Castle and kept Sky locked inside her until I got there." Lance explained.

"I wanted to go spend the night at my friend Yavane's house and you wouldn't let me. So I was going to fly Red over to her house." Sky muttered.

"You were such a spoiled brat," her father told her.

Sky stuck her tongue out at him. 

"What about when Cady broke into Mom's bathroom and painted her face and most of the walls with makeup?" Declan spoke up.

"What can I say?" Cady asked. "I've always had an eye for beauty."

"Come on now," Erik spoke up. "I know Dad has told me some stories. You guys weren't exactly angels."

"So, Allura, how's the planning for the picnic coming?" Lance asked, changing the subject before they could gang up on him.

"Smooth, Dad," Sky teased. "Afraid of the stories they'll tell about you?"

"I fear nothing they could say."

"Like the time you and Sven and Keith mooned the Admiral's house?" Pidge asked.

"You mooned the Admiral?" Declan asked.

"Yes, Sven has a nice little scar from the Admiral's terrier on the back of his leg," Lance told them.

"Why don't you all go to the other room for tea and coffee," Nanny suggested. "The girls need to clear the table."

"You know, we're supposed to be celebrating Erik's birthday," Gideon said as they all moved into the rec room. "We should be sharing embarrassing stories about him."

"Yeah," Declan agreed. "Lora, Sky, you guys have got to have something."

"Erik's a good boy. He never caused any trouble." Romelle told them.

"What can I say? I'm perfect." Erik shrugged.

Sky elbowed him in the side, "I wouldn't go that far." 

"Perfect or boring?" Gideon asked.

"Not everyone needs to cause trouble as a cry for attention," Erik teased. "Some of us get all the attention we need by being smart and attractive."

"And apparently conceited," Declan added.

"You two need to learn to show some respect to your CO."

A low beeping sounded and Paton pulled her small pager from her belt. She checked the number and flashed everyone a weak smile, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

"When is the Garrison going to pick up Vinn?" Erik asked.

"First thing in the morning," Allura replied. "He is going straight to the hospital in the prison on Luna for a full psychiatric evaluation."

"Did you get any more information from him?"

"Some. Let's save it for tomorrow morning's meeting." Keith said, not wanting to discuss it in front of the younger children.

"Is everything all right?" Hunk asked when his wife reentered the room.

"Seven more Vinn loyalists have been captured," she explained. "They claim to be the last of them stationed on Arus, but we're going to continue our investigation."

Keith nodded, "Good. Thanks for keeping us updated."

"So, how're the plans going for the picnic?" Pidge asked.

"Well, we've scaled it down for now," Allura told him. "It's just going to be us and some close friends, here at the castle. The bigger celebration will be later when we can guarantee the safety of everyone there."

Gideon threw his arm around Lynnai's shoulders, "We can bring dates, right?"

"Of course. And Brina, we sent an invitation to your family as well."

"Thank you, Ma'am," she smiled at the Queen.

Keith squeezed Allura's hand gently.

"It's going to be held in the meadow behind the castle and there will be a band and plenty of food. It'll be a lot of fun."

Cady sighed and pushed herself up, her arm still cradled in a sling, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head off to bed."

"Good night, dear," Allura said as her daughter kissed her cheek.

Sky watched her friend, worriedly. She had been so quiet lately. Glancing at Erik she whispered, "I'll be right back," and followed Cady out of the room.

"Hey Cady, you okay?"

The Princess turned to see her friend, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

"Do you know how it feels to see you and the twins with someone and to not have someone myself? It feels like I'm being excluded from some exclusive club. And I know who I want to be with, but he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Cady…"

"Don't, Sky, I just want to go to bed."

Sky nodded, "If there's anything I can do for you, just ask."

"I know, thanks, Sky. Good night." With that, the Princess turned and made her way to her room.


	33. The End, For Now

Brina smoothed her hands over her dark green sweater and raised her hand to knock on Declan's door.

"Come in!"

She punched in the code he had given her and watched the door slide open. Declan was standing beside his closet tucking in his shirt.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned when she walked in. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing, I just wanted to see if you were ready," she wandered over to his bed and sat down, watching him finish dressing.

"The party doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Besides, I thought it was always the woman who took longer to get ready."

Brina rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a jerk, Declan."

With a small smile on his lips, he sat beside her, "What's on your mind, Brin?"

She plucked at his comforter and sighed, "What, uh, what happens with us now, Dec?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, things are going to be different now. Our schedules are going to change, we'll have more classes, we won't be spending as much time together."

Declan reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, "I was looking forward to this. It means we can date for real. We can go out, see a movie, have dinner. We can have more of a normal relationship."

"I don't know if any relationship with you can be considered normal," she teased quietly.

He kissed her cheek gently, "Don't worry, Brin, everything will be just fine."

"I don't know if I can compete."

"Compete with what?" He murmured, moving his lips down her throat.

Heat rose to her face, "With…with all the girls."

He lifted his head to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You are Prince Declan Whitaker."

"Yes, I know."

"Girls fawn over you. You're handsome and funny and smart. Do you have any idea how popular you are?"

Declan cupped her face in his hands, "Stop it, Brina, you're being silly. There is no one to compete with you. If anything, I should be the nervous one. I'm meeting the parents tonight."

Brina studied his face. His gentle eyes and friendly half-smile. Her heart skipped a beat and before she could stop herself she blurted out. "I love you, Declan."

His eyes widened, "Really?"

That wasn't the reaction she was expecting and she felt like a fool. "Uh, yeah, I uh, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Declan, please don't make fun of me," she murmured, biting her lip as nervous, embarrassed tears filled her eyes.

He leaned toward her and captured her lips in a tender kiss. "I will never make fun of you," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Maybe."

She giggled nervously, "I thought you weren't going to make fun of me."

Declan wound his arms around her and pulled her close, "I can't believe you love me."

"Neither can I."

He laughed, "I don't know how to take that."

Brina tilted her head back to look at him, "Take it in a good way, handsome."

Pressing his lips to hers, Declan slowly lowered her to the bed beneath him. "We still have fifteen minutes," he whispered when he broke away.

"And there is nothing wrong with being fashionably late," she added, running her fingernails up and down his back.

……………………………………………………………..

Sky sat in the arm chair in the corner of Cady's room, waiting for her friend to come out of the bathroom. She checked her watch again. Erik should be meeting with the guards on duty. He had told Keith that a friend of his was coming in for the day and was able to get clearance for Tristan's ship.

"I can't wait to get my arm out of this sling," Cady grumbled walking out of the bathroom and holding a scrunchie. "Can you help me, please?"

"Sure." Sky jumped to her feet and hurried over to help her friend pull her hair back into a thick ponytail. "It won't be much longer now, will it?"

"Becca said I should be able to start therapy next week."

"Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"It's a constant ache, sometimes it's worse than others."

"There. You look really nice, Cady."

The Princess looked down at the simple blue dress she wore. It was nothing special, but it was comfortable. "Thanks, Sky, so do you."

Sky tugged at the black sweater she wore over blue jeans. It fit nicely, but hid the weapon she had holstered at her hip. "Thanks, Cady. So what are your plans for the party?"

She rolled her eyes, "I get to sit with Nanny and pretend to have a good time until I get too depressed and turn in early for the night."

"You're a regular ray of sunshine, Cady. Maybe you'll have fun."

"Yeah, right."

"Maybe you'll meet the man of your dreams."

Cady snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Or maybe you'll be miserable and lonely."

"Just let me be miserable and lonely. As my best friend, you could support me."

"Life is what you make of it. If you go to this picnic determined to have a good time, you will have a good time."

Cady rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Sky, I know how to behave."

A quick knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Cady called.

The door slid open and Erik walked in. "Hi girls, are you ready to attend this little soirée?"

"You guys go ahead," Cady waved them off with her free hand.

"Cady, come with us," Sky pleaded.

She smiled at them, "I'll be down in a few minutes. Don't worry, Sky, I'll be there."

Erik laced his fingers through Sky's and gently tugged her hand, "Come on, Sunny."

"I'll be looking for you," Sky called over shoulder as her boyfriend pulled her from the room.

"Tristan's about an hour and a half out," Erik told her as they walked down the hall.

"Did he know there was going to be a picnic?"

"Not when he made the plans to come, he just wanted to see her."

"I feel kind of bad not telling her he was coming. We're blindsiding her with this."

Erik shrugged, "He wants to surprise her. In reality, I think he's afraid she won't see him if she knows he's coming."

"True. She is quite stubborn."

"Yes, quite," he squeezed her hand. "I was thinking they should meet in private. Tristan is going to contact me just before he lands. I'll meet him at the tarmac and bring him into the castle. So if you could bring Cady to the Observation deck, I thought they could talk there."

With a small smile on her lips, Sky pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You're so sweet."

"Nah," he smiled. "I'm doing all this with an ulterior motive in mind."

"What's that?"

"With Cady busy with a man of her own, you'll be able to fool around with _your_ man without her interrupting."

"No, I think you're a sweet man who only wants what's best for the people he loves."

"I love you and I think it's best for you if she is distracted."

…………………………………………………

Tristan scratched his chin nervously as he flew closer to Arus. It had taken a lot of work and very little sleep, but he had been able to purchase a ship and get clearance to fly to Arus. Erik had been more of a help than he could have ever imagined. It usually takes about a week to take care of all the paperwork necessary for personal intergalactic travel. But when you have the Polluxian Prince on your side, some of that paperwork can be skimmed over.

He was anxious to get to Arus, but at the same time he was terrified. What if this was a huge mistake? What if she didn't want to see him? What if she was so angry or hurt she wouldn't even speak to him? And just what was he supposed to say to her?

_Good afternoon, Princess. How are you? I guess you're wondering why I'm here. Well, I've done a lot of thinking and I have come to realize how much you mean to me and I am hoping you will give me the opportunity to make it up to you. _

_I've been a jerk, Cady. I was wrong and I realize that now. Please forgive me. Please give me a chance to make it up to you._

_How're you doing, Cady? So, you still love me?_

_I love you, Cady._

Tristan sighed and rubbed his eye. It was too late to turn back now. Not that he wanted to. He had to know how she felt, what she was thinking. Glancing at his watch he realized he was making good time. He was about an hour out.

……………………………………………………........

"This is amazing," Sky sighed as she and Erik joined the others outside.

Brina looked around, taking in the lanterns hung in the trees, the tables covered with food, and the band set up by the lake. "When your mother wants to put on a party, she really puts on a party."

Declan laughed, "She loves this sort of thing."

"How many people are coming?" Erik asked as people arrived. He waved to his parents as they approached from the castle with Keith and Allura.

Gideon shrugged, "I heard Mom say something like eighty people or so."

"I thought it was just going to close friends and family."

"And their significant others and children and, well, I think there might be a guy or two for Cady to meet."

Sky looked up at Erik with surprise. He winked at her.

"Speaking of Cady," Declan looked around. "Where is she?"

"She said she would be out soon," Sky told him.

"Hi gang," Lance greeted them as he and Darcy walked over. "Beautiful night for a party."

"Yes it is," Keith said, joining them, his hand holding Allura's and Nicky on his back.

The meadow was quickly filling as the extended Voltron family arrived. The younger children found seats on the ground as they gorged themselves on hamburgers, hot dogs, various salads, pickles, olives, and sodas. Voices rose above the music as more people arrived and the adults milled around, mingling and eating. A couple members of the press had been invited and they were trying to corner and interview the new and old members of the Voltron Force.

"Ms. Collier?"

Sky looked over her shoulder and bit back a sigh as yet another reporter interrupted her meal. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Shey Jher, reporter for the Alforia Times, I was wondering if I could have a few words with you."

"Okay."

"This all must be terribly exciting for you, filling your father's shoes like this. How does it feel to be the new second-in-command for the Voltron Force?"

"It is an awesome responsibility, but I have spent my entire life around Red and I have a great connection with her. I could not imagine doing anything else with my life."

"Some would say you are too young for such a responsibility, how do you respond to such criticism?"

Sky shrugged, "I was chosen by Red and Commander Whitaker."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"I believe that is answer enough."

"Mm hm," Shey murmured as she made a note on her pad. "Rumor has it that you and the new pilot of Black Lion, Erik Johansson, have a special relationship."

"We've been friends our entire lives."

"And it doesn't go any deeper than that?"

"What does that matter? I like to think our personal lives are personal."

"Of course they are," Shey assured her with a smile. "But the people of Arus care about you, all of you. They see the royal family and the members of the Voltron Force as family members and they are curious. Not to mention all of the young men who might be interested in your availability."

"She isn't," Erik spoke up, appearing at her side.

The reporter's smile grew even larger, "So the two of you are seeing each other."

"Yes we are. And feel free to mention in your article that I am trained in the martial arts and hand to hand combat, so any of those young men interested in Sky's availability have to come through me."

Sky rolled her eyes, "Any other questions?"

"Do you find it difficult to work together and maintain a relationship?"

"I can't believe how many people ask us that," Sky said. "It hasn't been a problem at all."

"What about the fact that there are not only men interested in Ms. Collier but the women interested in Commander Johansson?"

"Excuse me?" Sky tensed.

"Oh stop causing trouble," Erik told Shey. "As far as I'm concerned, there is no other woman than Sky."

Sky leaned against him and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Do you have any questions concerning Voltron or planet security? Or are you just going to pry into our personal lives?"

"I am only asking questions that interest my readers."

"Did you know Prince Declan Whitaker has started seriously dating a young woman?" Erik asked.

The reporter's eyebrows shot up in interest, "He has?"

"Yes, and I believe you will find them over there," he pointed to a small group by the drinks table.

"That was low," Sky whispered as the reporter deserted them.

"You can't tell me Dec doesn't deserve it."

"True. Any word from Tristan?"

Erik checked his watch, "No. He should be here any minute now. Where's Cady?"

"She's over there, entertaining the son of a town councilman."

"He better get his butt here soon."

Sky shook her head and took a bite from her hot dog, "Don't worry. She's just talking to him. Cady is not quite over Tristan."

Erik watched as his cousin smiled and spoke with the young man, "I don't know. She seems to be having a good time."

"They're just talking."  
  
"Dance with me."

Sky looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

He took the plate from her hands and set it on a nearby table, "Come on, dance with me."

She grabbed her drink and took a quick swig of her soda before allowing him to drag her to the makeshift dance floor.

A small grassy area near the lake was occupied by a four piece band. Nearby a handful of couples were dancing to a slow song, including Keith and Allura, Lance and Darcy, Declan and Brina, Gideon and Lynnai and a few other couples Sky didn't recognize. Pidge joined the group with Tori, the little girl standing on her father's feet as they moved in slow circles together.

"Has Keith said anything to you about Vinn?" Sky asked as she slid her arm around his neck and her hand into his.

"No," he stole a quick kiss. "No talk of work. We're just a couple on a date."

"So I can't ask if he and Captain Klari arrived at the Garrison…"

Erik once again shut her up with a kiss.

"Don't make us separate you two," Lance said as he and Darcy danced by.

Declan accidentally bumped into his brother, "Watch where you're going."

"Me? You're the one who can barely stay on his feet," Gideon retorted.

"Boys, be nice," Allura said.

"She's right," Declan said. "May I cut in?"

Gideon looked at his Lynnai. She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

The twins stepped back from their dates, bowed to their girlfriends, who in turn curtsied. The boys turned to each other and bowed. Declan threw his arm around his brother's shoulders and they clasped hands. Lynnai and Brina stood side by side, hands on their hips, and watched as their boyfriends danced away in large, exaggerated circles.

"Will they ever outgrow this?" Brina asked.

"I hope so," Lynnai sighed.

Keith sighed and lowered his forehead to his wife's. "And you want to have another one of those?" He whispered.

Allura smiled, "I think I was just feeling a little emotional when I suggested that. Six is more than enough."

Keith let out a long breath of relief, "Good, because I was going to have you committed if you actually wanted to go through with that."

………………………………………………………………

Tristan was granted access to land on Arus, thanks to the fact that Erik had alerted the guards that he was coming and had told Keith a friend of his was coming. He landed on one of the castle tarmacs and tried contacting Erik, but there was no response.

"Lt. Alexander," a guard greeted him. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. Uh, can you tell me where I can find Erik?"

"His highness is out back with the others."

He nodded, feeling a bit nervous. Tristan hadn't planned on facing everyone at once. Where was Erik? Why didn't he answer his call? Was he doing this on purpose?

"Lieutenant?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you like me to take you out back?"

"No, thank you, that's not necessary. I remember the way. Thank you." Tristan nodded to the guard and hurried around the side of the castle. He followed the sounds of music, voices, and laughter.

His eyes skimmed the crowd. He saw Erik and realized why he hadn't responded. The Polluxian Prince was dancing slowly with Sky, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his other hand clutched hers to his chest. Erik said something quietly to Sky, she smiled in return and kissed him. Tristan felt a quick pang of jealousy. He wanted that. The comfortable relationship built on love, respect, and friendship. He wanted that with Cady.

His jealousy was quickly replaced with nerves when he saw Commander Whitaker and Queen Allura. They were standing close together, the Commander was resting his hand lightly on the small of his wife's back while she stood close to his side. They were gathered with Lance and Darcy and Sven and Romelle, talking and laughing.

How was Commander Whitaker going to take his return? How was he supposed to approach the father of the woman he loved?

But all the nerves, jealousy, and worries disappeared when he saw her. Cady was standing beside a table, a drink in hand, as she spoke with a young man. All of those emotions were replaced with annoyance and anger. Who was that man? Why was he talking to Cady? What were they talking about? And why did he just wrap his arm around her waist?

………………………………………………………..

"Dec?"

He looked up from where he was loading a plate with more food, dancing always gave him an appetite. "Hey, Brin, what's up?"

"My parents are here," she smiled at him.

Declan swallowed hard and set the plate down, "Where are they?"

"They're getting a drink. My brother couldn't make it, but sister is with them. Come on." She took his hand. "I can't wait to introduce you."

Declan gripped her hand and mentally reminded himself that he was a member of royalty. He had met dignitaries from other planets, various military and Garrison officials, and dealt with the press. He could very easily meet his girlfriend's parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Declan."

He looked up and smiled at the two people in front of them. Mrs. Morrigan was a lovely woman, the same height and build as Brina, her auburn hair was peppered with grey and her pretty face lined with a few creases that come with age. Mr. Morrigan was a little taller than his wife with a round, pleasant face and a receding hairline of blonde/gray hair. Standing beside them was Brigid, Brina's younger sister. A pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair and a pale complexion.

Declan bowed to them, "Mr. Morrigan, Mrs. Morrigan, it's a pleasure to meet you. And you, Brigid."

Brina's father grinned and offered his hand to the boy, "Well, what should I call you, son? Your Highness? Prince Declan?"

"Dad, please," Brina pleaded, embarrassed.

"You can call me Declan, or Dec," he told them, taking the other man's hand, surprised by his tight grip.

"It's nice to meet you, Declan," Euclida said, taking his hand in both hers. "We've heard wonderful things about you."

Brigid nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"So, Declan, you're a pilot, huh?" Mr. Morrigan asked.

"Yes, sir."

"How secure is that job?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just looking out for my girl. But then I guess you don't have to worry too much about your future, what with you being a Prince and all."

Declan flashed him a charming smile, "My future lies in the Arusian military and since the safety of our planet and its people is of the utmost importance, my future, and career, are very secure."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Brina's father nodded. "Well, if you are ever looking for something else, you come see me at my store and I'll set you up."

"Oh, Dad, _really_," Brina groaned.

Declan squeezed her hand, "I appreciate your offer, sir, and I will definitely keep that in mind."

"How is your family doing?" Euclida asked. "I haven't spoken to your parents in years."

"They're fine, as a matter of fact, there are my parents now." Declan caught his father's eye and waved them over.

"Allura," Keith whispered to his wife. "I think our son needs us."

"What so you mean?" She looked around and her eyes settled on Declan and the people he was with. "That's Euclida."

"Yes it is."

"She got _fat_."

"Stop that, she did not."

"Let me pretend, Keith. Besides, you aren't supposed to be checking out your ex-girlfriend."

"I am not checking her out."

"I think I've aged better than she has."

"You're gorgeous," Keith assured her. "Come on, Dec wants us."

"Euclida, Brent, what a pleasure to see you again," Allura declared as she drew closer. "I am so glad you could make it to the picnic."

"Your highness," Euclida took the hand Allura offered. "Thank you for inviting us."

"You are always welcome here. We are just so pleased to have Brina as part of our crew now. She is terrific, you must be so proud."

Brent winked at his daughter, "We sure are."

"She is doing a great job," Keith added. "Brina is a talented pilot and a good girl."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say," Euclida told him.

"Not as painful as you thought it would be, huh?" Brina whispered to Declan.

"Nah, your family seems nice."

"Yeah," she agreed. "A little embarrassing, but nice."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Marc Jentral was feeling good. He was feeling great, actually. For the past twenty minutes he had been speaking privately with Princess Cady. She had seemed rather quiet, but her arm was still sore and she seemed tired. She looked beautiful, wearing a dress the same shade of blue as her eyes and her hair cascaded down her back in a mass of blonde curls held together with a blue tie. She took his breath away with her simple beauty.

Cady was trying to take Sky's advice. She was trying to make the most of her time at the picnic. Marc was a very nice guy, and good looking, but he wasn't Tristan. She would rather be hanging out Sky, but every time she saw her, she was with Erik and Cady didn't want to be accused of interrupting them again. So she was spending her time talking with Marc, the son of one of the town elders.

"What classes are you taking now?" Marc asked.

"I'm concentrating on interplanetary law and communication. That's where my interests lie and I believe they will help me become a stronger leader. What are you studying?"

"I think I've finally decided on a major and I've been studying economics and business. I hope to open my own business someday."

"That's very admirable. What kind of business?"

"I was thinking of a hotel."

Cady nodded and picked up a soda from the drinks table, "That sounds lovely. I'm sure you'll do great at whatever you put your mind to."

"Thank you, your highness, that really means a lot to me."

Cady smiled softly, her interest in this conversation was quickly waning and all she wanted to do was excuse herself and go back to her room where she could wallow in self-pity. She lifted her drink to her mouth only to have it slip from her fingers and land on the ground with a thump. She stared in disbelief as Tristan watched her.

He was standing about twenty feet away, his hair mussed and his pale face covered with a couple days growth of stubble. His arms hung at his side where his hands were clenched in fists. 

The breath rushed from her lungs as she looked at him. She thought she should feel confused or worried or angry or happy. All Cady wanted to do was run to him and throw her arms around him. But she still couldn't believe he was here.

"Your highness?"

She didn't respond, not tearing her gaze from the man in front of her.

"Your highness," Marc repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have to go."

Tristan saw her take a hesitant step toward him and he snapped out of his trance. Without his even realizing it, his feet carried him to her and he had his arms around her.

Cady wrapped her good arm around his neck and stood on her toes, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?" She whispered in a shaky voice.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and forced her to look at him. Tristan wanted her to see him when he told her. "I love you."

Her eyes searched his face and she bit her lip as she realized how genuine he was. "I love you too."

A grin broke out on Tristan's face as he tightened his arms around her and stood upright, lifting her off her feet and capturing her lips with his own in gentle kiss.

A few rapid fire clicking noises brought Tristan back to reality. He looked around and saw a photographer snapping their picture.

Cady sighed as he slowly lowered her to his feet. "Sorry about that, I don't even hear it any more."

"Can we, uh, can we go some place more private and talk?" He asked.

She nodded, "We can go up to the castle, they can't follow us there."

He took her hand and they moved quickly.

Marc stood and watched wordlessly as the woman he had just been speaking to hurried toward the castle, hand in hand with some scruffy looking stranger.

Cady led him into the castle and through the hallways to the deserted rec room. She pulled him in and shut the door behind them. She turned back to face him, a thousand questions running through her mind, but every one of them was forgotten as he lowered his head and kissed her, hungrily.

"I just had to do that," Tristan breathed.

"I'm glad you did," she replied, breathlessly.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were half closed as she looked back at him, her cheeks darkened, and her mouth opened slightly as her breath caressed his neck. He licked his lips and fought down the urge to ravage her right there.

"What are…"

"How is…"

They both laughed nervously.

"Go ahead," Tristan said quietly.

"What, uh, what are you doing here?" She asked shyly.

He responded simply, "I needed to see you."

"But you didn't respond to my email. You just left. I thought I would never see you again."

He led her over to the sofa and sat beside her. "This hasn't been easy for me, Cady. I've been trying to figure out where I was going, what I was going to do with my life, but all I could think of was you. I have five and a half months left of my tour of duty and I couldn't figure out if I wanted to reup or do something else because all I could think of was how could I be with you. I want to be with you, get to know you better."

"Why didn't you write me back? I've been miserable," she whined.

He smiled and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "I'm sorry, Cady. I was trying to figure out what to do."

"I'm glad you chose to come back. I just wish you had told me you were coming."

Tristan released her chin and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, "I wasn't sure if you would agree to see me. Erik and Sky helped me gain landing access. I didn't know you were having a party when I made the plans to come see you."

She blinked her eyes, emotion welling in their blue depths.

"I am so, so sorry, Cady. I never meant to hurt you. I was confused and nervous and overwhelmed. Then…then you were hurt."

"That wasn't your fault," she interrupted.

"You should never have been injured."

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look, Tristan."

"I know you are. You are constantly amazing me."

She rubbed her hand over the stubble that darkened his face. "What happens now?"

"Now? Well, I want to be with you," he said almost shyly. "I would like the opportunity to get to know you better. But, well, I guess it all depends on what you want. I'm hoping you won't tell me I'm too late. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you. Don't tell me it's too late, Cady. I realize now how much you mean to me and how badly I want you in my life. I love you."

Cady's face split into the first, truly happy smile she had shown in weeks. "It's not too late, Tristan, I just wish you had spoken to me about this. We could have talked, figured out a way to make it work."

"Well, that's why I'm here now. I have a week left on my leave. Then, well, uh, then I have to ask you to wait."

"I know, I will."

Tristan gently brushed his fingertips over the strap of her sling, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's still a bit sore, but it's getting better."

"I'm sorry it happened, Cady."

"So am I, but, like my father always says, what doesn't kill us can only make us stronger."

"Speaking of your father," he slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I will need to speak to your parents."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Why?"

"I have a feeling he will want to know my intentions."

"You _are_ getting involved with the next in line for the Arusian throne."

"Huh, I guess that means I have to shave."

Cady tilted her head back and smiled, "I kinda like your rough look. It's sexy."

He gave into the urge and ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair. "I was also thinking about talking to your father about signing up with the Arusian military."

She took his other hand in hers and laced their fingers together, "I'm really glad you came back, Tristan."

"So am I," he kissed the top of her head. "So who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh that was just Marc."

"Marc?" 

Cady smiled, "Yes, Marc. I think he might like me."

"I could take him," Tristan grumbled.

"Or you could just take me," she whispered.

His eyes widened, "Why, Princess, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

She lowered her lashes and smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think I love you," he grinned.

Cady kissed the dimple that marked his cheek, "I love you too."

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Have you seen Cady?"

Sky turned from where she was getting a drink to see Declan standing beside her, "Uh, no, why?"

"She was talking to Marc Jentral but he said she ran off with some scruffy looking guy. Dad is about to close down the castle and sound the alarms."

"Don't let him do that," Erik said looking at his cell phone. "I know who she's with and she's probably in the castle. Go get your father."

"What is it?" Sky asked him.

"I missed Tristan's call. He is probably the 'scruffy looking guy' she disappeared with."

"I don't think I would describe Tristan as scruffy."

"He just spent twenty-eight hours flying here from Terra. He's probably in need of a shower and a shave."

"You know where Cady is?" Keith and Allura hurried over with Declan, Brina, Gideon, and Lynnai.

Erik nodded, "I should have told you before. The friend of mine who was coming to visit was Tristan. He wanted to see Cady so I sneaked him onto the planet to see her. Have you tried contacting her on her communicator?"

Keith rolled his eyes, "She never remembers to carry it with her."

"Maybe if you painted it pink and pasted rhinestones on it she would carry it," Gideon muttered.

"I'll go find her," Sky told them.

"We'll talk about your honesty issues later," the Commander told Erik.

"Yes, sir," he nodded and followed Sky.

They found Cady and Tristan curled up on the couch in the rec room, their heads close together as they spoke quietly.

"Ahem," Sky cleared her throat loudly.

Cady and Tristan both jumped back, surprised.

"What do you want?" The Princess demanded.

"Call it payback, Cady. You're parents are worried sick about you. You can't just disappear like that."

"I'm fine, you can go now."

"That's not very polite. Hi, Tristan, how are you?"

Tristan stood and nodded to Sky, "I'm fine Sky, thank you. How are you doing?"

"Good. It's nice to see you again."

Cady stood and faced her friends, "If you don't mind, Tristan and I have a lot to talk about. Could you please tell my parents I'm fine."

Sky smiled sweetly, "So now you know what it's like, Cady."

"What what is like?" Tristan asked.

Cady shrugged, "I may have interrupted them once or twice."

Erik laughed, "_Once or twice_? I can think of at least half a dozen times you interrupted us off the top of my head, if you give me more time to think about it, I'm sure I can come up with some more."

"Have you spoken with Captain Klari or figured out what you're going to do?" Sky asked Tristan as Erik called Keith on his communicator to tell him they found Cady safe and sound.

"No. To be honest I was a little worried about running into the Captain. I am hoping to be able to sidestep her until my tour is up."

"Don't worry, you won't see her, she went with the escort team to take Vinn to the Garrison Containment Center. I think she couldn't wait to get off Arus."

"What happened?"

"Well, she was knocked down by Aunt Allura."

Tristan burst out laughing, "You're kidding me!" 

"Nope. The Queen may be small, but she packs quite a punch."

"All right," Erik snapped his communicator shut. "I was able to convince your father that you're safe, but he wants you back outside with the others."

Cady turned to Tristan and took his hand, "You'll come, won't you?"

"Is there some place we can go where I can to, uh, freshen up?"

"Yeah, you can use my bathroom," Erik told him. "Sky, why don't you and Cady head back outside and quell Keith's worries."

"_Quell_ Keith's worries?" Sky teased. "You know it makes me hot when you use big words."

"It's ain't that big and you ain't that easy," he gave her a quick kiss. "Go."

She leaned over and whispered, "It makes me even hotter when you talk like an uneducated moron."

He laughed and shoved her toward the door, "Go."

"Come on, Cady," Sky turned to her friend.

Her words went unheard as her best friend was currently engaged in other matters. Mainly, Tristan holding her close and kissing her. 

"Sorry I missed your call," Erik said as he and Tristan made their way toward his room.

"That's all right, I saw you and Sky and I noticed you were rather, shall we say, preoccupied. I found Cady."

"And everything's all right?"

Tristan smiled, "Yeah, everything's all right."

Erik asked, punching in the code to open his door. "The bathroom's through there. Clean towels on the rack and there's a new razor in the cabinet behind the mirror."

"Thanks, Erik, for everything."

"No problem, Tristan, I'm glad I could help. But if you do anything to hurt Cady, I will have to kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that."

…………………………………………..

Keith couldn't help but notice the change in his eldest daughter. The moment she stepped out of the castle with Sky, her whole aura had changed. She was glowing and happy. She was in love.

"Cady," he chided when they came over. "You can't just disappear like that."

"I didn't, Daddy," she kissed his cheek. "I was safe."

"But I didn't know that. Where's Tristan?"

"He wanted to freshen up before he spoke to you. You be nice to him, Daddy," she demanded, poking him in the chest with her finger. "He is the man I love."

"Oh, Cady," Allura hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for you, he is such a good man. Oh, my little girl is in love."

"He's your best choice so far," Declan said.

"Yeah, he's better than any of the Princes or accountants you brought home before," Gideon added.

"He is wonderful, isn't he?" Cady sighed.

"Who is?" Tristan asked, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

The Princess looked over her shoulder and smiled. His hair was brushed back and his face cleanly shaven. He still looked tired but incredibly handsome. "You are." 

Keith held out his hand to the Lieutenant, "Glad to see you again, Tristan."

"And you, Commander," he took Keith's hand and shook it.

"So you came all the way here to see our sister?" Declan asked.

"Yes I did."

Gideon nodded, "And what makes you think you're good enough for her?"

"Gideon!" Cady gasped. "You can't ask him that!"

"Yes I can. Would you rather I dyed your hair orange?"

"You little…" Cady reached out to smack her brother but was stopped when Tristan grabbed her.

"I'm not," he told her brother. "But I will do everything in my power to become good enough for her."

"Are you going to run out on her again?" Declan asked.

"Boys, that's enough," Allura said sternly.

"I have to leave again at the end of the week," Tristan explained. "But I will come back."

"Boys," Keith warned. "He has had a long trip. You can quiz him tomorrow."

"Or you can leave him alone," Cady grumbled.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Declan retorted.

"Come on, leave your sister alone," Brina took his hand.

Tristan turned his attention back to Keith, "So Vinn is officially in the hands of the Garrison now?"

"Yes. He was escorted to a Garrison Containment Center on Planet Crolak. Captain Klari and Corporal Noral went along to help. They left yesterday morning and should arrive there late tonight."

"Any word from them?"

"Not yet. But they will contact us as soon as they land on Crolak. Once he is questioned again, he will be transported to Terra for formal arraignment."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tristan slid his arm around Cady. "Any word on his followers here on Arus?"

"We've captured a total of eleven people sent to infiltrate our planet."

"What happens next?"

Keith sighed, "Well, we can't let our guard down just yet. We are continuing our training with the Voltron Force and guard duty. We won't rest until we _know_ it's safe."

"If there is anything at all that I can do, just ask."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I appreciate your offer."

"But we aren't going to worry about that now," Allura spoke up. "You two go now and have fun. Just behave yourselves."

Cady slid her hand into his, "Come on, let's ditch the old people."

"I heard that," Keith called after his daughter.

"Let them be," Allura whispered to her husband. "We remember what it was like to finally be free to spend some time together, especially after such a high stress situation."

Keith looked around and saw his three oldest children with their significant others. Cady and Tristan were at the food table loading plates and talking. Declan and Gideon had taken their girlfriends to get drinks and by the way Brina and Lynnai were laughing, it appeared the twins were doing something right. He scanned the meadow and found his other three children, Tess had teamed up with her best friend and the two of them were standing under a tree talking. Charlotte and Nicky were running around with Pidge's and Hunk's children.

He smiled at his wife, "I guess we did pretty well. They're all here, safe and happy."

"Honey, do Cady and Tristan remind you of anyone?"

Keith returned his gaze to his eldest child. The petite blonde was standing with Tristan, her head tilted back to look up at him. Tristan flashed her a smile and pushed his thick black hair out of his eyes.

He dropped a kiss on her head, "I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

**

* * *

* * *

**

****

**AN:** Okay, as you all know I've been having some serious computer issues. I lost everything and I have been trying to get it all back from memory. That's what took so long.

I am calling this the unofficial ending of this story. I have other ideas running through my mind, but I am leaving tomorrow for a week long vacation, so I don't know when I'll get back to putting pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard in this case).

So I thank you all for your support and reviews, they both mean a great deal to me!

RedLion2 – As always, thank you so much! You have been a terrific source of support and inspiration! Keep up the great work with your stories, I am really enjoying them.

C-Town Chica – I have really enjoyed your reviews, the time and effort you have put into the detailed reviews have really meant a lot to me. Thank you!

Anony, Mrs. Son, Nova Victoria Jade Satori, and everyone else- Thank you so much!

You guys are awesome!

Love,  
Failte


End file.
